A Lost Soul
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: On Eggman's battleship, Amy gets killed. After the furneral, everything changes, even for Shadow, since he wanted to confess his feelings! But then, a new evil doer named Sin brings her back to life. Can Shadow&the others help Amy and set her soul free?
1. A Dead Rose

New Fanfic:

"**A Lost Soul"**

_**Chapter 1: A Dead Rose**_

On Eggman's flagship, a battle has occurred. In this battle, it was between Sonic and friends against Dr. Eggman and his robots. One after another, the robots were easily destroyed by our heroes as they put their powers together. Sonic used his spin dash attacks, Knuckles used his fists to punch them down, Tails used his laser gun, Rouge did some spinning kids, and Shadow unleashed his **Chaos Spear **attack. However, there was one heroine that didn't have any enemies to fight. That heroine is Amy Rose. Sure she decided to help her friends track down Eggman, but when it comes to battles, she can hardly knock down a robot or two. If she was strong, then she would be able to help all of her comrades and she wouldn't feel so weak.

All of the sudden, a huge gray robot came out of nowhere and landed in front of the pink hedgehog. She gasped as she took a few steps back in fear. Luckily, a certain black and red hedgehog noticed her in trouble after he defeated another weak robot. He gasped and then took off to save her life. This black hedgehog, Shadow, he had a huge crush on the pink hedgehog. He has helped her besides her friends a few times, but he has had an emotional feeling towards her and he could never shake it off. Still, he had to keep it as a secret so that way he wouldn't embarrass her or himself. Finally, he launched his special attack and defeated the robot. Amy opened her eyes in thinking that she about to face her own death. She gasped happily as her eyes caught on the black hedgehog. He looked at her with a small smile and tried not to blush.

"Thanks, Shadow", Amy smiled.

"No problem", Shadow nodded.

"**INCOMING!"** an orange fox named Tails gasped.

By the call of that warning, Amy gasped as Shadow turned around. Further in front of everyone, was their arch rival, Dr. Eggman, a fat and bold human being. He was sitting on top of a gigantic robot as a seat. He had his hands on the levers in order to fire at the six creatures. The blue hedgehog, Sonic, growled as he got into his fighting position.

"You're time has come, Sonic!" the evil doctor shouted. "This time…I WILL kill you!"

"That's what you think", Sonic snapped back.

"Seriously", a red echidna named Knuckles scoffed. "As if a dumb ass robot could get rid of us that easily."

"Really?" Eggman smirked evilly. "Fire!!" he pressed the buttons on top of the levers.

As small holes opened on the robot's front side, laser shots were fired almost everywhere. Everyone ducked down so they could avoid getting shot. Shadow lifts his head up a little in order to see if Amy was alright. She was on the ground too…but in a pile of blood. It has seemed that a laser blast has killed her before she had a split second to take cover. Her face was laid flat on the ground with her arms spread out open and her legs were closed. Blood was pouring out of her from her stomach area, her neck, and at her shoulders. After seeing all of that, Shadow began to have tears. But then, he narrowed his eyebrows with hatred as his fur suddenly turned dark red. His ruby eyes suddenly turned crimson as so did his streaks on his body. He was angry at the doctor, for killing an innocent soul that was blessed with love and friendship. Now that she was dead, he would never confess his feelings. He looked back as the robot continued firing its laser guns. Sonic and the others stayed down as they covered their heads.

Shadow vanished and then reappeared in front of the robot. Suddenly it seized its fire and looked down at him. Eggman looked down at him too, but with a confused and an unfriendly face. Sonic was the first one to lift his head up after he heard the silence. He widened his eyes in confusion because he had no idea what was going on. As Eggman continued to stare, Shadow's heart pounded twice like loud drums. He growled beastly as his sudden powers returned. It was all because he wanted to avenge his crush. Somehow, he remembered how he lost his old friend, Maria. This time, it was personal. Right now, he was going to avenge Amy Rose.

"What in the-?" Eggman cocked an eyebrow.

"**I'll kill you",** Shadow looked at Eggman viciously as his eyes turned crimson.

"Oh, my gosh", Sonic whispered to himself in fear.

Within a blink of an eye, Shadow totally knocked down the robot! Then he started pounding it down into pieces as he yelled and cursed wrathfully. Eggman crawled away from the angry hedgehog before his invention was knocked down before he knew it. During the whole event, Sonic couldn't shut his eyes. He was so shock to see one of his comrade's act like that. In fact, the look in Shadow's eyes looked extremely terrifying. Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge lift their heads up and watched the scene too. After Shadow got done beating the hell out of the robot, he looked around for Eggman. Apparently, he was anxious to kill him. The doctor got in his Egg-Mobile and took off to the sky. He growled again as he got into his position to take off in the air. Sonic gasped as he got up and ran to him. Before Shadow could've flown up in the air, a sudden hand grabbed his arm.

"Shadow, stop!" Sonic said.

"…?"

Shadow blinked a few times as he nursed his head. Magically, his eyes and streaks transformed back into their natural ruby red color. At that moment, Shadow shook his head. He somehow knew that he just went out of control. His other comrades got up and walked to him just to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok, Shadow?" Tails asked nicely.

"Yeah", Shadow snatched his arm away from Sonic slowly. "Must've gone outta control."

"Why is that?" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Yeah", Rouge, the white bat said. "What made you go all crazy?"

Just then, Shadow widened his eyes a little. He turned around and scanned pass Knuckles and Rouge. He was paying attention to Amy, who was still on the ground in her own pile of blood. Holding back his tears, Shadow ran to her and the others followed. Once they reached to the large circle of blood, they all gasped.

"Oh, Amy", Rouge began to have tears.

"If only this didn't have to happen", Tails shook his head.

"Damn…Why?" Knuckles looked away with hot tears.

"No…" Sonic said to himself sadly.

The black hedgehog kept silent as he continued to stare at the pink hedgehog. She wasn't just a hedgehog. To him, she was like a beautiful rose that bloomed his air. Not just a rose, a beautiful rose from the above. Without her, he wouldn't really have anyone to talk to. He liked her a lot, actually loved her. Staring at her made him want to cry, but he didn't. He had to be brave and strong, even though it killed him inside. Sonic turned around and walked away a little as he sniffled with tears. Moments later, Rouge began to sob. Knuckles hugged her in his arms for comfort. Tails covered his face as he cried along with her. Shadow covered his eyes with his right palm and let his tears fall. Then his body began to shake a little because he felt like he couldn't hold it any longer. Sonic shook his head as his tears escaped from his eyes.

"No", he sobbed a little. "Why Amy? Why now? She was so innocent…" then he covered his face and sobbed so more.

"_Amy",_ Shadow thought to himself bravely as he removed his hand from his eyes. _"You were a very kind and beautiful girl. I never thought that you're life would end this way. It's so sad, because…I had feelings for you. I wanted to show them to you, but now…you're dead…I'll miss you…Amy Rose…"_

Twenty five minutes after the heartbreaking scene, everyone clamed down, even though they couldn't hold back their tears. Tails got in his X-Tornado plane along with Knuckles and Shadow. Sonic and Rouge easily sat Amy in the back and fastened her seatbelt. After that, Rouge got in the further back behind Amy as Sonic only stood on the left wing. Nobody was happy right about now. Eggman got away and they lost a very good friend. Today, it was like a nightmare except that it came true. They only wished that she was still alive right now, giving them advices to never give up. Right now, they gave up hope for bringing her back to life. She was gone, and there was nothing else they could do. Finally, Tails sighed as he pressed a button to close the windows. After that, he got his plane in position and took off to the midnight sky.

* * *

Damn, I feel bad for her now. So yeah, at least I tried to make this chapter as a tragedy moment. If you guessed, the next chapter is about Amy's funeral. Stay tuned… 


	2. Amy's Funeral

_**Chapter 2: Amy's Funeral**_

Three days later, the back of a local church was crowed on a normal Saturday afternoon. Evidently, it was only for Amy's funeral. Most of the towns people known her for years, and they had to say their final goodbyes to her. The sky was light gray as a few raindrops fell on the green grass. Everyone stood in a long line as they held some gifts for her and their last thoughts of her death. All of them were dressed in black, the boys were suits and the girls wore dresses or long-sleeved shirts with skirts. A priest, who was an old gray hedgehog wore only wore his regular white robe with a large golden cross printed at the chest area. He had his bible under his arms as he stood next to the opened coffin. The church choir began to sing some "oohs" softly as they stood on the other side of the coffin. The wooden casket was placed on ground in front of the grave. In the center, it was carved:

"**Here lies Amy Rose. **

**Life: September 23****rd**** 1993-September 20****th**** 2006."**

The priest waved his hand for the line to come forth. The first individual in line walked up to the grave slowly as he had a few tears. Sonic and the others were in the middle of the line as they held back their tears. Some of Amy's other friends stood behind them as they sniffled and cried as quietly as they could. Everyone has brought gifts for the dead victim. For starters, Sonic had a bouquet of pink roses that had silver glitter on them. Tails had a red perfectly knitted sweater that had Amy's name on it in a bright white color. Knuckles only had a card, because he couldn't really find something else to get for her, and some of the citizens thought ahead of him. Rouge had brought a diamond necklace with the shape of a heart. And as for Shadow, he brought one red rose that looked it was brand new. He held it closely to his heart as he lowered his head.

Just up ahead, Shadow noticed something. He tilts his head to the right and saw three other pink hedgehogs. The male looking one with rightly straight quills was Amy's father. Behind him, a light pink hedgehog with short curly hair was the mother. Following that, a short hot pink hedgehog with long thin hair stood there as she covered her face and cried. Obviously, it was Amy's little sister, Kayla. All three of them had only brought some old photos from the past. Shadow knew the family, but he's only seen them occasionally at birthday parties and holidays. Still, he felt sorry for them since they lost a dear rose in the family. Most of all, he felt sorry for the little Kayla.

"_Poor girl",_ Shadow thought to himself as his ears lowered. _"Now she's an only child."_

* * *

Soon enough, Sonic was the next one in line. After he sat the bouquet down, he wiped the tears from his green eyes. The priest stared at him surprisingly, yet sadly.

"Is there anything that you like to say to her?" he asked peacefully.

"Well…I can't speak", the blue hedgehog gulped down his sob. "The only thing is…that I'm gonna miss her…That's about it…"

"Hm", the priest nodded. "You may go to the back of the line now."

"Hmm", Sonic nodded.

Shadow watched him walk pass him as he saw some tears falling out of his eyes. Clearly, he was surprised to see his rival that way. He knew that Amy had a super mad crush on Sonic, but he didn't return his feelings because he didn't see them together. But why was he crying? Because he regretted for not returning his feelings towards her.

* * *

After Sonic made it to the back of the line, Tails was up next. He sat his gifted sweater down next to the bouquet of pink roses and then took a deep breath.

"She was a good friend", he spoke to remember the good ole days. "We had a lot of laughs together while we were happy. However, when we laugh, we won't forget her's."

"Hm", the priest nodded.

Tails turned around and went to the back of the line silently. Lots of tears rained down to the ground as he whimpered sadly. Shadow wanted to cry too, but he had to hold it for now. Actually, he had to think of something to say once he gets up there. Apparently, he was about to be next after Knuckles and Rouge. The red echidna opened his card and began to read it outloud.

"My friend, we've been through so much. We had some good times, and a few bad times. But most of all, we were happy together. We loved each other like siblings; we loved each other like a family. Even though you're gone, you're still alive in our hearts. And that's why, I won't forget you…my friend." Once Knuckles got done reading the poem, he sat the open card down and sighed sorrowfully. After that, he walked to the back as well as the others did.

* * *

Up next was Rouge. She walked up to the coffin, sat the necklace down and then began to ponder for the moment. It was so frustrating to lose someone close to her, because she has lost many of her friends in horrifying battles a long time ago against Eggman. For some reason, she began to have a feeling for avenging her. However, it wouldn't bring Amy back. It could only make things unclear about herself.

"Do you have any last words that you would like to share?" the priest asked again.

"Yes", Rouge said and wiped the tears from her eyes. "She was like a sister to me, even though our blood didn't matter. Sure we had some fits here and there, but we took our time to forgive each other. So right now…I forgive her…and I will never forget her…"

The priest nodded after hearing another unhappy speech. A moment later, Rouge walked back to the end of the line. Before she reached there, she began to sob as she covered her eyes. Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic hugged her in order to calm her down. The choir women then began to sing some **"**ahhs**"** in a louder tone.

* * *

At last, Shadow was up next. He still couldn't think of what he should say, even though he has a lot to speak about. Nether less, he walked up to the coffin. It was open, and he could see Amy lying in it in a long white dress with her arms crossed in an 'X' position. Her skin looked pale at some sort, only because she just died a few days ago. Also, her eyes were closed and she didn't' have on her favorite red headband on. At first, Shadow wanted to run back and wait a little longer, but he had to get this feeling off of his chest. It was either now or later. He sighed heavily as he tried to hold his tears back.

"Do you have any last words to say to her?" the priest asked again.

"A lot", Shadow answered softly. "She was too young to die."

"Son", the priest shook his head. "Everyone who was killed by Eggman was too young to die."

"Still…She was too young to me", Shadow replied calmly. "To me, she was the only close friend that I had since Maria died. Not only that, but I had some feelings for her. Some feelings that I should've shared with her a long time ago. Right now…I wanna tell her that…I love her, and…this rose is for her", Shadow kneeled down and placed the rose on Amy's chest. "Because she was a rose that never shed a single pedal. But all I see now…is a wilted flower that was unfairly destroyed. Without her, no roses will bloom twice. Now that she's gone, I can't ever smile again now that she can't smile with me." He stood up and took one last look at his crush. Before the priest told him the directions, he turned around and walked away slowly. During his walk to the back, tears rolled down from his eyes all the way down to his neck.

* * *

Minutes, everyone else got done giving away some gifts and sharing their last words. When they were done, the burials lowered the closed coffin into the ground. Amy's friends and family members began to sob, either softly or loudly. Shadow looked away with his arms crossed. More tears began to fall out of his eyes. He was going to miss her, for now and forever. He felt like he couldn't be with a woman now that she was gone. Truly, he wanted to be with her, day and night. Still, his wish hasn't come true. For the time being, he would always think about her. Her pretty face, her cheerful smile, the stylish clothes that she wore, everything. She was perfect, a gift from God. But it seemed that this gift he to go back to heaven in order to be kept in peace.

"I can't believe it", Sonic shook his head.

"What?" Shadow turned to him as his tears quickly dried.

"Today's her birthday", the blue hedgehog replied.

"Are you serious?" Shadow widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah", Sonic nodded and wiped his tears. "And she was going to be a teenager. At age of 13 if she was still alive. So happy birthday, and rest in peace", he said to himself.

"And so…We say goodbye to a dearly beloved Amy Rose", the priest spoke to the crowd. "May she be in our hearts forever as we live on."

After that statement, everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Some prayed whispery as others prayed to themselves in thought. Shadow and Sonic prayed silently as they had their own hands together in place. Shortly after that, everyone opened their eyes and lift their heads up. They all turned around and walked inside the church.

* * *

Above the entire building, two large black creatures were watching them in the air. They used their wings to keep themselves in the sky as they stayed silent. One of evil bat-like creature had red eyes as the other one had blue eyes. Their fangs were seen as they smirked evilly.

"How sad", the creature with red eyes said.

"Aaw, are you feeling sorry for the poor girl?" the other one with blue eyes asked mockingly.

"Maybe", the red eyed creature kicked back. "However, she seems to be the perfect one for our master."

"Hm, indeed", his twin agreed. "Sure she's dead, but we can bring her back to life. It could take some time, but that doesn't matter. Once she returns to this pathetic planet, she will belong to us."

"So when do we take our time to act?" the red eyed monster asked.

"Sooner than you think", the blue eyed creature answered. "Real soon."

"Fine", the twin nodded. "Now let's get outta here." In a bright black flash, both of the creatures disappeared.

During their small talk, everyone was walking in the church quietly as they continued to think about Amy. Shadow was the last one that was about to walk in until he stopped. He looked up in the sky and only saw the gray sky with rain clouds gathering all over it. At first, he thought that he sensed some evil presence around, but he didn't see anything suspicious. In the end, he sighed as he lowered his head. He took another long look at Amy's grave and then walked inside the Christian/Catholic church. A couple more priests closed the door behind him slowly. And so, rain began to pour down to the ground. As of now, Amy Rose will rest in peace in her grave…for now…

* * *

Ooh, scary. But yeah, this chapter did get too dramatic, huh? Besides, I bet we can all relate that we've been to the graveyard out in the cloudy weather like that. Now who were those two evil creatures, and who is their master? Well, I guess you have to find out…SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!! 


	3. Missing Amy

_**Chapter 3: Missing Amy**_

A day later, everyone has changed. Most of Amy's friends could barely speak to their parents and to their other friends. Some of the citizens of Emerald Town still felt sorry for the poor girl. Most of all, Sonic and the others haven't forgotten about her death. Not only them, so was Amy's family. They were so upset and cheerless about her death. From the most of all, Shadow was feeling the worse pain than he ever felt. Nowadays, he would be at the park or at the graveyard all by himself. He felt like he could cry until sundown. He was so lonely and he had no one to talk to now. He would never forget those times when they talked to each other when they saw each other. Despite that, he couldn't forget the time when they sat on the same bench somewhat months ago.

"_Hey, Shadow", the pink hedgehog turned to him._

"_Hm?" the black hedgehog answered._

"_How come you don't hang out with us occasionally?"_

"_Well…I don't fit in with them…"_

"_Fit in?" Amy cocked an eyebrow. "Fitting in where? There are no groupies or anything. What makes you think that you don't fit in with us?"_

"_It's just…I'm different from you guys", Shadow sighed slowly. "I mean, I doubt that anyone can ever forgive me for trying to destroy the world on ARK."_

"_Well, then that's their loss", Amy crossed her arms. "I mean, you were able to help us, and the world is still spinning around, that's all that matters to me. And for that, I already forgave you and forgotten about that event."_

"_You did?" Shadow looked at her shyly._

"_Of course", Amy smiled at him. "I can't just live my life being angry at you. Sure it takes time to forgive, but it takes longer to forget. However, I do pray for you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah!" Amy nodded. "I mean, I see you as a friend, not an enemy. I can't be judgmental about what happened back then. Right now, I'm only focusing on your happiness."_

"_Happiness…are you serious?" Shadow widened his eyes in shock._

"_Yep", Amy nodded again. "Also, if no one will be your friend, then I will. In fact, you should come to church with me and my family."_

"_Well…"_

"_It's not too late, Shadow", Amy scooted over next to him. "You can find happiness if you believe me", she placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Shadow looked at her again in shock. He had no idea that someone like Amy would say all of that. At first, he thought that she was lying, but she seemed to be truthful and trustworthy to him. From all of the people that he met and didn't like him, he was able to find a friend. And Amy was like his old friend, Maria. He was surprised. Still, he was glad that he had a new friend that could be his new Maria. He sighed and nodded._

"_Ok."_

"_Cool", Amy gave him a playful punch on his arm. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Adding that, Amy stuck her tongue out cheerfully._

After seeing that flashback, Shadow opened his eyes. He was sitting at the exact same bench where he and Amy once sat together. Actually, he remembered the other times they had on that wooden bench. When they talked, had ice cream together, read the bible together, most of all, sharing their friendship. Soon after they became friends, Shadow began to develop something new. He fell in love with her and he couldn't be without her. If he only confessed his feelings sometime ago, then they probably would've been happy before her death. Better yet, if only she didn't die. He felt heartbroken, worst of all, depressed.

"Amy", Shadow looked up at the sky sadly. "Why did you have to go?"

At the Rose's home, the father and the mother were packing all of Amy's belongings together. Her bedroom was upstairs on the second floor, decorated in red, white, and pink colorings. The only things that they didn't pack up were some picture frames of Amy. They put everything in large brown boxes and stacked them near a wall. Kayla watched them at the half opened door. She wasn't happy to see all of that. Just watching her older sister's things getting packed up made her feel sad. Even though she had to deal with it now that Amy was gone, but she felt like her parents were packing her things too soon. Kayla held her light blue chao-like stuff animal closely as she kept quiet.

"This is so hard", the mother said as she finished packing up Amy's clothes. "I can't believe that we're packing her all of her stuff."

"Well, there's no other choice, Melanie", her husband looked back at her as he stopped folding up the covers from Amy's bed.

"It's just so hard, Danny", Melanie sat on the bed sadly. "I can't believe that we lost one of our daughters."

"There, there, honey", Danny sat down next to her and hugged her for comfort.

"I'm gonna miss her", Mrs. Rose whimpered with huge tears. "She was about to turn 13, and we were about to throw the biggest birthday party of her life."

"I know", Mr. Rose hugged her tight with tears. "I know…I wish that it didn't have to be this way."

Kayla lowered her head as her mother began to cry. She felt so sad that her older sister's death broke their hearts badly. At that point, she wished that Amy wouldn't have gone off to stop Dr. Eggman. Sure she was only seven, but she had a feeling of hatred against Eggman and she wanted to avenge Amy. For now, she had to wait until she was grown up and ready.

As her mother continued to cry, Kayla walked down the hallway and went inside her bedroom. Sighing sadly, she sat on her dark blue bed and picked up a red diamond locket. The locket was a shape of a huge circle and it had Amy's name on the front of it. Slowly, she opened it and looked at a couple for pictures that were kept inside. On the left, there was a picture of her, Amy, and their parents at Emerald Beach last summer. All of them had on their swimsuits, and Kayla was pretty sure that her father was getting a bad tan. The photo shot on the right showed her and Amy smiling happily. Amy stood behind her and hugged her from behind as Kayla stuck her tongue out just for fun. Ever memory of Amy would never be forgotten. The opened locket began to play a cute jewelry box melody. Kayla remembered when Amy played the melody it would help her go to sleep. After listening to the melody for a couple of minutes, she closed the locket and clipped the necklace on. She sighed as she looked down at her knees.

"Big sister…" she whispered to herself. "If only you was still alive. I miss you." She sniffled as she wiped some tears out of her eyes.

WHHAAAAHHHH!!! That was sooooo sad!!! Dude, I know how they all feel, especially for Shadow-kun. But anyway, on the next chapter, things get pretty evil because you're going to meet… the new villain… (EVIL LAUGH)!!!!!


	4. Master Sin

_**Chapter 4: Master Sin**_

At an island far away from Emerald Town, a large dark castle stood in its place. The weather was horrifying with crashing lightning bolts and roaring thunders in the dark sky above it. The two bat-like creatures were flying their way there in order to speak to their master. Once they reached to the front gate, it magically opened and the twin creatures went inside. Then afterwards, they walked inside two large doors as they closed behind them slowly. Both of them went all the way up to a room that was five stories below the tower.

Inside that room, another evil creature laid on red king sized bed. He was a dark gray fox with long green bangs hanging down to his forehead. He wore a black T-shirt, long black pants with red flame prints on them, chains on the belt loops, and long black boots. Also, he had huge purple wings that were spread out to the side. Apparently, he was the master that the two devilish creatures that they were talking about. On his bed, he had his eyes closed and listened to the enormous thunderstorm. His arms were crossed in a vampire position as he rested. Suddenly, the door opened slowly and the two black creatures walked to him.

"Master", they bowed down on their opposite knees. "We have brought some news."

"Hm?" the evil fox opened his pitch black eyes. "What is your business of interrupting my thinking hour? You know I have to think because I am lonely without a bride."

"That is the news we have to tell you, Master Sin", the bat with blue eyes said.

"You are not lying to me, are you, Kage?" the master swift his eyes to him doubtfully.

"No, your majesty", the other bat with red eyes shook his head. "We came back to tell you that we have found the perfect woman of your dreams. She is dead, but that doesn't stop us of bringing her back to life."

"Tell me…What does she look like?" Master Sin sat up without looking at his minions.

"She's a beautiful pink hedgehog, your majesty", Kage explained. "We checked her out as we watched her funeral. Her coffin was open, and we were able to get a good look at her. And she seems to be a REAL beauty."

"Hmm…When was this funeral of her's?" Sin asked.

"Just yesterday, your majesty", replied the evil bat with red eyes.

"I see…So it's not too late to bring her back to life and to claim her as my bride", Sin pondered.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Master?" the twin bats asked in union.

"Well…not at this very moment", Sin answered. "I will have an order for the two of you as soon as possible. We can't just rush in to do some evil doing at a small notice of a woman's death. We have to take our time to wait and prepare for the wedding."

"Yes, Master", the twin creatures nodded.

"Kage, Wrath, let me be", Sin ordered. "I must continue to think."

"As you wish", the two terrifying looking bats stood up and walked out of the door. They closed the door as Sin laid back down.

Silently, he began to think to himself. He could just imagine the beautiful pink hedgehog. Apparently, he has never been married, and he wished to pass on his blood to his future children. Even though he has a lot of demons giving him some amount of company, he was still lonesome. Now that they discovered an attractive woman, he could finally make all of his imaginings come true. However, it could take some time, but he didn't mind. After all, it was best for him to think of a plan now than rushing into some trouble on his behalf. Sin yawned as he got up and walked to the opened window. He watched the lightning blast the sky and listened more to the thunder's roar.

* * *

Downstairs, Kage and Wrath went to the living room. In the middle of the room, two females were meditating quietly as they sat next to each other. One of them was an orange hedgehog that looked the age of 31 with short bob cut hair and wore a red assassin's outfit. The next woman was a purple echidna, who looked like the age 14 that wore a light blue hoodie and matching colored jeans. The twin bats snickered after seeing them in that position.

"What's so funny?" the orange hedgehog asked calmly.

"It's just too damn stupid that the two of you meditate for no damn reason", Wrath replied as he crossed his arms.

"To us, it's a time that we concentrate on what's ahead", the purple echidna spoke. "Do not hate on us."

"What business do you have here?" the orange hedgehog opened her left green eye angrily.

"Now, now, Desiree", Kage smirked. "We only came here to tell you the great news."

"News?" the two girls opened their eyes shockingly.

"We have finally found the one for Sin", Wrath explained.

"You mean you have found the bride of his dreams?" the purple echidna looked back at him and Kage.

"Exactly, Nina", Wrath nodded. "However, we only saw her yesterday at her funeral. Still, she is pretty looking."

"Oh, yeah", Kage nodded slyly.

"Hmph", Desiree stood up and crossed her arms. "So the 'King of the Darkness' might find the one this time, eh?"

"Hard to believe that it's been a long time since the last one died", Nina scratched her head.

"She didn't die", Desiree cocked an eyebrow at her. "You know that he killed her because she tried to go back to her other man. Same with the other dead bitches."

"And why are we still alive?" Nina asked with a small sweatdrop.

"Probably because he went easy on us", Desiree brushed her hair to the side. "Plus, he brought us back to life after he killed us, and he decides to give us a second chance to be his servants. I mean, I'm glad to be alive at this age and can't grow older."

"That's pretty much true", Nina rubbed her nose. "But the killing is pretty awesome", she smirked as she showed her black bow and arrows.

"So when's the wedding?" Desiree asked.

"Soon, my friend", Wrath responded. "Very, very soon…" A smirk appeared on everyone's faces. All of them were working for Sin and they were excited to meet his bride.

* * *

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! Evil approaches on this fanfic!! EEEEEKKK!! Oh, well, at least ya got a glimpse at the new villain and his servants. Wonder what they're planning to do…R&R, tune in next time… 


	5. The Missing Grave

_**Chapter 5: The Missing Grave**_

So far, two weeks have passed since Amy's funeral. The depression level seemed to be going down just a little, but not a lot. In fact, some still can't stop talking about how horrible her death was. Also, Shadow hasn't spoke to any of his comrades since the funeral. He was saddened about his crush's loss, but that wasn't his fault. During an early afternoon, Shadow was just leaving the flower shop. He had a small bouquet of red roses that had a nice nature smell. He was going to visit Amy's grave, as he does almost everyday like some her other old friends do. After releasing a small sigh, and began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Yo, Shadow!" a familiar voice called out.

"Huh?" Shadow stopped and looked back.

"Hey", Sonic waved a little as he came up to him.

"Hm", Shadow looked away. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Um…How're you feeling?" Sonic tried to make a nice conversation.

"Take a guess", Shadow responded boorishly.

"Hey now", Sonic shook his head. "I know that you're upset about…you know…when that happened…but being mean isn't gonna make things better."

"…" Shadow swift his eyes down to the ground and released a large sigh. "Sorry…"

"Forget about it", Sonic rolled his shoulders. "Mind if I visit her grave with you?"

"I don't care", Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"_And I thought we had a friendly conversation",_ Sonic pouted in thought as he crossed his arms. "Anyway, I'll be right back", he rushed into the flower shop.

"Whatever."

Shadow decided to walk on ahead instead of waiting for him. Both of them were rivals ever since they first met, so he didn't really want to share a friendly side. Since when did Sonic care about Amy? They were friends for a long time, but she started having a major crush on him. Yet, he didn't even accept her feelings to him. And for that, Shadow felt like he couldn't trust him to call him one of 'Amy's loyal friends'. Not now, not ever. Sonic hurriedly came back out after he bought a large bouquet of sunflowers. He had a confused look on his face as he looked around. Once he looked to his right, he saw Shadow walking off without telling him.

"Grr!" Sonic's face turned red like lava. "Hey, wait up you fake hedgehog!" he yelled out with annoyance as he ran after Shadow.

* * *

Later on, Shadow had no other choice but to let Sonic join along with him. Equally, they never talked to each other, well, they don't like each other anyway. The only times when they talked to each other when it comes it saving the world. As they walked their way out of the town, they merely looked forward and sometimes looked at their flowers. Between 12:00 and 1:00 p.m., the two hedgehogs made it to the church. Suddenly Sonic stopped and Shadow stopped also. Up ahead, they saw two parked police cars in front of the large present building. No one was in them, but Shadow and Sonic blinked with puzzlement.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked outloud.

"I dunno", Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Curiously, they walked to the two police cars. They took one peek inside each of them and then left them alone. Side by side, they walked to the back of the church, which was the graveyard. But then they stopped. They saw the priest that held Amy's funeral, a couple of police dogs, and Tails who was standing outside of their conversation.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic called out.

"Huh?" the orange fox turned to him. "Sonic, Shadow!" he ran to them.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Boy, I got some major, MAJOR bad news", Tails shook his head slowly.

"Tell us", Sonic replied tranquilly.

"Well…" Tails took a small gulp. "This may scare you, but Amy's grave is gone-,"

"It's what!?" Shadow gasped as he widened his eyes.

"Hey, calm down", Sonic fanned him a little.

Hurriedly and suspiciously, Shadow ran to Amy's grave. The priest and the cops ignored them as they continued to talk about what was going on. Slowly in stun, Shadow opened his left palm and his bouquet dropped to the ground. The story that Tails told was true. A huge hole was seen right in front of Amy's grave, looking like there was a small missile attack. The black hedgehog carefully took a peek inside of the hole and found the coffin gone. He stepped back slowly and then looked to his right. Right there, he saw the expensive, rich wooded coffin that was clearly opened and only the cotton sheets were seen. The body of the pink hedgehog wasn't seen in sight. At first, Shadow looked around to see if it was lying around somewhere, but it wasn't. It was truly gone.

"Father Callaway", Sonic walked up to the old gray hedgehog.

"Sonic?" the priest looked at him. "What brings you here?"

"Well, me and Shadow were planning to visit Amy's grave today, but…Now all we see is this", Sonic explained. "What happened?"

"Well…" Father Callaway began to speak. "I came here just this morning as I usually do for my career. When I left my things in my office and to check on Amy's grave, I just found this hole that came out of nowhere", he pointed to the hole where Shadow continued to glare at silently. "Next, I found Amy's coffin open and her body gone", he pointed to the opened wooden object. "Then I decided to call the police and let the other priests know about this. Not only that, but I bet that this would be all over the news."

"Who could've done this?" Tails pondered to himself.

"What if…what if it was Eggman?" Sonic asked nervously.

"It can't be!" Father Callaway gasped loudly and Shadow widened his eyes. "That's impossible! No one has heard an explosion, I checked with some nearby residents. I mean, why would he steal the body of a dead victim of he just killed? He's never done that before, I can assure you that."

"I dunno", the blue hedgehog shook his head. "He's a cold hearted man, that's all we know. Whatever he's up to, he can't get away with this."

"Wait, no one heard that the ground was being destroyed?" Tails asked the priest.

"No one", the gray hedgehog nodded.

"Hmm…That's strange", the orange fox pondered as he looked away a little.

"I'll say", Sonic agreed.

"…" Shadow continued to stare at the empty grave. _"If it was Eggman, then he is surely going to pay for this. But if it wasn't him, then who could've done this?"_ he said in thought.

Later on in the afternoon, Melanie was in the kitchen washing the dishes. She somehow calmed her emotions down since she has seen a therapist about losing Amy. However, she still had some sadness inside of her, as well as everyone else did. After she got done rinsing the last glass plate out, she turned off the hot water and began to dry it with a used dish towel. The television near her was showing a comedy stand up show until it suddenly got cut off. On the screen now was a logo that read **IMPORTANT NEWS BROADCAST. **Melanie continued to dry the other dishes repeatedly as she ignored the sudden news broadcast theme.

"Good afternoon, this is Karen Cheetah with an unbelievable news update", a young cheetah wearing a proper dress suit as her face appeared on the television. "Just hours ago, a priest called the police this morning to take a look at a mysterious hole found in the graveyard behind a local church. The priest, Father Callaway, has reported that the grave of Amy Rose was destroyed and stole her body."

"**WHAT**?!" Melanie dropped a glass cup and ran to the TV. She turned it up louder so she could hear better.

"The police are not sure about who was responsible, but our well-known hero, Sonic the Hedgehog thinks that the vicious Dr. Eggman is behind all of this. At first, everyone agreed to his complete guess, however, they can't really say for sure", Karen Cheetah explained. "And here's what all of the witnesses of Amy's body disappearance had to say."

"It's crazy", a Dalmatian police dog shrugged his shoulders as he was seen on the camera that was taped at 1:00 p.m. "I mean, why would anyone take a dead body of a young woman who just died a couple of weeks ago?"

"Whoever did this will really suffer the consequences", a black Pit Bull police dog said at the camera furiously.

"It's Eggman", Sonic crossed his arms. "If it's him, he's going down. And if it's not, then who did it?"

"Um…Um…" Tails swifts his eyes side to side uneasily. "What do you want me to say?"

"Do you have anything you want to say?" the camera man asked Shadow, who had his face covered with his right hand.

"…" Shadow shook his head.

"Do you have any idea of who did this?"

"…"

"Can you speak?" the camera man asked gauchely.

"Get that f-(beep)-king camera out of my face", Shadow threatened as he stomped away from him.

"Shadow!" Sonic, Tails, and Father Callaway pouted.

"Sorry", Shadow apologized outloud.

"It is confirmed that the police will continue to investigate on Amy's sudden disappearance", Karen Cheetah explicated. "If it really was Eggman, then the government might have to take forces on defeating him once and for all. I'm Karen Cheetah, and that's the news for this time." After the news report, the show started showing some commercials about gas prices.

In shock and fear, Melanie dropped down to her knees. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. No one has ever thought that anyone would still the body of a dead girl! Essentially, that sounded disgusting! The one behind all of this might be Eggman, but they're not sure about that. Still, it seemed obvious to Sonic apparently. Melanie believed that at some sort, but she wasn't sure if the criminal identity was correct. She could tell that when her husband gets home, he would be mad with terror. And for Kayla, she would either faint or cry all day long. A lot of questions ran through Mrs. Rose's mind. Who did steal Amy's body? Why did they do it? Was it really Eggman? What are they planning to do with her?

* * *

OOOHHH!! Mystery and suspense!!! Nice, so who do ya think did it? Well, I think that it was OJ. Naw, I was just kidding, tee-hee. Actually, it was Michael Jackson!! I'm kidding again. Shoot, he did do it? (GASP) It was the Kool-Aid man!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!...LOL, just kidding again!! R&R, remember, take a good guess… 


	6. Getting Started

_**Chapter 6: Getting Started**_

That night, the two evil bats were flying their way to the castle again. Wrath had the dead pink hedgehog in his arms as he and Kage had their eyes on the directions ahead. Shortly in time, they reached back to Sin's castle. After they walked inside, they hurried up to the master's bedroom. Yet again, Sin was thinking to himself with his eyes closed. However, he twitched a little because he was so excited to meet his new bride. Lucky for him, his minions opened his door and he opened his eyes.

"Do you have my bride?"

"Yes, Master", the twin bats nodded.

"Bring her to me", Sin ordered.

Wrath nodded as he walked up to the king sized bed with a large red cover on it. Sin got up out of the way as Wrath sat the girl on his bed. After that, the bat with red eyes walked back to the door. Quietly, Sin took a good look at the girl. She was a young pink hedgehog with short hair, pale skin, and was seen in a long white dress. Her eyes were closed and her arms were down to her sides. At that moment, Sin fell in love with her. He didn't really care how old she was when she died, because he wanted to marry her at all costs. He strokes the hedgehog's cheek smoothly as he continued to stare. The twin bats looked at each other than at him with small grins on their faces.

"She's perfect", Sin whispered outloud. "At last, the bride of my dreams has been found."

"We are glad that you are happy, Master", Kage bowed.

"Indeed", Wrath bowed also. "We are very excited to watch you marry to a beautiful woman like her."

"What is her name?" Sin asked poetically.

"Erm, her name??" the twin bats looked at each other awkwardly.

"Are you telling me that you found the bride of my dreams and yet you don't even know her name!?" Sin yelled at them severely.

"Um, um, um, um, well, we didn't pay attention to the grave much", Wrath shrugged his shoulders with a sweatdrop forming on his forehead.

"But um, um, um, at the funeral, I-I-I-I recalled that the priest said her name was A-Amy R-R-R-Rose", Kage stuttered because of the fearful look on Sin's face.

"Amy Rose, huh?" Sin looks at the girl again. "I don't like that name. However, the name 'Rose' doesn't sound half bad. We should call her… '**Midnight'**."

"Ahh", Wrath nodded with cheer. "That sounds wonderful."

"Tell us", Kage spoke. "What are the ingredients do you need?"

"Hmm…First of all, tell Desiree and Nina that they're on duty of preparing the wedding this time", Sin ordered. "After that, I want you two to go find some blood from a regular hedgehog. You're my favorite blood suckers, and I need you to bring some blood. But not a lot, because I'll be giving some of my own blood this time."

"Is that all, sir?" the bats asked nicely.

"For tonight, yes", Sin said. "Now go. Find some blood of a hedgehog. Make sure that it's alone and no witnesses around. Plus, make sure the blood is more like a crimson color."

"Yes, Master", Wrath and Kage bowed again and then left the room.

"Excellent", Sin whispered evilly as he strokes his new 'bride's' face. "Soon, you will belong to me. Not only that, but you will also be an unstoppable killer. Together, we'll have the world to our knees." He giggled evilly as the lightning burst the black sky a few times.

Meanwhile, Wrath and Kage went to the dark living room. Desiree and Nina were meditating again, as always. This time, a few other demon-like creatures were meditating with them. The two bats cleared their throats rudely. At that point, everyone turned to them as if they were crazy.

"What do you want now?" Desiree asked in a serious tone.

"Now, now", Wrath said calmly. "We're only here to tell you that the bride is here."

"She is!?" Nina gasped happily. "I wanna see her, I wanna see her, I wanna see her!" she hopped up and down excitedly.

"In time, you will", Kage sighed softly. "Before that time comes, we have to get the ingredients of bringing her back to life, and to prepare for the wedding."

"Who's doing what?" Nina asked happily.

"You, Desiree, and the other minions will set the castle up for the wedding", Wrath pointed at the purple echidna. "Meanwhile, Kage and I will get the things together in order to bring her back to life."

"Wait…You're getting the ingredients this time?" Desiree asked slowly filled with jealousy.

"It's only for the first time, love", Wrath crossed his arms. "Besides, what harm can it do?"

"…" The orange hedgehog folded her arms tighter and looked away from everyone.

"_Uh-oh",_ Nina thought fretfully. _"Jealousy."_

"Now…get to work", the twin bats ordered as they left the room.

Desiree walked to a small black couch and took a seat on it. Nina was right; she was feeling lots of jealousy. She was so jealous that she didn't have to get the ingredients this time. Aside that, she was also jealous because she figured that Sin's new bride might be prettier than her. It has happened so many times, so it wasn't new to anyone. Nowadays, she wished that she could make things right for her and Sin. Surprisingly, she was still in love with him, even though he killed her for no reason! Nina wasn't in love with him as much as Desiree was, but she just loved to be alive again and be able to kill in her own sight. But she really hated seeing Desiree like that. Actually, it kind of scared her.

"Um…" Nina tried to speak.

"Hmph", Desiree closed her eyes. "It's not gonna work out. Trust me; she'll dump him like the other girls did. And this time, it'll be worse than before."

"Oh, boy…" Nina slapped her forehead.

Outside, Wrath and Kage took off from the castle. Their assignment was to hunt for some blood, and they had to make sure that it was crimson colored. But what if they get easily distracted by the taste of the blood? Well, that wouldn't matter to them, because they would be able to have a good snack in the middle for their job. Still, where would they find the right blood from the right hedgehog?

"Great", Wrath began to complain. "How the hell are we supposed to find some crimson hedgehog blood? Face it, we might not even find one."

"Well, not in a city", Kage stated. "But if we go somewhere like at a forest or something, then we might be in luck."

"Might?" Wrath narrowed his eyebrows at him suspiciously.

"Well, we do have 50/50 chance", Kage smirked. "Even if we do find a hedgehog without the right color of blood, we could still have some for a good snack."

"Yeah, that's true", Wrath smirked back. "Remember, if we find the right one, not too much blood, ok?"

"I know, I know", Kage slapped his forehead. "Then how the hell are we supposed to carry it back to the master? We can't really hold the blood inside our mouths, right? What if we accidentally swallow it?"

"You always asked the stupidest questions", Wrath pulled out a full-sized glass tube. "All we have to do is suck some of the blood, open this tube up, and then spit in it. Once that's done, we'll come back."

"Hm, interesting", Kage looked forward with a bigger smirk. "Heh-heh, I'm ready for some excitement right now."

"Good, now let's go", Wrath flew ahead in a faster speed then Kage followed.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMGGGGG!!! Can ya believe that?! Holy craps!! Wait, "craps"….ok? Anyway, R&R. Hmm, I wonder who the victim is…TAKE A GOOD GUESS, folks! 


	7. Hunger for Blood

_**Chapter 7: Hunger for Blood**_

The next night, Shadow decided to take a walk around the park. Sure it was empty, but he didn't really care. After all, he needed to calm his nerves about the sudden disappearance of Amy's body. In fact, he couldn't really sleep at night. All he had to do was to let the police do the job and wait for any clues and suspects that are founded. Shadow looked at his watch and the time read 10:45 p.m. He let out a huge yawn.

"Hm", he muffled. _"I guess 15 more minutes for a walk won't be that bad."_

Meanwhile, Wrath and Kage were still looking for the right target. They have encountered a few hedgehogs, but the blood color was not right. However, they enjoyed sucking some blood in order to get some energy. Still, time was running out. If Sin has to wait any longer, he might go furious on them! Now, they found their way to Emerald Town. No one was in the streets or outside of their houses or hotels.

"Dammit", Wrath hissed in anger. "We still can't find anyone here. If Master keeps on waiting, who knows what could happen!"

"Just be patient", Kage looked around. "I'm sure that someone might be out here at this time."

"Yeah, like who?" Wrath turned to him oddly.

"Let's keep going", Kage took off faster and his twin brother followed.

A few minutes later, Kage suddenly stopped. Wrath stopped too, but looked at him weirdly. From the look in Kage's eyes, something was tingling inside of him. Silently, he looked down. Both of them were looking at a black hedgehog with red streaks on his body, red and white air shoes, wore gold bracelets with his white gloves, and he was all alone. He was just walking down a circular sidewalk that led on and on ahead of him.

"Well, well, well", Kage grinned evilly. "Looks like someone's taking a nice walk tonight."

"He seems to be the perfect target", Wrath nodded. "Plus, there's no one in sight besides him. But he better have the right color of blood."

"Well now", Kage opened his wings wider. "We'll just have to see about that."

Back to Shadow, he was still walking down the sidewalk as he folded his arms and yawned. Maybe it was time for him to head back home. It was getting late and he had to stay away from certain places at night. Still, he's the 'Ultimate Life Form', so dealing with battles wouldn't hurt him anyhow. Suddenly, a couple of large black creatures landed in front of him. He gasped a little as he hopped back three times. Curiously, he took a good look at them. Both of them looked like bats, except they were frightened looking like demons, they had huge black wings, and they had pointed horns on their foreheads. One of the monsters had red eyes of the color of blood and the other one had blue eyes that resembled the color of the ocean. At first, he wanted to charge at the two of them, but he decided not to. He had to stay cautious, because he has never seen such horrible looking things like them before.

"My, my", the bat with red eyes spoke to him. "Did we interrupt your walk?"

"Apparently you did", Shadow answered, pretending that he wasn't scared of him.

"Well, we're not going to apologize", the other bat with blue eyes said. "Besides, we have a small favor to ask you."

"A favor?" Shadow blinked. "Like what?"

"Well…" the creature with red eyes spoke. "Could we take a bite of your neck and suck some of your blood?"

"Huh!? Why?" Shadow jumped a little.

"We just want to see the color of your blood", the bat with blue eyes said. "If it's crimson, then we'll leave you alone. But if it's not…" He smirked and showed his long terrifying fangs. His twin did the same.

"!..." Shadow gulped.

"What're going to do, run?" the bat with red eyes asked. "Go on; call help if you need to."

"As if I need to", Shadow charged up his powers. **"CHAOS SPEAR!"** he threw a few golden arrow-like flashes at the bats but they dodged them. "Damn."

"Not bad, not bad", the bat with blue eyes said. "But not good enough."

"Really?" Shadow smirked and then turned into a spinball. He charged at them, but they jumped up and he stopped. He became normal again and then looked back. Then he launched another **Chaos Spear** attack. However, the creatures dodged the attack too. Without giving up, he charged at them as he rubbed his palms together. A small ball of lightning appeared in his hands and he held it up in air with his right hand.

"**LIGHTNING BOLT!" **He swung his fist and then closed his eyes from the blinding light. A short minute later, he opened his eyes. Shockingly, he found that the two bats were gone! He didn't even land one finger on them! He looked around as he kept his guard up.

"Up here", a familiar voice yelled out by surprise.

"Huh?" Shadow looked up.

Up in the sky, he saw the same two black bats. They had their arms crossed as they starred at them with evil smirks. Their fangs were still seen as they chuckled a little. Shadow got into his fighting position as he growled.

"It's no use", the bat with red eyes taunted. "Give up."

"Perhaps, we shall show you the REAL power of chaos", the other bat said.

"**CHAOS SPEAR!!" **Shadow launched the attack again with more force into it.

"I don't think so", the bat with red eyes back handed the attack out of the way. "Ready, Kage?"

"You betcha, Wrath", the bat with blue eyes said.

Strangely, they opened their wings and then sucked all of the air in. Shadow took a step back just to make sure that he needed to get away. Then the bats opened their mouths. After that, they looked down at the black hedgehog and let out a huge roar in union. Sudden sound waves were carried all the way to Shadow in quick speed. Moments later, Shadow groaned in pain as he covered his ears. However, he couldn't block the sound waves good enough. He could feel them going inside for his head and started having some rough head aches. Groaning again, he shook his head and yelled them to stop. What he didn't know that the two bats were merciless. Both of them vanished in thin air. As Shadow continued covering his ears from the sound waves, they suddenly stopped. Before Shadow opened his eyes all the way, his arms were suddenly gripped from behind. He grumbled in pain as he struggled to get away. The one who was holding on his arms hardly was the bat with the vicious blue eyes. As for the bat with red eyes, he appeared in front of him. Then he pulled out a long and rounded tube and held it in his left hand.

"Dammit!" Shadow struggled some more. "Let…me…go!!"

"I wouldn't keep struggling if I were you", the bat with blue eyes squeezed his arms tighter than before.

"Hold him tight, Kage", the bat with red eyes ordered as he walked to Shadow.

"_No, no!"_ Shadow shuts his eyes tightly and shook his head. Suddenly, his neck was grabbed by the exact bat with piercing red eyes. He kept his eyes closed as the bat opened his mouth. His neck was suddenly released but then he felt a pair of sharp fangs biting down his neck. He let out a huge scream in pain and horror as he closed his eyes tighter. But then, his mouth was covered by the bat behind him as his arms were still trapped by Kage's other arm.

"Keep it shut", Kage warned as he listened to Shadow's mumbled screaming.

Soon enough, Wrath released his fangs from Shadow's neck. The black hedgehog panted hardly as Kage released his mouth. Ignoring him, Wrath spit all of the blood he sucked into the opened tube. The black hedgehog began to feel weak because of the huge pain in his neck. He wanted to yell out for help, but he didn't want to feel like a coward. Plus, none of the citizens were in sight. Also, he didn't have a cell phone, nor did he see a payphone near by so he could call for some help. After Wrath spitted all of his blood in the tube he examined it closely.

"It's crimson!" Wrath exclaimed in shock.

"We're in luck!" Kage threw the black hedgehog down and glared at it.

"It…hurts..." Shadow whispered to himself as he began to crawl away weakly.

"It's just what we needed", Kage walked up to Wrath and continued to look at the tube filled with blood.

"True, but it's only half way full", Wrath studied the jug carefully.

"Allow me", Kage insisted. He looked to his right and saw the black hedgehog crawling away slowly. As a small smirk came up on his face, he walked to him and then grabbed his left foot.

"Oh, no…" Shadow gasped in fear.

"We're not done with you yet", Kage turned Shadow over and then yanked him up to his feet.

"No, no", Shadow begged for mercy as he struggled to get away again.

"Yeah, right", Kage choked him aggressively. As Shadow began to cough for some air, he released his neck. But then, he grasped his shoulder and then took a huge bite on the other side of his neck. Once again, the black hedgehog loosened a huge scream in pain and fear. Getting annoyed with it, he popped out a claw out of his right pointer finger and then stuck it inside of Shadow's stomach. Then the hedgehog began to gasped for air again as he winced a little. After Kage got done sucking his blood, he kicked the black hedgehog down on the ground and watched him pant in fear. Next, he walked to Wrath and spits the blood into the tube which became full. Wrath closed the tube with a cap and then twisted it to make sure it was tight.

"We finally got it", Wrath nodded.

"Mm", Kage licked the blood off of his claw. "Tasty."

"Well, we're done with him for now", Wrath yawned a little. "You think he's going to turn into one of us?"

"Probably", Kage shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't care. We got the blood, so let's hurry up and head back to the castle."

"Right", Wrath nodded. He was the first one to take off to the sky as his brother followed. Then afterwards, they opened their wings and then flew away from the area quickly.

As for Shadow, he turned his head over to his right slowly. His hands shook a little as he panted shakily. He never suffered so many injuries before and he's never been so scared. Thankfully, the claw wasn't so big and it didn't stick inside him too deep as he thought it did. Was there anyone to help him? Is he going to end up out the in the dark all night? Worst of all, was this the end of him? And, what were the bats planning to do with the blood anyway? There was no time to think about that now; he had to get some help fast! Blood began to roll down out of his neck from both sides. Some began to form on top of his stomach. But then, his eye sight got blurry. After that, he became unconscious…

* * *

EEEEEEEEKK!!! OMG, that was scary!!! Aah, the horror!!! Sorry to spoil on ya's, but he doesn't die. PHEW! At least I'm giving ya a head warning so that way you won't go crazy on me. Hmm…I wonder what other kind of "ingredients' that Sin wants his minions to get for him…? And what genre should this fanfic be. I know one of them is 'Drama', but what else? Mystery? Suspense? Romance? Supernatural? Horror? Or Spiritual?... Tune in next time!! 


	8. Kia

_**Chapter 8: Kia**_

The next day, Shadow opened his eyes. He moaned in pain quietly as he looked from left to right. He was placed on a queen size bed that had a large bedspread that was decorated in black with white skulls on them. First, he tried to sit up, but then he ended up lying back down because of the pain. Gently, he felt his neck. He suddenly felt some helpful bandages wrapped around his neck and some on his stomach. Then he looked at the ceiling that had a painting of a Christian cross.

"What…Where am I?" Shadow asked himself weakly.

"Ah, so you're awake, I see", a young female's voice said.

"Eh?" Shadow looked around. On his right, he saw someone standing up from the ground. It was a black echidna with green streaks on her body (like how his is like), wore a Catholic school uniform, and looked the age of 16.

"Name's Kia", the echidna looked at him with her green eyes. "Kia Chain the Echidna. Who are you?"

"I'm Shadow", the hedgehog said.

"Hm, interesting", Kia nodded. "So tell me, what happened to you the other night?"

"I don't know", Shadow nursed his head. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Since last night", Kia looked at her golden watch. "It's 12:00 now."

"Um…I was attacked, then I was bitten by something…I can't really remember," Shadow explained as clearly as he could.

"Hmm…" Kia pondered for the moment. "Well, I hope that you weren't bitten by some kind of monster, because you could turn into one of them."

"Oh, god, it was", Shadow widened his eyes.

"Don't worry", Kia crossed her arms. "I'm a witch doctor. I was able to stick some medicine in your neck in order to prevent that from happening. Plus, I was able to heal your wounds."

"Thanks", Shadow turned to her. "By the way, how did you find me?"

"Well…I was just walking home from a birthday party for my friend", Kia explained as she saw a glimpse from the other night. "When I was about to pass the park, I saw you lying on the ground unconscious, and you were bleeding pretty badly. So I took my time to take you into my house, healed your wounds, and et cetera, et cetera."

"Huh", Shadow said after the flashback ended. "But I need to remember the face of the one who did this to me."

"Fine, fine", Kia sighed. "Come on downstairs", she walked out for the room.

Shadow rose up slowly as he hissed in pain. Carefully, he got out of the bed and then stood up on his feet. After that, he walked out of the room to follow Kia. As he walked down the hallway, the lights suddenly dimmed. However, he could still see some light coming from down the stairs. More carefully, he walked down the 30 stairs and then stopped. He looked to his left and saw some light coming from an unknown room. Something told him that Kia was in there. He then walked inside of the room. The walls were dark red, the carpet was scarlet red, and there were some ancient antiques on a few tables and some were kept inside an expensive china. Kia was sitting in front of her fire place as she waited for the fire to rise up. She turned to him and then waved her hand to come. With no other choice, Shadow walked to her.

"What's this?"

"Sit", Kia replied kindly.

"Ok", Shadow sat down next to her on his knees. "But what is this suppose to do?"

"Promise that you won't tell anyone", Kia held up her right pinky.

"Got it", Shadow shook her finger with his pinky.

"Good", Kia released her finger from his. "I have special powers of talking to spirits. And I can use the fire to answer any questions you got. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Kinda weird, but yeah", Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Gee, thanks", Kia raised an eyebrow, acting all paranoid. "Anyway, you got any questions?"

"Yeah", Shadow nodded. "Who was the one of took some of my blood?"

"Got it", Kia looked at the fire. "Please wait" she began to do some fast hand signs. "Spirits of the dead, show me the felon who has injured Shadow out of his injury and sucked some of his blood. I command you show us the answer…Now!" she opened her hands and the flames rose a little.

Shadow watched with amazement. This was his first time meeting someone who knows how to communicate with the dead. Sure it was kinda creepy, but she didn't look scary to be a witch doctor. He looked at the orange and yellows flames as they danced wildly. Then a couple of faces appeared in the flames. The faces belonged to a couple of bat-like demons. One of them had red eyes and the other one had blue eyes. After taking a good look at them, Shadow gasped in shock.

"It's them!" he pointed.

"Whoa, they look like demons", Kia said as she widened her eyes. "I never thought creatures like them existed. Except in some scary movies. At least we're thankfully that I was able to cure the bites so that way you won't turn into one of them."

"I got another question", Shadow said. "What do they want with my blood?"

"Kay", the black echidna began to do some more hand signs. A moment later, she opened her hands again.

Shadow looked at the flames again. Then a different face appeared. It was a gray fox with long green bangs hanging down from his forehead that reached to his left eye. He had an evil look on his face that Shadow could see in his pitch black eyes. Was he the one behind all of this? Is he the two creatures' master?

"Who's that?" Shadow asked outloud.

"Not sure", Kia answered. "But he is pure evil. Whatever he's planning on doing with your blood, it can't be good. I'm guessing that he's a vampire."

"I thought that they didn't existed", Shadow turned to her.

"Only in horror movies", Kia pointed out. "However, we gotta be careful. And make sure that you don't go out in the middle of the night again. Got it?"

"Hm", Shadow nodded. "One more question, who stole Amy's body?"

"Hmm…" Kia performed the hand signs again.

Calmly, she opened her hands again. The flames showed the same two demons again. Shadow covered his mouth so he wouldn't release a huge gasp out of his mouth. So it was them that were behind all of this! But what did they and the other guy want anyway? What were they planning to do? Shadow began to have a bad feeling about everything now. Still, what was next for them?

"One more thing", Kia reached into her skirt pocket. "Here", she gave him a small pill. "Swallow it."

Without asking any questions, Shadow put the pill in his mouth and gulped it down. After that, the pain began to heal quickly. The bite marks on his neck vanished and the hole in his stomach sealed up. He removed the bandages calmly then rubbed his neck. Kia nodded with a smile on her face.

"There you go, you're fully healed."

"Thanks", Shadow got up. "I guess I'll see you around. What street is this?"

"35th and Sparks", Kia replied.

"Kay, see ya", Shadow walked out.

"Later", Kia yawned. _"Hm, he's kinda cute",_ she thought with a cute smile on her face.

* * *

Ah, don't tell me that she's going to move in on him while he's suffering depression of Amy's death. And heck, what's up with the others? Well, you'll see on the next chapter. Doh! I forgot to list the ages of the characters in this story:

Shadow: Ageless, but looks 15 or 16

Amy: 12-13

Sonic: 16

Tails: 9

Knuckles: 17

Rouge: 19

Father Callaway: 62

Melanie (Amy's mom): 35

Danny (Amy's dad): 39

Kayla (Amy's sister): 7 ½

Kia: 16

Sin: Ageless, but looks like the age of 25

Desiree: Ageless now, but looks like the age of 31

Nina: Ageless now, looks the age of 15

Wrath: None

Kage: None

Cream: 7

Vanilla: 28

Silver (Yes, he appears in the story! WHOO!): 15

Blaze: (And she does too! SWEET!!): 15

Espio: 17

Charmy: 7

Vector: 21

Mighty: 17 (NOTE: The Chaotix will only make a couple of appearances in this fanfic as well as Cream and Vanilla)

Anyway, R&R!! Thanks!!


	9. Chaos Emerald Captured

_**Chapter 9: Chaos Emerald Captured**_

Later that evening, Wrath and Kage returned to the castle once again. They went up the master's room where Sin was watching Amy as he stood up. Slowly, they walked in and showed him the jug filled with crimson blood. Sin signaled them to come to him and they did. As Wrath opened the jug, Sin opened his new bride's mouth carefully. Then Wrath poured all of the blood inside of her mouth without spilling a drop of it. Next, Sin pulled out a dagger and sliced his right wrist open. Wrath quickly held the opened jug under his wrist as the blood rained in it speedily. Once the jug was half way full, they repeated the steps on Sin's other wrist. After the jug was full, Sin used his powers to seal up his cuts. Following that, Kage opened the pink hedgehog's mouth wider as Wrath began to pour the master's blood in carefully. With that done, Sin took the jug.

"Excellent", Sin said.

"Are you sure that that's enough blood?" Kage asked as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry", Sin smirked evilly. "I'm sure some of my hedgehog prisoners might some blood that they would love to donate. Tell Desiree and Nina to bring some prisoners up here so that way I can suck the blood out and give some for my bride."

"Yes sir", the twin bats bowed.

"However…I want you to get one more ingredient", Sin pondered. "I've been hearing about these **Chaos Emeralds**, and I want you to find me one. Make sure that you find the one with the color of red, which symbolizes the color of blood."

"Of course", the twin bats said as they bowed again.

"Soon…" Sin looked at his bride. "Soon, she'll be awakening…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was chilling at Tails' workshop at the Mystic Ruins. He has been working on finding out who stole Amy's body, but there was no trace of the criminal. So Sonic still had thoughts that Eggman did all of that. However, he had to wait to make sure that his guesses were correct. As for Tails, he has helped too, but only the amount of time because he had to work on his X-Tornado. Now, he was finally done putting some upgrades on it. As Sonic sat on the couch and flipped the channels, Tails was on his laptop in order to detect some chaos emeralds. Just then, his laptop made sounds.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"There's a chaos emerald around here!" Tails exclaimed with joy. "Just deep within the jungles."

"Sweet!" Sonic jumped out of the couch. "We might as well get it before Eggman gets his hands on it first."

"At this late?" Tails looked at the clock next to the refrigerator. "It's 10:00."

"That's ok", Sonic rolled his shoulders. "We won't be long."

"Ok…" Tails sighed.

* * *

After they left the workshop, they went into the Mystic Ruin's jungle. The moon was full as the crickets chirped softly. Tails led the way as he held his radar as Sonic followed. They walked down a path or so just to make sure that they'll find the emerald in time. However, Tails had a bad feeling of coming out late at night. Reasons were because there might be wild beasts around or he and Sonic could end up getting lost. Minutes later, Tails and Sonic stopped. The fox lowered his radar as he looked forward. A red glow was seen further ahead of the grassy path. Just as they thought, it was a chaos emerald!

"We found it!" Tails pointed ahead.

"Let's grab it", Sonic ran to the gem and then Tails followed.

Before they reached to the emerald, they suddenly received a pound in their faces. Both of them fell back on their backs as they groaned in pain. After that, they sat up and gasped. In front of them were two demon-like bats with large wings and terrible looking fangs. The bat with red eyes picked up the red chaos emerald and then starred at it carefully. Tails gulped as he scoots back a little.

"Well, Wrath?" the bat with blue eyes asked impatiently.

"This is the one, Kage", Wrath answered. "Our master will be pleased."

"Well, look who we have here", Kage looked at the blue hedgehog. "Have we seen this hedgehog before?"

"Hmm…" Wrath examined him carefully. "It looks like that black hedgehog that we sucked blood from last night."

"B-B-B-B-Blood?!" Sonic gasped in fear.

"No, it's not him", Wrath said. "I almost that it was him too."

"_Black hedgehog?"_ Tails pondered frightenedly. _"Wait, did they mean Shadow? If his blood was sucked, what if he turns into one of them!?" _

"Say, how about you be a nice guy and let us suck some of your blood, hedgehog?" Kage asked with an evil smirk.

"No way", Sonic got up and backed away. "Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Let's get outta here", Tails got up and hid behind him.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way", Kage opened his wings. "Go on without me, Wrath, I got this."

"Whatever you say", Wrath sighed and then flew up in the air.

Kage flew in the air too, but then threw an energy ball at Sonic and Tails. Thanks to Sonic's speed, he was able to get him and Tails out of the way. Moments later, the smoke cleared up. The two heroes starred at the hole strangely. Just then, Sonic noticed something. The hole looked the exact same size of that hole that was inside of Amy's grave. Now he knew who the one behind it all was. He glared at the dark creature angrily as he growled. Kage landed gently and then looked at the blue hedgehog with hunger.

"So it was you!" Sonic accused. "It was you that stole Amy's body, wasn't it!?"

"For real?" Tails blinked.

"Oh, are you talking about that beautiful pink hedgehog?" Kage asked with the same evil smirk on his face.

"He did do it!" Tails gasped in shock.

"Why did you do it?" Sonic demanded. "What do you want with her body?"

"Well…If you let me get a good sip of your blood, then I'll tell you", Kage pondered.

"I don't think so", Sonic got into his fighting position. **"SONIC WIND!"** he swung a tornado attack from his right hand.

"Ha!" Kage jumped over the attack. "Is that all you got?"

"Sonic, don't do it", Tails suggested. "Who knows, you could end up turning into one of them. I mean, I bet the black hedgehog that they were talking about was Shadow."

"Are you serious?" Sonic looked at him confusingly.

"It's possible", Tails nodded. "I wonder if he has transformed yet."

"Oh, my god…" Sonic looked at the evil bat fearfully.

"Hmph", Kage began to walk to him. "What's wrong, hedgehog? Are you scared?"

"This isn't good", Sonic backed away as Tails followed.

Suddenly, a gold light came out of nowhere and hit Kage's right arm. He yelled in pain as he held it tightly. Sonic and Tails stopped and looked around to see who did that. Who else was around in the jungle? Just then, another attack was made. Kage smacked it out of the way as he growled. Out of nowhere, a black hedgehog appeared in front of him and then punched him across the face. Kage was then sent across the ground until he slammed into a tree. He sat up and looked at his old target.

"Shadow?" Tails widened his eyes. "How'd you find us here?"

"Long story", Shadow replied as he got into his fighting position.

"You're not…are you…?" Sonic tried to ask.

"What?" Shadow looked at him.

"Nothing", Sonic looked away suspiciously.

"Well, look who's back for some more", Kage stood up. "I haven't forgotten that delicious taste from your own blood the other night."

"_He did suck some of his blood!"_ Tails thought with a fearful gasp. _"But why does he look the same?"_

"**CHAOS SPEAR!"** Shadow launched his attack.

"Miss me!" Kage jumped into the air.

"**SONIC WIND!"** Sonic used his attack.

Unluckily, Kage dodged that attack too. But then, Shadow and Sonic combined their attacks into one. The energy ball was huge as it glowed both blue and gold. Then they aimed at the creature carefully. In order to help them, Tails threw a grenade at the monster as it dodged it. Finally, the hedgehogs had the perfect aim.

"**SPEAR WIND!" **Both Shadow and Sonic threw the energy ball into the air with their opposite hands.

Before Kage noticed, the energy ball struck him in the stomach. He hollered in pain as the energy ball went through him. Blood started dripping to the ground from the air. He hissed in pain as he held his stomach. Then he looked down at the hedgehogs with hatred.

"This isn't the last of me", Kage warned and then he vanished.

"Phew" Tails sighed in relief. "Glad that's over."

"How'd you find us here?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"I've been looking for you guys all day", the black hedgehog slapped his forehead. "I was trying to find and tell you guys that I know who stole Amy's body."

"Well, we already figured that out before you came and saved our lives", Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Um…You were bitten by that thing, right?" Tails asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Shadow turned to him.

"Then…How come you look the same?" Tails asked again.

"Well…I'm not gonna transform into one of them, because I was able to get some treatment by a new friend", Shadow explained. "Then she was able to find out who was behind of Amy's body disappearance."

"By whom?" Sonic asked.

"I'll introduce her to you tomorrow", Shadow yawned a little. "Anyway, why are you guys out here in the first place?"

"Well, we were looking for a chaos emerald", Tails replied. "But they already took it."

"Great", Shadow looked at the sky furiously. "I got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Back with Wrath, he flew through the night clouds as fast as he could. He didn't want the master to keep on waiting forever, so he had to head back to the castle quick. He wasn't worried about Kage, because he figured that he might be having a snack right now. In order to make it before the next day, he began to fly in a great amount of speed. Speedily, he zoomed pass some clouds here and there until he saw the castle. Then he flew down to the front gate and went inside. After that, he dashed inside the castle. Minutes later, he reached to Sin's room. There, Sin, Desiree, and Nina were looking at the pink hedgehog. Wrath panted in exhaustion as he fell down to his knees.

"Mas…ter…I've…brought…the emerald", Wrath held up the red chaos emerald.

"Well, you seem tired all of the sudden?" Nina looked at him with tease.

"Bring it to me", Sin commanded. "It's almost done."

* * *

Hmm, what's next on Sin's "project"? Can he really bring Amy back to life? And what about the rest of the gang? Tune in next time! P.S., I don't own anything except my fan characters: Kia, Melanie, Danny, Kalya, Sin, Wrath, Kage, Desiree, and Nina. Thanks. 


	10. Completion

_**Chapter 10: Completion**_

Wrath did as he was told. Once he gave Sin the emerald, he walked back behind Desiree. From the look on Sin's face, he seemed glad that everything was put together. He got the girl, the blood, and last, the chaos emerald with the perfect red color. Now, he was ready. Suddenly, Nina thought of something. She looked at Wrath and nudged him softly.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's having a snack right now", Wrath sighed. "You know how he is when it comes to food. That's why WE take too long to get back here sometimes."

"That doesn't matter to me now", Sin glared at the emerald evilly. "I have everything in place and I'll be able to bring my bride's life back upon this planet."

"_Please",_ Desiree rolled her eyes.

Anxiously, Sin went up to the pink hedgehog and then placed the emerald on her chest. Next, he placed her arms in an 'X' position as the gem began to glow. Then he opened his arms widely as he laughed a little. Desiree, Nina, and Wrath backed up to the wall behind them slowly so they wouldn't get in the way. The thunder began to rumble the stormy sky as the lightning flashed excitedly. Then strong winds began to circle around the room and caused everything fall of the tables and walls.

"Sprits of the underworld, I command you", Sin yelled to the ceiling. "I command you to find the soul of my bride and bring her down upon this planet! And bring her back to life with no memory of her past!"

Magically, the chaos emerald began to glow brightly. Desiree and the others screamed as they covered their eyes. Just then, the pink hedgehog's arms suddenly opened as the emerald began to sink into her chest. Her body then started glowing in the same red color.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy's soul was walking up a long case of stairs. She was on her way to heaven, and she wanted to get there fast. However, she took may breaks because her red boots kept slowing her down. For the how many time, she stopped and panted.

"Phew!" Amy wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "This could take forever."

All of the sudden, the white sparkly stairs vanished. Amy's soul gasped as she looked around. But then, a giant black hand grabbed her around the waist and she screamed. What was going on!? Was heaven not the best place for her to rest in peace? It can't be! She's not going to Hell, is she?!

"No, no!" Amy's soul begged for mercy. "I don't wanna go to Hell! Let me go!" She screamed again as the hand pulled her down hardly and hurriedly.

* * *

Back in Sin's bedroom, the magically black hand sunk inside of the pink hedgehog's chest. Then her souls got pulled back in. That made the body twitched a little. After that, there was a bright red flash. Sin covered his eyes because he despised the light for being so damn bright. A minute later, everyone opened their eyes. Sin looked down at his bride in silent. Suddenly, the pink hedgehog's hands began to move. Slowly, she sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around curiously and fearfully at the evil creatures that she saw before her. Then she turned to her right and saw a dark gray fox with long green bangs hanging down to his forehead and reached to his left eye. Frightenedly, she gasped and backed away slowly. Sin widened his eyes in shock as he starred at the beautiful woman.

"It's done", Sin whispered to himself. "She's perfect."

"Hmph", Desiree crossed her arms and looked away.

"Who…are…you?" the pink hedgehog asked shakily.

"My name is Sin", the dark gray fox bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, my bride."

"Bride?" the pink hedgehog spoke nervously.

"Yes", Sin looked at her lovingly. "Now that I've brought you back to life, you and I will wed sooner than we think. What's mine is yours", he took her right hand and kissed it gently.

"Back to life?" the pink hedgehog asked curiously. "Was I dead?"

"Only for a little while, my love", Sin rubbed her hand passionately. "You were killed for no particular reason. And I'm here to help you avenge yourself, and to make sure that you can live long in this age."

"H-How can I do that?" the pink hedgehog asked again.

"I'll prepare you to train, my dear", Sin answered. "I'll supply you with weapons of a warrior, and I'll find you an outfit of an assassin. As soon as you kill the one who killed you, we can be together forever…I'll make sure of that."

"_That's what he said to me",_ Desiree thought angrily. _"But he didn't do a damn thing for me."_

"Any more questions?" Sin continued to stare at the pink hedgehog passionately.

"Who…am I?" the girl asked confusingly. "What is my name?"

"We'll call you **'Midnight'**", Sin answered. "It fits your beauty."

"Ooh…I like that name", the pink hedgehog, now called **'Midnight' **smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile", Sin smiled back. "You have a face of an angel."

"_Bitch",_ Desiree hugged herself angrily.

"When do I start my training?" Midnight asked.

"Tonight, when the night is young", Sin replied. "Nina, Desiree, and Wrath will guide you through some basic steps of how to defend yourself."

"_Great",_ Desiree rolled her eyes. _"Why do I have to be in this bullshit?"_

"Nina, find some weapons for her", Sin ordered. "Desiree, find an outfit for her. And Wrath, bring me some things so I can do her hair."

"Yes sir", Nina and Wrath bowed.

"Hmph", Desiree nodded.

Orderly, the three left the room. As Midnight watched, Sin sat next to her and held her close. She blushed as she felt his hand rubbing her arm smoothly.

* * *

Back with Kage, he found his way back to the castle as fast as he could. His injury was getting worse, because he had to force himself to fly faster and in order to return. Slowly in pain, he walked inside the opened gate and then walked inside the castle. Before he walked up the stairs, he collapsed. Lots of blood was flowing onto the marble floored steps as he became to feel weak. A few smaller demons gathered around him as they chattered quietly. Then they picked him up and carried the heavy body up the stairs.

* * *

OMG is Kage going to die!? Wait a minute; he's a demon, right? So he can't really die I guess. Anywho, Amy is now called 'Midnight'. Gosh, I wonder who she's going to kill. And something's not right with Desiree. I smell jealousy! Kay, see you next time!! 


	11. Was That?

_**Chapter 11: Was that…?**_

Minutes later, Midnight got a new makeover. Her hair was done into a bun in the back of her head, she had shining black lipstick on her lips, and she had on neo black eye shadow and black mascara. She had on a black strapless half top, long black pants with a short skirt attached to it, and long black boots. Along with that, she had chained belts with skull jewelry on them, had a couple of pouches with weapons in them, and a choker that had a huge skull clipped on it. Even though Desiree didn't want to pick out an outfit for her, she just chooses what was best for her. Yet again, she began to feel jealous. Nina gave her a big thumb's up as Wrath had hearts in his eyes. Sin starred at her in awe.

"Um…Do I….?" Midnight asked shyly.

"You look so beautiful", Sin walked to her and stroke her right cheek. "You definitely look like a sexy killing machine."

"So, Master, what's her first training lesson?" Nina asked cheerfully.

"I've been hearing rumors about this giant gem called the **Master Emerald** on **Angel Island**", Sin explained. "Find it and bring it to me."

"Yes sir", Nina and Wrath saluted.

"Master….Emerald…" Midnight pondered to herself.

"Come on, let's go", Desiree walked out of the room impatiently.

Sin nodded and everyone else followed Desiree. They walked down the stairs until they reached to the bottom step. At that moment, Desiree gave Midnight a mean look on her face. Nina sighed as she shook her head. As for Wrath, he backed up a little just in case there could be a battle.

"Listen up good, little girl", Desiree pointed at Midnight rudely. "Whatever I say, you do it. Otherwise, I'll chop your head off", she pulled out her katana. "Got it?"

"…" Midnight gulped and then nodded.

"Hmph", Desiree clicked her sword back to her belt. "Let's go."

Meanwhile on **Angel Island**, Knuckles and Rouge were sitting in front of the **Master Emerald**. They had their arms crossed as they struggled to keep their eyes open. Usually Knuckles would keep an eye on the M.E. by himself, but nowadays Rouge would come by and interrupt his business. So far, they challenged themselves to see who would get to watch the M.E. at night. Most of the times, Knuckles won those rounds. He had to, because Rouge was known as a jewel thief and he didn't trust thieves. All of the sudden, Knuckles slapped himself in order to wake himself up.

"I'm awake…I'm awake…" the red echidna said to himself.

"Dream on", Rouge rubbed her eyes. "I'm a bat, and we don't sleep till eight in the morning."

"Since when?" Knuckles glared at her with tease. "Sometimes, I don't see you out at night."

"Oh, so you're saying that you want to spend time with me?" Rouge winked at him.

"Doh! No-I mean, No-I-Nevermind", Knuckles looked away shyly with a red blush on his cheeks.

"Sure", Rouge giggled.

Suddenly, they felt an evil presence near them. They got up to their feet and got into their fighting positions. Cautiously, they looked around and found nothing. Just then, a sudden intruder came out of nowhere and knocked them down by surprise. After getting hit, both of them sat up. They looked at the intruder and saw that it was an orange hedgehog in a red assassin's outfit.

"Who are you?" Rouge asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"As if we have to tell", Desiree crossed her arms.

"We?" Knuckles got up.

"Sit down", Nina kicked him in the back from behind and he fell down. "We're here to steal this beauty for our master."

"I told you a million times not to tell them our business!" Desiree yelled out to her.

"Sorry", Nina sweatdropped.

Hurriedly, Knuckle and Rouge got back up on their feet. At that moment, they began a two on two battle. Rouge and the orange hedgehog began to fight each other with kick boxing moves as Knuckles and the purple echidna started dodging each other's punch attacks. Time was passing by, but they didn't care. As the four battled each other, Wrath and Midnight appeared behind the M.E. where no one could see them.

"You ready?" Wrath smirked at her.

"I…think…so", Midnight nursed her head a little.

Quietly, they climbed on top of the big green gem as Desiree and Nina continued distracting the red echidna and the white bat. Before the white bat kicked Desiree in the face, she grabbed her foot and threw her out of the way. The bat caught herself from falling off the stairs behind her. Then she charged at the orange hedgehog. As for Nina, she was too fast for the red echidna to lay a hand on her. She dodged every single attack as he panted hardly. Just as the red echidna thought that he could punch her in the face, Nina ducked and then punched him in the gut. He coughed out some blood as relaxed his left arm. The white bat looked back to make sure that he was ok. She gasped as she saw her comrade collapsing on the ground.

"Too easy", Nina crossed her arms and looked down at the red echidna. "You know, he's not half bad looking for a weakling."

"You're gonna pay for this!" Rouge charged at her.

"Uh-oh", Nina looked at her oddly.

Out of nowhere, a rope caught Rouge by the waist and yanked her to the ground. She fell on her back aggressively as the orange hedgehog giggled evilly. Then she looked up at her with hatred. Luckily, the rope didn't pull her stomach too hard for her.

"Hey, come on, let's go", a hissing voice said.

"Alright, alright", Desiree turned to Wrath.

"Sweet", Nina hopped and then got on top of the M.E. and Desiree followed.

"Oh, no you don't", Rogue sat up.

All of the sudden, she gasped. On top of the M.E., besides the orange hedgehog and the purple echidna, she also saw a demon-like bat with red eyes and a familiar pink hedgehog. From the look on the pink hedgehog's face, she looked confused. However, Rouge was able to recognize her.

"Is that...?" Rouge pointed at her slowly.

Desiree, Nina, and Wrath smirked as Midnight looked at the white bat in awe. Then they vanished in thin air along with the M.E. After that, the island began to shake rapidly. In order to get out in time, Rouge quickly freed herself from the tight rope. Then she got up and ran to the unconscious red echidna. Gently, she picked him up and held him by the waist. Then she flew up in the air and escaped Angel Island. As she looked back, she noticed the island in the sky falling down slowly.

"I've got to tell the others", Rouge said to herself. "But…was that pink hedgehog Amy? It can't be…I thought that she was dead…What's going on?"

* * *

Returning back to Sin's castle, Desiree and the others appeared in his room by a black flash. Sin clapped twice as he walked to them. Nina and everyone else got off of the M.E. as he came up to them.

"Well done", Sin smirked. "Was it hard?"

"No way", Nina titled her neck on both sides and listened to the bones crackle. "It was easy."

"Has Midnight fought yet?" Sin looked at his bride.

"Well, um…no", Nina answered nervously. "Instead, she ended up getting the emerald with Wrath."

"At least she's developing some thieving skills", Sin placed his hands on Midnight's shoulders. "That's not that bad. However, I want you and Desiree to take her down to the prison cells and train her", he looked at Nina.

"Yes sir!" the purple echidna saluted happily.

"Cha", Desiree stomped out of the room.

"Oh, boy…" Wrath said. _"Hm, I wonder what's taking Kage so long."_

"You have to forgive her", Nina chuckled nervously. "She's um…Not having a good day right now…"

"Well, that's her loss", Sin looked back at Midnight. "Can you stay up a little longer to train?" he asked her nicely.

"Sure", Midnight nodded.

"Go", Sin looked at Nina.

"Ok!" Nina took Midnight's hand and they ran out of the room.

"Well…You seem happy", Wrath crossed his arms as he looked at the master.

"Yes, it is true", Sin walked to the window. "Finally, I'll be able to marry the woman of my dreams. And I can finally take over the world. But…I need more of those **Chaos Emeralds**."

"Yes sir", Wrath bowed.

"Not now…We'll wait until Midnight's done developing some fighting and killing skills", Sin suggested. "But it won't be long…"

* * *

Desiree went to her small bedroom and closed the door. She then walked to her small size bed with white covers on it. Sighing heavily, she got on top of it and looked at the ceiling. Apparently, she didn't want to waste her time training Sin's new bride. She was jealous, because she couldn't get a second chance to be with him. Even though he killed her and brought her back to life to be his servant, she was still in love with him. However, she had to try to deal with it. She yawned as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Knuckles opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in a purple bedroom. Then his eyes landed on Rouge, who had a worried look on her face. He sat up slowly as he held his stomach in pain.

"Are you ok?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah", Knuckles rubbed his belly. "Where are we anyway?"

"You're in my house", Rouge said.

"What happened last night?" Knuckles asked.

"Um…This could get you mad…But they took the Master Emerald", Rouge explained slowly.

"They what!?" Knuckles gasped.

"I tried to stop them, but they had me down on the ground", Rouge waved her hands. "Not only that, but I saw a familiar face."

"Who?"

"I think it was Amy's…It's possible that she was brought back to life or something…"

"No way….We have got to tell the others about this", Knuckles locked his fists together.

"Yeah, let's go", Rouge got up from her chair and then left the room.

"Hey, wait up", Knuckles got out of the bed and followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was walking Tails and Sonic to find Kia's house. At first, they slept longer than he did, so he had to wait. Right now, at 12:00, they left the Mystic Ruins and returned to Emerald Town. Somehow, Sonic started having a bad feeling about meeting this 'Kia'. That name sounded so familiar, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, guys!" a recognizable woman's voice yelled out.

"Rouge?" Tails asked he and the boys stopped and looked back.

"We…have…some…problems", Rouge and Knuckles panted in union.

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"First of all, a few crooks stole the Master Emerald the other night", Knuckles answered.

"Oh, no!" Tails gasped in fear. "That's not good."

"Second…One of the goons looked familiar", Rouge spoke.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno if I was dreaming or not, but I could've sworn that I saw Amy", Rouge explained.

"Wha-what?!" Shadow asked in shock.

"Calm down, dude", Sonic said with a sweatdrop falling down from his forehead. "Maybe it was someone else that looked like Amy."

"Oh, yeah?" Rouge crossed her arms. "She didn't lay one finger on both of us, plus she looked like she's seen us before."

"Then that means…She was brought back to life?" Tails asked curiously.

"It's possible", Rouge pondered. "I never thought that there was such thing."

"So what do we do?" Knuckles asked a specific question.

"Hm…" Shadow pondered. "Follow me."

* * *

Looks like Shadow has an idea, eh? Well, it seems that the gang meets the witch doctor! But why does Sonic have a bad feeling about her? Familiar? Hmm…gotta think…I wonder how Nina's gonna train Amy…Oh, well, tuned in next time!! 


	12. She's ready

_**Chapter 12: She's ready**_

Soon after the talk, Shadow led Sonic and the others to a small casual house. The windows were white and the bricks were dark red. Somehow, Sonic felt like he has been there before, but he doesn't remember why. Shadow rang the doorbell as Tails exmained the house closely. As for Rouge and Knuckles, they had their arms crossed as they tapped their foot.

"Are you sure that she can help us?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Relax", Shadow replied.

"Hm...Have I been here before?" Sonic asked himself outloud.

"What are you talking about?" Tails turned to him curiously.

"Well...It feels like I've been here, but I can't figure out why", the blue hedgehog explained. "I mean, I know I used to visit here occasionally...But why?"

"You know the person who lives here?" Rouge asked him.

"Can I help you?" a black echidna opened the door.

"It's you!!" Sonic pointed at her in shock.

"You!!" the female echidna pointed back.

"Um...Yeah, Kia, that's Sonic. Sonic, that's Kia-", Shadow began to introduce them to each other.

"We know that", Sonic and Kia scoffed as they looked away from each other.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Kia asked Shadow.

"Tell her the story", Shadow spoke to Rouge.

"Well...Me and Knuckles were on Angel Island last night, but then a few evil creatures came out of nowhere and attacked us", the white bat began to tell the story.

"But then Rouge told me that she saw Amy's face", Knuckles added.

"Who?" Kia cocked an eyebrow.

"That pink hedgehog that was-," Tails spoke.

"Oh, yeah, her", Kia snapped her fingers. "Anyway, come on in", she offered. "Not you", she looked at Sonic furiously.

"That's fine", Sonic turned around and walked off. "Later."

"Um..." Tails looked at Kia oddly.

"Well? You comin' in or not?" Kia asked impatiently.

_"Why is everyone so darn moody today?"_ Shadow asked in thought as he sweatdropped.

* * *

After Shadow and the others went inside the house, they went to the 'secret' room. Everyone sat behind Kia as she threw a match in the fireplace. Tails looked around at the fine antiques that Kia has on a few small tables and in the small china. He figured that she doesn't live as a normal girl. He expected some boy band posters, or prettier antiques, but that was the complete opposite of what he was seeing. Finally, the fire rose a little as everyone watched. 

"Any questions?" Kia asked nicely.

"Um...what?" Knuckles blinked.

"Just ask", Kia replied.

"Who was the face that I saw the other night?" Rouge finally asked. "Was it Amy?"

"Hold on a sec", Kia began to do some quick handsigns.

"Whoa..." Tails widened his eyes in shock. "Sonic is sure missing this."

"DON'T say that name", Kia growled a little as she continued doing some handsigns. "That name causes distraction."

"Sorry", Tails bowed a little. _"But why is that?"_ he asked in thought.

"...Yes, it was", Kia answered calmly.

"Really?!" Rouge gasped in fear. "Are you serious?!"

"Wait, how do you know?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Look at the flames", Kia responded.

"Hm..." the red echidna got next to her and observed the flames carefully. Just then, he saw the same face of a familiar pink hedgehog. All of the features on her looked the same from when she last seen before her death. At that moment, Knuckles nodded. "Yep, that's her."

"Then...who brought her back to life?" Tails asked.

"I'm on it", Kia repeated the handsigns.

Tails came up to her on her right side as he watched. He was so amazed at her skills. Still, something bothered him as well as the others. How come she and Sonic don't like each other? Better yet, how did they know each other? Quietly, Kia opened her hands and eyes. The orange yellow flames danced a little as they showed a face. Shadow recognized the face. It was the dark gray fox with the long green bangs. A small growl was seethed through Shadow's teeth in anger.

"Who is that guy?" Knuckles asked.

"Um...Sin, that's what the spirits are telling me", Kia said. "They're saying that he brought Amy back to life to claim her as his bride and to use to help take over the world."

"No..." Shadow widened his eyes in shock and fear.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tails stood up.

"Hm...The spirits are saying to get the seven **Chaos Emeralds**", Kia opened her eyes from the moment of silence. "Before it's too late..."

"Well, one of them got stolen by a couple of evil bat-like creatures", Tails explained.

"Hey, I think I saw them last night", Rouge turned to him. "Maybe they're the same guys that are working for this 'Sin', right?"

"Correct", Kia nodded. "So here's what we have to do." She stood up and stretched out her arms. "All we have to do is search for the other six **Chaos Emeralds**. After that, we'll use them against Sin and kill him."

"And Amy?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"Um...That I haven't thought of a plan for her yet", Kia turned to him confusingly. "But rest assure, if we have a chance, we can save Amy before their marriage is arranged."

"I hope so..." Shadow looked away sadly. A loud sigh was released from his mouth.

* * *

That night, at Sin's castle, Midnight was done taking down another gigantic creature. She has been training ever since the other night, and surprisingly, she was so strong! Thanks to Nina's guidance, she was able to overcome a few obstacles and such. Her weapon use was brilliant, her fighting skills were perfect, and her attitude in a battle was dangerous to mess with. Nina watched her practice as she relaxed her back against the wall. Out of nowhere, Sin walked in the training arena and clapped loudly. Midnight panted as sweat started rolling down from her forehead. 

"Well done, love", Sin smiled as he approached her. "I see you've been training very hard."

"Yeah", the pink hedgehog panted with a smirk. "Gotta get strong to take down my killer."

"Yes, indeed", Sin took her left hand and she turned to him. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Indeed..."

"So when do we attack?" Nina asked excitedly.

"Hm...How about tomorrow night?" Sin suggested. "While the night's young, and that no one could possibly get in the way. Midnight, I want you to find me more of the **Chaos Emeralds**. Think you can do that?"

"Of course", Midnight showed off her hand-held chain saw covered in blackish red blood from the trained demons.

"Ooh, I see that you're excited", Sin giggled evilly. "You are definitely ready to kill."

"I am", Midnight smirked.

"And where's the other emeralds?" Nina asked curiously as she scratched her head.

"We'll find out tomorrow", Sin answered. "But right now, I would like to get to know my new bride", he took Midnight's hand again.

* * *

At a dark corner, Desiree was listening to their conversation. She was so furious wiht Midnight at some sort. First, Sin doesn't pay attention to her, and he doesn't even mentions her name! Jealousy was rising inside of her rapidly. But then, she thought of something. If she found the other **Chaos Emeralds**, then Sin would appreciate her again. She didn't care if she disobeyed Sin, she just want him to look into her eyes again as they did a long time ago. So she began to think...How was she going to get the emeralds even though she had to work along with her new rival? 

_"I know",_ Desiree thought with an evil smirk. _"If anyone gets in our way...then I'm sure that Midnight will get distracted. When I don't have anyone bothering me and she's distracted, then I'll kill her, right at the blind spot! It's so perfect! Then I'll tell Sin that she was killed in a battle, make sure that Nina won't snitch on me, and confess my feelings to him. Then we'll take over this pathetic world while we wed...It's just sooo perfect."_

* * *

"So...Are you ready to face the dangers of the outside world?" Sin asked he and Midnight walked out of the arena, arm to arm. 

"I think so", Midnight. "I mean, I don't care if anyone gets in my way. I'll just slice their heads off by one swing. No doubt about it."

"Hmph", Sin smirked again. "I know that you're ready. I can feel the power flowing through you. And it's magnificent."

"Hm", Midnight brushed the bangs out of her face, as if she was cool. "I know."

* * *

GASP! OMG, she's gonna become a killer! Well, folks, what do you think that's going to happen? Tune in next time? And what's with Sonic and Kia??? 


	13. First Night to Kill

_**Chapter 13: First Night to Kill**_

The next night finally came. The time read 12:00 in the middle of the night. At that moment, the clock tower above Sin's room dinged. Sin was the first one to open his eyes. He sat up on his bed and turned to his right. Looking out the window was his soon to be bride, Midnight. It seemed that she has been waiting for his awakening. All she saw out the window was the black stormy skies and the crashing lightnings.

"Are you awake, love?" Midnight asked.

"As you are, I am", Sin smiled a little.

"I'm ready."

"Excellent."

* * *

Later on, Sin led Midnight to the front doors of the castle. Waiting for her were Nina and Desiree. Wrath couldn't join them because he had to watch his brother heal just in case. But that didn't matter to anyone, since everyone has a mean taste to their personalities. Nina pulled out a small red crystal ball that glowed a little. In the middle, the four saw the location of the next chaos emerald. It was placed in the middle of a room in the jewelry store.

"There it is", Midnight smirked evilly.

"Now go", Sin pointed to the twin doors behind Nina and Desiree. "Find the emerald and bring it to me. If anyone gets in the way, kill them."

"Hm", the three girls nodded. By the power of the crystal ball, they all vanished in thin air.

* * *

In Emerald Town, a jewelry store stood in its place. The name of that place was called 'Jewel Satisfaction'. Inside, they were shelves, glass cases, and china's filled with expensive looking jewelry. In the middle of the room near the cash register, a green chaos emerald was placed inside a glass case. However, a huge brown hog was the security guard. He whistled a simple tune in his head as he walked around the place. But then, there was a red flash. He opened his eyes as he removed his hand. In front of the chaos emerald, three girls stood in front of it. One of them was a pink hedgehog, the other one was orange, and there was a purple echidna with them.

"Hey", the security guard spoke. "What are you doing here? This place is closed."

"We got company", Desiree looked at him angrily.

"So?" Nina giggled.

"He's nothing but a little practice for me", Midnight scoffed.

"Huh?" the hog raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Wait a minute…" he starred at the pink hedgehog. "You look familiar…"

"Kill", the three girls said in union as their eyes turned red.

"Wh-what the hell!?" the security guard backed away fearfully.

Midnight and the girls laughed evilly as they pulled out their weapons. The hog gasped and ran away from them. He ran his fastest, but then a rope caught him by the leg and yanked him down on the floor. He looked back and saw that the rope came from the orange hedgehog. The pink hedgehog had a hand-held chain saw as the purple echidna had a French knife. The security guard struggled to get away as he begged to be released. The orange hedgehog smirked as she started pulling him aggressively. With no other choice, the hog pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed at the orange hedgehog. He fired a bullet, but the purple echidna, who was next to the orange hedgehog, smacked the bullet out of the way in an instant. The security guard fired twice, but then the pink hedgehog slapped them out of the way with her chainsaw without cutting her allies.

"It's no use", Desiree spoke.

"Yeah, give up", Nina crossed her arms.

"Please, spare me!" the brown hog begged as he frightenedly dropped his weapon.

"Nice try, fatty", Midnight giggled. "Once someone gets in our way, then they'll get it."

"Damn, he's too heavy", Desiree sighed as she gave up trying to pull the over weighted hog.

"Yes!" the security guard jumped to his feet and ran off again.

"Hmph", Midnight smirked evilly. She threw her chainsaw and caught the guard in the left thigh. Some blood escaped him in the air. All of the sudden, her heart pounded with excitement. Just then, Midnight pulled the chainsaw out of the hog's leg. In time, he gets up and tries to move. As he didn't look, she threw her weapon again and then it stabbed him in the neck. The sharp end of the chainsaw reached into the middle of the neck. After that, Amy pulled the chainsaw out of his neck. Blood began to sprinkle to the ground.

"Not bad", Desiree nodded a little. "I can't believe that this was your first kill."

"Awesome job, girlfriend!" Nina raised a hand for a high five.

"Hm", Midnight brought her chainsaw back to her and clicked it back to her belt. "Let's take the emerald and get out of here."

"Yeah", Nina lowered her hand and Desiree nodded.

At first, Amy took a good look at the thick glass that was protecting the emerald. Then she had her right fist in position. Next, she punches the life out of the glass. As the glass shattered into tiny pieces, Midnight grabbed the green gem. But then, alarms begin to sound off. Desiree growled as she looked around. The front door of the store was closed down by a shutter as so did the windows. Nina noticed the other jewels inside other cases and china's were covered by a force field filled with electricity. Out of nowhere, a few more security guards appeared from the back. All of them were hogs too. They stopped as they noticed one of their comrades dead with a hole in the middle of his neck. Blood was pouring out of his neck.

"Who are you!?" an older hog demanded.

"Ladies?" Midnight held her weapon in position.

"Oh, yeah", Nina and Desiree pulled out their weapons with evil smirks. Then their eyes turned red again.

* * *

The next morning, every television in the city turned themselves to the news channel. Some of the citizens looked at their TV's oddly as most began to complain of how they're missing their favorite shows. However, other channels were blocked out by the news broadcast message. 

"Good morning, I'm Karen Cheetah", said the familiar yellow cat with brown spots. "We apologize for this interruption, but we have a major news update. Just last night, a homicidal battle has occurred at a local jewelry store called 'Jewel Satisfaction'. It was between about five security guards and three strange women. By a shot from the surveillance cameras, it is strangely identified that one of the robbers was Amy Rose."-

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Shadow's apartment… 

"What the-!?" Shadow gasped as he sat up from his bed. "It can't be!"

"It is confirmed by the police that Eggman could be the one behind all of this after all", Karen continued. "As for the dead victims, their funerals will be held this weekend. I'm Karen Cheetah, and that's the important broadcast of today."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Amy's house, in the kitchen… 

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** Melanie screamed horribly loud after she saw a footage of Amy with a chainsaw covered in blood. **"MY BABY'S BACK FROM THE DEAD AND SHE'S A CRIMINAL!!!"**

* * *

At Tails' workshop (Well, his house)… 

"Oh, my god", Tails widened his eyes.

"No way", Sonic and Knuckles said in awe.

"That Sin is starting to get on my nerves", Rouge crackled her fists. "How dare he use Amy as a thief and a killer?!"

"Gee, and you're not?" Knuckles turned to her sarcastically.

"I'm only a thief, not a killer", Rouge crossed her arms. "I think we should find the other emeralds before anyone else gets killed."

"You're right", Tails got up from the couch. "However…they're wrong. Eggman's not the one behind all of this, not this time."

"Then who is?" Sonic asked.

"You mean I didn't tell you the story yesterday?" Tails turned to him.

"No."

"Oh. Well, here's how it goes…" Tails began to share his story.

* * *

Back at Shadow's apartment… 

"This is bad", the black hedgehog said to himself as he paced back and forth. "This is really bad…What do I do? What do I do?...I got it", he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Back at Sin's castle, the master starred at the green gem in awe. Midnight and the girls smirked as they had their arms crossed. It seemed that Midnight didn't care for the dead security guards. She was so happy to get what her groom desired. So she was ready for some more. Sin nodded after he got done starring at the green chaos emerald. 

"Excellent", Sin smirked. "Did you have fun, love?" he looked at Midnight only.

"Yeah", Midnight held up her favorite weapon, still covered in blood.

"I bet there's still more out there", Nina hopped cheerfully.

"I don't mind going to find some more", Midnight spoke.

"So be it, my love", Sin took her left hand and kissed it lovingly. "But this time, have Wrath and Kage come along with you."

"Darn it!" Nina complained. "They'll just get in the way!"

"Nonsense", Sin spoke. "It's best if you have some personal back up for you girls."

"…" Desiree had her eyes looking to her right as she had her arms crossed.

"Is something wrong, Desiree?" Sin finally noticed her.

"…No", Desiree lied.

"Hmph", Sin shrugged his shoulder since he didn't care.

Midnight stayed silent as she looked at the green gem. Somehow, she was able to feel something. She felt like she has seen that piece of fine jewelry before. Although, she doesn't remember when, but she could tell that she has seen it before. What she didn't know that her memories were rushing back to her. Not all of them, but a few glimpses of them. Still, she didn't really care. All it mattered to her was that she was alive again, she can please her future groom, and she has a chance to find her killer.

* * *

EEP! Well, I didn't really want to get gory on you guys. If I did, then this fic wouldn't be rated T as I wanted it to be. Anyhow, so what's next for Midnight? Will Desiree have a chance to get into Sin's life again? And what about Shadow and the gang? STAYYY TUNED! Brought to you by McDonald's! I'M LOVIN' IT!-I'm just kidding. LOL 


	14. The Battle for the Next Emerald

_**Chapter 14: The Battle for the Next Emerald**_

Later on that morning, Shadow went to the graveyard all by himself. He noticed that Amy's grave was blocked by some police tape and some DO NOT ENTER signs. Things were getting out of hand as he thought it would. If he had a chance, he would find Sin, kill him, and help Amy out. But what if things don't go well as he planned it? The black hedgehog had to take a long time to come up with a good plan. Finding and killing Sin might work, but what if he had to face Amy? That was the only thing that Shadow had to think about for the moment. Suddenly, someone taps him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Shadow looked back.

"Hey", Kia waved, who was seen in a red halter top and jeans. "Why are you here?"

"To think", Shadow looked back at the blocked grave.

"About what?" Kia asked.

"About how I can kill Sin and save Amy", Shadow began to ponder for the moment.

"All by yourself?" Kia asked awkwardly. "Dude, seriously, you have no idea what would happen if you try to take care of both of them by yourself. That'll be stupid of you."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Shadow growled a little.

"Relax", Kia said calmly. "Just wait."

Around the corner, the two heard a loud whistle. They looked back and saw Sonic. He waved his hand to come with him.

"Hey, c'mon-What the heck is she doing here with you?!" Sonic said but then noticed Kia.

"None of your business, you turd!!" Kia snarled out to him.

"Um…turd??" Shadow sweatdropped.

"Huh?" Sonic sweatdrops also. "Anyway, Shad, we found the next chaos emerald."

"Where?" Shadow walked to him.

"At Red Mountain", Sonic explained. "I've been there before when Eggman had that Egg-Carrier thingy."

"So who's going?"

"Me, you, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, and NOT her", Sonic pointed at Kia rudely.

"Fine", Kia crossed her arms and stomped off.

"Hate to ask, but what's with you guys?" Shadow asked his rival.

"Don't worry about it", Sonic turns around and stomps off.

"_They have issues",_ Shadow shook his head as he followed.

* * *

In front of the church, the X-Tornado was parked in place. Tails was in the driver's seat playing with his PSP as he listened to some pop/rock music. Knuckles and Rouge were standing on the right said of the huge white plane as they waited impatiently for Sonic and Shadow. They tapped their foot as they murmured 'Hurry up' many times. Luckily, Sonic and Shadow came up to them. 

"Ready?" the red echidna asked.

"Yeah", the two hedgehogs nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell Tails", Rouge climbed on the left wing of the plane. She carefully walked to Tails, who was sitting in his driver's seat bobbing his head to his music. She removed one of his headphones gently and then yelled **"LET'S GO!"**

"Oww!" Tails complained as he rubbed his right ear. "Ok, ok."

As Rouge took a seat behind him, Tails turned off his PSP and fastened his seatbelt. Then he turned on the ignition. Knuckles sat behind as Sonic behind him and Shadow was in the last seat. Then all of them fastened their seatbelts. Soon enough, Tails closed the window above everyone, and him, and then got ready. Then he quickly took off to the skies.

* * *

Back at Sin's castle, Nina took a good look at the crystal ball. In the center, it showed the next emerald's location. The area was surrounded by mountains and lava. From the look of that place made Nina stuck her tongue out in disgust. Desiree ignored her as she studied the location carefully. All of the sudden, Midnight yawned. Everyone then noticed. 

"Don't tell me that you're tired", Desiree looked at Midnight unkindly.

"Now, now", Sin said as he placed a hand on his bride's shoulder. "You may rest if you like."

"Fine", Midnight nodded and then walked up the stairs.

**"WRATH! KAGE! COME FORTH!"** Sin ordered loudly.

"Yes, master?" the twin bats appeared as they were bowing on their knees.

"Go along with Desiree and Nina", Sin commanded. "Find me the next emerald and bring it to me."

"Hmph", Nina, Wrath, and Kage nodded. By the crystal ball's power, they and Desiree disappeared.

"Hmm…What's with Desiree?" Sin pondered.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tails and the gang made it to Red Mountain. There were lots of mountain and peaks with reddish brown colors. The radar on Tails' computer beeped and woke everyone up. Sonic yawned as Rouge and Shadow looked out the window. They could tell that finding the emerald was going to be tricky. All they saw were mountains, and clouds floating around them. Plus, they could barely see the grounds further below them. 

"Whoa…" Rouge spoke.

"Don't tell me that we're climbing some of those mountains", Sonic shook his head in fear.

"Don't worry", Tails smiled. "I'll find where the emerald's at and land there." He starts going faster as the plane passed a few clouds.

* * *

Minutes later, Tails was able to find out where the next chaos emerald was. It was at a large platform near a pool of lava. He landed the plane further away from the lava and opened the window. Sonic, Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles jumped out after they unfastened themselves. Tails got out too, but held a hand sized radar in his right palm. The sound got louder as he looked down at his feet. 

"I think it's underground."

"Leave it to me!" Knuckles placed on his shovel claws on his hands. Everyone got out for the way as he started digging his way down. A few seconds later, he threw a yellow gem out and Tails caught it. It truly was a chaos emerald!

"We found it!" the orange fox cheered.

"Ah, thanks for finding that for us", an evil female's voice said.

Sonic looked back as everyone else looked at ahead. Knuckles climbed out of the hole and then looked at whatever they were looking at. Further ahead of them, they saw four creatures. A couple of them were evil bat-like creatures, one of them was an orange hedgehog, and the other was a purple hedgehog. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were able to recognize Kage and Wrath as Knuckles and Rouge remembered Desiree and Nina.

"It's them", the white bat growled.

"Uh-oh…" Tails hid the emerald behind him as he walked backwards.

"Hey, come on, now", Wrath crossed his arms. "We only want that chaos emerald. If you don't surrender…"

**"THEN I'LL SUCK ALL OF YOUR BLOOD!"** Kage laughed crazily as he showed his fangs.

"!!" Sonic and the gang gasped in fear.

"Aaw, I think you scared them", Desiree teased them.

"So?" Kage licked his lips. "I'm hungry."

"You have a big appetite, do you?" Wrath looked at his brother oddly.

"What do we do?" Tails asked nervously.

"Get in the plane and stay inside", Sonic answered. "We'll take care of them. Protect the emerald."

"Kay", the orange fox got back in his plane and closed the window above him.

* * *

Breezily, the wind blew some of the sand off of the ground and to the side. At that moment, everyone knew who they were going to face. Rouge wanted to go against the orange hedgehog as Knuckles decided to go head-to-head with the purple echidna again. With no other choice, Sonic and Shadow had to face the evil bat twins. After a long minute of silence…Sonic was the first one to take off. He launched his **Sonic Wind** attack, but then the enemies jumped out of the way. 

"Ha, nice try!" Kage charged down at the blue hedgehog.

Making a small smirk, Sonic began to spin into a huge blue tornado. Kage stopped aiming for him as he backed up a little. Meanwhile, Rouge and Knuckles were having their round two with the orange hedgehog and the purple hedgehog. Wrath threw down some energy balls from the air as Shadow ran his way and dodged them. Then he jumped in the air and locked his fists together.

"**CHAOS SPEAR!"** Shadow threw his attack at him.

"**DARK BLAST!"** Wrath threw a huge orange/red energy ball at Shadow's attack.

Both of their attacks crashed together and created a giant explosion. Shadow covered his eyes so the bright flash wouldn't blind him. Seconds later, he opened his eyes. Then he noticed Wrath charging at him. He charged at him too. Then they began to block each other's punches and kicks. Just then, Shadow did a double kick on Wrath. Then he vanished. He reappeared as he did a punch down on the evil bat. Wrath caught himself from falling and then charged at Shadow again. This time, Shadow charged up his favorite attack again. He threw it, but Wrath slapped it out of the way. Then he turned into a spin ball and aimed at him. Sure he missed, but then he vanished. Wrath looked around just in case the black hedgehog was going to make a surprising attack. But within a blink of an eye, the black and red spin ball knocked him down. Wrath stopped falling and looked up. Then he noticed the same black hedgehog charging down at him with his **Lightning Bolt** attack. He got into his fighting position as he growled.

* * *

Back with Kage, he tried to come up with a plan to get the blue hedgehog off guard. He wanted to win the fight, have a quick bight of his neck, and take the emerald. But then, he snapped his fingers. He opened his mouth loudly and released the biggest roar of his life. Lots of sound waves were carried down to the tornado and reached to Sonic. Magically, the tornado vanished as Sonic held his ears in pain. By the sound of that roar, Shadow gasped as he looked down. He remembered how he suffered the pain in his ears. But that was a trap to get him off guard so they could suck his blood. All of the sudden, Wrath charged at him again. Thanks to Shadow's strong sense of hearing, he dodged the upcoming fist from the black bat with red eyes. However, he wondered how he would get him out of the way and save Sonic.

* * *

Nina and Desiree continued ducking and dodging the attacks from their old opponents. As before, they were going to fast. But then, Rouge was able to perform her **Black Wave** attack. The energy wave from that attack began to make Desiree and Nina dizzy. After that was done, Knuckles did a punch combo on the two of them. Adding with the final punch, he did a following side kick on them. The two evil girls slid and rolled on the hard ground. Without out giving up, they got back up to their feet. Then they charged at their opponents. In time, Rouge and Knuckles got ready for some more.

* * *

Sonic rubbed his head in pain after hearing that loud roar. Suddenly, he felt a huge pound on the head and he collapsed. It was Kage, who was looking down in front of him. He showed his fangs as he snickered evilly. Apparently, he was ready to suck some more blood. With everyone distracted, he pulled the blue hedgehog to his feet. In position, he bites the neck and began to suck some blood hungrily. Sonic let out a huge scream of bloody murder after he wakes up from the sudden pain. Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge turned to him and got distracted from their battles. 

"**SONIC!**" they gasped in fear and worry.

"Hehehehe…" Kage giggled evilly as he released the blue hedgehog and kicked him down. "That didn't taste half bad. Who's next?" he began to look around.

Sonic held his neck in pain as he hissed a little. A lot of blood was dripping to the ground because of the huge size of those devilish fangs. With Rouge and Knuckles' sudden distraction, Desiree and Nina performed a double punch attack. The attack sent both of them all the way to Sonic on his right side. Just then, Kage got prepared to suck some more blood. Rouge and Knuckles gasped in fear. Avoiding another energy ball, Shadow looked down at his comrades. He vanished and reappeared in front of Kage. Then he swung a fist at him. Strongly, the evil bat with blue eyes slid across the ground but then got back up. Then his other evil friends gathered around him.

"_I can't lose",_ Shadow thought to himself as he held his right wrist. _"I cannot lose…"_

"Now what?" Rouge asked.

"I got it!" Knuckles jumped up to his feet. "Let's combine our powers together!"

"That's a…good idea", Sonic got up on his feet weakly as he continued to hold his neck in pain.

"Yeah, that'll work", Shadow nodded.

"Should we?" Nina turned to Desiree.

"There's no other choice", the orange hedgehog opened her glowing red eyes.

Slowly, Desiree pulled out her katana. Nina whipped out her French knife as her eyes glowed red also. Kage and Wrath's eyes glowed as their fangs grew a little longer. Shadow held his right wrist tight as a ball of lightning began to form in his palm slowly. Sonic began to charge up for his **Sonic Wind** attack as Rouge prepared to launch her **Black Wave** attack. Lastly, Knuckles rubbed his palms together quickly and formed some lightning in his hands. Obviously, he was the one who taught Shadow the **Lightning Bolt** attack. After Shadow got done charging up is special attack, so did the others. However, Desiree and the gang began to charge at them. Before the four could've killed their opponents, they vanished. Shadow and the others appeared further behind them. Then they threw their special attacks as hard as they could.

"**LIGHTNING BOLT!"**

"**SONIC WIND!"**

"**THUNDER ARROW!"**

"**BLACK WAVE!"**

Magically, the four attacks combined together as the huge energy ball headed straight at the evil creatures. The ball was bigger than a normal disco ball as it glowed the colors of white, blue, red, and dark purple Kage was the first one to notice the upcoming attack.

"Incoming!" he called out.

Just then, the huge ball of powers blew up the ground beneath Kage and the others. The four flew in the air for ten seconds and then fell down to the ground. They all landed on their arms hardly as they groaned in pain loudly. Their faces were covered in dust along with a few scratches on their bodies. Then they got back up. However, their arms were in pain and they felt like they couldn't fight anymore. It was no use to them. This was their first time losing to a fight!

"Now what?" Nina asked as she panted.

"We might as well…get outta here", Wrath replied.

"What?!" Kage looked at them oddly. "What if master finds out about this!? Plus, what about the chaos emerald?!"

"They're too strong for us", Desiree panted. "Our arms are in pain, and we can't bare to use more of our strength."

"So we flee?" Kage raised in an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We might as well…" Wrath panted a little.

Now it was Shadow's chance. He knew that the twin bats stole Amy's body, so he had to confront them on his own. Since the four creatures were out of breath, he can easily defeat them in a blast! He took one giant step forward as Sonic and the others watched. Rouge gasped as Sonic and Knuckles looked at him confusingly.

"Where's Amy?" Shadow demanded. "Where are you hiding her?"

"Who's Amy?" Nina asked her comrades.

"How the hell should I know?" Desiree asked sarcastically.

"_Uh-oh",_ Wrath thought to himself cautiously. _"He's not talking about Sin's soon to be bride, Midnight, right?"_

**"TELL ME!"** Shadow shouted angrily as he charged at the four devilish creatures.

"Shadow, don't!" Rouge and Knuckles called out to him.

"Stop!" Sonic yelled out.

"Crap-," Kage gasped.

"Let's get outta here", Nina held out the crystal ball and then she, Desiree, Wrath, and Kage vanished.

Shadow missed his chance to use his **Lightning Bolt **on them as they disappeared. Sonic and the others sighed in relief. They were glad that Shadow didn't end up getting himself killed. Tails watched the whole thing as he hid in the X-Tornado. Good news was that they finally got an emerald! The bad news was that Sonic has been bitten by one of those evil bat creatures. He began to get worried for one of his best friends.

Everything was silent until Shadow got down on his knees and pounded the ground a little. He couldn't get their answer to where Amy was. So apparently, he was very angry. On the other side, he was worried about his crush. If only they surrendered the answer before they vanished. Now Shadow felt like he would do anything to get Amy back. Anything, even if it costs his life. Finally, he took a deep breath and got up on his feet. He had to calm down and think. Sure he wanted to see Amy again, but he just can't rush into things. Like Kia said, it would be a stupid idea.

"_Amy…"_ Shadow thought to himself as he clenched his fists. _"Where are you?"_

"We should get some help for you, Sonic", Knuckles turned to the injured hedgehog.

"Yeah, we've done enough here", Rouge agreed. "Let's get outta here."

"Might as well", Sonic nodded as he walked back to the X-Tornado as Rouge and Knuckles followed. _"Does this mean I have to ask Kia to treat my wounds?"_ he thought to himself in a paranoid attitude.

A while later, everyone got in the X-Tornado. In order to help Sonic get better, there was no other choice but to ask Kia. Although, no one figured out why she and Sonic hate each other so much. So there was no other choice. If she can treat Shadow's injuries, then she has to treat Sonic's as well. After discussing that plan, the X-Tornado took off from Red Mountain.

* * *

Phew, took me allllllllllllll night to write this chappie! I hope the fighting secne was ok, I'm not really good at those…Anyway, on the next chapter, two more heroes arrive! If anyone guesses, then I'll give you a taco!! Ok, see ya next time!! 


	15. Silver and Blaze joins the fun!

_**Chapter 15: Silver and Blaze joins the fun!**_

(In the year 2007…)

Silver and Blaze were running for their lives as they went through the streets of Soleanna. There was a battle between some demons and the government. However, the evil creatures from Hell were too strong for them to handle. Some ate the soldiers alive as most of them blew up their army tanks and trucks by using laser blasts. The white hedgehog and the purple cat panted as they ran as fast as they could. They couldn't run that fast because they had a lot of cuts, bruises, and scars all over their bodies. Some of their cuts were on their arms and legs with blood escaping from them as they ran. Early enough, they reached to an empty corner between a couple of huge department stores.

"Gotta…get outta…here", Silver panted as he opened his left palm and held a dark blue chaos emerald in his right and formed a time traveling portal in front of him.

"Hurry, Silver", Blaze looked around frightenedly. "Or else she'll kill us like she did to the others!"

"Got it!" Silver finally finished creating the time portal. "C'mon!" he took Blaze's hand. Hurriedly, the two of them jumped in.

A sudden stranger appeared at the corner after the portal vanished. Apparently, she was not happy that a couple of victims got away. True she has injured them, but she was dying to kill them. She swung her hand held chain saw in front of her with the chains attached to it. The one behind all of the madness…was a pink hedgehog…

* * *

(Back in year 2006…) 

Later that afternoon, Kia was doing her schoolwork in the living room. She felt like doing some of her work at home because the other teenagers at her school were too annoying and they distract her a lot. But then, there was a sudden knock on her front door. Getting a little bit angry, she got up from the couch and walked to the door. She opened it impatiently. In front of the familiar group was Sonic. He had his right hand holding on his neck as he panted a little.

"Um…Can I help you?" Kia asked apprehensively.

"He needs some help", Shadow came up next to his rival. "We were in a battle, and well…he got bitten by one of those creatures that once bitten me."

"You kidding me, right?" Kia crossed her arms. "Why should I help him?"

"Because if you don't then he'll turn into one of them", Tails replied.

"Please, help him", Rouge begged.

"Make it quick", Sonic hissed in pain.

"Great…" Kia slapped her forehead. "Come on in…"

* * *

Minutes later, Shadow and the others waited in the living room. Kia promised that she would treat Sonic's wounds, even though she didn't like him at all. But why? Neither she nor Sonic would give out the straight up answer. Now it's been 20 minutes. Finally, Kia came back downstairs, but in a little hurry. 

"Ok, I'm done", Kia rushed to get her things together so she could go back to school.

"Is he going to be ok?" Rouge asked worriedly.

"Look", Kia sighed hardly as she got all of her things in her backpack. "You only asked me to heal Sonic, right? Well, that's what I did, and yes, he's ok. Geez", she put on her shoes and then ran to the door. "Let him rest. If he wakes up, get him outta my house", she ordered as she opened the door. She then got out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Wow…Ok?" Knuckles sweatdropped. "Wonder why she and Sonic are like that."

"Who knows?" Tails kicked back on the couch. "Let's check up on Sonic."

"Yeah", Rouge nodded.

The four creatures rose up from the couch. Then they headed their way up the stairs. Unexpectedly, Shadow felt a sudden presence near by. He looked back and found nothing suspicious in the living room. Still, he had to stick around to make sure. Rouge looked back and noticed him. She stopped then Knuckles and Tails stopped also.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Something's coming…" the black hedgehog replied.

Everyone stayed silent as they continued to stare the white carpet floor in the family room. Just then, there was a white dot. Then the small speck grew larger and larger every second. Shadow and the others got into their fighting positions. What if it was those evil creeps again? This time, the heroes were ready for more. But then, a couple of figures walked out of the strange wrap hole slowly. Who were they and where did they come from? As the warp hole shrunk itself, the two strangers collapsed forward. Shadow and the others ran down the stairs and came up to the unconscious creatures. They turned their bodies and looked at them.

"Hey, I know who that is!" Tails pointed at the unconscious purple cat.

"Blaze?" Knuckles guessed. "And who's this guy?" he looked at the unconscious white hedgehog.

"Where did they come from?" Rouge pondered.

"Better yet, what happened to them?" Shadow asked a more specific question.

The four heroes took a good look at Blaze and the white hedgehog. Both of them had a couple of cuts on their cheeks, most of them on their arms and legs, and some bruises were seen on their foreheads. Blood began to flow onto the carpet floor. Something terrible must've happened to them and everyone could tell. Just then, Shadow noticed something in the white hedgehog's hand. It was a dark blue chaos emerald! So now, that makes two and the evil goons only have one! However, he and the others had to focus on taking care of their wounds and figure out what happened to them. Plus, they had to clean up the blood on the carpet before Kia gets mad at them…

* * *

Hours later, Silver was the first one to open his eyes. Next to him, Blaze was still sleeping in her coma. He sat up slowly and looked around. Just then, he blushed. Both he and Blaze were on the same bed together! However, they weren't under the covers, thankfully. They were inside the guest's room with a lamp on next to the bed. Silver looked at his head, arms and legs that were covered by bandages. He noticed that Blaze had some bandages on her too. Slowly, he got out of the bed and then shook his friend to wake her up. 

"Hey", he whispered. "Blaze."

"What?" the purple cat yawned as she sat up. "Oww, what the heck?" she stopped as she felt the pain in her body.

"It seems that we've lived", Silver looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"Wakie-wakie!" Rouge walked in the room with a tray with two bowls of chicken noodle soup.

"Gah!" Silver shirked like a girl as he threw his hands up in the air. **"I SURRENDER!"**

"**DON'T KILL US!"** Blaze covered her eyes.

"Erm…what?" Rouge sweatdropped.

"Huh?" Silver and Blaze looked at her. "Phew", they sighed in relief.

"Is there something that I need to know?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"Um…First of all, where are we?" Silver asked nicely.

"You're in one of my friend's house", Rouge answered. "Who are you guys?"

"Name's Silver", the white hedgehog introduced himself.

"I'm Blaze", the purple cat introduced herself also.

"Well, my name's Rouge", the white bat smiled.

"Oh", Silver thought of something. "What year is this?"

"2006", Rouge replied oddly.

"So we only went back one year", Blaze whispered to Silver.

"Um…Why does that concern you guys?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Well, first things first", Silver walked to her. "Can I have some of that soup?" he pointed at the large bowl of chicken noodle soup hungrily.

* * *

Downstairs, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles were in the living room still. As they waited, Tails listened to more of his music on his PSP as Knuckles snored. All Shadow did was ponder to himself. Three hours have passed since the two creatures collapsed. When will they wake up and tell everyone what happened? A moment later, Rouge came down the stairs with the white hedgehog and the purple cat. 

"Guess who's awake", Rouge smiled.

"Hm?" Knuckles woke up from his sleep. "What time is it?"

"Its 3:30", Shadow looked at his watch.

"Silver, Blaze, meet Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow", Rouge greeted.

"You look familiar", Shadow starred at the white hedgehog.

"Oh, yeah!" Silver snapped his fingers. "Yeah, I recognize you from the future!"

"The what?" Rouge and Knuckles asked in shock.

"Huh?" the black hedgehog raised an eyebrow.

"_I guess he doesn't remember Mephiles, Iblis, and all of that_", Silver pondered to himself.

"Hm?" Tails turned down the music of his PSP. "Oh, good, you're awake."

"Long time no see", Blaze winked.

"Indeed", Knuckles nodded. "A very long time…"

"Say, can you tell us what happened to you guys?" Rouge asked.

"Well…" Silver spoke. He and Blaze took a seat in front of the couch as Rouge followed. Then everyone had their ears open. "It all started in the future…Blaze and I was living peacefully in Soleanna until evil stroke."

"What kind of evil?" Tails asked.

"It was horrible", Blaze shook her head. "Like, outta nowhere, these demons just attacked us. We've been through a wild three day battle."

"Oh, my", Rouge gasped a little. "No wonder you two have a lot of injuries."

"Yeah…" Blaze lowered her head.

"Then, we got into a two on two battle with the two leaders of those devilish creatures", Silver continued.

"What did they look like?" Shadow asked.

"Well…This may scare you…But…I think...One of them was Amy", Silver admitted.

Everyone got silent as Shadow released a huge gasp. Finding out what could happen in the future scared him to death! And his crush was behind of all of that too! So now, he had to get serious about finding Amy and win her back. Not only that, but to also kill Sin before it would be too late. As for Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles, they held their mouths so they wouldn't throw up. Something must've gone wrong in the further times ahead of today, so things were getting out of hand for them.

"When did this happen?" Rouge asked shakily.

"We dunno", Blaze shrugged her shoulders. "But it all started at Emerald Town."

"That's here!" Tails gasped in dread.

"Where were we?" Knuckles then asked.

"We couldn't find you guys", Blaze shook her head slowly. "You guys were nowhere in sight. Possibly dead…"

"!!" Shadow and the others gasped.

"So this means that we gotta find the rest of the emeralds, right?" Rouge asked Tails.

"We might as well", the orange fox stood up from the couch. "But we might as well start tomorrow at dawn."

"And us?" Silver asked sarcastically.

"You're coming with us too", Shadow pointed at Silver and Blaze.

"Are you crazy?!" the purple cat gasped in fear. "If we try to confront them, then we'll end up getting killed!"

"Still…" Shadow pondered. "We have to try."

For the moment, everyone got silent. At first, they thought that Shadow was crazy for saying something like that. But in the end, it was the only way to set things right. Hopefully, things would go according to plan. Reasons why Shadow wanted to take the chance were because he loved Amy and he wanted to save her from becoming an evil woman. He didn't want that to happen to her, not ever. He and the others nodded with agreement.

"Kay", Tails locked his fists together. "We'll search all we can until we find all of the seven **Chaos Emeralds**. Then we'll take Sin down. And save Amy."

"Hm", Shadow nodded.

"Good evening, guys", Sonic yawned as he walked down the stairs. "Erm…Did I miss something?" he noticed a familiar purple cat and a white hedgehog in bandages.

Quietly, everyone looked at him. But then, they started snickering. From the looks on Knuckles and Shadow's faces, they looked like they were about to explode with laughter. The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Look at the mirror behind you", Tails snickered as he pointed to the circular mirror behind Sonic.

As everyone continued snickering, Sonic turned around. His reflection showed him looking well, but with a drawn mustache on his face. The drawings looked like they came from a permanent maker. After taking a good look, Sonic let out a huge little girl-like scream. Then Shadow and the others started cracking up. Sonic turned around and growled at them furiously.

"Who the hell did this in my sleep?!" Sonic yelled but then realized something. "I swear, if Kia did this…!" he clenched his fists with rage.

* * *

LLLLLOOOLLLL, that ending was funny!!! Well, I gotta go! Gotta take some fucking Christmas photos, like I do every fucking year and it is fucking annoying me. But I'll be back this evening, kay? Later. 


	16. Late Night Battle

_**Chapter 16: Late Night Battle**_

That night at Sin's castle, Wrath, Kage, Desiree, and Nina were pacing in the living room. They had a lot of explaining to do. They healed their wounds after they got back, but all day, they tried to come up with easy-to-say white lies. Still, even if they tried, Sin would probably kill them at an instant. So they had to think of a good lie as quick as they can. But then, Sin walked in the room, because he wondered if they found the next chaos emerald.

"What are you four doing?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Eep!" Nina shrieked as she looked back.

"You tell him", Kage whispered to Wrath.

"Um…" the bat with red eyes stepped forward of everyone.

"Where is the emerald?" Sin asked suspiciously.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Wrath began slowly. "We did find it, but um…we somehow got into a fight, and um…we lost…Plus, we got injured in the arms, so we couldn't really continue the battle…" he explained fearfully.

"…Oh, well", Sin sighed.

"Huh??" Kage and Nina widened their eyes surprisingly.

"But don't let it happen again", Sin warned as he walked out.

"Eh?" Wrath said to himself. _"He's not giving us some cruel punishment? Oh, I know why, it is obvious to me and the others. Whenever Sin finds the perfect bride and we do something wrong, he'll go soft on us. Good thing he did. I wonder how many times it has been so far…"_ he said in thought

"Hm…I'm gonna go train right quick", Desiree spoke as she walked away from her group.

"Why so late?" Nina asked. "It's only 11:00", she looked at the clock on the wall to her right.

"I'll be fine", Desiree walked out of the room. _"Hmm…I wonder if Midnight's there…"_

* * *

Downstairs in a large arena, Midnight was busy knocking down some boulders just for fun. She has been training all day after her nap, so she's been keeping herself full of activity. Finishing off the last gigantic boulder, Midnight did a forward punch with her left fist. Powerfully, she was able to shatter the boulder into pieces. Once that was done, she crackled her fists and titled her neck side to side.

"My, my", a familiar female's voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Midnight looked back.

"I see that you've been training all day", Desiree said as she walked to her. "Ever thought of taking a break?"

"No way", Midnight crossed her arms with a small smirk. "I'm just trying to get strong just in case…"

"Really?" Desiree narrowed her eyebrows suspiciously. "But lemme tell you this…You may be happy with Sin now…But I promise you, it's not gonna work out."

"Hm?" Midnight scratched her nose.

"You may be Sin's fiancée", Desiree continued spitefully. "But I was a better wife to him then you ever will be", she came up closer to Midnight.

"Is it obvious that you're jealous because he wants to marry me?" Midnight asked sarcastically.

"Maybe", Desiree folded her arms again. "However, he'll always belong to me, no matter what…"

"Really?" Midnight crossed her arms. "How about a one-on-one battle?"

"You? Me? A fight?" Desiree laughed a little. "That's really ashamed of you, dear. Because, my first strike will be the last."

"Cha!" Midnight did a couple of long back flips. "Bring it on", she got into a Japanese martial arts fighting position.

"Fine, I will!" Desiree charged at her.

In time, Midnight got prepared to fight. Before Desiree could've punched her in the face, she hopped to the side and kicked her in the hip. Then the orange hedgehog slid to the side. However, the fight wasn't over yet. As Desiree charged at her again, she charged at her. Then they began to dodge each other's punches and kicks. To Desiree's surprise, Midnight was faster than her! That has never happened before, so this was new to her. With a bigger smirk on her face, Midnight suddenly disappeared. Desiree gasped as she stopped and looked around. Just then, Midnight reappeared and did a 30-hit punch combo in the stomach. Swinging the last punch, she was able to hit Desiree in the face. Then her opponent slid across the hard stoned floor painfully.

"You give up?" Midnight rolled her shoulders.

"Please", Desiree jumped back up to her feet. "I'm just getting started."

"Hmph", Midnight waved her right hand. "C'mon."

"You asked for it", Desiree launched out her katana.

Midnight felt like it was just practice. As Desiree tried to stab her, she dodged each time. It didn't matter if the blade was long or not, she could dodge it anyhow! Just as Desiree tried to stab her in the neck, Midnight arched her back and then rolled away. Desiree swung her sword at her, but she blocked it with her hand-held chainsaw. Then the two began to have a long sword fight with their weapons. A few minutes later, Desiree finally knocked the chain saw out of Midnight's hand. Strangely, the pink hedgehog wasn't scared. Desiree swung her katana again, but then Midnight strongly grabbed the curved trailing point of it and held it tight. Blood began to drip out of the cut in her right palm.

"_How does she do that?"_ Desiree asked in thought. _"When we first met, she was a weak little girl. But now, she's tough!"_

Slowly, Midnight released Desiree's sword and watched her blood rain to the ground. It confused Desiree at first, but she felt like it was her chance. If she took Midnight down, she could kill her and lie to Sin that she died during her training. Then she figured that they might end up together again. After coming up with that idea, Desiree lifts her sword up above Midnight's head. Before she could've chopped her in half, the pink hedgehog suddenly vanished. She gasped as she looked around again. Just then, she got a cross punch in the face. Her weapon flew out of her hand and she rolled around the floor again.

"Do you give up?" Midnight crossed her arms.

"Yeah right", Desiree panted as she slowly got up to her feet.

"Uh-huh", Midnight looked at her bloody hand. "Tell me when you're ready."

"I'm ready to take you down right now!" Desiree charged at her again.

Forcefully, she launched a fist at Midnight's face. Again, the pink hedgehog vanished in sight. Carefully, Desiree stopped and looked around. No matter where she looked, her rival was nowhere in sight. Still, she had to be cautious to be aware of her next attack. Before she knew it, Midnight reappeared and back handed her in the nose. She fell back as the blood flew out of her nose. But then, Midnight tried to punch her in the stomach. Lucky in time, Desiree rolled out of the way. Then she tackled Midnight down and gripped her hands to the ground. The two growled angrily as they struggled to get away. Suddenly, Desiree was hardly pulled off of her foe and then thrown down on the ground. It was Sin, who just came in time before something bad could've happened. He helped Midnight up and then looked at the injured orange hedgehog. Sure he saw Desiree's nose was bleeding and that she had a bruise on her cheeks, but he didn't care. He only cared about Midnight, whether Desiree and the others liked it or not!

"What is going on here?" Sin demanded an answer from his ex.

"I was, um…helping her train", Desiree lied.

"Liar", Midnight hissed at her with anger. "You interrupted my training and started getting jealous that Sin loves me-,"

"And you challenged me to a one-on-one battle-!" Desiree stood up angrily.

"You also tried to kill me-!" Midnight showed her opponent her bloody hand.

"Oh, like you weren't-?" Desiree scoffed.

"**ENOUGH!"** Sin yelled irritably. "Just to make this clear…I'm in love with Midnight, Desiree. You're not the one for me anymore. You're just a servant that's supposed to do what I say", he looked at the orange hedgehog. "I don't care what you think, I did give you a second chance, did I?!"

"Yeah, but-," Desiree tried to speak.

"Then that's all I can do for you", Sin spoke calmly. "I will marry Midnight, and there's nothing that you can do about it. In fact, if I catch you trying to kill her again…then I'll kill you."

"…!" Desiree widened her eyes in fear.

"Come", Sin took Midnight's hand. "Let me heal you and share the night with pleasure."

"Of course", Midnight nodded.

Both of them walked out of the arena as Desiree watched. She felt heartbroken that he old beloved decided to take sides with her new rival. Actually, it has happened many times. Still, after all of the women that turned him down, why wouldn't he turn to her? What if Sin and Midnight do marry each other? If they don't, then what? After Midnight and Sin disappeared, Desiree collapsed on her knees and panted exhaustedly. Even it was a stupid idea to try to kill Midnight, but at least she was glad to get a good look at Midnight's skills and speed. So next time….next time…it would be personal…

* * *

Back at Kia's house, she was finishing treating Silver's wounds. She used her palms as they glowed a light blue color. As soon as she got done healing him, he unwrapped his bandages. During that time, she heard the whole story of why he and Blaze appeared in her house in the first place.

"You ok?" Kia asked.

"Yeah, thanks", Silver nodded.

"So what time do we take off?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"I say about 9:00 a.m.", the orange fox pondered. "All we have to do is to get up, freshen up, eat some breakfast, pack a few things, and then we'll be gone."

"I wish you guys good luck", Kia saluted.

"Well, we were kinda wondering if you could come with us too", Shadow scratched the back for his head.

"And miss school?" Kia asked him in sarcasim.

"_Aw, heck no",_ Sonic shook his head.

"But what if we suffer a huge injury?" Tails asked the black echidna. "What if we get some curses from those guys? More importantly, what if we get bitten by those demons?"

"…" Kia sighed as she pondered for the moment. "We'll see."

"_That's…just…great",_ Sonic shook his head with frustration.

"Any readings on the next emerald's location?" Rouge asked.

"At **Dry Lagoon**", Tails looked at the radar on his laptop screen.

"Ooh, I miss that place", the white bat gasped happily. "It's really beautiful there…"

"Well, guys…" Silver looked at everyone. "Get some sleep. Because tomorrow…The quest begins…" Everybody nodded with agreement.

"_Hang in there, Amy",_ Shadow said in thought courageously. _"Hang in there…We're coming for you, Rose…"_

* * *

Whoo-hoo, things are gonna get more awesomer than before!!1 Wait, "awesomer"? Is that even a word? Hmm…I just created a new word! I feel like a genius!! Ahem, anyway, what do ya think that's gonna happen in the next chappie? Take a guess as you submit your reviews, ok? See you next time! 


	17. Butt out, Eggman!

_**Chapter 17: Butt Out, Eggman!**_

The next morning, Shadow was the first one to wake up by the sound of the alarm clock. He was asleep in a skull decorated sleeping bag in the living room as Silver slept on the couch. Letting out a huge yawn, he stretched out his arms. The clock read 8:00 a.m., just an hour before him and the others will take off. Finally, Silver woke up and turned off the alarm as he yawned. But then, he went back to sleep. Shadow shrugged as he crawled out of the sleeping bag and put on his shoes. Then he pounded Silver on the back.

"Oww, what the hell!?" the white hedgehog yelled with pain and anger.

"Get up", Shadow ordered as he went to the kitchen.

"Geez…" Silver sat up and rubbed his back.

Shadow walked in the kitchen room and headed to the coffee machine. He took a clean mug and then started making some. As he added the ingredients, he heard a loud yawn. Curiously, he looked down at the kitchen floor and saw Sonic crawling out under of the kitchen table. A big sweatdropped formed on Shadow's left eye temple.

"Why'd you sleep on the floor?"

"Kia made me", Sonic sighed harshly as he stood up. He began to stretch as he yawned again.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone else got out of bed and went to the kitchen. As the gang sat down, Kia decided to make breakfast. When she got done, they had waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, coffee, and some sliced oranges. After breakfast, they gathered some food and supplies for their long adventure. While Shadow waited, he sat on the right wing of the X-Tornado. He has already packed a few snacks and medicine, so was pretty much prepared. But since everyone else was so darn tired, he had to wait for them to get ready. With quietness around him, Shadow laid back on the large wing and began to think about Amy, as he always does when he's alone. 

Shortly in time, Sonic and the others walked out of Kia's house. All of them had small backpacks filled with snacks and first aid supplies. Kia was the last one out as she closed and locked her front door. Sure she had to miss school, but she didn't mind going on an adventure. Still, she had to be around with Sonic, who she despises the most. Tails, Blaze, Silver, and Kia got in the X-Tornado as Shadow and Rouge got on the right wing as Sonic and Knuckles sat on the left. Everyone buckled up as the heroes on the wings got ready to hang on.

"It's 8:55", Tails looked at the time on his computer and placed the yellow chaos emerald in a small hole.

"At least we're early", Blaze said who was sitting behind him.

"Let's get going", Silver spoke, who sat behind her.

"And fast", Kia added.

"Ok!" Tails turned on the ignition. "Hang on!" Carefully, he flew his plane to the sky. Then he took off to find **Dry Lagoon **in fast speed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sin's castle, Nina, Desiree, Wrath, and Kage were waiting for Midnight near the front door. Apparently, they were able to get a second chance to find the next emerald so they wouldn't make Sin angry again. Upstairs, Midnight walked out of Sin's room all dressed up. This time, she had on a black tube top, a black skirt with matching leggings and neo black thigh-length high boots with heels, and skull earrings and a necklace. Her hair was done in a ponytail with black streaks in it, her lips had on much dark lipstick on, and her eye shadow and mascara were much darker also. Before she went down the stairs, a sudden hand grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. It was Sin, who was giving her a tight good morning hug. 

"I had a really great time with you last night", he whispered with lust.

"Hm", Midnight smirked as she hugged back her new lover.

"Bring me the next emerald, love", Sin said. "And I'll reward you with some more love making."

"Of course, love", Midnight released him and then walked down the stairs.

* * *

After she came downstairs, she noticed that her team was waiting for her. From the look in Desiree's' eyes, she looked like she wanted to kill her. However, Midnight just had an evil smirk on her face with tease. Desiree knew what she and Sin did the other night. Sure she was angry and jealous, but she had to focus on the next mission first. Nina held out the same crystal ball and everyone gathered around her. The crystal ball showed the next location of the next emerald. The emerald was located at a place filled with trees, lakes, ponds, and beautiful jungles. No one cared about the sights; they just wanted to know where the next emerald was.

"Let's go", Midnight ordered.

"Yes sir-I mean, ma'am", Nina saluted. With the crystal ball's power, they all vanished.

* * *

Later on that day, it was 5:00 p.m. The next emerald's location was very far away from Emerald Town. Hopefully, Shadow and the others didn't miss the emerald and those goons beat them to it. However, the emerald was still on sight on Tails' radar thank goodness. Soon enough, he landed the plane at an empty area filled with grass and beautiful flowers. Everyone got out of the X-tornado and looked around. 

"Ahh, it's so good to be back here", Rouge released a peaceful sigh.

"So where's the emerald?" Silver asked.

"Follow me", Tails took off forward and the others followed.

"Hold on a minute", Sonic stopped Kia. "You might as well stay here. It could get dangerous."

"So?" Kia crossed her arms. "You're not my daddy."

"Gosh, you're such a pain in the neck", Sonic slapped his forehead. "No wonder I broke up with you."

"Because of me?" Kia scoffed. "Actually, 'I' broke up with 'YOU' because you always act like an idiot, you were always late for our dates, and you were always gone."

"You wouldn't let me enjoy my freedom", Sonic crossed his arms.

"I'm letting you enjoy it now", Kia walked pass him. "Can we please get going and not speak to each other again?"

"Fine with me", Sonic followed.

* * *

Minutes later, Tails and the others reached out of the jungle. They panted as they bended over on their knees. The radar continued to beep as Tails looked at it again. He lifts his head up and noticed a huge oasis in front of everyone along with a couple of huge grassy platforms. Sonic backed away because he was afraid of water and he couldn't swim. From the look on Kia's face, she wanted to pull another prank on him like she did when Sonic was resting at her house the other night. 

"Ahh, I definitely remember this", Rouge looked at the beautiful green water.

"Could you please focus?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"Why you little…!" Rouge growled.

"The chaos emerald is somewhere in the water", Tails pointed.

"I'm on it", Rouge puts on her **Treasure Scope **item and then jumps in the water.

"Eew, eww!" Sonic quickly wipes off the water drops off of his face.

"What's wrong? Scared of water?" Kia asked him with a smirk.

"What do you think?" Sonic looked at her furiously.

* * *

Back with Rouge, she began to swim around the area in order to find the next emerald. However, it wasn't in sight. As she began to ponder for the moment, she noticed a small line of turtles were swimming to a secret passage. That brought Rouge a great idea of where the next chaos emerald was. Quickly, she swam to a turtle, held on to the shell, and rode along. After she reached into the secret passage, she swam to an empty room filled with broken boats and empty treasure chests. But then, her **Treasure Scope** began to make beeping sounds. Rouge swam around the room until she found a light blue chaos emerald. Smiling with delight, she took the emerald and swam her way out. A minute later, she came out of the water and gasped for some air. 

"I got it!" she held up the light blue emerald.

"Bring it here", Tails waved his hand to come.

"**MUHAHAHA!!** If it isn't Sonic and his friends!" an evil voice said out of nowhere.

"Oh, no!" Tails and the others looked up in the sky.

"What?" Rouge looked up. "Uh-oh…"

* * *

Up in the sky, it was their 'favorite' enemy, Dr. Eggman. He had an evil grin on his face as he was sitting in his Egg-Mobile. Rouge quickly hid the emerald in her right pants pocket just in case. Shadow and the others were not happy to see him at all. If only he didn't have to be so evil and stubborn to have all of the **Chaos Emeralds** just to take over the world. Kia looked at Eggman as if he was an ugly science project gone wrong, which he was to everyone anyhow.

"Long time no see, losers", Eggman crossed his arms. "I've been here and there, and I noticed that you found an emerald for me. Why don't chu all be nice and surrender?" he asked as nciely as he could

"As if", Tails said and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, eh?" Eggman asked malevolently.

"Why don't chu leave us alone?" Kia yelled out to him. "Better yet, why don't chu leave the world alone?"

"Well…I can do anything I want. So deal with it", Eggman snapped at her.

"Geez, I was just asking", Kia sweatdropped.

"Robots!" Eggman pressed a few buttons. "Get me the emerald!"

Out of nowhere, about 30 robots appeared around Sonic and the others. A couple of them jumped in the oasis where Rouge was at. She yelped as she looked for a way out. After a short moment of silence, the battle began. Sonic used his **Sonic Wind **and sent a few robots up in the air. Knuckles used his strong fists and knocked down at least five of them so far. Silver used his Psychokinesis powers in order to hold the robots in place and threw them out of the way. Blaze threw some fire balls at some of them as Shadow used his **Chaos Spear** attack. Kia and Tails stayed out of the way and watched the battle. As for Rouge, she started swimming away from the robots as fast as she could. But then, a red and white robot launched a net and caught her. She struggled to get loose, but it was no use. Unluckily, the robot grabbed the net which she was in and then swam back up to the surface along with another robot with yellow stripes on it.

* * *

Eggman waited patiently until he saw his robots reaching up to him. They brought him a large net with Rouge struggling in it to get out. The doctor let out an evil laugh as he watched her squirm. 

"Give up, bat girl", Eggman taunted. "You'll never escape from me."

"Rouge!" Knuckles called out for her.

"Oh, really?" Rouge smirked.

Eggman raised an eyebrow thinking that she was just talking smack. But then, Rouge spun into a white tornado and successfully got free. Then she did a couple of kick combos on the two robots. After that, she drop kicked them to the ground. Then, she kicked Eggman up in the air. He screamed a little as he tried to hang on tight. With him out of the way, Rouge flew down and landed on the ground gently. In time, her comrades got done taking care of the robots and appeared around her.

"You ok?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah…" Rouge looked at him strangely. "Thanks…"

"Good", the red echidna looked at Eggman angrily.

"…" Rouge blushed a little, but then looked at Eggman with rage.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Eggman pressed a few more buttons on his keyboard.

* * *

Just then, about 50 robots appeared out of nowhere! Sonic sighed with bore as everyone else crackled their fists. Kia and Tails were safe as they were hidden in a few bushes. As the robots gathered around the heroes, they began to charge up their powers. 

"Who's first?" Sonic asked as he charged up for his **Sonic Wind**.

"I'll go", Knuckles insisted. **"THUNDER ARROW!"** he threw some lightning bolts at some of the robots.

"**BLACK WAVE!"** Rouge launched her attack with all of her might.

"**FIRE BLAST!"** Blaze threw a huge fire ball at a few more robots.

"**EARTH SHAKER!"** Silver slammed his fists to the ground and created some cracks beneath some more robots and they fell in.

"**SONIC WIND!"** the blue hedgehog unleashed his attack again.

"**LIGHTNING BOLT!!"** Shadow charged at some robots with a huge ball of lightning in his right hand. Before they could've made their move, Shadow was able to electrocute them and blew them up into pieces.

"Whoa!!" Kia and Tails said with amazement.

"Grr, you little cheaters!" Eggman snarled.

"**DARK BLAST!" **an evil hissing voice called out.

"What was that?" Blaze looked around.

"Oh, my go-," Shadow began to speak.

All of the sudden, an orange/red energy ball came out of nowhere and blew up the ground beneath Shadow and the others. They flew up in the air and then landed on their backs or stomachs. Not only that, but it blew up the rest of the robots into pieces. Eggman looked down to see who did that. The smoke below him cleared up. Then he saw a gigantic hole in front of the unconscious heroes. He gasped in shock. Weakly, Shadow stood on his hands and lift himself up. He looked ahead to see if the goons were back. It turns out they were. Sonic and the others woke up and got up on their knees.

"It's them", Sonic growled.

"Hey!" Eggman yelled at the four creatures. "I'm the one who's supposed to destroy them, not you!"

"Can it, would ya?" Nina snapped at him.

"Grr", Eggman growled. But then, he looked down at the huge hole. Suddenly, he noticed a light blue glow. He zoomed down there and then grabbed the emerald. He laughed manically as he held the emerald in the air as he came out of the hole.

"Drats!" Rouge looked at him furiously.

"He has the emerald!" Silver pointed.

"Thanks for the emerald", Eggman scoffed. "I'll be off now-,"

Before he could've finished his sentence, a sudden chain saw stabbed him in the arm from behind. He yelled in pain as he dropped the emerald. As the light blue gem was reaching to the ground, a sudden whoosh grabbed it and appeared in front of the evil creatures. Shadow and the gang got up on their feet to see where the chain saw came from. Kia and Tails reached up to them to make sure if they were ok. Silence was built around them as they looked forward.

Shadow gasped and so did the others. The person in front of the four creatures was someone familiar. It played with the emerald as it had its eyes closed. After catching the emerald, it opened its turquoise green eyes. It was Amy…

* * *

OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! Amy, I mean, Midnight enters the show! What's going to happen next?! The next chappie will be here later on today, so please wait. I'm getting anxious, how about you?! (hops up and down) 


	18. Facing the 'Midnight'

_**Chapter 18: Facing the 'Midnight'**_

Shadow and the others starred at the pink hedgehog in awe and silence. No one could not believe their eyes. Tails and Rouge felt like fainting, but they got themselves back together. Kia starred at the evil group with suspicions and curiosity. Sonic had his jaws dropped as well as Knuckles and Silver. Blaze starred at Amy with anger along with fear. And last, Shadow shook his head slowly. He was scared and surprised to see his crush like that. Dressing in black, using a deadly weapon, hanging around with those goons, she really was brought back by the power of evil! But where was Sin? Why wasn't he in sight? That didn't matter much to Shadow now because he wanted to talk to Amy and reason her to not do evil things.

"Must be our lucky day", the pink hedgehog looked at the light blue emerald evilly.

"Hey, look, our friends are back", Kage pointed at Shadow and the others furiously.

"Hm?" Midnight looked at the group evilly. _"Have I seen them before?"_

"_Oh, my god",_ Shadow thought with fear and worry. _"No…Not Amy, no…"_

"It is her", Sonic spoke softly in shock.

"I remember that look on her face", Blaze hissed. "She gave me those eyes when she tried to kill me in the future."

"And I recognize that weapon very clearly", Silver narrowed his eyebrows at Amy's clipped on chain saw.

"Now what?" Nina asked Desiree.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the leader", the orange hedgehog replied.

"So what do we do?" Rouge asked her comrades.

"Um…I'm not sure…" Knuckles gulped.

"Oh, well", Kage showed his fangs. "Might as well as grab a quick bite of them."

"Eww", Kia raised her eyebrow in disgust.

"Hold it", Midnight ordered. "I'll take care for them. Then you can have your little snack."

"Fine", Kage crossed his arms.

"Hmph", Midnight puts the emerald in her pocket.

Sonic and the others felt like they couldn't talk again. They never thought that Amy would become a vicious hedgehog. If they could, they could probably talk to her and remind her who she really was. However, all of them had to be very careful of getting near her because of her weapon. Midnight took a couple of giant steps forward with an evil smirk on her face. Eggman finished wrapping up his bloody arm with some bandages and looked down. Then he went up in the sky so he wouldn't get in the way. At that moment, Midnight waved her hand to come.

_**(BGM plays "Won't Stop, Just Go"/Green Forest theme from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)**_

"Who's first?"

"Well…" Rouge pondered.

"I'll go first", Blaze crackled her fists.

"Blaze, don't", Silver spoke to her worriedly. "She almost killed you in 2007, so think about what chances you might have to live now."

"Just one shot", Blaze charged at Amy. **"FIRE BLAST!"** she threw a fire ball at her.

An evil smirk returned on Amy's face. She used some dark powers to stop the fire ball and then destroyed it. However, Blaze didn't want to give up. She rushed to Amy as she raised a fist. She threw a punch, but Amy stopped it with her bare hands. Aggressively, Amy did a strong head butt on Blaze's forehead and then kicked her in the stomach. Then she did a round kick and sent her to the right. Silver growled in anger.

"Who's next?" Amy brushed some dust off of her skirt.

"It looks like I'm up", the white hedgehog stepped forward.

"Don't be stupid", Knuckles said.

"I have to try", Silver sighed.

* * *

Midnight titled her neck side to side and then got into her fighting position. Silver charged at her as he yelled with anger. He tried to touch her, but she kept dodging him in a fast speed. She was too fast, possibly faster than Sonic! But then, Silver used his Psychokinesis powers to hold her in place. But then, Midnight got free and then tackled Silver down. Hardly, she punched him in the face and then elbowed him in the gut. The white hedgehog coughed out some blood as he felt a huge pain. As he held his stomach in pain, Midnight got up, walked to the side of his body, and then kicked him out of the way. Silver rolled on the ground until he reached up to Blaze. 

"Anyone else?" Midnight looked at her opponents evilly.

"She's gone mad", Kia gasped in fear.

"Leave it to me", Rouge rolled her shoulders.

"Are you crazy!?" Knuckles yelled at her with worry.

"I got this", Rouge charged at Amy.

* * *

Midnight yawned as the white bat was heading up to her. Before she got kicked in the face, she ducked down and then elbowed her in the stomach. Watching blood coming out of the bat's mouth, she then pounded her on the head and knocked her unconscious. Aggressively, she kicked her to the side with her other unconscious opponents. Wrath, Kage, Nina, and Desiree were watching on top of a cliff above Shadow and the others. Clapping the dust out of her hands, Midnight looked at the remaining creatures to face. 

"Next", she waved her hand.

"I'm gonna snap her out of her mind", Knuckles growled as he crackled his fists.

"Knuckles, no!" Tails gasped.

"Watch this", the red echidna puts on his shovel claw. "Stand back."

Sonic and the others did as they were told. They backed up behind Knuckles as he started digging in the ground quickly. Within that, Knuckles started finding his way through a tunnel of dirt just to reach up to Amy. He was able to sense her energy as he dug through. Her location was only 6 yards from everyone. As he reached up to her feet, he dug some more dirt out of the way to reach up to her. He grabbed a hold of her feet and pulled Amy into the ground. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Kia, Wrath, Kage, and Nina gasped in shock and fear for her. Desiree looked away, since she didn't care about Midnight anyway

"Snap out of it!" Knuckles yelled as he slammed Amy onto a hard dirty wall. "It's me, your friend-!"

"I have no friends", Amy looked at him as her eyes glowed red.

"Uh-oh", the red echidna narrowed his eyebrows nervously.

* * *

Above the surface, everything was quiet. But then, the silence was broken when Knuckles was punched up into the air. Sonic and the team gasped for his life. As Knuckles flew up into the air, Midnight appeared above him and kicked him down. She vanished and reappeared below him. Then she did a strong uppercut on him. As he flew up again, she charged up at him and then grabbed him by the leg. She then swung him around until she formed a pink tornado. Finally, she released him and watched him fall into the oasis. Midnight vanished and reappeared on the ground. 

"Next?" she asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"No…It's not her….it's not her…" Shadow whispered as he shook his head.

"I guess it's up to me", Sonic stepped up.

"You must be retarded", Kia bawled to him with anger. "If you do this, then you'll end up like the others!"

"There's no other choice", Sonic replied softly and calmly.

* * *

Midnight bobbed her head. At that moment, the blue hedgehog charged at her with his supersonic speed. He tried to punch her in the face, but she dodged him as quick as possible. Then he tried to kick her. She dodged that too. For a little while, she dodged every quick attack from the blue hedgehog. As the evil smirk returned on her face, she vanished. The blue hedgehog stopped and looked around as he panted. Surprisingly, Midnight reappeared and grabbed him by the neck. She gripped it as she listened to his coughing for air. Slowly, she released him, but then did a fast and strong 40 punch combo in his gut. With the final punch, she knocked him down on his back. After that, she rolled her neck in order to straighten out her bones. 

"Is that all you got?" Midnight scoffed.

"Oh, no…" Tails fainted.

"Oh, my god!" Kia gasped as she caught him from hitting the ground. "C'mon, wake up."

"No…" Shadow said to himself. "It's not…It can't be…Whoever that is, that is NOT Amy…"

"Ugh…" Sonic groaned in pain as he held his stomach.

"Goodbye, hedgehog", Midnight raised her chain saw up in the air. "See you in Hell!" she aimed at his head.

"**AMY, STOP!"** Shadow shouted as he shuts his eyes hardly.

"Huh?" Midnight stopped. Suddenly, she held her head in pain. Something was going through her mind. She has no idea what it was, but it was causing her to have a head ache. Then she saw glimpses. They all showed the creatures that she just defeated with smiles on their faces. Then she saw herself, but she looked different from now. What was going on with her? She groaned in pain as she nursed her head.

"What's going on with her?" Shadow turned to Kia.

"Since you called out her name, she's starting to see some flashbacks", the black echidna explained. "She was brought back to life by the power of evil, and somehow lost all of her memories. I don't think she remembers everything yet, since this is her first time going through this."

"So…I have to regain her memories", Shadow pondered.

"You can try", Kia shrugged her shoulders.

The black hedgehog turned to his crush, who was still nursing her head in pain. This was his chance. He had to regain her memories and prevent her from going evil in the future. He began to walk to her slowly and carefully. The pink hedgehog looked at him and then gasped. Frightenedly, she turned around, ran to a couple of pillars, hopped on them, and then reached up to a different platform. Then she ran off into a jungle.

"Amy, wait!" Shadow called out as he followed her.

"Now what?" Wrath asked.

"Hm….I say we report this to Sin", Desiree suggested.

"Why?" Nina asked her curiously.

"…You'll see", Desiree smirked.

"So we just leave her here?" Kage scratched his head. "I dunno, Master will be very displeased about this…"

"Let him be", Desiree replied. "She does have the emerald, right? Well, that's good enough to complete our mission."

"I still have a bad feeling about this", Kage shook his head. "Can I still have a snack?"

"I don't think we have the time right now", Wrath looked at him with a sweatdrop on his right cheek.

"Still, what are you talking about?" Nina asked Desiree.

"Just watch…" Desiree crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Just wait", she repeated softly as an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

Holy crap!! Ok, folks, everyone's unconscious, so it's up to Shadow-kun!! Can he regain Amy's memories and take her back from the forces of evil? And what's Desiree up to now? Here's a little secret…on the next chappie…there will be some…SHADAMY!! Sorry to spoil, just giving ya a head's up on the next chappie…. 


	19. Memories and Love

_**Chapter 19: Memories and Love**_

An hour has passed since Sonic and the others became unconscious. Soon enough, the blue hedgehog opened his eyes. He sat up slowly as he rubbed his head in pain. A few inches ahead of him, he saw Kia finishing treating everyone else's wounds. Tails watched as he held a first aid kit in his hand.

"Hey", Sonic spoke weakly. "What happened?"

"Well…" Kia began to explain. "While you guys were unconscious, Shadow was the only one left to face Amy. He called her name, and then she suddenly freaked out and ran away. Then he went after her."

"What?!" Rouge gasped.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Silver said.

"Then we might as well look for them", Tails recommended. "Some of us should search on land while the rest of us will search in the air."

"Did those punks try to hurt you and Kia?" Knuckles asked.

"No", Tails shook his head. "They just vanished as soon as Shadow took off to find Amy. Same with Eggman. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, too weird", Blaze answered. "Maybe they're going after them."

"Then we might as well…find them fast…" Sonic rose up to his feet slowly. "…before it's too late…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Midnight was running as fast as she could. Minute by minute, she jumped over rocks, ducked down some tree branches, and smacked some leaves out of her way. She was trying to get away from the black hedgehog. Her head began to ache again as she panted exhaustedly. The name that he called out stopped her from killing the blue hedgehog. Somehow, she began to have more flashbacks. At first, she wanted them to go away, but she needed to know who she was. 

"_Amy…Who is this Amy?"_ Midnight thought as she continued running.

* * *

Further behind, Shadow was running as fast as he could. Luckily, her goon friends or Eggman didn't go after them. It seemed strange at first, but he didn't care. He wished that Amy did have to take off like that. Now it was his opportunity to help Amy reclaim who she was and to go against Sin. Over and over again, he called out for her. But he didn't get a single reply. Apparently, he wasn't going to give up, not yet, not ever. Panting for some air, he started going down a longer path.

* * *

Early enough, Midnight reached out of the large jungle. She panted slowly as she bend over with her palms on her knees. Then she lifts her head up. In front of her was a large pond with a few flowers sticking out from below and some fireflies circling around it. The sight of the place was beautiful to her. Calmly, she walked to the middle of the pond. The water reached up to her thighs, but that didn't matter. Midnight had to think to herself and relax. And she was in the right place to get some peace. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She then lifts her head up to the sky and let the wind cool her off._**

* * *

**_

(BGM plays "True Love" by Faith Evans) 

Back with Shadow, he stopped running as he reached up to an exit. He walked to it slowly and shaded his eyes from the sunset's light. As a couple of clouds covered parts of the sun, Shadow opened his eyes. In the middle of the pond, he saw Amy standing there quietly. This was his chance. It didn't matter if she killed him or not, he just wanted to save her from turning herself into the powers of evil. Nodding with courage, Shadow walked into the pond slowly and started reaching up to Amy. The pink hedgehog heard his footsteps so she turned around. She tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed the hand in a split second. Then she tried again with her right fist, but he grabbed that too.

"Let's not fight", Shadow said peacefully.

"Why did you follow me here?" the pink hedgehog asked angrily.

"We need to talk", Shadow replied calmly.

"…About what?" the rose swift her eyes to the side.

"You", Shadow answered. "This isn't you. You're not who you used to be."

"What do you mean?" the pink hedgehog scoffed. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm one of your friends, Amy", Shadow said. "It's me, Shadow."

"That name…" the pink hedgehog looked at him. "Why do you keep calling me that? My name is **Midnight**."

_**(Verse 1):**_

_**Six Years five months  
That's how long we've been havein' this thing  
We've got every moment hasn't been perfect  
But still when it's perfect it feels  
Like we're the only two people who have somethin' real  
Now 3 years two weeks  
That's how long we've been raisin' our family  
And I wouldn't go tradin  
The love we got  
So don't go changin'  
I love you just the way you are**_

"No", Shadow shook his head. "That's not your name. Your real name is **Amy Rose**."

"**Amy Rose**-Aah", Midnight hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"My head", Midnight shook her head. "It hurts. I don't know why, but it's just…It feels like I've seen you before…" she looked into Shadow's ruby eyes.

"That's because we're friends, Amy", Shadow looked into her turquoise green eyes. "You, me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, everyone."

"Those names", Midnight pondered to herself. "All of them are my friends?"

"Yes", Shadow nodded. "You have a lot of friends. Ever since you died, nothing's been the same without you."

"…" Midnight looked away from him again. "Tell me…What was my life like before this?"

_**(Chorus):**_

_**It's true love  
When you say you need me like I need you  
And you can't be without me  
Like I can't be without you  
It's true love  
When we spend time talking on the phone  
Cause when we're not around each other we don't want to be alone  
It's true love, love, love, love  
Don't you know it's good to be in love, love, love, love  
Just believe me truthfully cause  
Love is never ever makin you cry  
Before I tell you a lie  
I'll give my life  
Cause that true love**_

"Well, you was about to turn 13 on your birthday", Shadow began to clarify. "You only died just three days before that time."

"What else?"

"You had a family at Emerald Town. You lived with a mother, a father, and a little sister."

"My…family…?"

"Yeah."

"Is that it?"

"Well, you always helped us defeat Dr. Eggman and gather the **Chaos Emeralds**. You were a kind, funny, and a beautiful girl…And…" Shadow suddenly paused.

"What?" Midnight looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Shadow had his eyes only on Amy. "…"

_**(Verse 2):**_

_**Now when the love is right  
Somehow you just know  
Because you hold it tight  
And you don't want to let it go  
And it's so deep inside of you that  
You just can't take it cause it fills up your heart  
And you just, you can't replace it (Oh no)  
Somebody's makin love  
Non-stop tonight  
And they can't make enough  
I know what it feels like  
Grab your lover by the hand  
Say that you understand  
How love really works  
So good that it hurts**_

_**(Chorus)**_

Both of them were silent. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other for some reason. But then, Shadow closed his eyes. Midnight kept her's open as she watched him curiously. A moment later, Shadow had his lips on her's. At first, Midnight wanted to push him off, but she didn't. Something about his kiss made her feel more comfortable. Sure she kissed Sin, but Shadow was a MUCH better kisser. Just then, Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her's around his neck. Suddenly, they stopped and opened their eyes.

_**(Bridge):**_

_**Cause I don't need nobody but you in my life oh baby  
Those of you that understand what I'm sayin'  
Sing along with me say  
Cause I don't need nobody but  
You in my life oh baby  
Those of you that understand what I'm sayin'  
Sing along with me**_

"Shadow…" Midnight whispered.

"Amy…I love you", the black hedgehog finally confessed.

"But…What about Sin?" Amy asked frightenedly. "I'm supposed to be his bride, and what if he-,"

"No", Shadow shook his head and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "He doesn't love you. He only brought you back to life just to use you in order to help him take over the world. What you're getting from him is lust."

"…" Amy stayed silent.

"Don't worry", Shadow pulled her in for a hug. "I'll make sure that it doesn't happen. And I'll set you free. I promise…"

"…Thank you", Amy looked at him gladly.

"Anytime", Shadow smiled. Then they began to have another kissing moment.

_**(Chorus, song fades)**_

* * *

(Back at Sin's castle…) 

"What?!" Sin yelled at his servants furiously. "Where did she go?!"

"I-I-It's like what it said, M-M-M-Master", Wrath stuttered fearfully. "She just took off and the black hedgehog followed her. However, she does have the emerald, I'm sure of that."

"Gimme that", Sin snatched the crystal ball out of Nina's hand and his claw accidentally cuts Nina's palm open.

"Oww, you cut my hand", Nina looked at her left palm painfully.

"Shut up", Sin snapped at her.

"_Ooh…I can't wait to see what happens next",_ Desiree smirked.

"Show me where Midnight is", Sin ordered the crystal ball.

Instantly, the crystal ball began to glow in a bright red color. Then it showed that Midnight and a black hedgehog were together at a pond, hugging and kissing each other. Now he began to feel jealous. In fact, he looked more jealous than Desiree did! Wrath, Kage, and Nina took a couple of steps back as Desiree watched with a smirk. Angrily, Sin squeezed the crystal ball, but tried not to break it.

"I'll be back", Sin said and then vanished.

"Oh, boy…" Nina shook her head. "I do not like the looks of this…"

"Let's go to our rooms and rest", Kage suggested as he tip toed away from his associates slowly.

"Hmph", Desiree continued to smile evilly. _"There you have it, little girl. In a moment, you will feel the pain from your own groom."_

* * *

Back at the pond, Shadow released his lips off of Amy's. It was such a wonderful feeling to confess his feelings to his only crush. As for Amy, she felt like that it was her first kiss. Somehow, she remembered that Sonic never kissed her, so kissing Shadow made her happy. Softly, Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist. He held her close as they stayed silent. Some light blue and golden fireflies began to circle around them as the wind blew slowly. This would be the moment that Shadow would never forget. He only wished that she didn't die a long time ago still. But for now, he just had to deal with that he confessed his feelings to Amy while she's alive again and breathing. 

Sin appeared behind Shadow and then pulled him off of his bride. Then he punched the black hedgehog in the stomach and watched him collapse into the water. With him down, his bride backed away slowly. He began to walk to her slowly. In the moment, he wanted to give her a horrible consequence for kissing another man. But then, his right foot was suddenly grabbed by something.

"_Oh, no you don't", _Shadow growled as he held on Sin's right boot hardly.

"I see…" Sin looked at him.

Angrily, he kicked Shadow in the nose with his heel. Then he kicked him away from his feet. Then he started walking to Midnight again. Shadow got up from the water and then charged at Sin. He then gathered his powers to perform his **Lightning Bolt** attack. Sin sensed him as he turned around. Quickly, he grabbed Shadow's right fist and held it tightly. Then he did a head butt on him and then did a round kick on him. Amy gasped as she watched the fight. Without giving up, Shadow got back up on his feet. At that moment, Sin was getting tired of him. His eyes glowed red and Shadow suddenly stopped.

"Sleep", Sin commanded.

"Uhh…" Shadow fell under the spell and collapsed in the water.

"No, Shadow!" Amy screamed for him. "No, get up, help me!"

"Silence!" Sin used his powers to shut her mouth and to freeze her body. "You're coming with me." He took Midnight's hand then held out the crystal ball. Then they vanished.

* * *

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles came out of the jungle and looked around. All they saw was a large pond with fireflies and a few cherry blossom trees. Plus they saw the sunset's reflection on the clear blue water. The three of them searched for Shadow and Amy on foot as the others took the X-Tornado to look for them in the air. Luckily, they were able to find some footprints that led them to that area. 

"Where are they?" Silver asked.

"Not sure", Sonic scratched his head.

"Let's look in the water", Knuckles began to go into the pond.

The two hedgehogs followed him. Sonic didn't like the idea since he was getting wet. Silver stopped and looked down. He then noticed some blood was flowing on top of the water around him. He gasped in fear.

"Oh, my god!"

"What?" Sonic and Knuckles turned to him.

"It's Shadow!" Silver pulled the unconscious black hedgehog out of the water. "He's unconscious!"

"I knew he was going to do something stupid", Sonic crossed his arms.

"What are his conditions?" Knuckles asked Silver.

"Just a bloody nose", the white hedgehog spoke. "We better take him back to the others and get outta here."

"Yeah", Sonic and Knuckles nodded.

"Hmm…" Silver looked at the unconscious Shadow. _"What were you thinking, Shadow? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"_

* * *

Damn that Sin!!! He just ruined a cute ShadAmy moment! Oh, he is sooo gonna get it now! I wonder what Sin has planned to punish Amy? And as for Sonic and the gang, what's next for them? Tune in next time! 


	20. A New Order

__

Chapter 20: A New Order 

Sin and Amy reappeared in his room in a flash using the red crystal ball. The pink hedgehog backed away as Sin walked to her slowly. The door was locked and the window was on the twentieth story of the humongous castle. So jumping out would be worthless, and she doubts that Sin would let her commit suicide. Quickly in fear, Amy took the emerald out of her pocket and held it out. Sin took it and puts it in his left jean pocket.

"How dare you", Sin looked at her with his angry red eyes.

"Stay back-," Amy warned as she launched out her weapon.

"**HOW DARE YOU LET ANOTHER MAN PLACE HIS LIPS ON YOUR'S?!"** Sin grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the wall.

"Let go…" Amy shuts her eyes fearfully.

"Don't forget, I brought you back to life", Sin whispered. "And I can kill you right now. However…" he strokes Amy's right cheek. "I don't plan to…Instead…I'm going to give you a second chance."

"What?" Amy asked in shock.

"No need for you to find the other **Chaos Emeralds**", Sin spoke. "I want you to kill all for those who you love. All of those that cared about you."

"Why should I?" Amy glared at him crossly.

"Otherwise…" Sin gripped her neck a little tighter. "I'll kill them myself, and make you watch."

"..!!" Amy gasped but then growled at him.

"Aaw, don't give me that look", Sin shook his head. "I don't like that."

"Release me", Amy ordered.

"Hm", Sin let go of her neck.

Amy looked away from Sin and walked to the window. As usual, the only things that she saw were the black stormy clouds and the bright lightning flashes. That scene was getting boring to Amy. She only wants to see the opposite of the sky, like she did when she and Shadow were together. Speaking of Shadow, she felt like she was falling in love with him more than Sin.

"May I please go home?" Amy asked as nicely as she could.

"Home?" Sin laughed a little. "But you are at home, my love. There's no other place for you. You only belong to me and you will only live here only."-

"You're lying", Amy said angrily. "There is a place out there for me. And I do NOT belong to you. My love…is Shadow."

"My, my, my", Sin shook his head. "I guess I have to do the unthinkable to you, do I?" he looks at her with his red eyes.

Using his powers, Amy suddenly turned around. Then he made her walk to him slowly. A furious look was seen on his bride's face. She growled as she tries to reach for her weapon. But then, Sin pulls her in for a long kiss. After he releases her, he pushes her on top of the bed. Amy tried to get away, but he used his powers to strap her down. Filled with lust, Sin got on top of her.

"I do love you…but you leave me no other choice", Sin said. As Amy continued to growl, he placed his lips on her neck smoothly. Suddenly, there was silence. But then, Sin opened his eyes as his fangs popped out. Then he took a great BIG bite in her neck.

"**AAAHHH!!!!"** Amy screamed in pain.

"Quiet", Sin clamped his hand over her mouth as he sunken his fangs into her neck.

During that time, Sin began to use his powers to put her to sleep. His fangs somehow created some kind of force to hypnotize her. Amy became unconscious after Sin released his fangs. Then he sat up and looked down at her. He thought of taking advantage of her, but he figured that he should give her just one last chance.

"Now you're under my control", Sin said. "When I snap my fingers…You will awaken…and you'll kill your family and friends." After saying all of that, he snapped his fingers loudly. A moment later, his '**Midnight**' opens her eyes with a bright red color. Alas, she was under his grasp for good…

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes after his unconsciousness. He looked around and found himself in the same guest room in Kia's house. He looked at an alarm clock next to the bed and it read 11:00 p.m. Slowly, he sat up and stretched out his arms. Then he got out of the bed and went down the stairs. In the living room, Sonic and the others were having a small meeting until he arrived. 

"Told ya he was gonna live", Kia crossed her arms.

"Thank god you're a witch doctor", Tails sighed in relief.

"Please", Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Why you…!" Kia glared at him angrily.

"Ahem", Knuckles cleared his throat rudely.

"Right", Kia looked at Shadow. "You ok?"

"Yeah", Shadow rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"This happened like 5 hours ago", Silver began to explain. "After we all were knocked unconscious, you went after Amy. Then later on, you were found unconscious in a pond."

"That's right", Shadow snapped his fingers. "I was able to catch up with her, regain her memories, but Sin came out of nowhere and knocked me down."

"Oh, boy", Kia stood up. "I don't like this."

"What?" Rouge turned to her.

"I bet Sin got mad", Kia shook her head slowly. "And I do NOT want to know what he's doing to her right now..."

"!!!" Shadow widened his eyes in fear and worry as so did the others.

"So we better get there fast", Knuckles locked his fists together.

"Hmm…" Kia pondered. "You did tell her who she was and how her life was, right?"

"Yeah", Shadow answered.

"I'm guessing Sin might use her to kill all of those who she loved when she was once alive", Kia looked at him.

"No way!" Tails gasped in fear.

"First…The love comes from the family…Then it comes from the friends…And last, from a lover or spouse", Kia listed. "So I'm guessing Sin is gonna use her to kill her own family first."

"Oh, no", Rouge widened her eyes again.

"We might as well get there fast!" Tails stood up.

"Yeah", Kia nodded. "Hopefully, we won't be too late."

"…" Shadow looked away and lowered his head. _"Amy…"_

* * *

Meanwhile at Sin's castle, Midnight was looking at herself in the mirror. She really liked the way of how she out done herself again. Her hair was done into a bun with a black ribbon, and she had on the same black make up on her face. This time, she wore a black leather tanktop with a Satanism sign on it, long black capris, and black knee high boots. Midnight took a few pieces of her hair and decided to slide some in front of her left eye as bangs. After she got done looking at herself, she turned to Sin. He held out the red crystal ball. She walked to him without saying a word. Then they looked at it and it showed where her old family used to stay at. Just then, Amy's eyes began to turn red. 

"Do not fail me", Sin placed the crystal ball on her right palm.

"I won't", Midnight promised as she held on it tightly. Then she vanished.

"You better not", Sin crossed his arms. "But if you do…I swear it…"

* * *

Eep! Any guesses of what might happen if Amy, darn, I mean Midnight fails him again? Can she really kill all of her loved ones? Will Shadow and the others get to her family in time? Tune in next time for a special family reunion!! Oops, I just spoiled ya again! Dang it! 


	21. A Family Reunion

_**Chapter 21: A Family Reunion**_

Midnight reappeared in a house that was filled with darkness. However, the full moon was able to give her some light from the windows. Quietly, she walked into a large room that looked like the kitchen. On the refrigerator, she saw some pictures held on by some magnets. All of them were photo shots of her, and three other hedgehogs. She was able to know who they were. The man was her father, the woman was her mother, and the little one was the little sister. In order to wake them up for a big surprise, Midnight walked out of the kitchen and slapped an expensive vase off of a table. Then it shattered into pieces.

* * *

Upstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Rose was asleep. So far, their life has gone from happiness into sadness. After Melanie told the news reports about Amy, Danny has been furious yet worried about her. As for Kayla, they haven't told her a thing. During his sleep, Danny heard a sudden broken glass. He gasped as he sat up and opened his eyes. His wife yawned as she opened her eyes. 

"What's wrong, Danny?"

"I thought I heard something", Danny got out of bed. "Check on Kayla for me."

* * *

Slowly, Danny opened their bedroom door and walked out. He put on a house coat and his slippers. Tip toeing, he began to find his way to the stairs. Then he began to go down the steps carefully and cautiously. Meanwhile, Melanie found her way to Kayla's bedroom. She opened the door quietly and took a good look at her. Thankfully, her young daughter was asleep. In fact, she looked like she was in a deep sleep. Melanie sighed in relief. But then, she heard a loud scream from her husband. She gasped as she ran out of Kayla's room and headed down the stairs. The little hot pink hedgehog sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Danny?" Melanie ran to her husband and found him on the ground. "Oh, my god, what happened to you?!" she gasped as she noticed a huge hole in his left shoulder.

"I…" Danny held his left bloody shoulder in pain. "Look out!" he pointed ahead of him.

As Melanie turned around, a sudden weapon stabbed her in her right thigh. She screamed in pain as the weapon got pulled out of her skin. Weakly, she fell back, but her spouse caught her in time. Both of them scooted back slowly as they looked ahead to see who stroke them. Danny rose up slowly and then touched the wall to see if there was a light switch. He flipped it and he and Melanie gasped in shock. In front of them was their older daughter, Amy. She was dressed in black, wore black make up, and had a hand-held chainsaw in her right hand covered in blood. All she did was staring at them with her red eyes.

"Amy?" Danny asked fearfully. "Is that really you?"

"See, I told you that I wasn't lying!" Melanie pointed at her daughter in fear.

"…" Midnight continued to stare in silence.

"Amy…Don't chu remember us?" Danny spoke as calmly as he could. "It's us, your mother and father."

"Please, Amy, wake up", Melanie begged sadly.

Fearsomely, Amy began to walk to them as she held her weapon in place. Danny growled as Melanie shivered in fear. They were so scared of their own daughter! Who ever thought that she would try to kill her own parents?! All of the news reports were true. She was the one who was brought back to life and did robe the jewelry store. The two hedgehogs began to back away from her as quickly as they could. Just then, Amy stopped. She noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is she?" Midnight demanded an answer.

"Who?" Danny asked curiously.

"The little one", Midnight growled furiously. "Where is she?!"

"_Kayla", _Melanie guessed in thought.

"Big Sister?" a young female's voice said out of nowhere.

* * *

Midnight looked back slowly as her red eyes continued to glow. Danny and Melanie gasped in fear. Standing about five feet behind Amy was Kayla. She was seen in a long light blue gown that matched her chao stuffed toy that she held in her left arm. From the look on her face, she looked shock and worried. At that moment, Midnight knew who she wanted to kill first. 

"Kayla, run!" Danny yelled out to her.

"Save yourself!" Melanie screamed for her life.

"Big Sister…" Kayla shook her head slowly. "Why are you hurting Mommy and Daddy?"

"…" Midnight blinked twice in confusion. "You…Little Sis…"

"That's right", Kayla smiled a little. "It's me, Kayla, your little sis. How did you come back to life? I thought that you were dead…"

"That…I do not want to share with you", Midnight spoke calmly as she prepared to use her weapon again.

"Don't just sand there! Run!" Danny yelled out for Kayla.

"Quiet!" Midnight snapped at him furiously. "Or else, I'll kill you first!"

"Amy…" Melanie began to have tears. "Don't do this. We're your family. We love you very much."

"Liar", Midnight hissed in anger.

"No, she's right", Kayla spoke and her older sister looked at her. "We do love you very much. Ever since you died, we've been very sad. But now that you're here…I don't know what to say…"

"Deal with it", Midnight began to walk to her.

"No!" Danny ran to her.

Before he grabbed Midnight by the arm, she turned around and back handed him down to the floor. Melanie gasped as she watched her husband groan in pain. After that, Midnight turned to Kayla again. Surprisingly, the little girl wasn't scared at all. Even though she watched her parents bleed too death and get injured, she didn't bother to run away. It made Midnight think for a while, but she didn't really care. She only wanted to please her beloved, and that what she was going to do. None of them knew that they were being watched by a black crystal ball. The crystal ball belonged to a dark creature that was covered by a large red cape. He was in a large room with lots of lit up candles along with Sin. The master smirked evilly as he watched his fiancée.

* * *

Near the Rose's house, Sonic and the others were running as fast as they could. Since Kia couldn't run that fast, Shadow decided to carry her on his back as she held on. Knuckles and Rouge followed them by flying in the air. They were on their way to save Amy's family from herself. If they don't get there in time, then they would be next to getting killed! And last, since Shadow was Amy's new lover, he would be the last one to die. However, they didn't think about what might happen if they were too late. Each time they did, they would go faster and faster in a second. 

"We're almost there", Sonic spoke.

"Hurry!" Kia ordered.

"Can't chu see that I'm running as fast as I can?!" Sonic yelled at her angrily.

"Would you two please shut the fuck up?!" Blaze screamed at them with rage.

"Whoa, Blaze…" Silver widened his eyes as he sweatdropped.

* * *

Back at the Rose house, Midnight reached up to Kayla. She then held her chain saw in the air and aimed for her head. Danny got up and tried to stop her. But then, she kicked him and he slid back to his wife. Melanie screamed out for Kayla's life. However, Kayla didn't want to leave her sister. She wanted to help her and figure out what was wrong. As her older sister turned to her, she pulled something out of her pocket, which was on the middle left of her gown. Midnight stopped and looked at it. The object in Kayla's hand was a red diamond circular shaped locket that had her sister's name on it. At that moment, the older sister stopped and looked at it. Kayla opened the locket and it began to play a familiar jewelry box melody. Then Midnight noticed a couple of pictures in the locket. On one side, it had her, her parents and her little sister together at a beach. And the picture showed only her and Kayla together. Somehow, Midnight began to remember a lot about herself and about her family. 

"Do you remember this?" Kayla asked nicely. "This's your locket. You always played this melody to help me go to sleep at night whenever I had nightmares."

"Huh?" Midnight's eyes turned back to their natural turquoise green eyes.

"Don't do this, Amy", Kayla spoke. "We're your family. No matter what happens, we'll always love you. You'll be in our hearts. Just like we said at your funeral. We missed you a lot, Big Sister."

"…Sis…" Midnight said calmly.

"We can work this out, Amy", Kayla said with a smile. "Trust us, we'll help you."

"Help…" Midnight began to ponder for the moment.

Danny and Melanie watched in shock. They were so shocked that their little daughter would be able to stand up to her undead sister! And they thought that Amy would kill her in an instant. They knew what kept her from killing Kayla. It was love, sibling love. That type of love seemed more effective than the love from her parents because they remembered that Kayla and Amy were like best friends a long time ago. Amy began to reach for her locket. Just then, Sonic kicked the door open and gasped.

"Kayla, get away!" he pulled Kayla back from her sister.

"No!" Kayla begged. "I wanna speak with my sister!"

"Sonic, thank goodness!" Melanie sighed in relief.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes", Sonic sweatdropped.

At that moment, Amy got silent. Then she looked up at the blue hedgehog. Suddenly, she saw some flashbacks. She saw the times when she asked him to marry her, but he always turned her down and takes off. After seeing a few flashbacks, she growled and her eyes turned red again. Sonic guarded Kayla from getting hurt. Lucky in time, the rest of the group came in from behind. Shadow gasped in fear of what he was seeing. Yet again, Amy was possessed by evil.

* * *

Back with Sin, he began to wiggle his fingers slowly as he watched his beloved. He giggled evilly as a smirk came up on his face. Then the powers somehow reached into Amy's mind. 

"_Kill them",_ Amy heard those words from Sin. She nodded and turned to her parents. The mother gasped as the father got back up and got into his fighting position.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic grabbed Amy's shoulders and shook her hardly. "Wake up!"

"Hands off", Midnight hissed. She grabbed a hold of Sonic's neck and threw him forward. A familiar red echidna appeared and caught him in time. However, she didn't care. She started walking to her parents in a quicker pace.

"She's terribly possessed", Kia gasped in shock and fear.

"_How can I stop the evilness inside of her_?" Shadow began to ponder to himself. Suddenly, he began to remember that when he kissed her, she somehow didn't try to kill him. Maybe that was the only key to turn her back to normal. It was love. After seeing a short flashback, Shadow rushed to Amy.

"Shadow, no!" Rouge called out.

"Amy, please stop!" Shadow hugged her from behind as tightly as he could.

"Huh?!" Midnight stopped and froze. Moments later, everything was silent. Somehow, she began to remember those hands that were around her heart. She felt them before at a beautiful pond area near a jungle. Just then, she began to remember what her life was like in the past and what happened before she was hypnotized.

Sonic and the others watched in shock. They never thought that Shadow had so many feelings for Amy. Obviously, it was very surprising. Danny and Melanie were shocked too, because they thought Amy was in love with Sonic. But now they saw who the right one for her was. Kayla blinked twice because she never saw a guy wrap his arms around Amy's chest. Kia felt just a little bit jealous, but she was relieved that Shadow was able to stop Amy from going crazy. Midnight's eyes turned back to normal as so did her attitude. Then she began to have tears in her eyes. She began to feel ashamed of herself. She figured that Sin was only using her to destroy all of those who loved her dearly. And she just couldn't believe that he would use her like that, especially to his own fiancée! But then, she realized something. Shadow was the only man for her. She slowly held his arms and squeezed them a little sadly.

"I'm sorry", Amy whispered calmly.

"It's ok", Shadow smiled a little.

* * *

Back at the mysterious room, Sin growled with anger. He was so angry at Midnight, but mostly at Shadow. Now he was getting serious. His eyes turned red as he clenched his fists. Then he vanished. At an instant, he reappeared in front of Midnight. He used his powers to push Shadow off of her and gripped her by the neck hardly. Everyone gasped as Shadow slid back to his comrades. 

"Get your hands off of her!" Danny got up and punched Sin in the back hardly.

"Hmph!" Sin elbowed him in the gut as heard as he could.

"Ack!" Danny coughed out some blood and collapsed to the ground.

"No, Danny!" Melanie gasped in fear.

"Daddy!" Kayla cried at for him.

"It's Sin!" Kia pointed.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" Sin asked his fiancée. "Now you'll suffer the consequences."

"Get your hands off of her!" Shadow got up and charged at him.

"No, don't do it!" Silver yelled out for him.

"Dammit", Sin hissed. He threw Midnight out of the way and stopped Shadow's upcoming fist. Within a blink of an eye, he pounded him to the ground. Then he stomped on his stomach hardly. He watched Shadow cough out some blood and laughed evilly.

"No…" Midnight got up weakly. "Stop."

"Hmph", Sin walked to her. He grabbed her by the neck again and watched her squirm.

"Hang on, Amy!" Sonic rushed to save her life.

"She's mine!" Sin yelled as his eyes glowed red. In a flash, he and Amy vanished.

"No!" Sonic stopped.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked slowly.

"Ohh!" Melanie fainted.

"Oh, dear God", Danny gasped as he held her up by the shoulders.

"Mommy!" Kayla ran to her parents.

"Ugh…" Shadow groaned as he got up on his feet. "He got away…"

"Uh-oh…" Kia began to have a bad feeling.

* * *

Sin and Amy returned in the same bedroom as before. She blew her last chance, so she was going to suffer the penalty. As for Sin, he knew exactly what he was going to do to her. Aggressively, he grabbed her by the shoulders and tackled her to the bed. Even though Amy tried to get away, she was too weak. Sin pinned her arms to the bed and then pounded her in the stomach. She groaned in pain as she continued to squirm. Then he punched her in the lower area. That made Amy a little bit weaker. Sin got on top of her and began to reach for her zipper. 

"Don't!" Amy begged for mercy.

"Too late!" Sin began to rip her clothes off angrily.

* * *

Downstairs near the front door, Desiree was sitting with Nina, Wrath, and Kage. Through the whole night, they wondered if Midnight killed her family or not. Not only that, they wondered where the other **Chaos Emeralds **were. Sin did tell them that he sent out some other demons to find them and told them to wait. But why? Why couldn't he let them find the rest of the emeralds? Maybe he thought that they were too weak to handle Shadow and the others? Just then, they heard a loud scream of horror coming from Sin's bedroom all the way upstairs. What in the world was going on up there? Suddenly, Desiree figured what was going on. Her own rival, Midnight, Sin's fiancée, she was getting raped. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room. Then she chuckled evilly. 

"There you have it, you little bitch. There you have it", Desiree looked up at the huge blackish red ceiling.

"Uh-oh…" Wrath said. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Yes!!" Desiree shouted with joy. "Let her have it, my love! Take that, Midnight!" She let out a long evil laugh as she began to enjoy more of Midnight's screaming of horror.

"Goddamn, you're crazy", Nina sweatdropped.

"Who cares!?" Desiree stopped laughing with a smirk. "I'm just glad that she's getting what she deserves! **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"** Her laughing continued through the whole time Midnight was getting horrible tortured by Sin.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyy goooooooooood!!! Oh, noes! Poor Amy, shoot, I mean Midnight! That doesn't sound good, like what Wrath said. So what's next? Will Shadow and the others get serious now? Tune in next time! 


	22. Promises

_**Chapter 22: Promises**_

Back at the Rose's house, Kia was finishing treating Mr. and Mrs. Rose's wounds in the kitchen. Through the whole time, she told them about what was going on from the beginning to the end. However, Mrs. Rose couldn't stop fainting each time some part of Kia's story freaked her out. Sonic and the others decided to have a little snack since Mr. Rose said that it was ok. After Shadow got done eating a cup of yogurt, he went upstairs to check up on Kayla.

"Ok…Let's rewind this story right quick", Mrs. Rose spoke shakily. "Our daughter died, then she was brought back to life by this 'Sin', and then he was able to erase her memories, and then she he somehow turned her into a psycho…and, Shadow was able to regain her memories but Sin erased them again and kidnapped her and might marry her sooner than we all think, right?"

"Um…Yeah, sorta what I said", Kia smiled a little with a sweatdrop.

"So are you going to save our daughter?" Mr. Rose asked worriedly.

"We'll do all we can, Mr. Rose", Sonic vowed.

"Her soul is being played like a toy", Kia described. "It's like we and Sin are fighting over her to see who gets to keep her. However, he has done enough to ruin her…afterlife…So we're gonna set her free…Even if it costs her life."

Sonic and the others nodded. The Rose parents nodded back thinking that Kia was telling the truth. They took the vow, and they can't break that promise. So now, their main mission is to save Amy, no matter what. And everyone thought that Shadow would take that vow also, more than Sonic and the gang. After the heroes finished their snacks, they cleaned everything up and went outside. But they had to wait a little bit longer for Shadow.

* * *

Upstairs in Kayla's room, Shadow was tucking her in to go to sleep. From the look in Kayla's eyes, she was sad. Her older sister became an evil creature, her parents got hurt, and an evil man took her sister away. It was killing her inside. That made Shadow sad too, but he had to stay strong. He rubbed the little hedgehog's head and then got up from her bed.

"Are you going to help Big Sister?" Kayla asked sadly.

"Yes", Shadow nodded. "Me, Sonic and the others will do all we can, even if it cost our lives."

"Don't say that", Kayla sat up. "Before you know it, you and the others might die."

"Kayla…" Shadow shook his head. "Don't worry. We'll find your sister. I promise."

"…Here", Kayla unclipped her locket and gave it to Shadow. "This used to be Amy's locket until she died. Then Mommy and Daddy gave it to me to hold her memories in my heart. But you might as well take it just in case."

"But-," Shadow took a look at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Set her free, Shadow", Kayla spoke softly. "Please? Make that big bully leave her alone. And…set her soul free…so she can go up to Heaven…"

Shadow looked at her in shock. It was so surprising that a little girl would speak such words! And yet, she's so young! Still, she was worried about her sister, so there's no doubt about that. But what if Amy does die and goes up to Heaven? Or what if Amy gets a second chance? Confusion and worried ness was building up inside of Shadow as much was going inside of Kayla. The promise he made, he had to make sure that he'll keep it. Somehow, he remembered his promise to Maria that he'll protect the planet that he stands on now. Not only he was making a promise to Kayla, but also to Maria and to Amy for him setting her free. He looked at the little hedgehog and nodded.

"I promise you…Everything's gonna be alright", Shadow said as he clipped on the locket.

"Thanks pal", Kayla smiled friendly.

The hot pink hedgehog winked and Shadow gave her a big thumb's up a cuter wink. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. After he said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Rose, he walked out of the front door. In front of the house, Sonic and the others were waiting for him. They all had courageous looks on their faces. Now things are getting serious. Their main mission now is to save Amy and set her free. Plus to kill Sin and his goons. Everyone was quiet for the moment.

"Ok, guys", Shadow spoke like a commander. "We got some serious business to take care of."

"Tell me about it", Blaze rolled her shoulders.

"So now what do we do?" Knuckles asked.

"Should we look for the other **Chaos Emeralds**?" Rouge then asked.

"Well…" Tails pulled out his laptop and typed a few things in. "According to the world radar map, the rest of the emeralds are already located somewhere. Somewhere and I think Sin and Amy are there."

"Where?" Sonic looked at the screen.

"Oh, no…Not **Hang Castle**", Tails said as he was about to faint.

"Oh, yeah, that place is creepy", Rouge shivered a little. "At least it suits Sin's reputation."

"And it looks very far from here", Silver commented as he pointed the red dot on Tails' screen, which was the other emeralds location.

"Very far", Tails agreed.

"Wait", Shadow snapped his fingers. "We'll just get there by using my **Chaos Control**."

"What the heck is **Chaos Control**?" Kia asked him curiously.

"You'll see", Shadow crossed his arms. "Where's the two **Chaos Emeralds**?"

"Got mine", Silver pulled his dark blue emerald.

"I have the other one if that's what you're wondering", Rouge pulled out the yellow one.

"So we're going there, right?" Kia asked nervously.

"This is our last chance", Sonic turned to her. "But not for Amy, for all of us, and maybe the whole world. Just one last shot to defeat Sin…"

"Yeah", his friends nodded with agreement.

"Here", Shadow opened his hands.

Silver placed the dark blue emerald on Shadow's left palm as Rouge placed the yellow one on his right. Kia watched in confusion. She has never heard an ability like that before, not ever! Maybe she doesn't know that he's the world's 'Ultimate Life Form' that was created about 50 years ago on Space Colony ARK. However, no one really cared what she knew. The only thing that they had to focus now and until the whole nightmare is over… was to save Amy. If they blow this chance, then it's all over. But Shadow knows how to make sure Amy doesn't go out of control again.

"But what if she tries to kill us again?" Tails asked frightenedly.

"I know how to stop her", Shadow spoke.

"How?" Sonic and Silver asked in union.

"…" Shadow closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them with a short smile on his face. "Love…"

"Aww, how romantic!" Rouge clapped her hands together with joy.

"I hope you're right about that", Blaze crossed her arms.

"It'll work", Shadow smirked a little. "Trust me."

"Welp", Sonic stretched out his arms. "Let's get our butts over there and save Amy."

"And take down Sin, and make sure that the future will be in peace", Silver added.

"Gather around", Shadow held the two emeralds together.

Sonic and the others gathered around him in a circular formation as he told them. Then Shadow closed his eyes and focused on the two emeralds' powers. Magically, the two emeralds began to glow in a bright white color. Kia and the others covered their eyes so they wouldn't get blind. At that moment, Shadow opened his eyes.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** he yelled out one of his favorite abilities. Then he and the others vanished along with the bright light.

* * *

Danny and Melanie watched them from the kitchen window. They had hope and faith for Sonic and the others on getting Amy back. For now, they had to wait and pray. Kayla watched the whole thing from her bedroom. She knew that Shadow wasn't lying, because she believed in his words. Besides her parents, she had to wait and hope that everything will be alright.

"_Sonic…Shadow…Amy…Come back safe you guys",_ Kayla thought as she looked up at the full moon worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sin's castle, everything was in place. A shrine made out of stone was placed in the far end of the front hall. The **Master Emerald** was sitting in the middle of it as it glowed a little in its natural green color. On the altars, the other four **Chaos Emeralds** stood in their places. One of them was light blue, the other was green, the next one was purple, and the last one was gray. Some small demons bowed down to their master as he stood in front of the shrine. He had an evil smirk on his face. All he needed now was the last two emeralds. So he figured that his enemies might come to save Midnight, and he would be able to take those emeralds and kill them. Afterwards, Midnight will be his queen as they'll take over the world. From the looks on his face, he was excited, calm, and patient.

* * *

Up in his room, his fiancee was asleep, because he placed a much worse spell on her after he took advantage of her. She was lying on her back on the bed in a short black dress that reached to her knees with white glitter all over it. Again, she had on a pair of black thigh high women's boots. Her hair was in a ponytail again as her dark make up was on again. Candles were placed around her bed as the fire danced slowly in the wind from the storm outside of the window. The door was locked as it was surrounded by dark energy as a shield. Same with the window near the bed. Only Sin can open the door with his powers. This time, no more excuses. Midnight was under a deeper spell that even Shadow might not be able to save her again! As the lightning stroked the dark night sky, the pink hedgehog rest in her place…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!! DUN DUN DUN!!! Ladies and gentlemen, more action continues!! Can Shadow and the gang save her this time??? Tune in next time!! Ok, good night! Zzzzzzzzzz…….. 


	23. Entering the Castle of Doom

_**Chapter 23: Entering the Castle of Doom**_

Shadow and the others were chaos controlled all the way to **Hang Castle**. Everything around them was creepy and horrible to look at. There were statues of demons, trees with black leaves, and slithering snakes watching them from the tree branches. The grass was black and the path that the heroes stood on was made out of hard stone. The sky was dark and there was a white full moon that stood in its place in the sky near the atmosphere. Tails and Rouge shivered in fear as Kia yawned. Shadow decided to give the two emeralds to her and she puts them in her backpack. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Tails have been there before. They were in separate teams' way back when they went after Eggman and to stop him from doing evil things. However, there was no time to share a memory of the place.

"Ooh, I hate this place", Tails whispered.

"Which way now?" Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"Um…" Tails pulled out his laptop and looked. "Straight ahead."

"Are you sure about this?" Knuckles tilt his head to Shadow slowly.

"Yeah", the black hedgehog gulped a little. "C'mon, let's go." He took off running forward and everyone else followed.

* * *

As they continued to run, the statues watched them without them knowing about it. The statue's eyes glowed dark purple after the heroes passed them quickly. The purple lights were like cameras to Sin's fortune teller. He was covered in the same red cape again as he moved his hands around to rub his clear crystal ball gently. He and Sin were in the same room were the shrine stood in place.

"They're here, Master", he said in a dark low voice.

"You're crystal ball tells me anything, doesn't it, Ian?" Sin crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Indeed", Ian nodded. "It seems that those creatures are on their way."

"Oh, don't worry", Sin giggled evilly. "Because I got a special surprise for them…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Shadow and the others made it to a humongous castle. It was made out of stone, like everything else around them, looked like it was over 10 stories high, and it was quiet. There was a long bridge that led to the front doors of the castle, beneath it was a water of the color of blood, and there were a few more evil looking statues that stood a few inches away from the large chained gates. Suddenly, Shadow noticed some light was coming from a window far up in the castle. It was coming from a window. Just then, Shadow figured who would be up there right now.

"Amy…" Shadow whispered to himself.

"So let's go!" Sonic hopped and punched the air in front of him.

"Hold on", Kia walked to the gates cautiously. She had to make sure that it was safe to touch the gates. However, they were not. Even though Sonic and the others couldn't tell, she could. She pulled out a piece of paper with a Japanese scripture on it. Then she threw it at the gates. She then she did a shot hand sign. **"RELEASE!" **she yelled out. Within a blink of an eye, the gates suddenly opened.

"Whoa", Tails and Silver said in awe.

"Good thing that I'm with you guys, eh?" Kia giggled as she rubbed her nose with her finger.

"We better get going", Shadow said, who didn't want to waste anytime to fool around.

"Right, let's go", Kia walked forward and the others followed her.

Slowly, the group walked across the bridge. Before they reached to the front twin doors, they stopped. Somehow, they were able to sense some evil presence near by. Just then, about 60 demon-like creatures appeared around the heroes. They gasped as they looked around. Sin was inside still as he watched the scene through Ian's crystal ball. He giggled evilly as he smirked.

"Get them", he commanded.

* * *

In time, the demons charged at Sonic and the others. They all jumped out of the way and let them tackled each other by accident. Then they landed a few feet behind the group. What was going on? Has Sin sent them out to stop them from saving Amy? There was no other choice but to fight. Even though Shadow didn't want to waste some time, he had to help his comrades. But then, Kia began to do some long hand signs quietly. Sonic and the others watched her in shock and confusion.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sonic laughed a little with tease.

"Just watch", Kia stopped doing some hand signs. She opened her eyes and the demons turned to her. All of the sudden, blue cherry blossom leaves began to rain to the ground. After that, the demons began to fall asleep. At that moment, Kia smirked. That was just a sleeping spell for the first step. The next step was the attack. She did some more hand signs and then slammed her right palm to the ground. She lifts her head up and watched a long cracked line stretch out to the demons. **"EARTH LARE!"** she shouted. In effect, the line grew wide beneath the demons and they fell in. then the crack sealed up in the ground.

"Holy…" Knuckles said in awe.

"…crap", Silver finished his sentence.

"Shall we?" Kia offered kindly.

"Yeah, let's", Shadow nodded.

"Uh-oh!" Rouge pointed up to the sky.

Shadow and the others gasped as they looked up. Above them, they saw about 30 large bat-like creatures that circled around the moon. Then they started heading down towards them. This time, Sonic and the gang decided to do the fighting. Kia kept an eye on her distance so that way she wouldn't have to face some more demons.

"**SONIC WIND!"** Sonic launched his attack and destroyed 10 demons.

"**BLACK WAVE!"** Rouge threw her attack and killed about 3.

"**FIRE BLAST!"** Blaze used her attack and killed 4.

"**THUNDNER ARROW!"** Knuckles launched his attack and killed about 7.

"**CHAOS SPEAR!"** Shadow threw his attack and killed about the rest of the demons.

* * *

At that moment, Sin was furious. He growled as he raised his hands up in the air. Back outside, more demons appeared in front of the doors. Kia jumped back so she wouldn't get hurt. Powerfully, Sonic and the others charged up their powers.

"Kia, move!" Blaze shouted.

"Got it", Kia ran back and hid behind a tree along with Tails.

"Let's do it!" Sonic prepared to aim. **"SONIC WIND!"** he threw his attack. Then the others launched their attacks.

"**EARTH SHAKER!"**

"**FIRE BLAST!"**

"**BLACK WAVE!"**

"**THUNDER ARROW!"**

"**LIGHTNING BOLT!"**

* * *

A short moment later, all of the powers combined together into one huge ball that changed into different colors. It spun around as it headed towards the demons. They all gasped in fear. Then the huge power ball exploded and killed them in an instant. Sin growled again as his eyes turned red.

"I say", Ian spoke. "They're very strong."

"Strong, eh?" Sin calmed down. "Hmm…We'll just see about that. I have a little surprise for them…"

* * *

Outside, Sonic and the gang clapped the dust out for their hands. There was no time to loose! They had to save Amy quick! Quickly, they ran to the twin doors. At first, they wanted to knock them down, but they didn't. They turned to Kia and she walked up to the doors. Nothing was wrong with them actually. However, the handles weren't visible. Something really weird was going on. In fact, that seemed unusual. Shadow looked up at the window where he still saw some light. He thought that if he climbed up there, he would be able to get Amy out! Maybe.

"We should climb up there", the black hedgehog spoke.

"Up there?" Sonic looked up and so did the others.

"Hold on", Kia took a good look at the window. "I can see some dark energy guarding the window. So jumping in there won't work."

"Then what are we suppose to -?" Shadow turned to her. Before he finished his question, he suddenly fell in a trap door and screamed in fear.

"Shadow!" Kia yelled through the dark hole.

Just then, a bigger trap door opened beneath everyone else. They gasped in fear as they looked down. Silently, they looked at each other. Then they let out a scream in union as they fell in. Slowly, the trap door closed itself up. Shadow and the gang fell into darkness as they screamed in fear. Next, they landed in some water. Coming out for some air, they swam to the edge and climbed out. After that, they shook some water off of them. They were inside a huge room filled with empty cages hanging in the ceilings, torches placed on walls, and vacant prison cells. Suddenly, the heroes heard a huge beastly growl. They gasped as they looked back. Further ahead, there was a door that was locked up. Inside of it might be something dangerous. Whatever it was in there, it began to pound the door with all of its might.

"What is that?" Rouge asked shakily.

"Uh-oh…" Shadow widened his eyes in fear.

"Well, this sucks", Sonic placed his hands on his hips.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! EVIL CLIFF HANGER!! Stay tuned for the next chappie!!! 


	24. The Tyrant

_**Chapter 24: The Tyrant**_

Sin continued to watch his "guests" through Ian's crystal ball. He grinned evilly as he had his arms crossed. Apparently, he had a little surprise for them as a welcome comity. The crystal ball showed a large dark brown door with locked up chains on it. Something was barging the door in order to knock it down, and Sin was excited for it to happen. He planned to let one of his pets play with the intruders as he watched. Ian continued to swift his hands around his crystal ball slowly as it glowed a little brighter.

* * *

Back with Shadow, he kept his eyes open as he and the others watched the door getting pounded by something horrible. What was behind that door? Everyone could tell that whatever was in there, it might be big. Actually, it might be humungous! Tails gulped as his friends got into their fighting positions. There was no other choice but to fight the upcoming opponent. Still, how long will it take? Suddenly, there was silence and everything froze. A minute later, the door got knocked down along with the chains. Out came out a 10 feet tall creature. It had five heads of wolves with huge fangs covered in saliva. They all had green eyes and looked at their dinner with hunger. The fur was black; the thing had two arms, two long legs, and a huge wolf tail that swung back and forth slowly. The heroes gulped as they continued to stare at the thing.

* * *

"Ah, the tyrant", Ian spoke as he looked into his crystal ball. "Very nice, very nice." 

"Indeed", Sin brushed his bangs to the side coolly. "I haven't fed him in a while, so he looks excited to have some dinner right now."

* * *

Back downstairs in the dungeons, the tyrant charged at the heroes in fast speed. Luckily, the heroes jumped out of the way before he could've tackled them over. Then the five heads began to look at the feasts. First, the tyrant charged at Knuckles, but he hopped out of the way. However, it wasn't done with him yet. The tyrant's wolf-like heads blew some fire out of their mouths furiously. Knuckles then rolled out of the way. Next, the large hideous creature charged at Sonic. Too bad, the blue hedgehog was too fast for it to lay a finger on him! Sonic teased it as he zipped from place to place as the tyrant tried to scratch him, bite him, or even grab him. Silver used his psychic powers to hold the creature still. It growled madly as it struggled to get lose. In time, Shadow and Blaze threw their attacks at it at the same time. The bad news was that their powers didn't even make a single scratch on it! 

Strongly, the tyrant escaped from Silver's Psychokinesis powers and roared loudly. Shadow and the others covered their ears in pain as they closed their eyes tightly. After the tyrant stopped roaring, the wolves' heads began to search for the next target. Just then, they noticed a purple cat in a log purple dress, long white pants, and pink and white shoes. It charged at her as the heads opened their mouths.

"Blaze, look out!" Silver called out for her.

"Whoa!" Blaze jumped out of the way and got away from the evil creature.

Shadow started charging up his special attack. He so DAMN tired of wasting his time of facing some ugly creatures from Sin. He just wanted to kill that guy and save Amy. However, he tried not to waste too much energy as he charged up his attack. He knew that something far more powerful might battle him just ahead in time, so he had to be careful. Sonic and Rouge threw their attacks at the tyrant, but they didn't make a scratch on that thing either! Knuckles and Silver launched their attacks but their powers were no use either. Now they were in trouble. What were they going to do? Was this the end? No, it wasn't. Finally, Shadow charged up his attack and charged at the tyrant.

"Shadow, don't!" Kia yelled out for him.

"**LIGHTNING BOLT!" **Shadow swung his right fist covered in lightning. Then there was a bright light. Seconds later, he opened his eyes. It turns out that the monster was gone! He missed! But then, a sudden whoosh grabbed him and sent him to a stoned wall. He coughed out some blood as the tyrant slammed him by the shoulders. He lowered his head weakly as the beast licked its teeth.

"Shadow!" Rouge and Tails screamed for him.

"I got this!" Kia pulled out a couple of more scriptures. She ran to the creature and then jumped into the air. **"EVIL SPIRITS BE GONE!"** she yelled as she threw the scriptures. The paper was about to hit them, but a couple of heads saw them and they blew fire out of their mouths. Then the paper burnt into dust. Kia landed and looked at the trapped Shadow. "Drats!"

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" Blaze pondered to herself. "They all have the sense of hearing, seeing, smelling, and touching…except…the taste!"

"What are you talking about?!" Knuckles yelled out to her impatiently. "Can't you see that Shadow's in trouble!?"

"Oww…" the black hedgehog groaned weakly as the tyrant started squeezing his neck aggressively.

"Those heads have every sense", Blaze slammed her left fist onto her right palm. "All we have to do is to make sure they taste something that'll get them distracted."

"Yeah, like what?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Um, we have a problem here", Rouge pointed to Shadow.

"Get off!" Shadow growled as he charged up for his **Lightning Bolt** attack.

"Hey!" Blaze yelled out and the tyrant turned to her. "Come and get me!"

"What is she doing?!" Silver gasped in fear.

"Just watch", Kia replied calmly.

* * *

The tyrant threw Shadow down and ran to Blaze. At that moment, Kia took a yellow emerald and threw it to Shadow. He caught it and held it tightly. As the five headed wolves opened their mouths, Blaze threw a small fire ball in the middle one's mouth. The tyrant stopped as the wolf's head in the center started coughing out some smoke. 

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** Shadow shouted. Everything stood still but him. He charged up his **Lightning Bolt** attack. He jumped up into the air and then aimed at the five heads. His ball of lightning got bigger as he held it in his right hand. **"LIGHTNING BOLT!"** he threw down the attack. He unfroze time and watched the tyrant roar in pain as it was getting electrocuted.

* * *

On queue, Sonic and the rest of the gang charged up their powers. Then they threw them at the gigantic creature. With so much power, their attacks damaged the creature and then it collapsed on the ground. It was not dead, just unconscious. Kia walked to the creature and then placed a new scripture on its back. Then she did a short hand sign.

"Release", Kia whispered to herself.

Magically, the creature turned into dust. Shadow and the others sighed in relief. Boy that was close! Hopefully, they didn't waste too much time on that thing. But Sin was not happy about that. He growled angrily as he bit his bottom lip. Desiree, Nina, Wrath, and Kage watched the battle quietly behind him. Ian looked into the crystal ball carefully.

"I say", Ian spoke. "They certainly are strong."

"Can it will ya?" Sin snapped at him.

"Hey, that's my line!" Nina complained.

"Shut up", Sin snapped at her. "Or else I'll feed you to my other pets!"

"_Geez, what's up with his ass?"_ Nina looked away from him furiously.

"So,do you have any new plans for them, Master?" Desiree asked calmly.

"Hmm…I think I do", Sin smirked. "Remember that I created the **Maze of Doom** for any of my prisoners that tried to escape?"

"Oh, yeah", Kage snapped his fingers. "I can't wait to see that."

"Hmm…" Ian nodded as he moved his hands around his crystal ball as it glowed.

* * *

Back in the dungeons, Shadow threw the emerald back to Kia and se caught it. She looked at it then at him. Slowly, she shook her head. The black hedgehog looked at her curiously. Was something wrong? 

"Keep it", Kia threw the emerald back to Shadow and he caught it.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"You might need it", Kia spoke.

"Now which way do we go?" Rouge looked around for a way out.

"Hmm…" Sonic looked around also. But then, he noticed a long case of stairs just ahead! Hopefully, it would lead him and the gang out of the dark dungeons. "There!" he pointed.

"Cool, let's go!" Tails hopped with joy.

"Yeah", Silver and the others nodded.

All of the sudden, they heard an evil laugh. They gasped as they looked around. Somehow, Shadow was able to recognize that voice. It was Sin. He growled as he looked up at the ceiling. Tails covered his eyes frightenedly as he shivered in fear. Kia swift her eyes from left to right suspiciously just in case something crazy might pop out. The evil laugh was heard again that it made the gang jumped a little.

"Sin!" Shadow yelled out angrily. "Show yourself!"

"Where's Amy?!" Knuckles and Sonic demanded in union.

"Oh, don't worry", Sin's voice said calmly. "She's resting and she'll wake up soon."

"I swear…If you did something horrible to her, I'll kill you!" Shadow warned.

"We'll see, we'll see", Sin's voice replied calmly. "However, that battle you just been through was the first test against one of my pets. But…I have a new test for you all."

"Bring it on!" Sonic got into his fighting position.

"Shut up, you moron!" Kia came up to him and pounded him on the head. "Do you want us to get killed?!"

"Oww, that hurts!" Sonic rubbed his had painfully.

"This next test…Only one of you can set the whole team free and escape from the dungeons", Sin's voice spoke. "If you all fail, all of your souls will be mine. And your bodies will be little snacks for the rest of my hungry pets."

"Yikes", Rouge gulped.

Just then, there was pure darkness. The heroes gasped in fear and called out for each other's names. But then, there was silence. After that, another evil laugh was heard and it echoed a few times. Shadow and the others were about to face a new terror ahead of them…

* * *

Sorry for finishing this chappie so fast. I'm in a rush right now! But I'll be back tomorrow because my school as an early dismissal about an hour early! So I'll be back B4 you all know it! That was a funny moment between Kia and Sonic BTW…Anyway, can Shadow and the others beat the next test? Tune in next time!! 


	25. The Maze of Doom

_**Chapter 25: The Maze of Doom**_

A few minutes later, Shadow opened his eyes. All of the sudden, he had no idea where he was at. In front of him was a long path made out of blue crystalix floors with strange Satanism signs on each block. On his left and right were mirrors that didn't show his reflection because they were dark. Above him was nothing but a black mist. Was he still in the dungeons? Not only that, but where are the others? What happened to them? Was this new test only for him to pass? There was definitely something going on and Shadow didn't like it one damn bit.

"Guys?" Shadow called out and his voice echoed softly.

* * *

Besides him, everyone was separated from everyone. Sonic was only a few miles ahead of Shadow. He looked around and found nothing special. Whatever place he was in, he didn't like it. He began to pick his nose as he tried to think. Knuckles was at a room below the two hedgehogs. But the room that he was in, he only saw a spotlight around where he stood. All around him was darkness. Rouge was somewhere near him as she looked around. Sure she was a bat and they're not scared of the dark, but this time, she was very scared. If only the mission wasn't so darn hard. Tails was located above everyone. The only things that surrounded him were lots of floating mirrors that showed his reflection. The road ahead of him was made out of glass and he could barely see the second floor below him. However, he couldn't see Sonic or Shadow. Kia was around the corner as she looked at the odd floating mirrors. She shrugged as she shook her head. Silver was about 50 feet near Kia as he was surrounded by curved mirrors as if he was in **The House of Mirrors** at an amusement park. And last, Blaze was at the rear end of the third floor. Just then, the same evil laugh echoed through the three floors. The heroes gasped in fear. 

"Welcome, my guests", Sin's voice said from Ian's crystal ball. "Allow me to introduce you to the **Maze of Doom**. In this test, you must locate all of your comrades and make sure that you all stick together. But, you have to do that before this hour glass runs out of sand", he explained as a holographic hour glass appeared in front of the eight heroes. "It only gives you two hours to pass this test. If the sand runs out, then you all will die."

"D-Die!?" Tails gasped in fear.

"Once, this hour glass flips over, the test begins…" Sin's voice said calmly.

"Fat chance", Shadow scoffed as he crossed his arms. _"I'll just use my __**Chaos Control**__, find my friends, and we are long gone",_ he thought as he closed his eyes and nodded a few times.

"Oh", Sin's voice spoke again. "Don't bother using the **Chaos Emeralds**. It won't work."

"What?!" Shadow yelled outloud angrily.

"Ah, for crying out loud", Kia complained as she put the dark blue emerald back in her bag. "I was going to try that **Chaos Control** thing. Darn it!"

"So you all have to is to find a way to get your friends, save them, and escape before the time is up", Sin's voice explained again.

"……." Shadow and the rest of the heroes stayed silent as they tried to think of a plan.

"**BEGIN!"** Sin's voice commanded as the holographic hour glass flipped itself over. The sand started going down below very slowly. Then a few clock tick tocks were heard loudly.

* * *

At that moment, the heroes took off to find their way out. They ran, panted, and kept their eyes on the roads ahead of them. However, this "maze" wasn't easy as they expected. However, none of them knew that Sin was planning to do some dirty tricks on them. His first target was Rouge. The white bat ran as fast as she could. But then, she stopped as she heard some strange giggling. She looked around and only found nothing but darkness. 

"Hello?" Rouge called out nervously. All she heard was some more laughter. "Guys?" The laughing began to get a little bit louder after that call. "Knuckles, if this is a joke, it's not funny!" she pouted as she stomped on her foot childishly. But then, she heard some silence. Cautiously, she swift her eyes left to right and looked around just in case. Then the laughing was heard again. She gasped as she turned back around. The only thing that she saw was the spotlight that she was shining on her only. All of the sudden, lots of eyes looked at her evilly. Then they laughed louder as they were coming close to her. She screamed in fear as loud as she could.

"Rouge?" Knuckles stopped running after he heard that scream. "Rouge, where are you?"

"**HELP ME!!" **Rouge screamed again as she covered her eyes.

"I'm coming!" Knuckles said as was about to run again. But he couldn't, because something was grabbing him by the feet! He struggled to get lose but he couldn't! What was grabbing him by the feet was a pair of hands that were beneath him. Then a strange creature made out of goo rose up from the ground and choked Knuckles from behind. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"No need to be afraid", the goo said in a soft woman's voice. "You and I will be together forever."

"Dammit", Knuckles whispered furiously.

* * *

Back with Shadow, he suddenly stopped and started coughing. Why in the world would he be coughing all of the sudden? That seemed odd, because the air was fine and he was sure that he didn't get the sickness from one of his comrades. But then, he let out a sneeze and it echoed five times. Hopefully he wasn't getting sick. He continued to run as he covered his mouth and continued coughing sickly.

* * *

Tails walked around as quietly as he could. The mirrors around him watched him. He was scared, he felt like he was about to faint. Still, he had to try to stay calm. Just then, he heard some loud hissing from behind. He looked back and saw a few gray ghosts that looked like snakes. They laughed evilly and made Tails shiver in fear. 

"**AAAAHHHH!!!"** he turned back around and started running off cowardly. The evil snake-like ghosts followed him as they hissed.

* * *

Kia stopped running as she thought that she heard a scream. She looked forward and saw only three directions. She could go left, right, or take the middle direction. Which one was she going to take? Just then, she felt some evil presence behind her. Quickly, she looked back and got into her fighting position. A couple of ghosts that looked like giant spiders appeared as they looked at her hungrily. Things were really getting out of hand, just as she thought. She pulled out a few scriptures and threw them at the two ugly spiders. Then she did some hand signs. 

"**EVIL SPIRITS BE GONE!"** Kia yelled out and her sentence echoed. Her scriptures burnt into dust as the ghosts didn't suffer any effects. She gasped in shock and anger.

"Try what you will", said the spider with 13 green eyes.

"Yeah", the other spider with 2 big blue fly eyes laughed. "Nothing will work against us. Now be a good little girl and let us take a chomp out of ya!"

"Grr, I don't have time for this", Kia growled furiously. She turned around and decided to take the direction in the middle. She ran off as the two spiders followed her.

* * *

Silver looked around silently but only found nothing but odd looking mirrors. He was lost, and he was getting tired of the path looking the same. Plus, he was getting to get irritated about this "test". But then, Silver stopped. He looked to his left and saw a tall normal mirror that stood there in place. Then he looked at his reflection. He walked to the mirror slowly and took a good look at himself. Then he winked and gave a thumb's up. His teeth glowed brightly because they were beautifully white. Why in the world would he waste his time looking at himself? Weird, huh? 

"Man, I look good", Silver complemented on himself. Out of nowhere, he heard a loud scream. He gasped as he looked around. "Blaze?" he asked loudly to make sure. While he was looking away, his reflection suddenly changed. Silver looked back at the mirror and gasped. His reflection looked so evil! It looked like him, except the reflection had red eyes, wore a gothic collar on his neck, and the body was covered with bloody scars. Magically, the reflection grabbed Silver's right hand and tried to pull him in. "No", the white hedgehog struggled. "What are you doing?!"

"You're coming with me", Silver's evil reflection chuckled evilly as he stared at him.

* * *

Blaze stopped looking around and sighed tiredly. This maze was taking her a long time. She looked around and only found mirrors that showed her reflection. Suddenly, there was a short laugh that she heard around her. She growled as she got into her fighting position. A large mirror on her right flashed and she turned to it. The flash disappeared and the mirror showed an opened coffin with her body in it dead. The purple cat gasped in fear. 

"This is your future", a dark voice said. "This is where you will end up."

"No", Blaze looked away from the mirror. "It's not true….it's not true…"

"Ah, but it is", the voice said. "Look at the mirror on your left."

"Huh?" Blaze turned to her left. The mirror then showed Silver in a coffin…dead. She gasped in fear again and then took off forward. But then, the mirrors showed the rest of her teammates resting in peace in their coffins.

"You're going to die", the voice said in a whisper. "You're going to DIE!"

"Noooo!!!" Blaze yelled in fear as she shuts her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic ran as fast as he could. However, all of the paths and walls were the same. Nothing new happened to him just yet. But then, he stopped and looked up ahead. He saw all of his friends, including Amy, standing together without looking back. Slowly he sighed in relief. Looks like the second test was pretty easy. So now, he had to reunite with them and get the hell out! However, he didn't know that they were evil spirits disguised as them. 

"Hey!" Sonic called out as he ran to his friends. "Man, I'm glad to see you-," he spoke but suddenly stopped. His friends turned to him with evil grins on their faces. Then their fangs popped out of their mouths. The blue hedgehog gasped in fear as he backed away.

"Well, look who we have here", Shadow said evilly.

"It's our little friend", Amy giggled evilly.

"He looks delicious", Knuckles licked his fangs.

"Guys, snap out of it", Sonic shivered in fear. "It's me, Sonic."

"I wonder what he tastes like", Kia said as she glared at him hungrily.

"It can't be…" Sonic shook his head.

"Get him", Shadow ordered. Then he and the others charged at Sonic hungrily.

"Yipe!" the blue hedgehog turned around and ran away cowardly. **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?!?"** he shouted outloud fearfully and his voice echoed.

* * *

Shadow stopped running as he felt a huge pain in the head. Then he got done on his knees. He held his stomach in pain and let out a small vomit. Something was not right. Why was he feeling sick all of the sudden? Just then, his head began to feel warm as if he was having a fever. He rose up to his feet slowly and held his head in pain. His eye sight began to get blurry and it made him dizzy. Groaning sickly, he started walking forward, avoding the pile of puke as he wobbled a little. But then, he collapsed forward. He stood on his arms but he collapsed his face on the ground. Weakly, he turned his head to his left and only saw another dark mirror that only did nothing. He moaned in pain as he tried to keep his eyes open. Strangely, he was sick. Besides having a sudden fever, he felt like his throat was sore, his nose was stuffed up, and his stomach was feeling nauseous. 

"What's…wrong…with…me…?" he spoke softly that he could barely hear himself. "I don't….feel…so…good…Uhhh", he moaned sickly as he blacked out.

* * *

Back with Knuckles, he struggled as hard as he could. But the woman made out of goo was too strong for him. But then, he had a bright idea! He growled madly as his red fur color darkened. Then he strongly head butted the goo woman with the back of his head and turned around. He then clenched his fists and let some lightning form into them. 

"What-what is this?" the woman made out of goo looked at his hands oddly.

"**THUNDER FISTS!"** Knuckles stuck his fists into her gut.

The woman gasped as she felt some pain. Then she let out a scream as she was getting electrocuted. After that, she exploded and the goo sunken into the ground. Knuckles relaxed himself as he panted softly. Now he had to find Rouge and save her. He turned back around and ran off to find her. As for her, she was covering her ears and had her eyes shut. The laughing continued as she whimpered in fear.

"You will never escape", some ghostly voices said to her and she could hear from her covered ears. "You will never live…You're going to die!!"

"**SOMEBODY GET ME OUTTA HERE!!"** Rouge screamed for mercy.

"**ROUGE!!!!"** Knuckles yelled out as he came to her rescue. He noticed that a lot of pairs of eyes were starring at them. **"THUNDER ARROW!"** he launched his attacks. However, his attacks did no effect. He growled as he guarded Rouge for protection.

"Knuckles", Rouge opened her eyes and stared at him. "I have something to tell you, just in case we die."

"What?" Knuckles asked as he got into his fighting position.

"I…I'm in love with you!" Rouge confessed as loud as she could.

"You are?" Knuckles turned to her shyly.

"Yes!" Rouge yelled with tears. "I've been in love with you ever since we first met! I'm so scared!"

Knuckles stared at her in awe as she covered her face and cried. He was so shocked that she would say that! But was she lying? It looked like she was telling the truth. He walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Rouge stopped crying and looked at him with tears and that her make up was a little bit messed up. The red echidna wiped the make up off of her face but left some lip gloss on her mouth.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you", Knuckles vowed. "Because I'm in love with you too." He then placed his lips on Rouge's as he closed his eyes. Then he was pulled close by Rouge's arms as she closed her eyes. All of the sudden, there was a bright flash. Both of them stopped kissing each other and looked around. This time, they were in a different with some light and lots of dark mirrors and blue crystalix floors.

"Where are we?" Rouge asked shakily.

"I'm not sure", Knuckles looked back. He gasped as he noticed Shadow was on the ground unconscious. "Oh, my god", he released Rouge and ran to his comrade and she followed.

"Shadow?" the white bat got down on her right knee and shook him. "C'mon, wake up."

"Uhh…" Shadow groaned dizzily.

"Hmm…" Knuckles checked the black hedgehog's pulse. "He's still alive, but he feels warm. I think he's having a fever."

"How in the world is that happening?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Not sure", Knuckles shook his head. "But he doesn't look too good. We should carry him."

"Yeah", Rouge nodded. She and Knuckles lift Shadow up and held him up. She placed his right arm on her shoulder as Knuckles held him by the other one.

"Guys…?" Shadow asked weakly.

"It's just me and Knuckles", Rouge replied. "We're gonna find the others fast."

"Yeah, we don't enough time left", Knuckles looked forward.

"I don't feel so good", Shadow groaned sickly.

"Well, don't throw up, ok?" Knuckles looked at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try not to", Shadow replied softly and weakly.

"Let's go", Rouge said.

"Hm", Knuckles nodded. "Think you can walk, Shad?" he turned to the black hedgehog again.

"I'll…try", Shadow spoke.

Carefully, they began to walk forward. Shadow wobbled a little, but Rouge and Knuckles caught him from falling on his face. Then Rouge took him and carried him on her back. She and Knuckles then took off forward hurriedly.

* * *

Back to Sonic, he stopped running and looked back. His psycho friends were nowhere in sight. What was that back there? He did not like the looks of the maze, and he wanted to get out fast. But where were his friends really? Just then, he heard some laughter that was circling around him. He gasped as he got into his fighting position. Now he was getting scared. 

"Guys?" Sonic called out frightenedly.

"Fool", a deep dark voice said. "You're friends don't care about you. No one does."

"Yes they do!" Sonic yelled courageously. "They do care about me!"

"Oh really?" the dark voice asked with tease. "Look behind you."

Quickly, Sonic looked back. He saw all of his friends again, but they didn't have evil looks on their faces or any fangs. They just looked at him as if he was a bully. Sonic looked at them curiously and confusingly. Yet again, some demons were pretending to look like them.

"That Sonic is such a show off", Knuckles crossed his arms.

"What a jerk", Tails said and stuck his tongue out.

"I regret meeting him in the first place", Rouge placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe that I went out with a loser like him", Kia looked away from Sonic angrily.

"There's no way that he can save us", Silver said. "Because we're all dead."

"No", Sonic shook his head slowly.

"You worthless piece of crap", Blaze narrowed her eyebrows meanly.

"I wish that you were dead", Shadow said to Sonic furiously.

"I hate you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy pointed at him rudely.

"Guys…" Sonic shook his head. "It's me…"

But then, his friends transformed into dark hedgehog-like demons. All eight of those demons had dark red eyes and long claws. They looked at him and laughed evilly. Sonic covered his ears as he shuts his eyes hardly. He just couldn't take it any longer! Where were his real friends?! Were they really dead?!

"Nobody loves you…" the demons pointed at Sonic. "Nobody cares about you…The world hates you…."

"No, it's not true, no!!" Sonic shouted as he shook his head.

"Believe it or not, it is true", the demons said in union. "They don't care about you. You're just a pathetic little hedgehog!"

"Stop it", Sonic begged as he continued to shake his head desperately. "Leave me alone!"

"No one loves you…No one cares about you", the demons talked again.

"No!!" Sonic shook his head and tears flew out of his eyes.

* * *

Tails continued to run away from the snake-like ghosts as they followed him. Suddenly, he tripped and fell on his belly. He got up and looked back. He gulped as he scooted back frightfully. The snake-like ghosts slithered their tongues as they were coming close to him. He was getting scared like crazy! In fact, he just wanted to scream!

* * *

Kia got away from the spider-like spirits and took a break. She panted hardly after all of that running. Then she looked around and she noticed that she was in a dead end. The spider-like ghosts appeared further behind her and laughed. She looked back at them with an angry look on her face. Obviously, she was getting tired of seeing those things. How was she going to get rid of them? There was no point of trying to run past them, so what could she do? Now she was starting to get irritated. She stood down on her knees and took off her backpack. She unzipped it and began to search for some kind of weapon to defeat them. However, she had to find something quick, because the spiders were walking up to her with their mouths open!!

* * *

Silver continued to struggle from his reflection. But he was too weak to get away. Furiously, his dark reflection pulled him into the mirror. He screamed in fear. Blaze stopped running and looked around. The mirrors continued to show her and her friends' future of what might happen soon enough. Death. Giving up, she dropped down to her knees and covered her eyes. 

"You'll never escape…" Sin's voice said and it echoed. "You're all going to die. It's written all over your faces…"

* * *

At that moment, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver let out a scream of bloody murder. Their screaming echoed through the whole maze. Then Sin's evil laugh was heard. Knuckles and Rouge stopped running and looked around. Time was running out.

* * *

YIKES!!! That was sooooo scary!! Hey, I should write a scary fanfic someday. Will our heroes make it out before time runs out?? Tune in next time!! Whoo, this was a long chappie, wasn't it folks? 


	26. Survivng and Escape

_**Chapter 26: Surviving and Escape**_

Kia finally pulled out a weapon out of her bag. It looked like a pen, but there was a blue button on top of the white writing utensil. The spider-like ghosts were getting closer to her as they kept their mouths open with drool. Quickly as possible, Kia held the top of her pen and closed her eyes. Then she pressed the blue button hardly. A huge flash was seen. Then the spider-like ghosts screamed in pain as they vanished. Basically, it was Kia's flash pen to work on ghosts and evil spirits. She opened her eyes and looked around. Successfully, she was able to get rid of those pests. She zipped her bag back up and held it on her back as she stood up. But then, she heard a scream. It sounded like it was Tails. Possibly, he could be in trouble.

"Hang on, Tails, I'm coming!" Kia yelled out as she took off.

* * *

Back with Knuckles and Rouge, they ran as fast as they could. Rouge had to make sure that she doesn't drop Shadow because he was still weak to stand up. Still, what was wrong with him anyway? Just then, Knuckles stopped and Rouge stopped also.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked.

"I can sense some presence somewhere", Knuckles said as he took off again.

"Hey, wait up!" Rouge called out as she followed him.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he kept his eyes closed and his ears plugged up as the demons continued laughing at him. He was about to explode. He just couldn't take it any much longer. Slowly, he dropped down to his knees and let some tears fall out of his eyes. Was he actually buying all of those lies? Continuing to laugh at him, the demons began to walk to him slowly. They had their fangs coming out of their top gums as their claws popped out of their finger tips. Apparently, they were ready to eat the blue hedgehog.

Luckily, Knuckles and Rouge appeared in the scene. They gasped as they noticed that Sonic wasn't fighting back. As Rouge stood back, Knuckles rubbed his hands together and formed some lightning in his palms. Then he charged at the evil hedgehog-like demons and launched his fist. The demons looked back as they noticed him.

"**THUNDER FIST!" **Knuckles shouted and then he electrocuted all seven of those demons. After he killed them, they disappeared into dust.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked unplugged his ears. He looked up and saw that Knuckles just saved his life. But was that really him? At first, he had a small doubt, but he believed that it was really him. Sadly and happily, Sonic rose up and ran to Knuckles for a hug. He cried as he squeezed the red echidna hardly.

"Dude, let go!" Knuckles' voice squeaked as his face turned purple.

"Thank you so much!!" Sonic sobbed gladly.

"Lighten up, you crybaby!" Knuckles pounded Sonic with all of his might.

"Ouch!" Sonic rubbed the bruise on his head. "You hit harder than Kia!"

"Are you ok?" Rouge ran up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine-," Sonic spoke but then noticed something. "What's wrong with Shadow?" he pointed to the black hedgehog that was being carried on Rouge's back.

"I dunno", Rouge shrugged her shoulders. "We found him on the ground just seconds after we escaped some dark room."

"Yo, faker, wake up", Sonic tapped Shadow's shoulder softly.

"…" the black hedgehog didn't respond.

"Uh-oh", Sonic looked at Shadow worriedly.

"Is he dead?!" Rouge gasped worriedly.

"Calm down", Knuckles spoke. "Let me see him."

Gradually, Rouge got Shadow off of her back and handed him to her new boyfriend. Knuckles laid Shadow down on his back and felt his head. He hissed in pain as he took his hand off of Shadow's hot forehead and shook it in the air to cool it off. Then he checked the pulse on Shadow's neck carefully. Something bad was happening to him.

"Oh, my god", Knuckles widened his eyes in fear. "I can barely feel some pulse!"

"Shadow, no!" Rouge got down on her knees and shook the black hedgehog sadly.

"We gotta do something", Sonic spoke. "Before it's too late."

"Yeah, but what about the others?" Rouge turned to him.

"We'll make it out", Sonic said with faith and courage. "Like I always said: **"All for one, and one for all."**

"Yeah", Rouge and Knuckles nodded with joy.

All of the sudden, there was a bright light. The three opened their eyes and looked around. This time, they were surrounded by floating mirrors that showed their reflections. The floor was made out of glass and they could hardly see the place maze below them that they just escaped. Were they on the last floor? Are they about to find their way out after all? Sonic and Knuckles stood up as Rouge took Shadow and carried him on her back again.

"Now where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows", Knuckles sighed. "We better find the rest of our group." Speedily, he took off running and Sonic and Rouge followed him from behind.

* * *

Tails covered his eyes as he shivered in fear. The snake-like ghosts continued to hiss as they were coming up towards him. They opened their mouths because they were ready to take a big bite of his souls. But then, Kia appeared in front of the scaredy fox and held her flash pen in position. She closed her eyes and then pushed the top of it hardly. The pen flashed and destroyed the evil ghosts. The snake-like spirits hissed in pain as they vanished. Kia panted exhaustedly as Tails opened his eyes. He gasped in shock.

"Kia, you're here!" Tails smiled thankfully.

"No problem, kid", Kia continued to pant as she looked back. "You ok?"

"I'm fine now, thanks to you", Tails stood up.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out.

"Eh?" Tails and Kia looked on ahead.

Knuckles, Sonic, and Rouge ran up to them as they panted. Then they reunited with Tails and Kia. Tails gave Knuckles and Rouge a big hug as Sonic and Kia looked away from each other again. But then, Kia noticed that Shadow was unconscious and was held onto Rouge's back.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Kia asked Rouge.

"He's sick", Rouge replied.

"How did that happen?"

"That, we don't know", Knuckles shook his head.

"Maybe it's a curse, right?" Tails asked shakily.

"Either that, or he's placed under a spell", Kia walked to Shadow. "Hmm…" she felt his head. "Whoa, he's hot. He feels like over 100 degrees."

"I'll say", Rouge said as she felt some warmth on her back from Shadow's body.

"C'mon", Sonic pointed forward. "Let's get going."

"Yeah, but which way?" Kia looked around. "Plus, how much time do we have left?"

"Look!" Tails pointed up.

Quietly, Kia and the others looked up. They saw the same holographic hour glass that still had some sand in it. However, time was running out. Only one hour has passed. The sand from the above was still going down slowly. The heroes gasped in fear. Then they took off. Minute after minute, they ran as fast as they could. After ten minutes have passed, Kia suddenly stopped and halted everyone.

"What now?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Listen", Kia shushed him.

"Help me…Somebody…Anybody…" another familiar voice yelled.

"Silver?" Rouge guessed.

"Hey, Silver, where are you!?" Knuckles called out.

"The mirror…Look into the mirrors…" Silver's voice replied.

"The mirrors?" Rouge looked around. "All of them look so curvy and such. Man, no wonder I don't go to these kinds of places at the amusement park."

"Look around, quickly", Kia ordered.

Silently and quickly, everyone began to look around. They had to find Silver then Blaze fast! Otherwise, they're doomed! However, all of the mirrors looked the same. Even Kia was getting tired of looking at those odd shaped glasses. As she looked to her left, she saw a mirror that hopefully looked different from the others. She tip toed away from Sonic and the others as they tried to look into the mirrors anxiously. Slowly, she took a good look at the dissimilar mirror. It was normal to be exact, the long glass that was inches taller than her and more inches wider. She placed her hand on it, but a hand suddenly grabbed it aggressively. She yelped as she was pulled into the mirror. Just then, she opened her eyes. She was surrounded by an area with nothing but gray fog all around her. She looked back and noticed that the mirror was gone. But then, she heard some footsteps. A couple of figures appeared a few feet ahead of her. Strangely, both of them were Silver! Conversely, the Silver on the right looked more evil as he held his good sided reflection by the arms from behind. Kia growled in anger.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Evil Silver teased. "Scared?"

"Help me!" Silver yelled out to her clearly.

"I got an idea!" Kia pulled out her flash pen. "Close your eyes, Silver", she commanded and he did what he was told. She shuts her eyes tightly as she held her pen in position. Then she pressed the top down and it flashed at an instant.

"Grr, you little brat!" Evil Silver hissed as he released Silver and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm outta here", Silver said shakily as he ran to Kia. "Thanks", he gave her a hug.

"Umm…Yeah", Kia blushed.

"You'll never escape me", Evil Silver said as he looked at the two creatures angrily.

"Oh, crap", Silver looked at him fearfully.

"Great", Kia looked back. "Now what do we do? I don't see the mirror anywhere."

"Hahaha", Evil Silver laughed. "That's because you're under my spell. Once someone looks into my mirror, I turn into his or her reflection and then pull them in. Then I'll take their souls out. But he better be lucky that I haven't started devouring him yet", he pointed at Silver madly.

"!!" Silver gulped.

"Wait, I got it", Kia whispered to herself as she pulled a scripture out of her backpack. She threw it and it landed in the middle of the air. Then a sudden light was seen out of nowhere. Silver looked back as his dark reflection covered his eyes. With him distracted, Kia took Silver's hand and they ran for their lives. Then they jumped through the mirror and made it out. After that, Kia led Silver to the others.

"Kia", Tails gasped as he turned to her.

"Where were you?" Sonic asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Look who I found", Kia looked at Silver with a wink.

"Is this everyone?" Silver examined the group.

"Now we have to find Blaze", Knuckles smiled a little. "Then we'll be outta here."

"Time's running out", Kia looked up at the hour glass. "Let's get going."

"Yeah, but where is she?" Rouge asked as she looked around. "How can we find her quickly?"

"Just run, I guess", Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Then run we shall", Kia took off forward and the others followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sin and his goons were watching them through Ian's crystal ball. They were a little bit shocked that the heroes were almost together, but they were running out of time. None of them had doubts that they would be able to survive. Sin smirked, because he had something extra, just in case the group does fully reunite.

* * *

Blaze had her ears covered still as she kept her eyes closed. All of the voices wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't stand up, because she was so scared. Her concentration was being distracted by those voices. The mirrors around her continued to show her and her comrade's future when they die. She knew, so that's why she didn't bothering opening her eyes. What was she going to do? Was there anyone that could save her? For the first time, she felt trapped. There was nothing else she could do. Even if she tried to run away again, nothing will change. She was surrounded by evil and she couldn't do anything about it.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed Blaze and pulled her up. Then her body was turned around. She opened her eyes by a frightened gasp. It was Silver, who had a worried look on his face. Sonic and the others stood behind him as they wondered what happen to them. Thank goodness, the future wasn't true! Suddenly, the laughing stopped and the mirrors only showed their reflections on them now.

"Are you ok?" Silver asked nicely.

"…yeah", Blaze looked away. "I thought that you guys were dead."

"Us? No way", Silver shook his head. "We're together again, and no one can stop us now."

"Um, about that…" Kia looked back suspiciously.

* * *

Everyone else looked back just to see what she was talking about. The heroes gasped in fear. Lots of evil spirits and demons appeared out of nowhere as they were charging at them slowly. From the looks of them, there was about hundreds of them! Was there more time left to fool around? Kia looked at the hour glass above her and noticed that the sand was beginning to run out.

"How much time do we have left?"

"Dunno", Silver scratched his head. "But we don't have time for this."

"So let's run!" Sonic took off forward hurriedly. Then his friends followed.

* * *

The heroes ran as fast as they could as they tried to get away from some more goons. Silver took Blaze's hand as Kia took Tails'. Then everyone began to run a little bit faster. The demons and the evil spirits laughed evilly as they continued to follow them by flying above the floor. Corner to corner, Sonic and the gang turned and kept on going. But then, they reached to a dead end. They gasped and turned around. All of the evil spirits and demons snickered as they began to go up to them dangerously. Knuckles and Sonic growled as everyone else backed up. Shadow lifts his head up and opened his eyes. Sure his sight was a little bit more blurry, but he was able to see that his friends needed some help. He gets off of Rouge's back and kept his balance.

"Wait, what you are doing?" the white bat turned to him surprisingly.

"I'm fine", Shadow panted a little. Carefully, he walked up until he reached between Sonic and Knuckles. The two turned to him in shock.

"Are you crazy?!" Knuckles yelled at him furiously. "You're too weak to fight!"

"Just watch this", Shadow held his right wrist tightly. Lots of lightning began to form beyond his palm. He opened his eyes and noticed that the devilish creatures were coming up close. He squeezes his wrist tighter and more lightning circled around him. Sonic and the others backed up so they wouldn't get in his way. Then he ran to the demons. **"CHAOS LIGHTNING BLAST!" **he shouted as he dashed to the demons. Then he stopped and swung his fist to the ground. The lightning that he gathered went straight to all of the demons and electrocuted them painfully.

"**SONIC WIND!"** the blue hedgehog launched his attacks. The blue tornado zipped to the spooky things and sent them up in the air.

"**BLACK WAVE!"** Rouge threw her attack. The effects of her attack caused the demons and the evil spirits to hold their heads in pain.

"**FIRE BLAST!"** Blaze threw lots of fire balls at the demons and they burnt into dust. However, the evil spirits were still alive.

"**EVIL SPIRITS BE GONE!"** Kia threw lots of scriptures and they all landed on the devilish phantoms. Then she did a hand sign. Magically, the evil spirits vanished into thin air.

"Phew", Silver sighed in relief. "That was close."

"But we still gotta get outta here", Rouge looked at the hour glass.

"Uhh", Shadow collapsed forward.

"Holy crap", Sonic gasped as he and Knuckles caught him by the arms. "He still doesn't feel good."

"Now what do we do?" Tails shook his head.

"Let's keep going! We're almost out of time!" Kia yelled orderly.

Sonic and Knuckles held Shadow up by the shoulders and took off forward. Then everyone else started following them. Quickly as possible, they ran from corner to corner, turn by turn. However, the hallways looked the same. Just then, there was a door that appeared out of nowhere and it opened up widely.

"There's the exit!" Blaze pointed.

"Hey, the floor's disappearing behind us!" Tails looked back and noticed that the floors were fading.

"Don't look back!" Kia shouted.

The door was still open as some light was seen. Everyone closed their eyes as they started running faster. First, Sonic and Knuckles jumped in with Shadow. Next up was Silver. Then Blaze followed. Rouge jumped in as she yelled. Kia took Tails' hand again and they were the last ones to jump in before they could've fallen from the vanishing floor beneath them. Then the door slammed itself hardly. The hour glass soon then ran out of sand.

* * *

Sin saw that and seethed with anger. He couldn't believe that they survived! Now he was getting furious. But still, he almost had them. What was his next test? Desiree crossed her arms as she continued to look into Ian's crystal ball.

"I don't believe it", she spoke. "They finished the test in one hour, fifty-nine minutes, and only five seconds left. Looks like they made a new record."

"Indeed", Ian agreed.

"Oh, shut up", Sin snapped as he turned around. "But…I know just a plan to spice things up for them", he smirked.

* * *

Back with Sonic and the others, they woke up and found themselves in an empty room. They all cheered as they got up and hopped with joy. Shadow got up slowly and realized that he was feeling better. That was a close one! They survived the crazed test! However, he still wanted to know where Amy was resting at.

"We made it! We won!" Tails yelled happily.

"Yeah", Kia said. "Hey, you feeling better?" she turned to Shadow.

"Yeah", the black hedgehog rubbed his head. "I feel normal again. What happened to me?"

"I'm guessing that Sin was trying to play some dirty tricks on us", Kia pondered. "So he did those effects on you so you wouldn't be able to make it out. Good thing we got you out before…you know…"

"Now all we have to do is find Amy", Silver looked around for an exit.

"Yeah, but where?" Sonic asked curiously.

All of the sudden, all of the lights dimmed. Now what was going on? Another maze-like test? Obviously, Sonic and the gang were getting pretty annoyed with Sin. But then, some dark mist circled around them. Then they vanished.

* * *

Whoo, that took me 4ever!! What's Sin up to now? Where's Amy? Tune in next time!! 


	27. Sin's last Warning

_**Chapter 27: Sin's last Warning**_

Shadow and the others opened their eyes. This time, they were in a huge ball room with red walls and ceilings, black marble floors, and a large light hanging from the ceiling. Up ahead of them, they saw a shrine that was made out of pure stone. The **Master Emerald** was placed in the middle of the shrine. The other four **Chaos Emeralds** were placed on the altars. Knuckles gasped in shock. So that's where his M.E. was!

"The **Master Emerald**", he said in awe.

"And look", Tails pointed. "There are the other four emeralds."

"Ah, I see that you all are still alive", Sin's voice said out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where is he?" Kia asked as she and her teammates looked around.

In front of the shrine, Sin appeared. Then his servants appeared. Shadow and the gang looked at them with anger and that wanted a lot of answers. However, their rivals looked like they gotten a little stronger. What if they were about to face another test? They could tell that this adventure could take forever to end. Shadow growled as he took one big step forward.

"Sin", Shadow clenched his fists. "Where's Amy?"

"Now, now, no need to worry", Sin crossed his arms with a smirk.

"**TELL ME!"** Shadow hollered angrily.

"Yeah, where is she?!" Sonic demanded.

"She's still resting", Sin spoke. "Don't worry; you'll get to see her again."

"**GRRRR!!!!"** Shadow growled furiously.

"Calm down", Kia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you?" Rouge asked Sin loudly and curiously.

"I'm glad that you asked, my dear", Sin giggled evilly. "I'm the ultimate creature of life. The king of all darkness. And of course, the lady's man."

"You wish", Kia crossed her arms.

"Oh, but it's true", said a creature that had his face covered by his long red cape.

The heroes stayed silent. They wondered where Sin came from and how he became so evil. Aside that, they were wondering where Amy was. However, they had to stay calm. Well, Shadow was trying to calm his anger. After a moment of silence, Sin continued, but Kia asked a question first.

"Why do you do this?"

"Well…For a good reason, my dear", Sin continued. "I've been doing this for 100 years."

"100 years?!" the heroes asked in shock.

"Correct", the dark gray fox nodded. "It all started in 1906 at **Gracey Island**." He began to see black and white flashbacks. "I lived there ever since I was born, but no one took care of me. So I brought myself up into life. One of the things that I enjoyed…was taken advantage of women. After that, I would make them as my slaves. They would cook, clean, and please me 24/7. But then, while I was walking in the middle of the night in the streets…I got bitten by a strange vampire."

"Whoa", Sonic said.

"After that, I turned into this", Sin pointed to his wings and fangs. "It seemed strange at first, but I was able to gain a new ability. I learned that I could never die, no matter how hard those tried to kill me."

"_And I thought those things didn't exist for real",_ Kia said in thought nervously. _"Turns out that the films and novels are true!"_

"Weeks later, I was able to find the one that bitten me", Sin continued. "However…I sucked all of his powers and killed him. Turns out that I wanted more of his powers and I got it. Since then, all of this has been happening", he opened his arms widely. "Every single one of these creatures became my servants. Some were brought back to life, and some were never dead in the first place. But then, all of this domination began to bore me. So I decided to search for a wife. Some of them didn't work out, but I was able to keep a few of them alive to serve me. Sooner or later, I found **Midnight**."

"**Midnight**?" Rouge asked.

"**Amy**", Shadow corrected her.

"I must say, she has a great taste", Sin smirked evilly with lust.

"Eww", Kia raised an eyebrow in disgust.

**"GRRR!!!"** Shadow growled again, this time he was raged with anger.

"Hold on, Shadow", Sonic stopped him from charging at Sin. "Don't try to rush into things."

"I'm gonna kill him…!!" Shadow growled again.

"Then afterwards, I began to hear about these **Chaos Emeralds**", Sin sustained. "So I sent my servants to find them, and walla. Plus, they got me the **Master Emerald** too."

"And your plan is…?" Kia crossed her arms again.

"I plan to take over the world", Sin clenched his left fist. "With the power of the seven emeralds, I'll be able to rule all with an iron fist. And Midnight will join me as we wed. Then everyone can bow down to my knees!"

"In your dreams, punk!" Shadow shouted out furiously. "Amy will never join you. Never!"

"Has anyone ever told you?" Sin waved his finger no. "Never say "never"…"

Everyone stayed quiet as they glared at him harshly. Now they wanted to kick his butt! Just then, a sudden feeling hit Kia's head. She looked to her left and saw an opening that showed a long stair case. The opening was surrounded by dark energy that no one would be able to get through. Kia guessed that only Sin would be able to break the seal. Was Amy up there? If so, what was she doing up there, besides resting? Now, she was getting worried. Something bad was about to happen and she could feel it.

"Now, I'm going to give you all one last chance", Sin looked at the heroes irritably. "Leave now, and let me and my bride take over the world. And while you're at it, hand over your **Chaos Emeralds**, if you have any."

"Fat chance", Blaze scoffed. "We're not going anywhere."

"Besides, we won't leave until Amy is back with us, and that you're dead", Silver pointed at Sin rudely.

"Are you sure about that?" Sin asked with sarcasim. "Because I have a feeling that I won't be the one to die sooner or later. I think that you're the ones who are going to die."

Sonic and the others got into their fighting positions. Shadow secretly hand his emerald back to Kia and she puts it in her bag. Sin's servants got into their fighting position as well. Sin snapped his fingers and more terrifying looking demons appeared by his side.

"One last chance", he narrowed his eyebrows meanly. "Leave now, so you can save your own lives."

"No", Shadow snapped back.

"Very well then", Sin walked backwards until he reached to the shrine. "…"

All of the heroes kept their eyes open as they stood still in their fighting positions. The evil tribe kept their guard up too. Kia and Tails stood back, just in case. But the black echidna couldn't shake off the feeling of the dark energy that's blocking the stairs. Was there a way to open the seal and to run up there? Hopefully, she would find a way while her friends go into battle. As for Tails, he shook in fear again.

* * *

Back upstairs, Midnight was still asleep in Sin's room. Lots of dark energy blocked the window and the door so that no intruders could get in. She had her arms in a vampire's position as she slept. She has not heard anything since Sin placed her under a deeper spell. Not only was that, but lots of dark aura were slipping into her mouth. Her skin looked a little paler and her hair began to darken. Then a few devilish tattoos appeared on her shoulders. So far, she was half way done with her dark transformation.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes and the evil doers kept looking at each other filled with hatred. Slowly, Sin lifts his right pointer finger and looks at his enemies. 

"**KILL THEM!"** he ordered.

His servants charged at Shadow and the others. Then they charged at them. Shortly after that, a new battle began…

* * *

Whoo! I can't wait to write the next chappie! Now a bigger battle will rise! Too be continued!! Dun dun dun!!! 


	28. Good vs Evil

_**Chapter 28: Good vs. Evil**_

The heroes and the villains charged at each other after Sin called out his order. First, the heroes knocked down some of the demons. Next, they began to fight off Desiree, Nina, Wrath, and Kage. Sin disappeared and reappeared on top of the **Master Emerald** and watched. He was up to something again. An evil smirk appeared on his face. Blaze and Desiree jumped back a few times and charged up for their powers.

"**FIRE BLAST!" **Blaze threw her flame ball.

"**ICE CRYSTAL!"** Desiree threw a spear made out of ice.

Both of those attacks collided with each other. The two females covered their eyes from that blast. Meanwhile, Knuckles and Nina were having their own one-on-one battle. He tried to hit her, but he was too fast for her. But then, he vanished. Nina stopped and gasped. Then out of nowhere, Knuckles did a cross punch in her face. She was then sent back about 10 feet back. But then, she got back up and combined the power of water together. Knuckles charged up all of the lightning in his hands.

"**THUNDER ARROW!" **the red echidna threw lots of arrow-shaped lightning bolts.

"**WATER WAVE!"** the purple echidna flashed a tidal wave.

Magically, the two powers combined together and made a giant explosion. Knuckles was washed by the water as he rolled on the floor backwards as Nina was sent back again by the lightning attack. The two echidnas got back up and looked at each other madly. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic were facing Kage and Wrath. They dodged their attacks and avoided themselves from getting bitten.

"C'mon", Kage laughed. "Just let me take a quick bit out of ya."

"Man, you have a nasty appetite", Sonic shook his head. **"SONIC WIND!"** he launched his tornado attack.

"Ha!" Kage jumped over. "Missed me!"

"**CHAOS SPEAR!"** Shadow threw his golden arrows at him.

"Shit!" Kage blocked his face and the arrows cut his arms hardly.

"**DARK BLAST!"** Wrath threw his energy ball at Silver.

"**CHAOS SHIELD!"** Silver formed a shield in front of him and blocked the attack.

* * *

Rouge jumped in for Blaze and started fighting Desiree. However, her kicks weren't fast enough to hit Desiree. The orange hedgehog had a huge smirk on her face as she dodged every single attack. Just then, Rouge thought of an idea. She vanished and reappeared behind Desiree. Before she looked back, Rouge kicked her down and then elbowed her in the back hardly. Then Blaze got in and started pounding the crap out of her. But that is until Desiree grabbed one of her fists. Then she threw her over and got back up. She looked back as she wiped the blood from her nose. Blaze and Rouge tried to tackle her down, but she did a long back flip just to get out of the way.

* * *

Kia and Tails watched with worry and fear for their friends' lives. But they know that they're strong enough to handle anything. Well, hopefully. Kia looked at the stairway and examined it carefully. There really was a lot of dark energy forming around it. She searched in her backpack but she founded out that she just ran out of secret scriptures! So now, there was nothing that she could do. Instead, she turned around and continued to watch the battle.

* * *

Shadow, Silver, and Sonic hopped back before Kage sliced them in half by his long claws. He snickered evilly as he showed his fangs. Yet again, he was hungry. No one was happy to see that face. Wrath tried to cut them with his claws too, but the three hedgehogs jumped out of the way in time before that could've happened. All of the sudden, Shadow thought of an idea. He whispered it in Sonic's right ear and he nodded. Then they began to combine their powers together.

"Oh, no you don't!" the twin evil bats charged at them.

"**CHAOS SHIELD!"** Silver formed a shield around him, Sonic, and Shadow and had his guard up.

Concentrating their energy, Sonic combined his **Sonic Wind** with Shadow's **Chaos Spear**. The energy ball flashed both blue and yellow as they held it together. They looked up and noticed that Wrath and Kage were still trying to break through Silver's shield.

"Ok, let us have 'em!" Sonic commanded.

"Right!" Silver made his shield disappear and got out of the way.

"Now, you're ours! Wrath and Kage charged at Sonic and Shadow.

**"SPEAR WIND!"** the two hedgehogs shouted as they threw the huge energy ball at the same time. Then they were able to push the evil bats far back with big holes in their stomachs. After they were knocked down, Sonic and Shadow gave each other a high five.

* * *

Rouge, Blaze, Knuckles, and Silver stopped and began to take a break from fighting Desiree and Nina. The two evil women smirked as they rolled their arms. Sonic whistled for them to come and they ran to him and Shadow. Then they huddled each other and began to whisper a good idea. Desiree and Nina jumped back a few times and began to charge up their powers. Shadow and the others began to charge up for their attacks as well.

"**ICE CRYSTAL!"** Desiree threw lots of ice spears at the heroes.

"**WATER WAVE!" **Nina opened her palms and her tidal wave combined with Desiree's' ice spears.

Then the heroes threw all of their attacks together so they could beat Desiree's and Nina's attacks.

"**CHAOS SPEAR!"**

"**SONIC WIND!"**

"**THUNDER ARROW!"**

"**BLACK WAVE!"**

"**FIRE BLAST!"**

"**EARTH SHAKER!"**

Both of the group's attacks crashed into each other. Then there was a humongous detonation. In effect, it pushed everyone back and landing on their backs. Kia and Tails gasped in shock and worry. That was some blast! Who knew that all of them were so strong?! Shadow sat up and looked at his enemies angrily as he panted hardly. The two bad girls sat up and then hopped to their feet. What's weird is that they didn't have any scratches on them! That seemed very strange. At any rate, Sonic and the others sat up and glared at their opponents coldly as they panted.

"How the hell did they get so strong?!" Desiree yelled out uncheerfully.

"I have no idea!" Nina shook her head in shock. "But we've been training more than them! Plus, the **Maze of Doom** should've drained some of their energy!"

"Right", Kia rubbed her chin sarcastically with a small smirk. "Maybe you're evil plans didn't go good as planned. You see, all of us were able to get through your tricky obstacles by some important keys."

"And that is…?" Desiree narrowed her eyebrows.

"Take a good guess", Kia crossed her arms. "We got something more powerful that you goons don't have!"

"What is it?" Nina looked at Desiree curiously.

"I don't know", Desiree snapped at her.

"Friendship, love, and teamwork", Kia listed.

"Yeah", Sonic got on one of his knees. "Like what she said."

"It doesn't matter how much you throw at us", Rouge rose up slowly.

"We'll just take you down by force", Knuckles added as he and the rest of the gang got up on their feet. "Together." The heroes nodded with agreement.

"How pathetic", Sin appeared in front of his servants. "You may rest."

"Yes, Master", Nina and Desiree bowed and then ran up to the shrine to guard it.

"As if all of that crap isn't going to stop me", Sin crossed his arms. "I don't care how many there are of you, I'll just kill you softly with my bare hands. However, I'll leave it to a VERY special guest."

"Eh?" Shadow and the others widened their eyes confusingly.

"Hmm", Sin closed his eyes. His consciousness was able to travel all the way to his room and reached into Midnight's mind. _"Awaken, Midnight",_ he commanded.

* * *

Powerfully, Midnight opened her eyes. The rest of the dark aura reached into her body as she sat up. Then she grabbed her favorite weapon. After that, she got out of the bed and stood up straight. She rolled her neck and listened to it pop a few bones. Then she titled it side to side. Releasing a small sigh, she stood up straight. Silently, she opened her eyes. They weren't green anymore, only red.

* * *

EEEEEK!!! Amy, dammit, I mean, Midnight is totally possessed!! Will Shadow find a way to break this spell as he did a couple of times? Tune in next time!! 


	29. Midnight Returns

_**Chapter 29: Midnight Returns**_

The heroes continued to stare at Sin with anger and confusion. What was he up to now? Who was this special guest? There was no time to wait and to find out. The only way to stop all of the madness was to kill Sin. However, where was the weakness? Kia began to think, because she saw plenty of vampire movies, so she should know where the weak spot is. Impatiently, Shadow got up to his feet. Then he charged up for his **Lightning Bolt** attack.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Rouge asked.

"I'm gonna take him, that's what I'm going to do", Shadow replied coldly as he fully charged up his powerful attack.

"Right", Sin nodded slyly. "Bring it on."

"My pleasure!" Shadow dashed to him.

"No, don't!" Kia yelled out for him.

"**Lightning**-!!" Shadow was about to punch Sin in the face with his right fists that was covered by lightning. Suddenly, a figure got in front of him and knocked him down. Then the mysterious figure strongly kicked him until he reached only a few feet from his friends.

"Shadow!" his friends gasped for his life.

"What the…?" Shadow stood on his arms and looked up. He gasped. In front of Sin, he noticed a female hedgehog that had pitch black hair that matched her dress, boots, and Gothic jewelry on her. She had her arms crossed as she stared at him with her red eyes, that looked a little brighter than Shadow's.

"It can't be…" Kia whispered to herself.

"Who is that?" Silver asked as he narrowed his eyebrows snappily.

"Take a good look and guess", Kia gulped a little.

Silently, the rest of the group took a good look at the mysterious female. Her skin was pale and her outfit looked so evil on her. She continued to stare at them with an angry look on her face. Sin smirked as he closed his eyes and opened them.

"Lucky in time, Midnight", he spoke.

"Well, I had to", Midnight replied in a darker voice. "You are my groom, aren't cha?"

"Amy!!" Shadow and the others gasped in shock.

"_Oh, my god",_ Kia thought fearfully. _"We're too late."_

Shadow widened his eyes in fear and fret. He never thought that Sin would take things too seriously on her. To be exact, it was pretty surprising. Calling out her name wasn't going to do anything this time. But he had a plan B in his mind. Love. Hopefully, that plan would work as Blaze warned. Midnight continued to glare with anger. Sin crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Well?" What do ya think?" Sin asked sarcastically.

"You…you…" Shadow seethed through his teeth savagely.

"You all gonna stand there or what?" Midnight crossed her arms and bobbed her head.

"Amy, snap out of it!" Sonic yelled out to her.

"It's us, your friends!" Tails hollered out after him.

"Friends?" Midnight said mockingly. "Please. That's the last thing that I need right now…"

"Yeah, she's totally possessed", Kia shook her head.

"So what do we do?" Rouge asked.

"Two against one", Knuckles crackled his fists. "I mean, it might work."

"You first", Sonic took a step away from him.

"Fine", the red echidna sighed. "Rouge, let's go."

"Are you sure?" the white bat asked with concern.

"We have to try", Knuckles replied.

"Hm", Rouge nodded.

"C'mon, show me what you got", Midnight waved her finger to come.

"As you wish!" Knuckles yelled furiously as he and Rouge charged at her.

"Wait, don't do it!" Shadow warned them.

* * *

Midnight charged at the two creatures but then stopped. Before they punched her, she ducked and then did a hard low kick on them. After they fell on their backs, she punched them in the guts as hard as she could. Both the red echidna and the white bat coughed out some blood as they held their bellies in pain. But then, Midnight began to wiggle her fingers. Magically, Rouge and Knuckles flew in the air and then they were sent into a wall. They crashed into the hard dry stoned walls and collapsed on the ground.

"Next!" Midnight looked at the remaining contestants.

"Now what?" Kia growled a little.

"Amy…" Shadow said weakly as he stood up.

"I guess I'll have to burn her too death!" Blaze growled.

"Blaze-," Silver tried to reason with her.

"Watch", the purple cat took off forward. She rubbed her palms together and began to form lots of flame. Then she spun into a flamed tornado. **"FLAMING TORNADO!"**

Midnight smirked. Obviously, she could tell that the battle was going to be short. She spun into a black tornado and then collided with Blaze's. Both of their tornados began to mix together mightily as they got a little bit bigger. Midnight and Blaze jumped into the middle for the tornado and raised a fist. However, Midnight's upcoming fist pounded the cat hardly in her left cheek, due to her sudden speed. Then she drop kicked her down to the ground. Milliseconds later, the now black colored hedgehog vanished. After that, she took Blaze's feet and flipped around in the air. And then, she slammed the purple cat on her back and knocked her unconscious. The two tornados disappeared and Midnight kicked Blaze out of the way.

"Oh, my god", Tails fainted.

"Of, for Pete's sakes", Kia turned to him with disappointment.

"Last chance", Sin warned. "Give up now. Otherwise, you'll end up like your other friends."

"I don't think so", Silver clenched his fists tightly.

"But…I doubt that the three of us can stop her", Sonic shook his head.

"_I gotta find a way to win her back",_ Shadow thought to himself worriedly.

"Don't keep me waiting!" Midnight got into her fighting position.

"I don't think that there's no other choice", Kia lowered her head. "Far as I'm concern, she's clearly possessed, and I can't find out where the dark energy is coming from."

"Dark energy?" Sonic turned to her.

"That's what her heart is filled with right now", Kia answered. "However, I'm trying to find out where it's coming from. If I do, then we have to destroy the main source. Hopefully, it'll turn Amy back to normal."

"So what do want us to do?" Silver looked at her confusingly. "Pick a silly fight with her like the others did?"

"I'm not sure what else we can do", Kia shook her head. "Dang it, where is that energy coming from?"

"What if you can't find the main source?" Shadow asked.

"Then…we have to kill her", Kia looked away.

"What?!" the three hedgehogs gasped in fear.

"That might be the only way", the black echidna sighed slowly.

"…We could at least knock her unconscious", Sonic figured.

"Yeah…that might work", the white hedgehog rubbed his chin.

"…I dunno", Shadow lowered his head. "I don't wanna hurt her."

"But there's no other choice", Kia turned to him.

"Don't worry, we won't go outta control on her", Sonic gave Shadow a playful punch on the arm.

"I'll watch to make sure", the black hedgehog glared at him stormily.

"I say we combine our attacks as before", Silver suggested.

"Right", Sonic nodded.

* * *

Hurriedly, he, Shadow, and Silver charged at Midnight. Kia went to pick Tails up and check to see if he was ok. All Midnight hedgehog did was keeping her evil smirk on her face. Sin yawned, thinking that the hedgehogs were wasting their energy for nothing. Sonic stopped and Silver and Shadow separated. First, Silver went to the right side of Midnight. Second, Shadow reached to the opposite end of Silver. Third, the three hedgehogs charged up their powers.

"**SONIC WIND!"**

"**EARHT SHAKER!"**

"Please forgive me, Amy", Shadow launched his attack after the others. **"CHAOS-,"**

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** Midnight yelled outloud. With the power of the emeralds that sat on the altars, time froze. Then she used her dark powers to switch Sonic's and Silver's attacks to hit each other. She snapped her fingers, and everything was moving again. Instead, Sonic's **Sonic Wind** attacked Silver and his **Earth Shaker** made a hard impact on Sonic. She watched Silver fly into the air, then at the underground attack sending Sonic back. Then she vanished. She reappeared and grabbed Silver's left foot. She spun around and released him.

* * *

Kia and Shadow gasped. Silver crashed into Sonic and they rolled backwards. Slowly, they laid on their backs. They groaned in pain as they struggled to get up. The fight was getting serious! What else could they do now? Everyone tried to get near Amy, but she was too strong for them. Silver growled angrily as Sonic gulped. Midnight tilted her head side to side.

"_I don't believe it!"_ Shadow thought in shock. _"She can do Chaos Control! But how was she able to learn that?"_

"Now, it's my turn", Midnight launched out her chainsaw. **"DEMON WIND!"** She swung her chainsaw and some strong wind rushed to Sonic and Silver. Then they were sent into the air by a dark tornado. Adding that, some needles appeared and began to hit them in the arms, legs, on their back, and in the stomach. After the tornado disappeared, the two hedgehogs fell from the air. However, Midnight wasn't done with them yet. She vanished and reappeared below them. She caught them by their arms and then slammed their heads together scarcely. Subsequently, she threw them out of her way.

"No…" Shadow shook his head slowly. "Not them too…"

"Great", Kia said to herself. "I got to find the main source of all of that dark energy fast. Otherwise, we're all going to die."

"Oh", Midnight finally noticed. "I almost forgotten about you", she looked at Shadow evilly.

"Amy, no", Shadow waved his hands no. "It's me, Shadow!"

"Watch this", Midnight smirked and then she vanished.

"Huh?!" Shadow looked around. "Where did she…?!"

Out of nowhere, Midnight side kicked him and sent him back near his friends. Kia gasped in fear for his life. Shadow got up and stared at the evil Amy. So there was no other choice. He held his right wrist and then gathered lots of lightning. Then he charged at his crush/girlfriend.

"Sorry Amy", Shadow raised a fist at her. **"LIGHTNING BOLT!" **A bright light was seen and he shuts his eyes with tears. Moments later, he opened his eyes. Amy was nowhere in sight! So he didn't even hit her! That was the good news and the bad news. Suddenly, Amy reappeared and did a 50 punch combo on him. With the last hit, she back handed him and knocked him down on the ground. He moaned in pain as he opened his left eye.

"Crap!" Kia searched in her bag. _"Maybe a __**Chaos Emerald**__ might work",_ she thought. _"Grr, where is it?"_

"Alright, love", Sin commanded. "Kill him!"

"As you wish", Midnight held her chainsaw in the air.

"Amy, no!!" Shadow held his hand out for her to stop.

"Where is it?" Kia murmured angrily as she continued to search in her bag. Then she pulled out a yellow gem that glowed its natural color.

* * *

OH NO!!! Better hurry up Kia!! Will she and Shadow break this new tricky spell? Find out on the next chappie! And it'll be here tomorrow!!! 


	30. The Spell is Fully Broken

_**Chapter 30: The Spell is Fully Broken**_

"Shadow, roll out of the way!" Kia yelled after she pulled out a yellow **Chaos Emerald**.

Doing what he was told; Shadow rolled to his right and avoided getting stabbed by Amy's chainsaw. He gasped as he took a good look at the size of the curved sharp edge. It was about 30 cm, in length, and about 15 inches (18 to 30 cm in length). So it was a pretty BIG blade. Amy turned to him evilly and he scoots back slowly in fear.

"Shadow, catch!" Kia threw the yellow gem.

"A **Chaos Emerald**!" Sin and Midnight gasped in shock.

"Huh?" Shadow caught the yellow emerald with his left hand. "What do I do with this?"

"Light beats darkness!" Kia shouted out to him.

"Get me the emerald!" Sin ordered.

"Hm", Midnight nodded. She tried to kill Shadow again, but he rolled out of the way and got back up to his feet. He got on his right knee because he was still weak from the hard combo that she used on him.

"Do it!" Kia shouted to Shadow angrily.

"Ha, you're too late!" Midnight charged at Shadow.

"_I'm sorry…Amy…"_ the black hedgehog thought to himself sadly. He then opened his left palm and the yellow emerald floated in air.

"Huh?" Midnight stopped.

"**CHAOS LIGHT!"** Shadow yelled and his voice echoed twice.

Magically, the emerald glowed yellow and a huge line of light went into Amy's chest. She screamed in pain as her chest glowed brightly. Sin watched the whole thing in horror and anger. Kia gulped, hoping that she was right. From the sound of her scream, it almost sounded like Shadow was killing her! Speaking of that, he couldn't take her screaming. He didn't want to hurt her, only to help her. But he had to do something. However, he began to run out of strength. He almost forgotten that he wasted some of his energy on Sin's goons and from the massive combat that he received from Amy.

"_Please let this work",_ Shadow thought unsteadily. Suddenly, a strong vibe stung him in his arm. He held it in pain and the emerald stopped glowing and landed on the ground. Then Amy collapsed on her knees. Hardly and painfully, Shadow panted as he starred at her worriedly.

"_Did it work?"_ Kia asked in thought.

"Hmph, fool", Sin smirked viciously. "That won't work on her. You have no chance of taking her away from me again. So give up. And surrender that emerald."

"No…" Shadow whispered to himself frightenedly.

"You little…!" Midnight glared at him with her bright red eyes. "…punk."

"Amy", Shadow blinked sadly.

"_That didn't work",_ Kia rubbed her chin. _"Ok, while Shadow's pretty much distracting her, I can locate the main source of all of that dark energy…Let's see", _she scanned Amy like she had heat vision. _"I can see all of that dark energy flowing through her…" _She then looked at Sin. "_I also see some flowing inside of him. And his hands…I can barely see them moving. Wait, he's using her as a puppet! However, that's not the main source…" _She then continued to scan the area around Sin.

* * *

While she was doing that, Shadow kept dodging Amy's chainsaw as she swung it multiple times. Luckily, he was able to avoid the sharp end of her terrifying weapon as he walked backwards. However, he felt like he couldn't take it any longer. Plus, he couldn't get near Amy so he could break the spell. Soon enough, Kia found out where the main source of where the dark energy was coming from. It was coming from a normal sized crystal ball that was held by a dark creature hidden under his red cape. Strange black aura circled around the crystal ball slowly as the wind whistled. At that moment, Kia gasped. Now she knew where the dark energy was coming from! It was all coming from the crystal ball, and Sin must be using all of that dark energy to horrible hypnotize Amy and to use her as a toy!

"Now I know what to do", Kia whispered to herself.

"Uhh", Tails sat up and rubbed his had. "What happened?"

"Stay here, ok?" Kia searched her bag for something to use. "I'll be back safely. Get Sonic and the others and bring them over here."

"Wh-why?" Tails asked nervously.

Silently, Kia pulled out a small bottle of pills. On a piece of paper, it read **"Invisible Pills"**. She figured if she turned invisible, then she would grab the crystal ball and break it. Then Amy might turn back to normal. Slightly, she took one out and swallowed it. At an instant, she turned invisible. Tails gasped in surprise and fear and then fainted. Kia sighed as she shook her head. Then she got up and tip toed to the crystal ball as quietly as she could.

* * *

Shadow panted hardly as he continued dodging Amy's attacks. Then she vanished. Shadow gasped as he looked around. All of the sudden, Amy reappeared behind him and kicked him down. He looked back and rolled out of the way before she could've stabbed him again. Then he got back up to his feet and walked backwards some more. The female hedgehog growled as she tried to make a good aim at him.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sin hollered out orderly. **"KILL HIM!"**

"No, don't do it!" Shadow shook his head.

"You leave me no other choice", Midnight glared at him angrily.

"Amy…" Shadow shook his head.

* * *

Ian continued to rub his crystal ball and released some more unseen dark energy into Sin's hands. Then he wormed his fingers. At that moment, Midnight began to walk to Shadow as he walked backwards. An evil smirk came up on her face she held her weapon in place. Sonic and the others got on their knees after they woke up from their unconsciousness'. They gasped in fear as they saw that Shadow was the only one left to battle Amy. However, he looked like he was running out of breath. Kia finally reached up to the crystal ball. She was so surprised that no one even sensed her presence. Aggressively, Midnight elbowed Shadow in the gut and he collapsed forward. Sin laughed manically as he watched.

"Finish him!"

"Shadow, get up!" Blaze yelled out.

"Fight her!" Silver hollered out orderly.

"I…can't…" Shadow groaned weakly as he stood on his arms slowly.

"So long, hedgehog", Midnight held her weapon in the air.

"Hey, what the-!?" Ian gasped as his crystal ball started moving. The crystal ball flew away from him and went all the way to the middle of them room.

"What is this?" Sin glanced at the crystal ball strangely.

"Ha!" Kia became visible again as she was the one who held the crystal ball in her hands. Strongly, she threw it to the ground and it shattered into pieces. All of the dark energy that was collected rushed all the way back to Sin.

"You little brat!" Sin growled as he clenched his fists and let the rest of his dark energy reach into his body.

"Kiss her now!" Kia yelled out to Shadow.

"What did she say??" Sonic, the others, Tails, and Sin asked awkwardly.

"This is my chance", Shadow got up to his feet.

"Huh?" Midnight starred at him confusingly.

"**I LOVE YOU!"** Shadow confessed with all of his heart. Then he pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

Midnight's eyes shot open as she had her lips together with Shadow's. All of the sudden, she began to see some flashbacks. Everything, from the beginning to the end. When she was born, as she grew up, having a younger sister in her life, the time when she met Sonic and the others, every adventure that she went to…and her death…and so far, when she and Shadow had their moment at a pond near a huge jungle. After seeing all of that, her eyes turned back to their natural turquoise green color. Her hair flashed back to its natural normal pink color as so did her fur. Her skin was a little more tan, as it was when she was alive long ago. Now she remembered who she really was. Not Midnight the Hedgehog, Amy Rose. Both of them didn't know that they're friends were watching them in awe. Tails covered his eyes, because he felt like he was too young to watch something like that. Suddenly, Sonic and the others smiled at them. They were glad that they got Amy back.

"_Thanks",_ Amy said in thought as she returned the kiss to Shadow. Soon enough, they released their lips.

"Amy?" Shadow looked at her. "Are you going to be ok now?" he asked worriedly and sadly.

"…I'll be alright", Amy nodded with joy.

"That's great", Shadow said with tears as he hugged tightly and she hugged him back.

"Oh", Amy noticed as they released each other. "You're wearing my locket."

"Oh, yeah", Shadow unclipped it and gave it to her. "Kayla told me to give it to you."

"Whoa, I attacked her too?" Amy clipped on the locket. "I feel bad. I'm really sorry for all of the trouble I caused you."

"It's ok", the black hedgehog smiled at her. "I forgive you. However…" he looked back at Sin coldly. "We have to make him apologize for using you in the first place.

"Him…" Amy starred at him heatedly.

"_It can't be",_ Sin thought to himself furiously_. "He broke my latest spell! If only that stupid girl didn't get in the way",_ he turned to Kia.

"Master", Desiree walked up to him.

"What now?" Sin asked abruptly.

"If I may ask, may I take her down, since she's no use to us now?" the orange hedgehog looked at the pink one madly.

"Grr", Amy held her chainsaw and guarded Shadow.

"Amy", the black hedgehog looked at her worriedly.

"Stand back", Amy said. "Take care of the others for me."

"…." Shadow nodded. Then he ran to Sonic and the others to check on them.

At that moment, Desiree and Amy starred at each other with hatred. Nina decided to take a seat on the stoned stairs of the shrine to watch. Kage and Wrath sat up as they held their bloody stomachs in pain. Then they looked at Desiree and the old Amy curiously. Sin nodded. Then Desiree charged at Amy. The pink hedgehog got into her fighting position as she tried to come up with a plan.

* * *

STOP! Ok, the next chappie's gonna be awesome! This time, Amy and Desiree will fight to see the last one stands…alive!! Who will win the real round? Tune in next time!! 


	31. Dark Amy vs Desiree

_**Chapter 31: Amy vs. Desiree**_

Amy and Desiree charged at each other and began their next battle. Quickly, they dodged every hit they tried to make on each other. Strangely, Desiree looked like she was gaining some speed more than before. In fact, Amy was lucky enough to keep up with her! Something didn't look right. How did that orange hedgehog get so fast all of the sudden? Amy had to keep her focus on this battle indeed. All of the sudden, Desiree slid to the side and Amy missed her. Then she did a harsh 30 hit combo on her. Then she kicked her down. Amy rolled out of the way before her stomach could've got stepped on by Desiree's big red boot. Then she started launching her fists at her rival, but she kept missing.

"_What's going on?"_ Amy asked in thought. _"How did she get so fast?"_

All of the sudden, Desiree vanished. Before Amy looked around, she was knocked down by a pound in the back of the head. She sat up and blocked her face. However, Desiree kicked her as hard as she could and knocked her back. Hurriedly, Amy rolled out of the way before Desiree could've pounded her in the chest. Then she got back up and had her fists back in position.

"Cha, look at chu", Desiree laughed a little. "You're weak, and there's no way that you can stop me. I mean, remember that little fight that we had sometime ago?"

"Yeah…" Amy began to see flashbacks.

"I was just testing you out just to see how strong you were", Desiree explained herself. "And man, you were pretty tough. Not only that, but I was reading your abilities."

"Then that means…you know my attacks?" Amy asked after the flashbacks ended.

"Yep", Desiree nodded as she crossed her arms. "Better give up will you can. Like I said before, my first strike will be the last."

"Grr", Amy growled angrily.

Both she and Desiree began to battle again. Every time Amy tried to lay one single finger tip on Desiree, she continued to miss! However, she had something in her mind. She vanished, but Desiree vanished also. The orange hedgehog reappeared and looked around. Out of nowhere, the pink hedgehog reappeared in the above the floor and kicked her in the face. Then she ran to her to bring more pain. Desiree jumped back up to her feet and charged at her opponent. As they battled, Kia was busy treating everyone's wounds so that way they might be able to help Amy. Tails ran to his friends so he wouldn't get in the way of the battle.

The two female hedgehogs fought longer and longer each minute. They panted as they dodged each other's attacks. Suddenly, Amy thought of an idea. She vanished and Desiree vanished too. After Desiree reappeared, she looked around. A growl seethed through her teeth. Everyone else in the room began to look for Amy also.

"Where'd she go?" Desiree asked herself.

Just then, she heard some crackling sounds. She looked around and found nothing. Then she looked up at the ceiling. Nothing seemed suspicious up there, but she had to keep her eyes open. The cracklings' got louder and she pulled out her katana. But then, the sounds stopped and there was silence. That was until a fist was launched from the ground. Desiree looked down to see what it was. At an instant, Amy rose up from the ground and did a powerful uppercut on her! Blood flew out of Desiree's mouth. Amy had her eyes shut tightly as her fist was still in the air. Most of the audience in the room watched in shock. Amy was getting strong again! And that punch was a blast! Finally, Desiree landed on her back and Amy landed on her feet gently.

"How the hell…did you do that?" Desiree asked angrily as she sat up.

"Not telling", Amy waved a finger no.

"Awesome job, Amy!" Rouge cheered for her.

"Whoo! Rock on!" Sonic cheered also. Then the others began to cheer for Amy Rose.

"…I have something more important than strength", Amy spoke. "And let me tell you, every single one of you goons don't have what I have."

"What then?" Desiree snapped at her.

"I have friends", Amy said calmly. "And a family that loves me. Love, friendship, and teamwork are the strongest keys in life. Since I have all of that, I know that I can do anything, no matter how hard I try. All you got is nothing but pain", she pointed at Desiree. "Because you try to impress someone that is mean to you, you can't even win a battle against me. So I don't care what you throw at me. Because I'm stronger than you. Believe that."

"Hmm…Friends, huh?" Desiree looked at the group evilly.

"Uh-oh", Amy widened her eyes in fear.

"Then say goodbye to your goody-goody friends!" Desiree got back up and charged at them.

"Holy crap, she's coming!" Tails pointed fearfully.

"I'll stop her", Shadow got in front of everyone and began to charge up his powers.

"Are you serious?!" Kia looked at him.

"Ha", Desiree stopped and did some hand signs. She then looked at the group and her eyes turned light blue.

* * *

After that, a sudden ice shield formed around Shadow and the gang. They gasped in fear as they looked around. There was no way out. They were surrounded by ice and nothing else. The heroes began to shiver as they rubbed their arms with chills.

"Now what?" Knuckles asked as he shivered.

"I got this", Blaze said. **"FIRE BLAST!"** she launched her attack. However, he attack didn't make a scratch on the ice block. She growled as she continued to rub her arms. "It didn't work."

"Darn it", Kia looked around. "Since we're surrounded by some forces of evil, we can't get out. Our last hope is Amy."

"So what does she have to do?" Sonic turned to her.

"Clueless as ever, aren't cha?" Kia said sarcastically. "No matter what happens, Amy has to kill her."

"I hope she can", Rouge got down on her knees. "Because I'm freezing to death!"

"Dammit", Silver grumbled with anger as he rubbed his hands hardly to get some heat.

* * *

Back with Amy, she gasped in fear. That Desiree's a real witch! How dare she attack her friends?! For the moment, Amy growled with anger. Her hair turned back to black as some markings reappeared on her body. She was back to the way she was before Shadow broke the spell. But how was she able to gain all of the darkness back into her? Now she became **Dark Amy**. Desiree looked back at her with an evil smirk.

"Well, well", she spoke. "You pissed off because I decided to turn your friends into ice?"

"Very", Dark Amy said as her voice darkened a little.

Afterwards, she and Desiree charged at each other. Both of them launched out their weapons and dodged each other's blades. They swung and swung their weapons, but they ended up missing each other. Desiree realized that she was facing the 'Midnight' once again, because she could barely dodge her attacks now. However, Dark Amy had an idea again. She ducked the upcoming katana and aimed for Desiree's chest. But then, the orange hedgehog arched her back and then rolled out of the way. She got up and aimed for Dark Amy's chest, but she blocked it with her chainsaw. Once again, they began to have their own sword fight. Sin watched them with his arms crossed. He was starting to enjoy seeing two women fight for him. Actually, he was watching the best fight ever! He never thought that someone like Amy would be at Desiree's match.

* * *

Inside the ice-like igloo, Shadow and the others continued to shiver as they rubbed themselves for warmth. Suddenly, they dropped down to their knees weakly. Things were getting out of hand. All of the sudden, ice began to form onto their bodies.

"We're turning into ice!" Silver gasped as he noticed his right arm was half formed into ice.

"Oh, no!" Tails looked at his feet that were frozen solid.

"Not only that…But our energy is draining away", Kia shivered as her shoulders were turning into ice.

"What do we do?!" Sonic asked fearfully as he watched his legs become ice. "Any minute now, we'll turn into ice statues!"

"Dammit", Shadow collapsed on his stomach as half of his body was turned into ice. _"Amy, please help…"_ he thought worriedly.

* * *

Dark Amy dodged another upcoming attack from Desiree's katana. Suddenly, her head felt a vibe in her head. Someone was trying to reach to her. Then she heard a voice.

"_Amy, please help…"_

"Shadow", Dark Amy turned to the igloo.

"Aww, are you worried about your weak little boyfriend?" Desiree asked sarcastically. "He and your other friends will turn into ice cycles soon enough. After that, I'll break them into pieces. Then you'll never see them again."

"Not if I can help it", Dark Amy charged at her. She swung her chainsaw but Desiree dodged out of the way. She growled furiously as she turned to her. Then she ducked down from Desiree's katana. She rolled to the side and then did a couple of back flips. She then held her chain saw aggressively. All of the sudden, the chainsaw grew wider and long as the handle got longer. So it wasn't a chainsaw anymore. It looked more like a scythe that the grim reapers were seen with.

"How did she..?" Desiree looked at her in shock and anger.

"I'll kill you for hurting my friends!" Dark Amy charged at her again.

"Cha!" Desiree charged at her also. Both of them swung their weapons down after they passed each other. There was silence. They just stood there, acting like nothing happened. Blood began to drip down from Desiree's gut as some began to pour out of Dark Amy's arm. Then she collapsed forward.

"What?!" Sin yelled angrily.

"Got her", Dark Amy said to herself as her scythe turned back into a chainsaw. After that, she ran to see if her friends were ok.

* * *

Since Desiree was now dead, the igloo disappeared. Shadow and the others were inches close from turning into ice cycles. Amy turned back to normal and ran up to her unconscious friends. Then she used some powers to melt the ice on everyone's body. After she melted the ice off of Shadow, he groaned in pain. Amy turned his body over and rested his had on her lap.

"Shadow? Can you hear me?" she asked kindly.

"Amy…?" Shadow opened his eyes weakly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah", the pink hedgehog nodded. "Everything's fine. I killed her."

"…Thanks", Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist softly. "You're the best…"

"Hm", Amy hugged him back.

"Hey", Silver opened his eyes. "I don't feel cold anymore."

"Thank God", Blaze sighed in relief. "We're all ok."

"Yep", Kia sat up and stretched out her arms. "It was all thanks to Amy."

"Hmm…" Sonic sat up and noticed that Amy and Shadow were about to kiss each other. "Get a room", he crossed his arms.

"Oh!" Amy looked away and blushed.

"When we get outta here, I'm gonna choke you", Shadow glared at his rival wrathfully.

* * *

Just then, the yellow emerald floated in the air. Then it reached to Sin. He took it and held it tight. Amy and the others gasped as they noticed. Whoops, they forgotten about the emerald! If only there weren't too many distractions. Sin looked at the dead Desiree and his eyes glowed red. The orange hedgehog's body vanished and reappeared near Nina.

"Heal her", he commanded.

"Kay", Nina ran down the stairs and began to treat Desiree's wounds.

"Hey", Kage spoke as he and Wrath walked to her weakly. "Can you heal us too?"

"In a little while, I will", Nina replied.

"Crap", Kia slapped her forehead. "He has the emerald."

"Oops", Amy sweatdropped.

"Big oops", Shadow added.

"Well, this sucks more", Sonic crossed his arms.

"You know what they say…'The early bird catches the worm'", Sin played with the yellow gem. "I'm sure that you have the other one, right?"

"We're not telling", Knuckles glared at him grouchily.

"Is that so?" Sin asked with an evil smirk. "Then I guess you're gonna have to fight some of my pets until you give up and say yes", he said as lots of demon-like creatures appeared in front of him.

"Damn", Blaze shook her head. "There's more?"

"I don't like this…" Tails gulped.

* * *

Will Amy and the gang defeat all of those things and still keep the other emerald safe? How are they going to defeat Sin? Well, folks, we'll be right back after these messages! And Sonic, why did you have to ruin that ShadAmy moment? It was getting good! 


	32. Amy&Shadow! Together they're strong!

_**Chapter 32: Amy and Shadow, together they're strong!!**_

All of the demons that Sin called forth began to stare at their targets. Some were big, and a few were small. They looked hungry and they were ready to eat some blood. Amy glanced at them irately as she growled a little. She felt like it was up to her. Thanks to Sin and Desiree, her friends were out of strength! Now she was going to make ever single evil creature pay. Either she lives or not, she had to keep those things away from her friends. Shadow rose up slowly and looked at her in awe.

"Amy…"

"Leave it to me", the pink hedgehog stood up.

"What, are you crazy?!" Rouge gasped in fret.

"If you try to go against them all by yourself, you may not make it", Kia yelled to Amy feverishly.

"I have to try", Amy got her weapon in place. "You guys are out of strength. Besides, I'm the only one who can stop them. Just get out of the way and take care of yourselves."

"Amy…What if you die?" Shadow asked her sadly and horrendously.

"…Just leave it to me", Amy spoke courageously.

"Let's move out of the way", Kia got up and walked to find her bag. Everyone else stood up and took one last look at her. Then they followed.

"Amy-," Shadow tried to speak.

"Don't worry", Amy interrupted softly. "I don't you guys to get hurt anymore."

"…Good luck", Shadow lowered his head and followed the others.

At that moment, Amy stared at the demons madly. She held her weapon in place. After Shadow and the others reached to the end of the room, they looked at Amy. All of them were worried about her safety. And heck, she barely made it through a tough battle with Desiree! What if she doesn't make it out of this one?! Even though she was the only one with more strength, they felt like she was going to get herself killed. Nobody wanted that to happen. Still, they had to stay out of the way. Shadow gulped.

"_Be careful, Amy",_ he thought bravely.

_**

* * *

**_

(BGM plays "Sky Rail Theme from SA2B") 

"Hmph", Sin pointed at Amy nastily. "Get her", he ordered.

Orderly, all of the demons charged at Amy. She charged at them too. A moment later, she began to battle them all. She ducked the punches and avoided the kicks. Then she began to dodge the claws. Angrily, she swung her chainsaw and slaughtered a few demons. Some tried to tackle her down, but she did a handstand and a tempest twist with her legs and knocked them down. Before a few more could've grabbed her, she flipped up in the air and kicked them down on their heads. Seconds later, more charged at her. She growled as she held her weapon in position. Then she spun into a pink tornado and her chainsaw spun along with her. Without the demons noticing, Amy's chainsaw started cutting them into pieces as it swung around in circles speedily. Once they were all dead, Amy stopped spinning. She looked up at Sin with anger and rage. However, he wasn't done yet. He snapped his fingers. Then about a thousand more appeared in front of Amy. Moments later, she and the demons began another battle.

"Wow, look at her go", Rouge spoke softly.

"I hope she can defeat all of them this time", Kia crossed her arms.

"Same here", Knuckles nodded.

"…" Shadow watched the battle with horror for Amy's life. _"Please be careful."_

* * *

Back with Amy, she was able to knock down about a hundred demons down in minutes! But then, more of them charged at her in an instant speed. As Amy backed away, one of the large monsters swung its claws. She grunted in pain as she received large cuts on her arm and on her chest. However, the cuts weren't deep. Still, she was starting to lose some blood. All of the sudden, the demons began to circle around her. She held her arm in pain as she looked around. After a while, they all charged at her. She jumped into the air and they ended up tackling each other. Suddenly, a bigger monster appeared in front of her. She gasped, but the monster swung his fits and knocked her down. Nonetheless, she flipped in the air a couple of times and landed on her feet. With a blink of an eye, a couple of more demons appeared out of nowhere and bashed her down. Consciously, Amy rolled out of the way before the demons could've clawed her in the gut. She got back up and got into her fighting stance. As the demons aimed her, she dodged more of their attacks. Little did she know that another one of those devilish things appeared further behind her. It grabbed her by the arms and she struggled to get free. Sin laughed evilly as he watched her wriggle.

"Finish her!" he ordered.

"Oh, no!" Silver gasped in fear.

"Amy!!" Tails yelled out for her.

"Kia, gimme the other emerald", Shadow turned to her.

"Are you sure?" Kia reached into her bag and pulled out the dark blue gem.

"I'm gonna help her", Shadow took the jewel and looked at the trapped Amy.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** Shadow yelled and vanished.

"**Chaos control**?" Sin asked himself outloud.

* * *

Before the two demons could've taken Amy's life, they froze along with time. Shadow appeared in front of Amy and kicked the creatures out of the way. Then he took down the one that was holding Amy as hostage. When the time limit was up, everything was moving in motion again. The pink hedgehog collapsed on her knees and Shadow caught her.

"What are you doing?" she looked at him worriedly. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm not gonna watch you die for the second time, Amy", Shadow placed his hands on her shoulders. "You need help."

"But…" Amy widened her eyes. "Okay."

"C'mon", Shadow helped her up. "Let's kick some butt."

"Yeah", Amy nodded.

"Kill the black hedgehog!" Sin ordered. "And bring the girl to me."

* * *

More demons charged at the two hedgehogs as they opened their mouths with hunger. Shadow and Amy charged at them too. Steadily, Amy continued to dodge the approaching attacks. Shadow began to punch some of them down with all of his might. Before the next one could've grabbed him, he turned around and did an explosive round kick and sent him further away from him and Amy. Sin used his powers to make the demons turn around. Shadow had a serious and angry look on his face as he turned to them. At that time, they charged at him. First off, he punched some of them in the chests and kicked a few down hardly. Another demon launched a fist at him. He grabbed it, swung him around and slammed him to the ground. Forcefully, he twisted its arm until he heard ever bone crack. Next, he pounded some more down furiously. Then the next demon tried to kick him. He grabbed the leg tackled him down and then held the leg tightly. He twisted it hardly and got back up.

* * *

As for Amy, she continued to dodge every attack that aimed at her. One of the fiends swung its arm. She grabbed it and kicked it in the stomach. Then she pulls its arm off of its body angrily. Now she was ready for some more. The next one tried to claw her, but she ducked down and then punched it in the gut frantically. She then grabbed both of its arms and twisted them and kicked it down. A few more charged at her, but she did another tempest twist attack. Then she charged at some more. Seconds later, more demons charged at her. She grabbed one of them by the neck and twisted it like mad. For the next one, she grabbed it by the upcoming leg as it tried to kick her. She did a throw down on it and then stabbed it in the chest with her chainsaw. After she got back up, she turned around and did a strong round kick on five more demons that were close to knock her down. She did a side kick on two more that were about to land next to her. She did another one on the opposite on four more that were walking to her carefully.

"Whoa, they're good", Blaze said in awe as she and the others watched surprisingly.

"I know!" Kia exclaimed who was recording the whole thing with her camera phone. "Isn't this great?"

"From all of the things that you could've brought…why did you have to bring your cell phone?" Sonic turned to her awkwardly.

* * *

Continuing the battle, Shadow kicked some more demons out of the way. How in the world did he get all of his strength back like that?! Maybe it was because of his love for Amy, he has gotten stronger. As two more beasts charged at him, he grabbed them by the neck and slammed their heads together. More demons rushed to him. He then threw the two unconscious things out of his hands. Then they ended up getting knocked down. He clapped some dust out of his hands and then crackled his fists. Apparently, Sin sent more after him.

"Bring it on!" Shadow got into his fighting position. He did a handstand and performed an intense tempest twist. He continued as he walked his hands forward. Then he formed into a black tornado. He jumped out of the huge black tornado and watched it send some more demons up in the air. **"CHAOS SPEAR!"** he launched his golden arrow-like attack and he killed them all. Suddenly, his neck was grabbed from behind by another creature. He struggled and did a hard head butt on the thing. Then he grabbed it by the arm and threw it down in front of him. Intensely, he twisted the arm and watched it squirm in pain. A couple more charged at him, but he kicked them down in an instant!

* * *

Back with Amy, she did some more tempest twists on some more of the demons. She got back up on her feet and panted with exhaustion. Obviously, she was running out of strength. It was all thanks to the wounds that she had on her body. Ten more demons appeared and looked at her fiercely. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead and got back into her fighting position. Before they could've punched her in the face, Shadow appeared and did a powerful round kick and sent them away. Amy sighed in relief and tiredness. Shadow panted too as he was still in his fighting position.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah", Amy panted as she dropped down on her left knee slowly. "Man, there are a lot of them."

"And we still got some more", the black hedgehog looked around and noticed that most of the demons began to circle around them slowly.

The pink hedgehog got back up and prepared for another battle. She and Shadow panted hardly as sweat rolled down from their foreheads. They looked like they were getting tired. Still, they know how to kick ass! So then, they began to think to themselves. How were they going to wipe out all of those things and still have some strength left?

"Got a plan?" Amy asked as she starred at some of the imps coldly.

"…Yeah", Shadow turned to her. He then began to whisper in her ear. Both of them nodded and gave each other a high five.

"Sick 'em", Sin snapped his fingers again.

* * *

The demons that were in the circle formation charged at Amy and Shadow. Both of them performed some tempest twists at the same time. They kicked some out of the way as some more stood back. Magically, Shadow and Amy formed into two tornados. The pink one and the black one combined into one and grew larger and taller. Then the black and pink tornado reached up to the 60 feet high ceiling. A while later, the tornado chased the rest of the demons around and sucked them in. Then Amy and Shadow jumped out of the spinning winds. They watched the tornado as it continued to spin around rapidly, filled with demons.

"What?!" Sin hollered angrily.

"Oh, they're good", Kage said, who was the last one to get his wounds treated by Nina.

"Shut up", Wrath pounded him softly on the head. "If Master heard that, then he would've killed you", he whispered to his brother furiously.

"Holy cow!!" Tails looked at the size of the tornado in shock.

"That's awesome!" Kia cheered as she was still recording everything from her cell phone.

"When did they get so strong?" Knuckles widened his eyes in stun.

"Mama-mia…" Sonic shook his head slowly in awe.

"I was about to say the same thing", Silver said.

"Golly", Blaze rubbed her eyes. "That's huge!"

"Whoa…" Rouge looked at the tornado shockingly.

* * *

Finally, everything was in place. Amy stood back as Shadow began to charge up for his powers. Sin and his goons stared at the tornado in awe also. Lots of lightning began to form in Shadow's right palm brightly and effectively. He then charged at the tornado and stopped. And last, he slammed his fist to the ground.

"**CHAOS LIGHTNING FIST!"** Shadow hollered loudly and a long line of lightning went all the way to the tornado. He watched the tornado spin some more as forces of lightning went inside of it. A loud thunder rumble was heard as the demons were getting electrocuted. After that, they exploded into dusts.

"Phew!" Amy sighed in relief as she sat down.

The tornado finally disappeared. Now the battle has ended. To everyone's surprise, Shadow and Amy won! As Shadow panted, Amy ran to him and helped him up. Then they smiled at each other.

"Whoo yeah! That was awesome!" Amy gave him a high five.

"That was nothing but a piece of cake", Shadow rolled his arms. "You ok?"

"Totally", Amy nodded and held her injured arm. "I'll be fine."

Hm", Shadow winked.

"Tee-hee", Amy gave him a thumb's up as she winked back.

"Dude…" Sonic said in awe and the couple looked at him. **"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!!"** he threw his hands in the air cheerfully. "This should be a movie!"

"Uh-huh…" Shadow and Amy sweatdropped.

"Dammit", Sin growled.

"Uh-oh…" Nina, Wrath, and Kage looked at each other unhappily.

After Shadow received many complements from his friends, he turned around. Now the only one he had to face was Sin. Sure he hasn't faced the purple echidna yet, he figured that she might be scared of him now. Amy looked at Sin and narrowed her eyebrows frenziedly. The evil doer glared at them with hatred.

"You're next!" Shadow and Amy pointed at him impolitely in union.

* * *

WHOO-HOO!! GO SHADAMY!! YEAH, KICKS SOME ASS! WHOO! And now, the BGM is off. Anyway, Sin, you better say your prayers! Wait, is he going to? Does he have another nasty trick up in his sleeves? Will Shadow and Amy (and maybe the others) defeat him finally? Tune in on the next chappie! Dude, what if this was a movie and they played all of the SA2B (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) music. And plus, Matrix moves! That would be sweet!! 


	33. Her Second Death

_**Chapter 33: Her Second Death**_

Shadow and the gang continued to stare at Sin angrily as silence built around the room. There was no other choice for the evil doers now. Either they had to surrender or die. A sudden smirk came up on Sin's face. He wasn't ready to give up yet. Instead, he had a brilliant idea in his mind.

"So?" he asked sarcastically. "That doesn't mean that you're stronger than me."

"Idiot", Amy snapped. "With all of us together, we can kick your butt!"

"Yeah!" Sonic and the others agreed.

"Is that so?" Sin's eyes glowed red. "Bring it on."

"Grr!!" Shadow charged at Sin. Then Amy followed him.

"No, wait!" Kia yelled out to them.

* * *

Sin charged at them also. Then they all began to two against one battle. However, he was able to dodge every single attack form Shadow and Amy. He didn't care if he had to face everyone, he was too strong anyhow! Quicker and quicker, he continued to dodge their fists and kicks. Then he grabbed them by the neck. He chocked the two hedgehogs assertively and watched them cough for some air. Then he threw Shadow out of the way and looked at Amy.

"Now, now", he said. "No need to fight your groom."

"You are not my groom", Amy glared at him unfriendly.

"Really", Sin looked at her with lust. "I will be soon enough", he reached for her lips.

Amy gasped and looked away. Her face was turned to Sin's by his free left hand. She hid her lips tightly so that way he wouldn't kiss her. Sin shook his head. It was so pathetic that his own bride would turn him down like that. Obviously, he was getting furious with her. He gripped her neck tighter but she breathed through her nose, because she had to be careful not to open her mouth. Shadow got up and noticed that Sin was trying to kiss Amy. He yelled out for her as he dashed to them.

"Goddammit", Sin threw Amy out of the way. Before Shadow could've punched him in the face, he arched his back and kicked him in the air. He flew up in the air and pounded him down on the ground. He was about to land on him with his boots, but the black hedgehog rolled out of the way. "Damn."

"Amy", Shadow got up and ran to his girlfriend.

"I don't think so", Sin said as his eyes glowed red.

* * *

Before Shadow could've reached to Amy, he was suddenly stopped. It was due to Sin's powers. He only stood up straight but struggled to break free. Sin waved his hand to come to him. With his power, he did.

"I might as well use you as a punching bag until you give me the last emerald", Sin crackled his fists. Then he began to beat the crap out of Shadow roughly.

"Oh, my god!" Rouge gasped as she covered her eyes.

"Shadow!" Knuckles yelled out for him.

Amy sat up as she groaned in pain. She gasped as she noticed that Sin was kicking Shadow hardly on the ground as he laughed evilly. Now she was getting serious. She got up and charged at him. But then, Sin stopped torturing Shadow and looked at Amy. She swung her chainsaw, but he caught it with is right hand. She growled as she struggled to get it loose.

"That won't work on me", Sin gripped the blade until it shattered into pieces.

"My…weapon…" Amy watched the shattered chainsaw fall to the ground.

"Now…come to me", Sin walked to her as she backed away.

"_Shadow, wake up",_ Amy looked at the unconscious black hedgehog worriedly.

"Hang on!" Sonic rushed to save her life.

"No, don't be stupid!" Blaze yelled out to him tetchily.

"**Sonic**…" the blue hedgehog was about to launch his attack.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** Sin hollered out as loud as he could. By the power of the five emeralds, time stopped. He walked to the blue hedgehog that was in his running stance. He created a black energy ball and blasted Sonic out of the way. Then everything was in motion again.

Sonic yelled in pain as he flew across the room. Knuckles got in front of everyone and caught him. He knelt down and took a look at one of his best friends. He gasped in fear. The blue hedgehog was unconscious as his body was bleeding too death. Kia rushed over and took him. Then she laid him gently and began to perform some healing tricks on him. Sin clapped the dust out of his hands and turned to Amy. She was holding Shadow up as he moaned in pain. Just then, he appeared behind her and knocked her out of the way. Then he grabbed Shadow by the neck and slammed him against the hard wall. He coughed out some blood.

"Crimson blood…Delicious", Sin smirked as his fangs popped out.

"Oh, no you don't", Amy got back up and aimed at Sin.

"Goddammit", Sin released Shadow. He looked to his right and caught Amy's upcoming fist. "Stay out of this", he warned. Then he punched her in the gut and threw her out of the way.

"Amy!" Tails and the others gasped for her life.

"Now where was I?" Sin looked at the unconscious Shadow.

"Damn…it…" Shadow struggled to get up on his feet.

Sin's eyes glowed red again as he giggled evilly. Suddenly, he forced Shadow to stand beyond the wall. His arms were spread out open and he looked like he was on a cross. He growled furiously as he glared at Sin.

"Nina, come forth", Sin snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Master?" Nina appeared next to him.

"Use the **Arrow of Death**", Sin commanded. "Make sure that he doesn't come back to life."

"Hm", Nina nodded. She took a few steps back so she could get a clear aim. She pulled out an arrow and held her bow in place. Then she aimed for Shadow's heart.

"Shadow!!" Kia and the others yelled in fear.

"Try to stop us and we'll kill you", Sin looked at them evilly.

The other heroes stayed silent. What were they going to do? From the sound of his voice, he sounded serious! Amy got up slowly and looked around for Shadow. She saw him that was pinned to the wall by Sin's powers. It was all up to her. She didn't want him to die, so she had to save him. Finally, Nina was ready. Then Sin smirked again.

"Release!" he ordered.

Slowly, Nina released her bow and the black arrow. Silver and the others gasped in fear. Shadow closed his eyes tightly as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. Was this it? His last moment of death? There was nothing else he could do. He was trapped. So then, he gave up and waited for his death. But then, the arrow hit something in front of him. He opened his eyes and gasped. Everyone else gasped too. In front of Shadow was Amy. She had her head down and her arms open for protection. She actually saved Shadow's life! However, the black arrow was stuck inside of Amy's chest deeply as blood dripped down from it. It was her second death. Silence was built through the whole room as Amy just stood there. Then she collapsed on her knees. Slowly, she fell to her right.

"Oops", Nina sweatdropped.

"Midnight!" Sin gasped.

"Amy!" Shadow and the others gasped also.

Sin couldn't believe his eyes. First he brought her back to life, claims her as his bride, and now…she turned him down and died right in front of his eyes. Not only that, but she sacrificed her life for someone else. The gray fox looked away from his dead bride and his eyes glowed. The dark blue emerald appeared in front of Shadow and it reached up to him. He took it and walked to the shrine.

"Come", he said to Nina.

"Hm", the purple echidna followed.

"No, Amy!" Shadow yelled with tears.

"She's dead!" Rouge covered her face and sobbed.

"Not again", Knuckles slapped his forehead.

"I'm gonna miss her…again…" Tails hiccupped with tears.

_**(BGM plays 'Final Goodbye' by Rihanna)**_

_**(Verse 1): **_

_**I never should of waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave**_

Strongly, Shadow broke through Sin's powers and got down on his knees. Then he crawled to Amy and held her by the shoulders. He took one good look at her. The arrow was clearly inside of her chest. He closed his eyes and let lots of tears escape from his eyes. Yet again, he had to see her in a position for death.

"Shadow…?" Amy said weakly.

"Amy", Shadow gasped as he looked at her. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know", Amy opened her eyes weakly. "Far as I'm concern, I got hit well."

"Please don't die", Shadow begged with tears. "I'll get you some help."

"I think it's too late for me now", Amy spoke softly.

"No, don't say that", Shadow said as he held back his tears. "I'm gonna get you outta here. And then we'll go home and we'll live happily ever after. I promise!"

"Shadow…" Amy looked at him in awe.

"Just stay with me!" Shadow begged again. "Don't leave me!"

"Do me a favor right quick", Amy hissed in pain. "Take my locket."

_**(Chorus):**__**  
Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye**_

Slowly in tears, Shadow unclipped her locket and clipped it around his neck. It was very hard for him to watch his beloved die again. If only she didn't make her sacrifice. Now he will NEVER find happiness. He couldn't stop having tears in his eyes. What was he going to do? Was there anything else that he could do to keep her alive? After Kia got done healing Sonic, he rose up slowly. He looked to his right and noticed the dramatic scene. Silver and Blaze looked away with tears as they sniffled. Tails and Rouge sobbed as they hugged each other. Knuckles hugged them together as he closed his eyes with hot tears. Kia wiped some tears out of her eyes and continued to watch Shadow and Amy. Sonic lowered his head in defeat. He failed, he couldn't set things right. If only he did.

_**(Verse 2):**__**  
Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its wars,  
I'll rest in peace as long as you know**_

"And another thing", Amy spoke again.

"What?" Shadow rested her head on his lap. "What else is there for me to do? Name it, and I'll do it."

"…Kill Sin", Amy replied coldly. "And…set my soul free…I'm not supposed to be alive again."

"But…I don't think that I'll ever find a woman like you", Shadow sniffled sadly.

"Maybe, maybe not", Amy said. "But one day…you might find her that'll be the new me. Like Kayla for example, when she gets older, of course."

"Um..." Shadow swift his eyes side to side with a small blush. "Still…I don't wanna be alone…not without you, Amy", he looked at the pink hedgehog again. "You're the only thing that makes me happy."

"I see", Amy nodded. "As long as you wear that locket, you'll get some good luck. And you definitely won't forget me."

"I won't", Shadow shook his head. "I'll never forget you."

"Promise me", Amy stroke his left cheek gently. "Promise me that you'll save the world. And that you'll set me free. And…protect my family and the others. Kay?"

"Ok", Shadow nodded. "I promise. I just…this is so hard", he shuts his eyes tightly with tears.

"Hmm", Amy nodded.

_**(Chorus):**__**  
Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye **_

The scene was getting sad. Even Sonic and the others couldn't stop crying. Sin and his goons watched them from the opposite feelings. Sin felt jealous and angry with Amy as Nina felt confused and paranoid. Wrath and Kage shook their heads in disappointment. So then, Sin lifts his right hand in front of him.

"Kiss me one last time", Amy said her last words.

_**(Bridge): **__**  
Promise you our love will carry on  
Until you turn eternal, we belong**_

_**(Chorus):**__**  
Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye**_

Shadow nodded with more tears. Then he bent down and reached for her lips. Both he and Amy closed their eyes. A moment later, their lips touched each other passionately. Their last kiss. Sonic and the others lowered their cries as they watched. Sin was getting tired of them together. Even though she was dead, he could bring her back to life, again, and keep her to himself for good. However, he had to take care of Shadow and the others first. Slowly and angrily, he clenched his right hand into a fist. With his powers, the black arrow shattered into dust. At that moment, Amy stopped breathing and her lips froze. Now she was dead, yet again. Shadow lifts his head up and looked at Amy. He would never forget her, no matter what. For starters, he had to keep his promises to her, even if it cost his life. That's how he would keep his love for her. Still, he might not move on.

**_His respectful lips for the last time  
And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
Its you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_**

_**"**Goodbye…Amy Rose…"_ Shadow repeated those words as he held her left hand sadly. Teas fell out of his eyes again as he sobbed whispery to himself. Once again, he has lost his dearly loved Amy. For the moment, the heroes sobbed sadly. For the second time, Amy rests in peace…

**_Goodbye…_**

**_Song Ends._**

**_

* * *

_**

NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Not again!!! WHAAAAHH!!! Some twist that was, eh, folks? Now that Amy is dead, again, what's Sin up to now? And will Shadow and the gang set things right? Welp, good thing I had a snow day today, huh? Now I gotta wrap up some Christmas gifts tonight, so the next chappie will be here tomorrow. Poor Amy and Shadow…:(


	34. Dark Shadow vs Sin

_**Chapter 34: Dark Shadow vs. Sin**_

"How pathetic", Sin spoke and ruined the dramatic scene. Everyone stopped crying and looked at him. "I've told her times and times that if she doesn't do what I say, then she would end up somewhere that's not good. Now look where she is. Lying on the ground, dead. What a fool."

"What?" Shadow hissed at him angrily.

"…You know", Sin turned to him with an evil smirk. "I can let you see her again."

"!!" Shadow widened his eyes in shock.

"He can do that?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a trick!" Kia yelled out to Shadow. "Don't fall for it! He only wants kill you!"

"I am really going to kill her", Sin crossed his arms and glared at her angrily.

"…" Shadow looked at his dead loved one sadly and curiously.

"On the other hand, it's no use", Sin shrugged his shoulders. "Only I can bring her back to life, and only for my reasons. She belongs to me, and to no one else. And…"

"…" Shadow and the others stared at him with hate.

"She'll always be mine", Sin opened his eyes. "Once I bring her back to life again, I'll make sure that she will never leave me. And if tries, then I'll just take advantage of her again."

"What?!" the heroes gasped furiously.

* * *

At that moment, Shadow clenched his fists with rage. How dare that Sin speak of those words about Amy?! He doesn't own her, and he never will! The black hedgehog growled heatedly as his streaks and his eyes turned crimson. His heart pounded anxiously as his wounds and bruises disappeared magically. Suddenly, Kia felt his angered presence.

"Hey", she looked at him. "What's wrong with Shadow?"

"Eh?" Sonic turned to him and so did the others. "Oh, no…Not again…"

"That power…So fearsome…darker…" Kia illustrated nervously.

"He's about to go psycho again", Tails gulped and tried not to faint.

"Well, that's not Shadow anymore…" Knuckles narrowed his eyebrows. "That's **Dark Shadow** now…"

_**

* * *

**_

(BGM plays "All I Am" by Crush 40) 

Sin and his goons turned to the black hedgehog. Suddenly, they noticed some dark red aura circling around him. Slowly, Shadow rose up. He glared at them hatefully with his now crimson red eyes. It matched the color of his blood clearly. Nina, Wrath, and Kage hugged each other in fear as they backed away. Only Sin had a furious yet curious look on his face.

"You got a problem with me?" Sin took a couple of steps forward.

"Don't you dare…Don't you dare talk about Amy like that!" Shadow pointed at him rudely, yet angrily.

"Hm", Sin smirked. "So you challenge me to a fight, eh? Then show me what you got."

"You asked for it!" Shadow crackled his fists and then vanished. He reappeared on Sin's left and kicked him to the wall. He then zipped to him and did a hardcore punch combo on him until they reached to the wall. Once that was done, Dark Shadow disappeared and reappeared a few yards back.

_**I see no, hear no evil  
Black writing's on the wall  
Unleashed a million faces  
And one-by-one they fall**_

"Whoa, where did that come from?!" Silver widened his eyes in shock.

"Trust me, this has happened before", Rouge spoke. "He did that before on Eggman's flagship after Amy was killed."

"Maybe that's why", Kia rubbed her chin. "I mean, he does love her, right?"

"Yeah", Sonic scratched his nose. _"Still, I never thought he had so much for her. Poor guy",_ he looked at Shadow worriedly.

_**

* * *

**_

Black-hearted evil, or  
Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am 

_**I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go **_

Dark Shadow panted heavily after he took care of Sin. Or did he..? The bad news was that Sin got himself off of the wall and he was still alive. He titled his neck side to side and looked at him angrily. Then his eyes glowed red. The black hedgehog got into his fighting position.

"You're dead, hedgehog!" Sin charged at his rival.

"Hmph", Shadow smirked. He dodged Sin's upcoming attacks in a flash! Now he felt faster than before. Before Sin could've punched him in the face, he slid to the side and round kicked him. He appeared next to Sin as he flew to the side and kicked him again. Moments later, he reappeared again and hardly kicked Sin in the air. But then, he opened his wings and looked down at him frantically.

"I'll kill you!" Sin yelled. **"DARK FLARE!"** he threw down some purple fire balls down at Dark Shadow.

_**Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'm here  
One step forward, two steps back **_

_**Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**_

* * *

Dark Shadow growled and flew up into the air with his air shoes. He began to avoid the large flames as he tried to reach up to Sin. However, the evil doer backed away each time he got close. Next, Sin began to throw down some bigger fire balls from the ceiling. Again, Shadow dodged every single one of them. It was so surprising that he gathered so much strength. Obviously, he was VERY angry with Sin. He would never forgive those like him who would use Amy, talk dirty about her, or hurt her. And Sin was the first one. After he dodged another fire ball, he launched his **Chaos Spear** attack. His opponent guarded himself with his wings and covered his eyes. Before he looked down, Dark Shadow did an aggressive uppercut right at the chin! Then he grabbed Sin by the feet and swung down from the air until he hit the ground. He did a few back flips and then landed on his left knee.

_**Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life **_

_**Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
I am, I am all of me **_

* * *

Despite that, Sin wasn't done yet. He climbed out of the hole and then got back up to his feet. Evilly, he glared at Shadow. Then he charged at the black hedgehog. Both he and Dark Shadow restarted their one-on-one battle. An evil smirk appeared on Sin's face, as if he had an idea. He vanished and left Dark Shadow looking around for him. He recurred above him and threw a gigantic fire ball down at him. Before he could've killed Dark Shadow, he jumped out of the way. But the explosion sent him spinning in the air sideways. Netherless, Sin charged down at Dark Shadow.

_**I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go **_

* * *

Dark Shadow quickly got back up to his feet and charged up at Sin. Then the two vanished. They began to appear and disappear in the air as they blocked each other's attacks. Everyone watched silently in awe, including Kia, who had her camera phone out again and recording the fight.

"What, again?!" Sonic asked her edgily.

"Chill out, would ya?" Kia snapped at him.

* * *

The two rivals continued to fight and fight, minute by minute. Dark Shadow launched his **Chaos Spear** attack as Sin threw another fire ball. The two powers crashed into each other and created a bright explosion. They covered their eyes so they wouldn't get blind. As Dark Shadow opened his eyes, he noticed that Sin was charging at him again. He charged at him also. At first, he dodged all of Sin's fists and kicks again. Then he vanished. He came back and kicked Sin down with his right foot. However, his opponent didn't give up.

"**DARK FLARE!"** Sin threw another huge purple fire ball at him.

"**CHAOS SPEAR!"** Shadow launched his attacks.

Again, their attacks collided together and created an enormous blast. Dark Shadow landed on his feet and looked forward. Suddenly, he saw a sudden whoosh. It was Sin, who grabbed him by the neck and sent him to the wall far behind him. Madly with rage, he began to punch Dark Shadow in the face, the stomach, and even in the chest. The black hedgehog puked out a little bit of blood as he coughed for some air.

_**I see and feel the evil  
My hands will crush 'em all  
You think you have the answers  
I'll laugh and watch you fall **_

_**Black-hearted evil, or  
Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am **_

_**I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go**_

"Do you give up?" Sin gripped Dark Shadow's neck tighter. "Face it; you have no chance defeating me. Besides…" he leaned over to the hedgehog's right ear. "After I brought Midnight back to life, she and I made sweet love", he whispered with lust, sarcasm, and furiousness.

"That's it!" Dark Shadow growled heatedly. He suddenly vanished again.

"Now where did he-?" Sin blinked.

_**Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'm here  
One step forward, two steps back **_

_**Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**_

Before he could've finished his question, Dark Shadow reappeared in front of him, clutched him by the neck, and then sent him back to wall behind Sin. Hardly and dangerously, Dark Shadow did a long 1000 hit combo in his gut until Sin coughed out some blood. He panted madly as he stared at him coldly. Looks like he wasn't playing any games. He was going to avenge Amy, no matter what. Sure he had to kill Eggman too, but he'll do that the next time he sees him again. Sonic and the others watched him in shock and fear of his crazed and angered powers. It was Silver's, Blaze's, and Kia's first time seeing Shadow like that, so they had their jaws dropped more than the others. As for Kage, Wrath, and Nina, they gulped in fear as they continued to hug each other in fear. Was their master dead? No, he wasn't. Sin panted exhaustedly as he struggled to get back up to his feet.

_**Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life **_

_**Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
I am, I am all of me **_

Finally, Dark Shadow was going to make sure that Sin dies in his hands. Recklessly, he pulled Sin up to his feet and held him by the neck. Then he slammed him to the hard wall and the hole behind Sin got a little bigger. Both of them glared at each other with hatred.

"Now you die", Dark Shadow spoke.

"Go on and try me", Sin smirked evilly. "It's not going to work. I'll awaken again, and Midnight will be mine."

"That's NEVER going to happen", Dark Shadow hissed at him as his body glowed crimson red.

"Uh-oh…" Sonic looked around for a place to hide.

"Not good", Kia lowered her camera phone slowly.

"You're going to die soon enough!" Sin warned hastily.

"Enough!" Dark Shadow yelled destructively. **"CHAOS BLAST!!"** At an instant, a giant red explosion occurred between him and Sin. Due to the powerful strength, Shadow was sent back away and rolled back on the floor until he hit the wall behind him with his arms opened. Then he turned back to normal.

_**I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go **_

_**I am, I am all of me **_

_**Song Ends.**_

* * *

Seconds later, there was silence. Shadow totally beaten Sin! And man, that was a powerful blast! Even Sonic and the gang looked at him surprisingly. Suddenly, Tails fainted again. No one bothered to help him up, because they were too distracted. Wrath, Kage, and Nina watched to see if their master would come back to life. But he didn't. So Shadow was the victor of that round. He panted hardly with sweat as he opened his eyes slowly. Then he glanced at the ceiling.

"I did it, Amy", he said to himself. "I killed him. Just as you promised."

"Whoa…" his friends said in awe.

Everything stated silent, until they heard a beastly growl. Shadow sat up quickly with a gasp. Sonic and the others gasped too as they looked to their right. Nina, Wrath, and Kage gasped with joy and shock. Slowly, the smoke screen cleared. A figure stood there with his head down covered with dark aura…Was it Sin?

* * *

AAAAHHH!!! Oh, no!!! Sin's alive again!!! However, that was pretty awesome that Shadow did more of the ass kicking than Sin. But…what's next? 


	35. Birth of Devil Sin

_**Chapter 35: Birth of Devil Sin**_

No one couldn't believe their eyes. Sin was still alive! After all Shadow did to him, he was still breathing and standing?! Tails sat up after his unconsciousness, until he noticed that Sin was still alive. He then fainted again. However, nobody bothered to help him up again. The dark gray fox opened his evil red eyes as the rest of the smoke cleared off.

"What…?" Shadow looked at him with shock and fury. "After all I did…I couldn't kill him…?" he asked softly as he stood up slowly.

"Surprised?" Sin asked with sarcasm. "This is just the beginning. Observe", he opened his hands in front of him. Magically, all of the six emeralds that stood on the altars zoomed to him. Then they began to circle around him hurriedly.

"Oh, no!" Silver gasped.

"Damn", Shadow rushed over to Sin so he could stop him.

"No, don't!" Sonic and Kia yelled out to him.

* * *

Just as Shadow was about a few feet close to Sin, a sudden blast was occurred. It sent him back to the opposite side as a bright light flashed the whole room. Everyone covered their eyes as they screamed a little with fear. A long minute later, they all opened their eyes. Shadow and his teammates gasped. Sin looked so much different from before! His fur color was pure black, his bangs got longer and they were now red, and flame prints on his clothes turned into crimson color. He also had some chains on his arms, legs, and on some parts of his clothes. On his neck, he wore a Gothic collar, and on his arms, he had on bright red Satanism tattoos. Aside all of that, he had claws that stretched out of his fingers and his fangs grew a little longer. His wings were huger as they were now seen in black. At that moment, the heroes were still, filled with fear. Sin turned to Shadow, who had a freaked out look on his face. 

"What's wrong, hedgehog?" Sin asked him in a dark, fearsome voice. "Scared?"

"Oh…my….god…" Shadow whispered fearfully as he began to sweat.

"_He used all of the dark energy that was kept inside of him…Then he combined it with the power of the six **Chaos Emeralds**…And…this…"_ Kia figured things out in her mind. _"Man and I thought that he looked uglier before."_

"Ahh…I feel much stronger now…" Sin looked at his claws with an evil grin. "For the last moments of your lives…" he looked at the heroes. "You shall call me **Devil Sin**."

"**D-Devil S-Sin**?" Knuckles said in fright.

"Holy…" Sonic shook his head slowly.

"I've had enough", Shadow clenched his fists and he became **Dark Shadow** again. "Who do you think you are anyway?!" He then charged at **Devil Sin**.

"No, don't be stupid!" Blaze hollered out for him.

"Die!!" Dark Shadow raised a fist at Devil Sin. He punched him in the head, but he suddenly felt a few crackles. "Kuh!" he held his left hand in pain as he backed up a little. How come he ended up hurting his hand? Was it because that Sin was able to gain more power than before??

"Nice try", Devil Sin smirked again.

"!!!" Dark Shadow backed away a little more as he growled.

"You can punch me all you want, but you'll end up using up all of your strength", Devil Sin crossed his arms. "Besides…I'm only inches close of completing my transformation. All I need is one more **Chaos Emerald**."

"At least you don't know where it is", Sonic smirked. "Hey, Tails-," he turned to the unconscious fox that was still lying on the ground. "Darn it", he slapped his forehead.

"Don't worry", Devil Sin spoke again. "I know exactly where the last emerald is. Look at the girl."

"Huh?" Dark Shadow looked at the dead Amy as so did his comrades.

"**RELEASE!"** Devil Sin turned to her and opened his right palm widely.

* * *

All of the sudden, a red glow was seen on Amy's chest. Then something popped out of it. It was a red **Chaos Emerald**! Everyone gasped in shock. Beside the emerald itself, lots of strange white firefly-like balls were circling around it. Dark Shadow covered his mouth so he wouldn't let out a huge gasp. That was the most surprising, yet scariest thing that he has ever seen! Who ever thought that the last emerald would be in Amy's body through the whole time?! Kia and the others felt confused. How did Sin do that?

* * *

Slowly, the red emerald flew to Devil Sin and he caught it. Then he transformed again. For the last piece of his transformation, his shirt lost its sleeves, his wings grew out much larger, and his claws red and black. More fangs grew inside of his mouth as he growled madly. Out of nowhere, a large red Satanism symbol appeared on his chest and on his back. And his body got muscular at some sort. Horns were seen on both sides of his head in a black color. And last, he had more chains on his clothes.

"Oh, no…" Dark Shadow stared at him frightfully.

"He fully transformed", Blaze gulped.

"This is bad…" Rouge shook her head.

"Now what?" Sonic asked in a whispery tone because he was terribly scared of the new Sin.

"You see?" Devil Sin said in a much darker voice. "Now you know who you're messing with."

"How did he…I mean…What were those weird things that were circling around the last emerald?" Silver asked shakily.

"Souls", Kia widened her eyes.

"Correct", Devil Sin crossed his arms with a small nod. "You see, I was able to bring Midnight back from the dead by using some blood and the power of the last emerald, and by bringing her souls back to this planet. After that, I erased her memories so that way she would belong to me only. But since you fools regained her memories, I had to erase them again. However, I failed again because of HIM", he pointed at Dark Shadow awfully and furiously. "Plus, I was surprised that your little friend was able to see the dark energy that was flowing inside of her", he then turned to Kia. "Congratulations."

"Is this what you have been doing to innocent lives that were once dead?" Kia asked him seriously. "Bringing young women back to life, use them as slaves and either keep them alive or kill them again? And turning innocent creatures into demons?"

"Precisely", Devil Sin laughed a little. "I'm the true king of darkness, and I want the whole world to know that. Once I kill you and bring Midnight back to life, we can marry and rule the universe."

"You…!" Dark Shadow narrowed his eyebrows with rage. "You monster…!"

"Is that all you got to say, hedgehog?" Devil Sin turned to him. "Like I said, there is NO way that you'll be able to stop me. Get a load of this", he began to charge up some flame powers.

"Wait a minute…" Blaze widened her eyes in shock.

**"FIRE BLAST!"** Devil Sin threw Blaze's attack at Dark Shadow.

"Cha", Dark Shadow did a quick cartwheel-like flip to his left and avoided the attack. "How did he d that?" he asked outloud.

"Oh, my", Devil Sin stretched out his arms. "I think I have a lot of explanation to do…You see, when you all were on your way to take my bride away from me again, I decided to send some of my minions to stop you. However, you passed a pretest. Then I sent you all down into the dungeons to face the tyrant."

"You mean that ugly looking thing that attacked us?" Knuckles asked with an angry look on his face.

"Exactly", Devil Sin replied calmly. "Still, you passed that test too. Then, I decided to play a simple game of survival called the **Maze of Doom**. But I still couldn't believe that you all made a new record of beating five seconds before the time was up. It was all because of those stupid feelings…" he held his left hand tightly.

"Feelings?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Love…Friendship…Teamwork…All of those ridiculous elements got you all free from my hardest test. And yet, you all are the first ones to pass that test ever. Bravo", he clapped twice.

"And all of those things that happened to us, were they all a part of your evil plans to make sure that we don't pass at all?" Kia asked another serious question.

"Wow, you're smart", Devil Sin turned to her. "Perhaps, you should've been my bride instead of Midnight."

"Eww, no way", Kia looked away with disgust.

"And then I tried to use Midnight as another test of life and death", Devil Sin continued. "But you and him were able to break my latest spell", he looked at Kia then at Shadow coldly. "So then, I decided to put my fiancée to the test. Still, she passed with some help from him", he looked back at Shadow. "I was so close to kill you, but she decided to sacrifice her life for you. However, I'm not all that worried about it. Once I get ride of you pests, I'll bring her back to life, and we can rule the world!

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic yelled out. "Yaahh!!" he threw his **Sonic Wind** attack.

"Oh, thanks", Devil Sin sucked all of the attack in his palms. "I was about to test out that ability on you. But I'll do it to someone else", he looked back at Dark Shadow.

"Crap", Dark Shadow got ready.

"**SONIC WIND!"** Sin threw a black and blue tornado at Dark Shadow. However, the hedgehog jumped out of the way.

"_What now?"_ Dark Shadow pondered to himself in thought. _"If he knows my attacks, then what can I do?"_

"**EARTH SHAKER!"** Devil Sin slammed his fists to the ground and some earthquakes rushed to Dark Shadow, who jumped out of the way in time.

"This is bad", Rouge gasped softly. "What can we do?"

"I know what you can do", Devil Sin turned to her. "You can bow down to me, that's what you can do!" he opened his left palm to her.

"What the…!?" Rouge was suddenly bowing down, due to Devil Sin's powers. "Can't move!"

"Rouge, no!" Knuckles tried to help her up.

"Don't worry, you can join her", Devil Sin made him bow down too. "Now, all of you", he commanded his powers on Kia, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze to make them bow down slowly. "Bow down to your maker!"

"All hail Master Sin", Nina, Wrath, and Kage bowed down on their knees in union.

"No", Dark Shadow shook his head.

"Now, the fun begins", Devil Sin turned to him. **"CHAOS SPEAR!"** he launched some dark gold arrows at him.

* * *

Quickly as possible, Dark Shadow jumped out of the way. Now Devil Sin was using his attacks! What could he do now?! He had to come up with something quick so he could stop him and save his friends! But then, he noticed that Devil Sin was nowhere in sight. He looked around as silence echoed the whole ball room. Out of nowhere, Devil Sin appeared in front of him and punched him across the face. As Dark Shadow was sent to the air, he vanished. Before he hit the wall, Devil Sin kicked him in the air. Then he grabbed him by the arm. He swung him around and around until he released the black hedgehog. As Dark Shadow flew down, the wrong doer vanished and reappeared below him. 

"**THUNDER ARROW!"** he launched a strong lighting attack.

Aggressively, the lightning began to race through Dark Shadow's body before he could've hit the ground. He hollered in pain as he turned back to normal. Soon enough, Devil Sin snapped his fingers and the lightning stopped. The black hedgehog landed on his back as he panted in exhaustion and pain. Before he could've got up, Devil Sin stomped him in the gut as hard as he could.

"Aah!" Shadow shouted in pain as the big boot began to smoosh his stomach hardly. He hissed in pain as he heard some bones crackling.

"**MUHAHAHA!!"** Devil Sin laughed manically as he watched the black hedgehog wince in pain and fear.

"Shadow!!" Sonic and the others called out for him.

"Oww!!" Shadow howled in pain as he blocked his chest. "Knock it off!!" he yelled angrily

"Never", Devil Sin crossed his arms. He began to stomp on him over and over again like crazy and listened to Shadow's groans, yells, and coughs in pain.

* * *

Too bad Sonic and the gang couldn't help him, because they were strapped down by Devil Sin's powers. Otherwise, they would've kicked his ass! Bu no one knew that Tails was still lying on the ground. Until then, he woke up and sat up. He opened his eyes and gasped. Now he knew that it was all up to him! He looked at his friends that were bowing down by the use of some dark power, and then at Shadow, who was getting stomped by a creepy demon. 

"What's going on?" Tails asked dizzily as he was about to faint.

"Don't faint", Kia whispered to him. "Reach into my bag and find a weapon."

"Ok", Tails crawled to Kia's large brown traveler's bag. He dug inside of it until he pulled out a long dagger. "This?"

"The heart", Kia hissed as she struggled to get lose from the dark powers. "Hit that creature in the heart. That might kill him."

"I dunno if I can", Tails said nervously. "I'm scared…"

"**AAAHH!!! OWWW!!!"** Shadow continued to holler in pain.

"Yes", Devil Sin continued to step on him hardly. "Scream, holler, groan, just let me hear you suffer." He then laughed evilly.

"You must save us, Tails", Sonic spoke. "You're our last hope. You can do it…We believe in you…**All for one, one for all**…"

"…" Tails nodded. He then got up and vanished.

* * *

To take a break, Devil Sin stopped stomping on Shadow and watches him hold himself in pain. The black hedgehog panted hardly as he tried to breathe again. As bad as it looks, Devil Sin was ready to continue his torture session. But he decided to stretch his left leg a little. 

"Had enough?" Devil Sin smirked evilly.

"No more…enough…" Shadow panted slowly in pain.

"Sure", Devil Sin scoffed. He was about to stomp on him again, until he sensed some other presence. As he turned around, a small orange fox yelled angrily and stabbed him in the heart. How could he forget that little brat?! Was he finished?! He gasped for air as he collapsed on his knees. His servants looked at him and gasped. Suddenly, his powers vanished and the heroes were able to move again. Soon enough, Devil Sin fainted.

"I did it…I did it!" Tails cheered. "Are you ok, Shadow?" he checked on the groaning black hedgehog.

"You killed him?" Shadow asked weakly.

"I think so", Tails nodded. "Can you stand up?"

"I don't think so", Shadow shook his head.

"Hey, I need some assistance over here!" Tails yelled out to his other comrades.

"We're coming", Sonic and Knuckles rushed to Shadow.

"Easy, oww, oww", Shadow hissed in pain as Sonic held him up by the shoulders and Knuckles picked him up by the feet.

"Man, you look a mess", Sonic said as he began to walk backwards.

"Oh, shut up", Shadow snapped back.

"You two never grow up, do you?" Knuckles asked who was walking forward.

"Apparently not", Tails followed.

* * *

Moments later, they rested Shadow on the ground as he hissed in pain still. Kia then began to perform some healing powers on him. Everyone was still alive, thank goodness. But…what were Nina, Wrath, and Kage going to do? They were still useless, so what was next? Was Sin really dead? Everybody began to think so, but then…a sudden hand removed the dagger from his chest slowly…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! SUSPENSE!!! Well, at least Tails got the glory at some sort. Now what is that bastard up to now?? Tune in next time!! 


	36. Keeping all of the Promises

_**Chapter 36: Keeping all of the Promises**_

"You're gonna be ok", Kia said peacefully as she continued to heal Shadow's wounds. "You're going to be ay ok…"

"Good", Shadow sighed in relief.

"You know, Tails, you're fainting skills saved our butts", Sonic gave his buddy a playful punch on the arm.

"Eh, it was nothing", Tails crossed his arms and nodded.

"Is Master dead?" Kage asked curiously and worriedly.

"…No", Nina glanced at Devil Sin. "He stands."

"Oh, my god", Wrath gasped in shock.

* * *

Nina was right. Devil Sin was still alive! After he removed the dagger from his chest, he got up to his feet slowly. Then he tilted his neck side to side slowly. At that moment, Kia sensed his presence and gasped. Sonic and the others noticed that their evil friend was still alive, so they gasped too. 

"You think that could've killed me?" Devil Sin asked with an evil smirk. "Trust me, I'm invisible. Noting can kill me. Nothing…"

"Not…again…" Shadow panted slowly with hatred.

"Can I faint again?" Tails asked frightfully.

"Real quick", Kia answered. After that statement, Tails fainted backwards again, a little harder that time.

"Since I'm done with you all for the moment, I might as well hurry up and open the **Black Cloud**", Devil Sin explained. "And when that's done, I'll kill you all, and Midnight will be mine forever."

"The **Black Cloud**?" Silver asked suspiciously.

"Hmph", Devil Sin turned around and walked to his remaining servants. "It's time. Let me have your souls, and I shall promise to bring you all back to life as soon as I'm done taking over the world."

"…" Nina, Kage, and Wrath nodded.

Silently, Devil Sin opened his palms in front of them. Then his servants' bodies began to glow red. After that, all of their souls escaped from their bodies and went inside of Devil Sin's body. Then their bodies dropped to their knees and they were useless. At that time, Devil Sin's muscles got bigger and his horns grew a little longer. His tattoos glowed dark purple as he clenched his fists hardly as he chuckled evilly. He turned around and gave his enemies an evil and angry glare. They gave him cold looks on their faces. With the smirk still on his face, he lifts his hands in the air. Forceful powers blasted out of his palms and burst through the ceilings. Magically, the top of the castle opens up so that way everyone could see the sky. Black mists and clouds began to form around the night sky as the lightning stroke the sky and the thunder rumbled. Then the whole palace began to shake as if it was having an earthquake.

"Behold! The **Black Cloud** is born!!" Devil Sin yelled outloud.

"Maybe we should go", Silver began to walk backwards.

"Yes, let's", Blaze followed him.

Kia quickly grabbed Tails and held him by the waist. Then she ran to the twin doors and struggled to open them. Knuckles and Rouge went to her and helped her out. Sonic helped Shadow up and they rushed to the doors. But before Shadow could've escaped with the others, he turned back. He saw Devil Sin walking to the dead Amy. The devilish creature carried her in bridal style and looked at her lovingly.

"**NO!**" Shadow ran to stop him.

"Fool!" Devil Sin hissed as he turned to him. "She belongs to me now", he said and then he and Amy vanished.

"Damn!" Shadow stopped before he could've launched his **Lightning Bolt** attack. He looked at the **Master Emerald**, where it was still in its place at the shrine. That was until a sudden metal-like handle came from above and grabbed it. Then the huge green gem was pulled into the air. "Great", the black hedgehog narrowed his eyebrows with rage.

"What are you waiting for!?" Sonic grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along with him. "Let's get outta here!"

"Hey!" Shadow snapped at him, who kept himself from falling.

* * *

Outside, the rest of the gang ran away from the collapsing castle as fast as they could. Once they reached to the path near the place, they stopped. All of them looked back and noticed that Sonic and Shadow were taking too long. Speaking of them, they quickly rushed out of the castle before any broken stones could've landed on them. They ran and panted as they rushed through the roads that were collapsing beneath their feet. Soon after they escaped, they reached to their friends. 

"You're ok!" Rouge exclaimed gladly.

"Yeah", Sonic panted slowly. "We would've made it sooner, but Slowpoke kept standing there", he titled his head to Shadow.

"As soon as this is over…!" Shadow growled at him as he pointed at his face rudely.

"Could you please focus?" Kia broke the argument as she looked up at the sky. "Look at the sky."

* * *

Orderly, her friends did. The sky was filled with darkness and flashing lightnings. Shadow knew that Sin and Amy were up there, with no doubt. But how was he going to get up there and save her? Slowly, the black cloud began to stretch out above the heroes and around where they stood. Just then, a huge flagship appeared in the middle of the sky. It clearly was Eggman's flagship. 

"Eggman?" Tails scratched his head.

"Who invited him?" Knuckles asked furiously.

* * *

Just then, the flagship shot a bright laser at everyone. They covered their eyes as the light circled around them. Then they vanished. Moments later, they reappeared on the bridge of the flagship. Knuckles and Rouge gasped as they noticed that the **Master Emerald** was safe and sound. Before they could've said something, Eggman came down in his Egg-Mobile with a furious look on his face. What was he mad about anyway? How did he find them? 

"Alright", Eggman opened a hand. "Where are the seven **Chaos Emeralds**?"

"Forget it, Egg-trash, the emeralds are gone", Blaze crossed her arms and looked away.

"What?!" Eggman hollered angrily. "How could that be!?

"It's all because of Sin", Kia began to explain. "He took the emeralds and created that dark cloud above us", she looked up at the stormy sky again. "That cloud is getting bigger and bigger each second. Any moment, it could reach somewhere…"

"**Emerald Town**", Silver and Blaze said in union.

"No, not there!" Tails gasped in fear. "We have to do something!"

"Could you take us to **Emerald Town** right quick?" Sonic asked as nice as he could.

"Why should I?" Eggman crossed his arms.

"Do you want to live?" Shadow crackled his fists.

"Ok, ok, robots, head to **Emerald Town** now!" Eggman finally ordered his robots to take them out of there, since he didn't want to face the **Dark Shadow **again.

"That's what I thought", the black hedgehog crossed his arms.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the **Egg Carrier **took the heroes back to their hometown. The huge flagship landed at the middle of the park gently. However, the **Black Cloud** was getting close to where they were. Time was running out, but worse! Still, what could they do? Everyone aboard the flagship looked up at the sky nervously and angrily as they tried to come up with a plan. Some of the citizens in the town heard the loud thundering and walked out of their houses. They began to chatter curiously as they asked some questions of what they were seeing in the sky. 

"_What can I do?"_ Shadow asked in thought as he lowered his head. _"What can I do…?"_

_**(BGM plays "Maria's Theme" from SA2B)**_

As he stayed silent, he suddenly saw some silent flashbacks. The first one was when Amy was killed for the second time when she sacrificed her life for him. He remembered his begs and cries to make sure that Amy wouldn't leave him for the second time. However, the pink hedgehog died as they were sharing their last kiss. Second, he saw a flashback when he stopped Amy from killing her own parents. When he had his arms around her chest, she somehow turned back to normal. She apologized as she held his arms gently. Another flashback showed when he and Amy shared their love moment at a pond at **Dry Lagoon**. The scene and the emotions haven't been forgotten since that time. And his feelings were finally confessed to her. And the kiss was smoothing and passionately. However, he wouldn't forget how bad Amy injured their comrades. But it wasn't her fault. It was because of Sin and his evil plans. And yet…he has forgotten when Amy was killed before the whole nightmare started. If only she didn't die, if only Sin didn't exist…

* * *

Next, he saw a flashback when he and Kayla had their little talk. She gave him the locket, and he was still wearing it now. The look on her face looked so innocent, so young. All she wanted was things to be ok for everyone. And to make sure that Amy would either rest in peace for good, or to come back to life.

* * *

Then he saw one last flashback. It was on **Space Colony ARK**, his home, where he was created over 50 years ago. He used to live there with two humans, Professor Gerald Robotnik, and his granddaughter, Maria. Both of them were like family to him, even though he was a hedgehog and they were not. Maria always gave him company and always stared at the galaxy with him. Everyday, they talked about visiting any planet that they wanted. But ever since the horrible incident, Shadow had to live on **Little Planet** alone. He didn't have friends, or a family. Life was a struggle to him, day and night. That was until Amy came along. At first, she had mistaken him for being Sonic when she hugged him from behind. Then she repeated the words from Maria and that showed him what his real promise was to him. Soon after that, they became friends. Lots of voices began to ring in his head. 

"…_If no one will be your friend, then I will…"_

"_Amy, please stop!"_

"_What was my life like before this?"_

"_Don't worry. I'll make sure that it doesn't happen."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Set her free, Shadow…so she could go up to Heaven…"_

"_I promise you…Everything's going to be alright."_

"_**I LOVE YOU**__!"_

"_I'm really sorry for all of the trouble that I caused you."_

"_Thanks…You're the best…"_

"…_I'm the only one who can stop them…"_

"_I'm not gonna watch you die for the second time, Amy…"_

"_With all of us together, we can kick your butt!"_

"_Please don't die…"_

"_I think it's too late for me now."_

"_No, don't say that! I'm gonna get you outta here. And then we'll go home and we'll live happily after. I promise!"_

"_Kill Sin…And set my soul free…I'm not supposed to be alive again…"_

"_I'll never forget you."_

"_Promise me that you'll save the world…And that you'll set my soul free…and…protect my family and the others…"_

"_I promise…"_

"_Shadow, I beg you of you. Please, do it for me. Give them a chance to be happy. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…"_

* * *

After hearing those last words, Shadow opened his eyes. Then he held Amy's locket closely to his chest. It doesn't matter what happens to him now. All he wanted to do was to keep all of his promises…even if it costs his life. He had to keep his promises for Amy, Kayla, and last, Maria. He nodded courageously as he looked up at the sky. 

"_I promise you all…I'm not gonna lose…I'll win…"_ Shadow thought bravely as he clenched his right fist.

"So what do we do?" Tails asked. "That cloud will continue to grow until it covers the whole world!"

"We can't face him now", Kia lowered her head. "Due to how much he has now, it's impossible."

"Wait, Knuckles", Rouge turned to him. "Can the **Master Emerald** neutralize the **Chaos Emeralds**?"

"I think so", the red echidna looked at the big green emerald. "I'll give it a shot", he walked to it. "**Master Emerald**, I command you…Find Sin and steal all of the energy from the seven **Chaos Emeralds**!"

* * *

By the calling of his voice, the **Master Emerald** glowed as everyone stood back. Then a giant shot of light flew up into the **Black Cloud**. It rushed all the way to the center of the sky, where Sin was still holding Amy in his place. Just then, it shot him and sucked the rest of the emeralds' powers from him. Then the seven gems appeared. 

"No!" Devil Sin yelled with rage. "My emeralds!" he tried to grab them, but they vanished.

* * *

Shortly after that, all of the seven **Chaos Emeralds** landed on Eggman's' flagship. Everyone looked at them in awe as they stayed silent. However, the emeralds looked like their colors were fading at some sort. Tails rubbed his chin as so did Eggman. Were the emeralds still powerful enough to stop Sin? What if they're not? Questions began to fill in everyone's mind at the second they took one look at the emeralds. 

"If I'm correct, he used half of the emeralds' powers", Tails spoke.

"Indeed", Eggman agreed, surprisingly. "Still, there's no chance of saving the world now."

"So we just sit here and die, huh?" Sonic sat down and had his arms around his knees. "That's just great-,"

"No one's gonna die", Shadow interrupted. Everyone turned to him in shock. He walked to the emeralds and picked up the red one.

"Are you serious?" Rouge asked.

"It's the only way", Shadow replied. "I got some promises that I have to keep, and I won't rest until this war is over…"

The whole group stared at him with shock and worry. Was he serious? He can't be serious. He was actually. But could he defeat Sin alone? What if things don't so great as Shadow thinks it would? At first, everyone began to have doubts. But then, Sonic got up and walked to Shadow. The black hedgehog turned to him oddly in shock.

"If you're going, then I'm going too", Sonic said as he gave a big thumb's up.

"I might as well go too", Silver sighed with defeat as he walked to them. "Besides, I need to destroy Sin as much as you do, Shadow."

"Whoa, time out", Kia shook her head. "Are you all stupid? What if you don't come back?"

"Then consider us dying over dignity", Sonic turned to her.

"Huh?" Kia blinked twice.

"If you believe in us, then we can win", Sonic suddenly smiled at her. "Trust us…"

"…" Kia pondered for a moment. "Fine, I trust you guys. But don't screw up."

"You're still gullible", Sonic winked at her.

"Eh?" Kia blushed a little. "Hmph", she turned away.

"Good luck, you guys", Rouge nodded.

"We believe in you", Blaze spoke.

"No matter what happens we're always a team", Tails smiled with a thumb's up.

"Like what he said", Knuckles shrugged his shoulder, since he couldn't say anything different.

"Enough with the friendly talk", Eggman interrupted the whole scene. "Just get up there and stop him!" he ordered.

"Rude much?" Sonic glared at him unfriendly. "Geez…"

"…Let's go", Shadow looked up at the black sky.

"Right", the two other hedgehogs looked at the sky also.

_**(BGM plays "Open Your Heart" from Crush 40-just the music)**_

Silently, the three opened their arms. The seven emeralds rose up from the ground and began to circle around them slowly. They blocked their faces as the emeralds began to spin a little faster. Then a bright light appeared around them.

"**TRANSFORM!"** they shouted out as they opened their eyes and arms again.

At that moment, there was a huge flash. A few citizens could see the light from their rooftops. After the light disappeared, the heroes and the mad scientist opened their eyes. Sonic's fur was now gold, his eyes turned red, and his quills got a little longer. Silver's fur was a flax yellow color as his brown eyes darkened a little. And last, Shadow's fur was corn yellow, his streaks and eyes were bright red, and his golden rings were a little shinier. All three of them flew up to the sky and began to reach to the entrance to the **Black Cloud**. Their friends, and rival, watched them with hope, worry, and a slight of joy.

"_Don't lose, guys…Don't lose",_ Kia said in thought. _"Because otherwise, we're all screwed…"_

* * *

Go Super Shadow!! Go Super Sonic!! Go Super Silver!! Can Shadow keep all of his promises? Tune in next time!! Oh, and if you don't remember the quotes from when Shadow had those flashbacks, I'll list them out for ya: 

1) Amy (in flashback), ch.3

2) Shadow, ch.21

3) Midnight (or Amy), ch.19

4) Shadow, ch.19

5) Amy (or Midnight), ch.21

6) Kayla, ch.22

7) Shadow, ch.22

8) Shadow, ch.30

9) Amy, ch.30

10) Shadow, ch.31

11) Amy, ch.32

12) Shadow, ch.32

13-20) Amy and Shadow in ch.33

21) Maria


	37. Into the Black Cloud

_**Chapter 37: Into the "Black Cloud"**_

Super Shadow, Sonic, and Silver were able to make it to the entrance to the **Black Cloud**. They rushed inside a small opening and began to travel up. Suddenly, some black lightning began appeared and head down to the three hedgehogs.

**"CHAOS SHIELD!"** Super Silver got in front of his comrades and formed a light green shield around them. Successfully, his shield was strong enough to block the lightning to strike at them.

"I can't see", Super Sonic looked around.

"Look", Super Silver pointed ahead.

The three hedgehogs looked forward and noticed a huge ball of light forming further ahead. It brightened as the heroes got close to it. Then they flashed to a different area. The three opened their eyes and looked around. They ended up at an unknown area that was filled with black mists and lots of strange little white balls of light. Actually, the balls of light were souls. And there were a whole lot of them! Still, were they near Sin, or further away? Now the hedgehogs had to stay cautious. Even so, they had to find a way to get to Sin, so that way they could kill him.

"Souls…" Super Silver looked at the small balls of light.

"Wow, there's a lot of them", Super Sonic kicked back in the air as he looked around.

"Don't forget, Sin's been doing this for a hundred years", Super Shadow pointed out. "He's been doing this to women and to innocent creatures."

"So how many do you think there are?" Super Sonic asked. "A million? Billons? Zillions? Trillions? Or maybe more than that?"

"We shouldn't worry about that now", Super Silver got focused again. "We gotta find Sin and stop him from taking over the world."

"But WHICH way, wise guy?" Super Sonic did a back flip in air and was back in position. "In case you didn't notice, everything looks the same. The mists…the floating souls…all of that…"

"True, but still…" Super Silver began to look around.

Super Shadow continued to look around silently as so did his comrades. Suddenly, he saw a light pink firefly that was floating in its place. What was it? Was it one of Amy's souls? If it was, then where was she? After Super Shadow stared at the firefly in awe, it floated away hurriedly.

"Amy", he said to himself as he followed it.

"Hey, wait up!" Silver called out as he followed him.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Sonic snapped as he followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the residents of **Emerald Town **walked out of their homes as they looked up at the sky. It was pure black with flashing lightning and the roaring thunders. After another loud rumble was heard, Kayla woke up from her sleep. She knew that she was scared of thunderstorms and there was no way that she could go back to sleep now. Curiously and fearfully, she got out of her bed and walked to her window. She gasped in fear. What she saw was an enormous black sky that was filled with terrifying lightning bolts and loud booming thunders. To her, that didn't look like a regular thunderstorm. Something bad was happening and she could feel it. 

"Honey, are you ok?" Melanie asked as she came in along with her husband.

"We thought of checking on you since you don't like thunderstorms-," Danny rubbed his eyes.

"I don't think it's a thunderstorm this time…" Kayla shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as he and his wife walked to the window. "Good lord, what is that?!" he gasped in shock after he looked at the huge black sky.

"I have no idea", Melanie shook her head. "But I'll tell you one thing…it's not good…"

* * *

Back in the city streets, most of the townspeople began to get frightened because of the loud thundering and such. The Chaotix ran out of their detective agency and took one good look at the sky. One of the detectives was a lime green crocodile that had on his huge red pajamas and slippers. The next one was a purple/pink chameleon that had on a white tank top and long blue and white striped pajama pants that glared at the sky suspiciously. Another creature standing next to him was a black armadillo with a large red shell on his back. He yawned as he was seen in some yellow goofy looking pajamas that had green poky dots on them. And last, there was a yellow and black bumble bee that only had a sleeping cap on his head. 

"Holy crap, what's going on?!" the crocodile asked shockingly.

"I have no idea…" the chameleon shook his head. "But I bet Eggman's behind all of this."

"Either him, or it's something else", the armadillo threw his hands in the air. "Still, that doesn't look like a regular thunderstorm!"

"Golly, that looks freaky!" the bumble bee widened his eyes in shock.

* * *

Across the street, two orange/peach rabbits walked out of their house. One of them was tall that wore a long yellow gown and the other was shorter with a short light blue gown. They gasped as they looked up at the sky. 

"Mommy, what is that?" the little rabbit shivered with fear.

"I don't know, Cream", her mother pulled her close for protection. "But I hope Sonic knows about this…And that he can save us..."

* * *

Back with the three hedgehogs, they followed the light pink firefly for a few minutes. They gasped as they noticed something far ahead of them. Quickly, they flew all the way to it. It was Amy, who was still dead and in her black outfit. The light pink firefly circled around her as so did a few more fireflies. Also, her skin looked terribly pale. Her arms were crossed in an 'X' formation with black chains on them. Super Shadow tried to break them off, but he received a small burn on his left hand. He blew on his fingers just so he could cool off the sudden heat. However, he was still able to hold her up. Gently, he carried her in bridal style and glared at her worriedly. 

"This is bad…" he said.

"Hey", Super Sonic snapped his fingers at her ear. "Amy, wake up."

"Can you hear us?" Super Silver waved his hand in front of her face. "It's us, your friends."

"Amy, please wake up", Super Shadow begged as he patted her cheeks softly.

"She's still dead", Super Silver crossed his arms. "I'm guessing her souls are still under Sin's powers until he takes over the world."

"But where is he?" Super Sonic asked.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm…" an evil giggled was heard around the three.

"It's him", Super Shadow swift his eyes side to side angrily.

"Sin!" Super Silver yelled out as he looked around. "Where are you, you coward!?"

"Quit hiding and show yourself!" Super Sonic demanded.

"Oh, I'm not hiding…" Devil Sin's voice said. "I'm only waiting for the right moment to kill you all. You see those chains on Midnight? Well, only I can release them, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Grr!!" Super Shadow growled strictly as he looked around.

"Don't worry", Devil Sin's voice said calmly yet evilly. "She's just enjoying her little rest…like you all should be…"

"I don't like this", Super Sonic got into his fighting position.

"Me neither", Super Silver got into his fighting position. "Stay focus you guys."

"…" Super Shadow looked down at Amy. _"C'mon, wake up for me…"_ he thought worriedly and sadly. Suddenly, he heard mysterious whoosh that touched him from the front. He looked up and widened his eyes. Something was different. Something just happened…

* * *

(GASP)! What now!? What did happen to Shadow-kun??? Hopefully, it isn't Sin's evil schemes again…Hmm…suspense…suspense…. 


	38. Is this a Dream?

_**Chapter 38: Is this a Dream…?**_

Shadow looked around and notices that he wasn't in the **Black Cloud** anymore. Instead, he ended up at in a large bedroom that had one bed, a small desk, and a closet that was filled with clothes. On the bed was a young human girl with blonde hair that wore a long blue dress that matched her headband. For the moment, Shadow felt confused. Was he back on **Space Colony ARK**? How did he get there? Was this happening for real? Slowly, the human sat up and rubbed her blue eyes. She looked to her right and smiled at him.

"Hi", the blonde human waved.

"Maria…?" Shadow asked inquisitively and confusingly. "Is this really your bedroom?"

"Of course it is", Maria got out of bed and walked to him.

"Are you…real?" the black hedgehog asked. "I mean, you're actually alive?"

"Always have been, Shadow", Maria smiled at him again. "Who's that?" she pointed at the pink hedgehog that was held in his arms.

"Oh", Shadow looked at Amy. "Just a new friend. But I can't wake her up."

"Sit her on my bed", Maria looked back and pointed at her medium sized bed with white covers and pillows on it.

The black hedgehog nodded and walked to her bed. He sat Amy down carefully and stared at her quietly. Something weird was going on. How in the world did he end up back on **ARK**? Everything felt real to him, because nothing seemed odd and suspicious at some sort. And what was going on? Shadow hasn't been on **ARK** for as long as he can remember. So it was pretty good that he was back. Still, he couldn't get that odd feeling off of him. Suddenly, Maria came up from behind and placed a hand on his right shoulder. He turned to her and she was staring at the pink hedgehog.

"Maria..."

"Let her rest, Shadow", the 12 year old blonde said. "She'll wake up soon."

"Amy…" the black hedgehog looked at the dead pink hedgehog again with sadness.

"Is that her name?" Maria asked nicely. "That's a pretty name."

"…Um…Are we…near any planet at some sort?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Well, about that", Maria took a small step back.

"Eh?" Shadow looked back at her.

"We're in the middle of nowhere in the galaxy", the blonde answered. "All of the planets have been destroyed."

"What?" Shadow widened his eyes. "H-How can that be?"

"Um, Grandfather did it", Maria meddled with her fingers, acting all innocent. "He said that no planets would accept the power of science and that none of the planets looked interesting. So he blew them up with the **Eclipse Cannon**."

"But did you try to stop him?" Shadow shook his head.

"I didn't really care about it, Shadow", Maria looked away.

Her friend looked at her with shock and confusion. Maria not caring about others? That was strange, since she's a pacifist and she seeks peace and harmony. And how could be so heartless when she's so young? Shadow couldn't believe his eyes. And as for the professor, why and what made him became so cold hearted as well? Another odd feeling began to hit Shadow's mind. Nothing seemed right. He remembered that Maria and the professor were really nice and they wanted to help any world that they land upon. That's how he was able to get Maria's promise in the first place. She told him that he should give those that live on any planet to be happy, and to fight and protect any world that he stands on. Still…was Shadow hearing all of that for real?

* * *

Back with Super Silver and Sonic, they continued to look around just in case Sin might make an attack. Both of them looked at Super Shadow, who was suddenly unconscious. What happened to him? And how come they didn't see that coming? Now things were getting out of hand. First Amy wouldn't wake up, and now Super Shadow was either unconscious, dead, or asleep. 

"Shadow, wake up", Super Sonic shook his comrade. "…No response…"

"Not good", Super Silver continued to look around.

* * *

Silence began to gather around the two conscious hedgehogs. Suddenly, Super Sonic heard his name and he turned around. Just then, he ended up at a different place as he was back to normal. He was in a small bedroom that had a king sized bed, two windows, a couple of closets, and some rock and roll posters on the walls. He clearly knew where he was at some sort. He was in his old room at his old home. Carelessly, he walked to the window and looked out. Widening his eyes in shock, he saw a few hedgehogs that were playing in the front yard. One of them was a purple hedgehog with long hair and she was seen in a long white dress and white slippers. The next one was a hot pink hedgehog that wore a violet red sleeveless shirt that was attached to her short violet purple skirt that matched her boots. And last, there was a green hedgehog that had on an orange vest that matched the lines of his orange and white shoes. All three of those hedgehogs were playing tag as they laughed together. Sonic was able to recognize them undoubtedly. The purple hedgehog was his mother, Queen Aleena, the hot pink hedgehog was his twin sister, Sonia, and the green hedgehog was his other twin, Manic. He hasn't seen them since last year, before they were killed by Dr. Eggman's fleet. However, Sonic felt happy again. 

"I'm…home…"

"Yes, you are", a familiar voice said.

Sonic let out a small gasp as he turned around. Standing at the door was a white and gray hedgehog that had a long white mustache and had light blue eyes. He had his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Sonic knew who that was. It was his uncle, Chuck. He hasn't seen him in a year also, because Chuck was roboticized by Eggman, and he had no choice but to kill him. Thankfully, his uncle looked like a normal, middle aged hedgehog. At first, Sonic wanted to faint, but he didn't. He shook his head slowly in shock.

"Mama-mia…"

"Come here, kid", Uncle Chuck opened his arms for hug.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic ran to him and gave him a squeezed hug.

"Oof, watch the hip, watch the hip", Uncle Chuck said as he heard a few small crackles from his hips.

"My bad", Sonic released him. "Can't believe that it's been about a year."

"A year?" Chuck scratched his head. "What are you talking about? This year hasn't passed yet."

"Huh?" Sonic blinked twice.

"You don't look so good", Chuck placed a hand on Sonic's forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"No", the blue hedgehog shook his head. "But…I thought…you, Mom, Sonia, and Manic were…dead…" he said shyly as he looked away a little.

"Dead?" Chuck laughed. "Nonsense. We've been alive since we all were born. So there's no way that we're dead. I mean, I'm standing and talking, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Sonic tried to speak, but he was too surprised. _"Is this for real?"_

* * *

Super Silver continued to look around as he kept his guard up. He looked back and noticed that Super Sonic had his eyes closed. Not him too! Now it was up to Super Silver. Still, what happened to his friends? He began to have a major bad feeling about everything. Where was Sin? Was he putting them to sleep just so he could attack them at an instant? Suddenly, he felt a wind tickling his back. He turned around, but gasped. All of the sudden, he ended up at a hilltop where he used to train his skills and he was back to his normal self. Ahead of him, he saw a clear and white colored hedgehog that looked about 15 years older than him and he was standing there with his arms crossed. 

"Dad?" Silver called outloud.

"Hm?" the older hedgehog looked back at him. "Howdy, son."

"Dad…You're alive", Silver walked to him slowly.

"Of course I'm alive", his father shrugged his shoulders. "What makes you think that I'm not?"

"Um…Didn't you…die…in a war?" Silver asked uneasily.

"What war?" the father asked.

"You know", Silver looked around. "Against those terrifying creatures from Hell."

"…Maybe you eat too much ice cream before you got to sleep at night", his father rubbed his chin.

"Not a lot as I used to", Silver sweatdropped. "But…does that mean that Mom's alive too?"

"Of course she's alive", his father shrugged. "Now would you stop worrying and come on?" he began to walk down the hill.

"Hmm…I don't get it…" Silver pondered to himself. "I thought that he and Mom were dead…and…This is weird…"

* * *

Somewhere near the three sleeping hedgehogs, Devil Sin was moving his fingers around a huge dark crystal ball. He could see the three hedgehogs asleep as they floated in the air. Apparently, he put them to sleep just so he could kill them in their dreams. He thought of attacking Shadow first, but he had a better idea. If he killed Sonic and Silver in their dreams, then he can wake Shadow up, and face him alone. After that, he'll kill him, marry Midnight, and finally rule the world. So he began to rub the crystal ball again as it glowed crimson.

* * *

In Sonic's dream, Uncle Chuck narrowed his eyebrows madly and grabbed Sonic by the neck. His nephew coughed for some air as he struggled to get away. However, his uncle was suddenly too strong get away from. He looked at him with fear and confusion as his cheeks began to turn purple. What just happened? What was Uncle Chuck doing?! 

"No! What are you doing?!" Sonic gasped for some air.

"Now, now, boy", Uncle Chuck's eyes suddenly turned red. "It'll be all over soon."

With no other choice, Sonic punched him in the stomach and watched him collapse on his knees weakly. Hurriedly, he ran out of his room and went downstairs. As he ran, the walls and some old family photos began to melt slowly like wax. He reached to the front door and opened it. His mother and siblings were standing in front of him with strange looks on their faces. Sonic panted hardly as he stared at them confusingly.

"Hello, son", Queen Aleena said with an evil smirk.

"Mom", Sonic spoke frightfully. "Uncle Chuck tried to kill me! You have to stop him!"

"Yeah, right", Aleena crossed her arms. She snapped her fingers. Powerfully, Manic and Sonia tackled Sonic down and held him on the wooden floor.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic growled as he struggled to get free from his strong siblings.

"Something that I should've done a long time ago", Aleena pulled out a pocket knife.

"No, Mom, don't!" Sonic gasped in fear.

* * *

Back with Silver, he stopped pondering to himself and followed his father. Suddenly, he stopped. His father turned to him with a fierce look on his face. That look didn't look too friendly. Silver backed up slowly, but his father charged at him. Before he ran away, his father grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the ground. He struggled to get free, but he received a punch in the gut. He gasped as he coughed bits of blood. His father laughed evilly as he continues to watch his son wince and squirm. 

"Dad!" Silver yelled innocently. "What are you doing?! It's me, your son!"

"Ha!" his father scoffed. "Thanks to you, your mother and I haven't had any quality time together. I regret for creating you. Now I shall kill you", he charged up his powers.

"No!!" Silver shook his head frightfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow looked away from Maria. He was still shocked that she said that she didn't care about the blameless planets. It wasn't her, was it? Right now he was really confused. He shook his head slowly with his eyes closed. Something definitely was not normal about everything. Could he be dreaming? Or was he just losing his mind? No. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he couldn't figure out what. As he stayed silent, Maria walked up to him. Once he noticed her, she pulled him in a tight friendly hug. He had small red blush on his cheeks. Maybe he was losing his mind. Or was he not? Confusion continued to circle in his mind as he and Maria released each other. 

"Maria…" he said in awe.

"You don't have to worry, Shadow", Maria smiled. "There's no trouble here, so we can be in peace."

"But my friends", Shadow spoke. "I can't leave them behind. They're in danger."

"Shadow…I'm your only friend, and you know that", Maria placed her hands on her hips. "Always."

"Huh?" Shadow looked at her oddly. He released a small sigh and turned around. After he reached up to the bed and picked Amy up gently. Then he looked back at Maria with a warming smile. Maria glared at him curiously. "This isn't real", the hedgehog stated. "This is all a dream."

"Huh??" Maria widened her eyes in shock.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** Shadow shouted out. Then there was a flash.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he continued to struggle as his mother approached him with her knife. His uncle came down the stairs and watched him evilly. As his mother held the knife in the air, a sudden blue light appeared on his chest. Sonic gasped as he looked at the sudden glow. Then he vanished. As for Silver, he began to run out of breath. There was no way that he could defeat his father now, because he was too weak. But then, he became unconscious. His father giggled evilly as he held his fist in the air. Just then, a green flash appeared and his son vanished.

* * *

Back with the Supers, they were fast asleep as they were surrounded by ice crystals. But then, a bright light appeared in all three of them. Then the crystals shattered into pieces. At that moment, the trio opened their eyes. They looked at each other then forward ahead of them. 

"What happened?" Super Silver asked.

"Sin must've put us to sleep", Super Shadow answered. "He placed us under a spell, just so he could kill us in our dreams."

"Correct, hedgehog", Sin's voice said.

"Where are you?!" Super Sonic yelled out angrily.

"Looking for me?" Devil Sin appeared a few yards in front of the heroes. "Come and get me!" he turned around and flew off cowardly.

"Get him!" Super Shadow ordered as he went after him. His comrades followed.

_**

* * *

**_

(BGM plays "Final Rush/Chase Boss Theme" from SA2B) 

Devil Sin continued to fly forward as he smirked evilly. Unmistakably, he was leading his foes into a trap and they don't even know it! He looked back and saw that the three yellow/gold hedgehogs were following him. It was his perfect plan. He turned to them as he began to fly backwards. Next, he clenched his fists and created some fire balls. Madly, he threw them at the hedgehogs.

"**SUPER SONIC WIND!"** Super Sonic launched a huge blue tornado and it destroyed the fire balls.

"Well, get a load of this", Devil Sin charged up some more powers. **"DARK CHAOS SPEAR!"** he threw lost of black and yellow arrows at his opponents.

"**SUPER CHAOS SPEAR!"** Super Shadow launched his golden arrows. His and Sin's powers collided together and made and explosion. Thanks to Super Silver, he was able to form a powerful shield around him and the team just in case. After the smoke cleared, they saw Devil Sin escaping from them.

"He's getting away!" Super Sonic pointed.

"Let's get him", Super Shadow spoke.

"C'mon!" Super Silver began to speed up and his comrades followed.

They continued to follow Devil Sin from second by second, minute by minute. However, he somehow disappeared. Where did he go? Abruptly, a few more fire balls were thrown at the trio. Super Sonic used his attacks and got rid of them. As he and the others kept on going, lots of dark ghostly hands appeared and followed them from behind. The trio looked back and gasped.

"Keep going!" Super Sonic took off forward and the others followed.

Even though they went faster, so did the giant hands of darkness. One of them stretched out and began to reach to Super Shadow. Super Sonic gasped as he looked back.

"Move!" he pushed his rival out of the way. **"AAHH!!!"** he was then grabbed by the hand and pulled back.

"Sonic!" Super Shadow and Silver looked back worriedly as they flew backwards.

"Don't worry about me!!" Super Sonic hollered bravely as he was getting pulled back quickly. "I'll be with you soooooooooon….!!!"

* * *

With no other choice, Super Silver and Shadow turned around and kept going. Nevertheless, more dark hands began to form above them. They looked up and gasped. Then they started dodging and escaping from the hands as they tried to grab them. But then, lots more began to appear below the two remaining heroes! Both Super Shadow and Silver gasped and kept going faster. Still, the scary looking hands continued to follow them. All of the sudden, a couple of hands grabbed Super Silver by the feet. He was pulled back as he screamed in fear. 

"Silver!" Super Shadow looked back.

"It's up to yoooouuuuuu….!!!" Super Silver shouted out as loud as he could while was getting pulled back to where Super Sonic was.

"I guess it's up to me now", Super Shadow said to himself. "Hang in there, Amy", he looked at the pink hedgehog, which was still in his arms. Before long, lots more hands began to appear around them. Super Shadow gasped and took off. Even though he was fast, so were the flying hands. "Dammit", he growled. "Wait…**CHAOS CONTROL**!" He began to go 100 times faster and he was able to get away from the evil hands. He looked back and his friends weren't in sight. "If only we thought of that before…" he shook his head. "It's all on me now…" He turned back around and continued searching for Sin. All around him and Amy was darkness and the small floating souls that gave him small bits of light. Now there was no turning back…

* * *

GO SUPER SHADOW!! You're our last hope!!! Can he find Sin and finally stop him? And what about Super Sonic and Super Silver? Are they gonna catch up with him before something bad happens. Is there still some time left to save the world?? We'll be right back after these messages! Now excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom… 


	39. Hope

_**Chapter 39: Hope**_

Back on the **Egg Carrier**, everyone wait impatiently as the sky continued to get darker. Tails sat down, Knuckles kept a close eye on his **Master Emerald** along with Rouge, Blaze had her arms crossed, and Kia paced back and forth. And as for Eggman, he somehow fell asleep and snored loudly. As for the **Emerald Town** citizens, they kept their eyes on the sky only. An hour has passed since the **Black Cloud** reached to the city. And it was still stretching itself out all over the city and so on. The citizens gasped in fear, began to chatter again, and started hugging their love ones closely.

_**

* * *

**_

(BGM plays "Supporting Me"/Biolizard's Them from SA2B) 

Super Shadow stopped as he reached to a different section of the **Black Cloud**. The mist was clear, there were more souls floating about, and Devil Sin was all the way up to the top. He had his arms crossed as he looked down at Super Shadow. This time he was shirtless, the flame prints on his pants were crimson and black, his chains were gone, and his horns were curved a little. Super Shadow glared up at him with hatred and rage as he growled.

"My, my, my", Devil Sin said in a much darker voice. "You were able to get through more of my tests and traps."

"…" Super Shadow stayed silent.

"But why did you leave your friends behind?" Devil Sin noticed that Super Sonic and Silver weren't seen in sight. "Are you going to try to defeat me all by yourself?"

"They'll be here", Super Shadow answered. "Whether it's me or us, we can still kill you", he said coldly. "But for now…I'm gonna stop you myself."

"Really?" Devil Sin chuckled with sarcasm. "Bring it", he waved his index finger.

* * *

Super Shadow started flying up to get close to Devil Sin. All of the sudden, some black lightning shocked him in the shoulders. He stopped and waited the pain to ease. Then he looked up at Devil Sin, who was still far up at the top. Was he up to his tricks again? If so, then this means WAR. So then, he began to fly up again.

"Give up", Devil Sin taunted him.

"Kuh!" Super Shadow got shocked in the knee but kept going.

"You can't win", Devil Sin spoke again. "There's absolutely NO way that you can stop me. If you give up the girl, you might live. Besides, what good is she to you? She's dead!"

"Shut up!" Super Shadow snarled. In result, he got a rough shock on his right elbow. He hissed in pain and then looked up. He was STILL far away from that demon. Of course, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He continued to head his way up.

"Think…Think about it", Devil Sin waved a finger no. "You can't defeat me all by yourself. Even if you tried, you will die."

"**ARGH!!"** Super Shadow got shock on his other elbow aggressively. "Dammit", he panted a little as he continued to go up.

"Your plans won't work", Devil Sin spoke again. "There's no hope that you'll live."

"Hope…" Super Shadow whispered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Super Sonic and Silver were battling off lots of ghost like hands. Soon after they defeat about 100 of them, they took a break. Both of them panted hardly in exhaustion as sweat rolled down from their foreheads. If they continued wasting their time, they may not make it out alive! Plus, Super Shadow might need their help! Before they could've taken off again, a few hundred more ghostly hands appeared around them. They shrugged with fury as they got into their fighting positions.

"Not again…" Super Sonic shook his head.

* * *

At the Rose's home, the family walked out of their house to get a better view of the sky. Various colors of lightning flashed the dark sky and the thunder roared madly. Kayla shook in fear because she really wanted the storm to stop. Her parents kept her close as they looked up at the sky suspiciously. What in the world was going on? Better yet, what was up in that huge cloud? Kayla gulped and looked up at the sky again. Maybe Shadow and the others might be up there. She had a courageous look on her face as she nodded.

"_You can do it, Shadow",_ she thought bravely.

* * *

Super Shadow got sent back again because of the flashing lighting. He panted as he looked up at his adversary. How was he going to get up there without getting hit? Just then, the locket that he wore glowed in a bright white color. Curiously, he looked down at it. Magically, his wounds were healed and he somehow got stronger again. Then the light began to grow larger.

"Grr, what is that horrible light!?" Devil Sin shaded his eyes.

* * *

Further away, Super Sonic and Silver panted as they took care of some more ghost-like hands. But then, a gigantic light appeared and it stretched out all the way throughout of the **Black Cloud**. Somehow, Super Sonic and Silver were able to get their strengths back. Thanks to the sudden light, all of the ghost hands disappeared. Still, where did it come from?

"Shadow?" Super Silver guessed.

"Whoo-hoo, nice work!" Super Sonic cheered.

* * *

Down at the **Egg Carrier**, everyone looked up and noticed that some light was coming through the **Black Cloud**. Eggman woke up from his nap and looked up. Smiling with joy, Tails sat up. Kia shaded her eyes because the light was a little too bright for her eyes. Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and Eggman just stared at the light curiously.

"What in the world?" Rouge asked outloud.

"It's Sonic and the others!" Tails pointed at the sky. "They're gonna make it!"

"That's good", Blaze sighed in relief.

"Huh…I guess I can't doubt them now…" Kia crossed her arms. "So there's hope, huh?"

"Way to go, guys!" Knuckles yelled out with joyfulness.

"Hmph", Eggman folded his arms and looked away.

* * *

Back at **Emerald Town**, the residents looked at the shining light with curiosity and joy. Some of them began to cheer and celebrate of what they saw. Everyone felt like the light was saving their lives. A few couples shared some romantic kissing moments, the children hopped up and down happily, and the elderly smiled with tears. The cheering was so loud that even Tails and the others could hear them at the park on the **Egg Carrier**. No one had doubts now. They had hope and they knew that everything was going to be ok. Hopefully, the whole nightmare would end sooner than they thought.

"We're gonna live!" the bumble bee exclaimed happily.

"Yes!" the green crocodile hopped a little. "The plague is over!"

"Vector, how did you know that it was about to be a plague?" the purple chameleon turned to him oddly.

"Well, that's easy, Espio", the crocodile replied. "Have you not seen any movies that are about doomsday and such?"

"Nevermind", Espio looked away.

"So, um…Can we go back to sleep now?" the armadillo asked with a long yawn.

* * *

(Across the street…)

"It's beautiful!" Cream pointed at the bright light.

"Phew", her mother wiped some sweat off of her head. "We made it through."

* * *

(Back with the Rose family…)

"What's with that bright light?" Melanie asked peculiarly.

"I hope that it's Sonic and the others", Danny smiled a little.

"Not just Sonic", Kayla spoke and her parents turned to her.

"Then who?" Melanie asked her young daughter.

"Shadow", Kayla smiled cheerfully as she looked up at the sky. _"I knew he would keep his promise."_

* * *

Super Shadow was halfway up to Devil Sin as he flew up with the locket as his defense. Now he had a chance to defeat him! Once the whole thing is over, Amy could finally rest in peace. Super Sonic and Silver were traveling through the regions as they looked around. They had to hurry, because the light looked like it was fading away.

"Enough!" Devil Sin opened his arms widely. Powerfully, some flash waves destroyed the light from the locket completely. Then the **Black Cloud** restarted itself in its growing process.

"Uh-oh", Super Shadow looked at the locket. "He killed the light."

"This is your last chance, hedgehog!" Devil Sin pointed down at him coldly. "Give me the girl so I can marry her and we can rule the world!"

"**NO!"** Super Shadow snapped back.

"Fine, have it your way", Devil Sin began to charge up some powers. **"DARK FIRE BLAST!"** he threw a huge line of black fire at Super Shadow. However, the hedgehog was able to dodge it. **"DARK SONIC WIND!"** he launched down a dark blue tornado, but Super Shadow vanished and reappeared. **"DARK THUNDER ARROW!"** he flashed lots of lightning down at his rival.

"Kuh!!" Super Shadow groaned in pain as the black lighting electrocuted him a little. "I'm not giving up…I'm not giving up", he panted courageously.

"Shadow!" Super Sonic called out as he and Super Silver reached up to him.

"Sorry we took so long", Super Silver waved.

"Perfect", Devil Sin smirked. He rubbed his hands together and more dark lightning began to form in his hands. After that, he created a gigantic energy sphere that was covered by fearsome lighting. He laughed manically as he threw it down at the hedgehogs.

"Move!" Super Shadow turned around and took off and the others followed.

"**DARK LGIHTING FLASH!"** Devil Sin yelled out.

"**CHAOS**-," the three hedgehogs were about to get away from the huge energy ball but they were too late. The sphere of lighting circled around them and began to electrocute them senselessly. They all screamed and hollered in pain as they were turning back to normal. Then the seven emeralds lost their powers and their colors completely faded. Slowly, the huge energy ball disappeared. All of the three hedgehogs weren't super anymore. They floated in the air as blood escaped from their bodies. They were not unconscious this time…they were dead.

"**AHAHAHAHA!!!"** Devil Sin laughed evilly. "At last, it's over! Now I can take over the world!" He did a longer laugh as the **Black Cloud** darkened and the lighting flashed hazardously.

* * *

"The light's gone", Kia looked up at the sky.

"Wh-what happened?" Tails asked. "Are they ok?"

"Hm…" Kia closed her eyes and did a hand sign. "They're dead…"

"No!" Rouge gasped in fear.

"Oh, for damn's sakes, I knew it!" Eggman pounded his head angrily.

"Oh, my god…Silver", Blaze looked at the sky worriedly.

"Is there anything we can do to bring them back to life?" Knuckles asked.

"Hm…What about the **Master Emerald**?" Kia turned to him.

"Maybe…that could work", Knuckles nodded slowly.

"Then give it a shot!" Rouge yelled orderly. "We're running out of time!"

"Ok, ok, geez", the red echidna walked to the huge green gem. "**Master Emerald**, I call upon you", he placed his palms on it and closed is eyes tightly. "I ask of you to give Sonic, Shadow, and Silver some power and bring them back to life. Give them strength to defeat Sin. Lend your power to the seven **Chaos Emeralds** so that way our friends can save the world….Only you can do this! Help Sonic and the others!"

As his sentence echoed, the **Master Emerald** began to glow brightly. Everyone sheltered their eyes so they wouldn't get blind. A huge green orb of light appeared above the gem. Then it rushed up to the **Black Cloud**. Knuckles and the gang watched with hope and faith that Sonic and the others would make it out. For the first time, Eggman began to believe that his rivals could save the world this time. As bad as it looks, he could tell that the whole nightmare would end soon.

* * *

All of the **Emerald Town** citizens felt scared after the light disappeared. Before they could've broke down and give up, they all saw a huge orb of green light. It rushed all the way inside of the dark sky and glowed as it was looking for something. Then they all began to have hope. No one was sure of what might happen, but they knew that Sonic and his friends would put an end to the whole nightmare.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"I dunno…" Melanie shook her head.

"…_Please save us, Shadow",_ Kayla thought restlessly as she had a hand under her chin.

* * *

Deep inside of the **Black Cloud**, Devil Sin stopped laughing and stared at the dead hedgehogs. Since he finally killed them, he could steal their souls so he could get stronger. Then he could bring Midnight back to life and take over the world. So he had to take the chance now or never. He giggled evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Now their souls are mine-Huh?" he stopped as he noticed something.

* * *

A sudden orb of green light came out of nowhere and splits into seven. Slowly, the orbs went inside the seven **Chaos Emeralds** and they somehow got their powers back. Magically, the emeralds spun around the hedgehogs and there was a huge bright flash. As usual, Devil Sin blocked his eyes so he wouldn't get blind. Somehow, the light was seen outside of the **Black Cloud**. Shadow, Sonic and Silver opened their eyes. They were back into their super forms again, but with more strength than ever. All of them turned around with furious looks on their faces. Devil Sin pouted.

"That's it! Die!" the devilish creature threw down another energy ball at them. Somehow, his powers were blocked by an enormous shield. "What?!" he yelled with ire.

* * *

Super Shadow looked at Amy again. She was still safe, but the chains were still on her. He knew what to do. He closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers. The black chains unlocked her and shattered into pieces. Then Amy's soul and body glowed brightly and she was back to normal. She opened here eyes and looked up at Super Shadow.

"What…? Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"Hey there", Super Shadow smiled at her.

"Welcome back, spunky", Super Sonic gave her a playful punch on the cheek.

"What's going on?" Amy blinked. "I thought that I was supposed to go up to-," she turned to her right and saw Devil Sin. "Holy crap, what is that?!" she pointed at him atrociously.

"You might need to stand back", Super Shadow released her. "Everything's going to be ok."

Amy's soul looked at him in awe. Well, she doesn't remember much of what she has been through, and she had no idea what was going on. She looked at a familiar locket that was clipped on Shadow's neck. A small gasp came out of her mouth as she covered it. He was wearing her locket! How did he get it? As it was said, she didn't remember anything. But she had to ask some questions later. She looked back and noticed that the demon was charging up his dark powers. Super Shadow, Sonic, and Silver left her behind and flew up about a few feet. Amy's soul backed away carefully, just in case she wouldn't get hurt. Now the time has come. The final battle of good vs. evil was about to start.

"Pathetic!" Devil Sin continued to charge up his powers. "There's STIL no way that you can stop me."

"Say all you want, but we WILL stop you", Super Sonic crossed his arms.

"We'll make sure that we watch you DIE", Super Silver said coldly.

"And that way Amy can be FREE", Super Shadow vowed.

"Whoa…" Amy's soul said in awe.

"Fine then", Devil Sin created a very, very, very, very, very, VERY huge sphere of death and held it up in the air. "Get ready, because this is going to be the end!" He received angry and brave glares form the three super hedgehogs.

* * *

You know what this means? A final battle of life and death! Who do you think is going to win?! Tune in next time! NOTE: The next chapter is not going to be the last one…Sorry to spoil ya again… 


	40. Finally, it's Over

_**Chapter 40: Finally, it's Over**_

_**(BGM plays "Live and Learn" by Crush 40)**_

"_This is it",_ Super Shadow thought to himself. _"I am not afraid anymore…"_

"Prepare to die!" Devil Sin got ready to throw down the humongous sphere.

"**CHAOS POWER!"** the three hedgehogs yelled in union as they had their hands in the air.

"Yah!!" Devil Sin threw down the dark sphere.

"Fight this evil!" the three hedgehogs charged up their super powers. Then they threw them at Sin's dark sphere. Both of the attacks were collided together. They and Devil Sin pushed each the mixed sphere back and forth like a kiddy game.

_**Can you feel life movin' through your mind,**_

_**Ooh, looks like it came back for more!**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah!**_

_**Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,**_

_**Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!**_

_**Yeah!**_

The three hedgehogs pushed a lot of force to attack Sin instead of them. However, the negativity was too strong for them to handle. Good thing that they still had more strength to even it out with Sin's power. The evil doer began to push more of his powers to the dark sphere and it began to reach to the hedgehogs slowly. But then Super Shadow gathered more power and pushed it back. The dark sphere was then between the heroes and the demon.

"C'mon, Shadow, you can do this", Super Shadow said to himself supportably. He, Super Sonic and Silver kept their guard up as they glared at Devil Sin coldly.

_**But you can hardly swallow,**_

_**Your fears and pain.**_

_**When you can't help but follow,**_

_**It puts you right back where you came**_.

Amy's soul shaded her eyes as she watched the battle. She was so shocked that everyone would be fighting for her peace. But she mostly focused on Super Shadow. Somehow, she began to develop some feelings. And she felt something different about him. More than that, she was falling in love with him, more than Sonic. She wanted to help them, but she felt that she might get in the way. So she decided to stay back and wait.

* * *

On the **Egg Carrier**, everyone looked up at the **Black Cloud**. Then they saw a bright light forming inside of it. What was that? Could it be Sonic and the others? If so, now it was time to get serious. Kia began to believe in Sonic. Even though she couldn't stand his guts, she somehow felt like he could do anything if he puts his mind to it. And he was actually. So she has a lot apologizing to do. A small smile came up on her face.

* * *

Everyone in **Emerald Town** glazed at the dark sky worriedly. Then they saw a bright light that was appearing in the rear center of it. After taking a good look at it, they all cheered. Some began to do some flips and danced with hope and joy. The Chaotix whistled for cheer. Cream and her mother, Vanilla, chanted "Go Sonic!" over and over again as the rest of the city joined. Their cheering echoed all the way up into the **Black Cloud**._**

* * *

**_

Live and learn! 

_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**From the works of yesterday.**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**If you beg or if you borrow,**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**You may never find your way.**_

_**Whooooa, yeah!**_

The three supers continued to hold in their strength as they grumbled in pain and anger. They just had to win! No matter what happens, they had to kill Sin! Devil Sin laughed evilly as he threw down some more fire balls at the dark sphere. All of the sudden, it got bigger and it started heading down to them very slowly. Super Shadow groaned weakly as he tried to hold himself together. Super Sonic panted slowly as he pushed a little more power at the dark sphere. As for Super Silver, he took a small step forward. In result, the dark sphere began to go backwards just a tiny little bit.

_**Can you feel life tangle you up inside?**_

_**Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!**_

_**Oh!**_

Amy's soul couldn't take it any longer. She had to help them out, and that's what she was going to do! She flew to Super Shadow, who continued to groan in pain. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he turned to her. In return, she gave him a wink as she became **Super Amy**. Her hair was now bright yellow and her eyes turned dark blue.

"Amy!" Super Shadow widened his eyes in shock.

"You can do it!" Super Amy said in order to give him support. "I believe in you."

After hearing that affirmation, Super Shadow began to have tears. He was so glad that she believed in him. Plus, he thought she looked cute with her light yellow hair. He smiled and then turned back to the dark sphere. Somehow or other, he was able to gain more strength. He released some more energy from his palms and starting pushing the dark sphere to Devil Sin hardly. Super Sonic and Silver helped him out. All Devil Sin did there was growl with odium and vehemence.

_**But you can't save your sorrow,**_

_**You've paid in trade!**_

_**When you can't help but follow,**_

_**It puts you right back where you came**_

* * *

Kayla held her hands together tightly as she observed the bright light that was getting bigger in the dark cloud. She knew that Shadow and the others were going to save the world, no matter what! All she had to do was to believe in them. Her parents had brave looks on their faces as they held each others hands. They began to believe that the whole war was going to end. 

"C'mon, c'mon", Danny whispered to himself.

"Go, go, go, go, go…" Melanie repeated as she shuts her eyes tightly.

"_Please…Please win",_ Kayla said in thought as a tear fell out of her eye.

_**Live and learn!**_

_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**From the works of yesterday.**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**If you beg or if you borrow,**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**You may never find your way.**_

* * *

Now with four super hedgehogs, they continued to push the dark sphere to Devil Sin. But then, an evil smirk appeared on his face. He threw down a bigger fire ball down at the dark sphere. It got a few inches wider and started heading back down to his enemies with a little more speed. 

"What now!?" Super Silver asked loudly.

"He's so strong…!" Super Sonic pushed more force to make the dark sphere go back.

"Getting…tired…" Super Shadow panted as he lowered his head. Suddenly, something grabbed his wrists and lifts them up a little. He gasped and looked to his left.

"Don't give up", Super Amy spoke softly as she held his wrists passionately. "We're almost there…"

_**Hey, whoa, whoa,**_

_**Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

Super Shadow nodded. He had to stay strong. Not just for Amy, but for the world. He turned back to the dark sphere and his golden bracelets popped off of his wrists. His fur glowed brighter that it almost blinded Super Sonic and Silver. His fur color was more a mixed white and yellow color and his eyes were in Persian red color. More power was gathered inside of him and he released it through his palms. The dark sphere then began to go back to Devil Sin. He gasped and growled as he charged up for some more powers.

* * *

(Back at the** Egg Carrier…**) 

"**GO SONIC!!"** Tails shouted to the sky. "You can do it!"

"Be strong!" Knuckles hollered out.

"We're with you!" Rouge yelled out faithfully.

"You're almost there, Silver! Just hang in there!" Blaze screamed out to the sky.

"Don't lose!" Eggman yelled out furiously.

"**SONIC!!!"** Kia routed out with small tears. **"I BELIEVE IN YOU!! DON'T DIE!!"**

* * *

(At **Emerald Town**…) 

"You can do it!" the bumble bee yelled to the sky happily.

"Go for it, heroes!" the armadillo chanted as if he was a cheerleader.

"C'mon, guys, focus!" Espio bellowed out.

"We believe in you!" Vector cheered.

"Go Sonic!!" Cream and Vanilla chanted with joy.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Rose's house…) 

"You must win!" Danny yelled out courageously.

"Don't worry, we have faith in you!" Melanie shouted as loud as she could as she shuts her eyes again with tears.

"…**YOU CAN DO IT, SHADOW!"** Kayla released a holler as she shuts her eyes too.

_**There's a face searching far, so far and wide.**_

_**There's a place where you dream you'd never find.**_

_**Hold on to what if?**_

_**Hold on to what if?**_

* * *

Every single cheer echoed and reached up to the supers' minds. They looked up at Devil Sin bravely again as they collected more strength. Suddenly, Super Sonic felt something around him. He first looked on his right and saw that his deceased Uncle Chuck and his mother, Queen Aleena, holding him by the shoulder. Next, he turned to his right and saw his deceased siblings, Sonia and Manic, holding on to his right shoulder. They looked like that they were souls. Super Silver looked to his right and saw his father and mother's souls standing by as they held on to his shoulder. And last, someone held Super Shadow's shoulders gently beside Super Amy. He turned to his right and saw Maria's souls. She gave him a friendly smile as she used to. It's just what everyone needed. Love, support, friendship, and family hood. 

"**DIE!" **Devil Sin threw down some more black fire balls.

"**SUPER CHAOS POWER!!!!"** Super Shadow, Silver, and Sonic blustered out loudly from their hearts and souls. **"IGNITE!!!"**

_**Live and learn!**_

_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**From the works of yesterday.**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**If you beg or if you borrow,**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**You may never find your way.**_

Out of nowhere, a huge bright light appeared in front of the heroes. There were three long bows and arrows. Gradually, they all took the weapons and aimed at the dark sphere. They released them and the huge golden arrows blasted through it sturdily. After that, it shattered into pieces. In fast speed, the three large arrows headed towards Devil Sin. He threw down some fire balls but the arrows were too strong. And there, he was facing his own death.

"No!" Devil Sin gasped in fear.

One of the golden arrows got him in the gut. The second one shot him in the chest. And the last one went inside of his head. Then they exploded in a bright light. The supers covered their eyes as their supporters' souls disappeared.

"**NOOOOOOOO!!!!" **Devil Sin screamed in fear and anger. **"THIS CAN'T BE!!!!" **A short moment later, he burnt into dust. The dust then disappeared. Now he was dead and long gone.

_**Live and learn!**_

_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**From the works of yesterday.**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**If you beg or if you borrow,**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**You may never find your way.**_

* * *

The **Black Cloud **disappeared and the sky was back to normal. Ever single citizen of **Emerald Town** cheered loudly as they hugged their friends or loved ones. The Chaotix gave each other a high five, but then Vector gave his buddies a long noogie on their heads. Cream and Vanilla hugged as they laughed happily. Karen Cheetah, who was in a long pink gown, sighed in relief. Father Callaway and a few priests, that watched the whole thing at the church, smiled with joy. Mr. and Mrs. Rose held each other in the arms and shared their long passionate kiss. Kayla stuck her tongue out in disgust and decided to keep staring at the sky. On the **Egg Carrier**, everyone cheered as they hugged each other tightly. Eggman nodded and kicked back in his Egg Mobile. Maybe he was a tiny little but glad that Sonic and the others saved the world. As the rest of the **Black Cloud** vanished throughout half of the world, all of the imprisoned souls went up to the atmosphere to go up to Heaven. Also, some of the slaves and servants of Sin suddenly passed on and their souls were set free for good. Then the sun began to rise slowly. 

"Phew!" Super Sonic sighed in relief. "We did it!"

"Yeah", Super Silver chuckled a little. "Now we'll go along with peace."

"Good", Super Shadow panted. "Where's Amy?"

_**Song Ends.**_

* * *

AWESOME JOB GUYS!!! WHOO, LIVE AND LEARN!! SIN'S FINALLY DEAD! LET'S CELEBRATE! LET'S GET CRUNK!!!...Forget the last part I said…Anyway, everything's ok now. However, will Shadow get a chance to say his final goodbye to Amy? Tune in next time!! P.S., LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!! 


	41. Goodbye

_**Chapter 41: Goodbye**_

The three supers panted in exhaustion as they wiped the sweat off of their foreheads. They actually did it! All of them totally defeated and killed Sin! And boy, that took a loooong time. Super Shadow found his golden bracelets and puts them back on. Suddenly, he sensed something. He lifts his head up and saw a light pink firefly that floated a few feet in front of him. Then it took off somewhere. Did it want him to follow it? If so, then was this his last chance? Super Sonic tapped him on the shoulder and looked to his right.

"Go to her, Shadow", Super Sonic smiled a little.

"It's better to do it now than never", Super Silver added.

"Hm", Super Shadow nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He took off to follow Amy's soul.

"C'mon", Super Sonic spoke. "Let's check up on the others."

"Kay", Super Silver nodded. Both of them vanished in thin air.

_**

* * *

**_

(BGM plays "Fly into the Freedom"/Rouge's Theme from SA2B) 

_**Uh...**_

_**(INSTRUMENTAL)**_

Slowly, the sun began to rise in the sky. It was just halfway above the ocean at **Emerald Beach**. At the large sandy area, Amy's soul stopped flying and landed. Then a small flash was made. The pink hedgehog opened her turquoise green eyes and her hair was back to its natural pink color. She looked around and realizes that she has been in that area before. Curiously, she walked to the light blue water to take a look at it. She saw her reflection. All she had on was a long white dress that she had on at her funeral, her hair was a little longer, and her skin looked somewhat pale. Lightly, she touched her right cheek as the wind whistled smoothly.

"I'm free…" she said in awe. "I'm actually free…"

* * *

Super Shadow found his way to **Emerald Beach**. He floated down to the sandy ground gently as he turned back to normal. Slowly, he lifts his head up and saw Amy in a long white dress and was looking at her reflection. This was his last time to see her before she passes away, so he had to take the chance now. He dashed to her, ignoring the water waves reaching under his feet. 

_**Tap the rhythm against the floor,  
To look for another door.  
I am shaking,  
To the mystery of the night.  
I know there is an easier way,  
But it is my choice anyway.  
Don't let me waste my time,  
In futile thinking any more.**_

"Amy!" Shadow called out for her.

"Huh?" Amy's soul turned to him. Before she said something, Shadow quickly reached up to her and gave her a tight hug and shuts his eyes with tears. She blushed but decided to hug him back around the neck. The ocean's water touched her barefoot and his shoes, but they didn't care.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked calmly, sadly, and kindly.

"Yeah", Amy's soul said as they released each other. "What about you?"

"Just fine", Shadow sighed with a short smile.

"That's good", Amy's soul smiled. But then, she looked away with a frown.

_**Fated not to be tamed.  
Watch me, I never will lean upon you.  
I can go... by myself.**_

_**Fly in the freedom,  
Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!)  
Looking for answers and looking for the clue.  
Fly in the freedom!**_

_**Ooooooooooh!**_

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked her as his smile disappeared also.

"Shadow…It's time for me to go", Amy's soul looked at him sadly.

"…" the black and red hedgehog sighed as he lowered his head. Then he looked up at her. "I understand."

"I was supposed to go up to Heaven, but then, I was suddenly pulled down here", Amy's soul scratched her head. "What happened to me?"

"Well…Your souls were brought back to this planet by an evil doer named Sin", Shadow explained. "He then erased your memories and changed you. However, I came along and set things right."

"You mean took your time, in your life, to save me?" Amy's soul asked surprisingly. "I never thought you would…waste your time…over me…" she lowered her head a little.

"Ames", Shadow came up to her and held her hands. "You are my life."

_**Nobody taught me to hint,  
Win a happy life of a dream,  
I'm not waiting for a fortune teller.  
I feel that my wish will come true,  
I've never thought ahead to that luck,  
Is it my treasure? Tell me what I've really looked for.**_

The pink hedgehog's soul looked at him in shock. Did he actually say that? At first, she expected that from Sonic, but he came and said that to her first. Plus, she was in love with him as much he was in love with her. Shadow held her close for another hug. This would be another moment that he would never forget. However, it wouldn't be just a romantic scene. It would also be a sad scene. Amy's soul gave him a tight huge with tears. She didn't want to go now, because she felt like she and Shadow should be together. But she had to, because she was planning to go up to Heaven, and she had to go.

_**Fancy came to my mind,  
It leads me to somewhere far away,  
Distant place, distant time. **_

"Are you sure?" Shadow looked at her. "You sure that you want to go up there?"

"I have to", Amy's soul nodded unhappily. "That's on God's decision, not mine."

"Still…Nothing's gonna be the same without you", Shadow shook his head. "I mean…I can't live without you…"

"Shadow…" Amy's soul looked at him in awe. "Your goal was to set me free, and you did. So I thank you for that."

"Anytime", Shadow smiled at her. "We're all gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too", Amy's soul gave him another hug. "Oh, and by the way…" she looked at the locket that was still on Shadow's neck. "You can keep that locket if you like. Or you can give it to Kayla. It doesn't mater really."

"Hm", Shadow held her locket closely.

_**Fly in the freedom,  
Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!)  
Looking for answers and looking for the clue. **_

Fly in the freedom,  
There's a lot of things to do.  
Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game.

Fly in the freedom,  
Tell me, what is this feeling? (show the way!)  
I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever.

Fly in the freedom,  
I'll never stop my steps.  
If I believe in myself, I know that I can, sure I know.

* * *

All of the sudden, there was a golden light that appeared further behind Amy's soul. She looked back as Shadow lifts his head up. Magically, two golden gates appeared and opened. Then another light flashed as two figures walked out of it. Shadow stopped shading his eyes and gasped. He saw Maria and Professor Gerald Robotnik. The professor was kind of overweight, like Dr. Eggman, he wore a lab's coat and long brown comfortable pants, and had on a pair of black dress shoes. Maria was still in her long blue gown that went along with her headband and shoes. They had white angel wings on their backs and golden halos over their heads. 

_**(INSTRUMENTAL... lots of "da"s)**_

"Maria, Professor?" Shadow asked to make sure.

"Hi, Shadow", Maria waved nicely.

"My, you've grown a little fatter", the professor smiled.

"I did not", Shadow looked away with a mad blush on his face.

"I'm just kidding", Gerald chuckled. "You still look the same since 50 years ago."

"…It's my time, huh?" Amy's soul asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, dear", Gerald sighed. "You were half way up to Heaven, but then some horrible forces of evil pulled you down upon this planet. Same with the other victims."

"But thanks to Shadow, he was able to save everyone", Maria smiled at her old friend with delight.

"Ah, it was nothing", Shadow shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"It was good seeing you again", Gerald nodded. "We must go now", he looked at the pink hedgehog.

Amy's soul looked down sadly. Even though she didn't want to go, she had to. It was against God's law to bring someone back to life. She sighed and began to walk to them slowly. Shadow watched with sadness. He was going to miss her, and he might have to wait for a long time to wait for his turn to die. Still, what could he do without her? There was no way that he could fall for someone else besides Amy. She was the only one that he loved and he really wanted her to stay. To make things quick, he walked up to Amy from behind. He turned her around and places his lips on hers. He closed his eyes as he did that. Amy's soul widened her eyes in stun as she blushed.

"Aaw…" Maria smiled and giggled sweetly.

"Wait, that's his girlfriend?" Gerald blinked twice with confusion. "Wow, he's lucky."

"_Wow, he's a good kisser",_ Amy's soul thought as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Early enough, she and Shadow released their lips. Then they gave each other one last big hug. After they released each other, Amy's soul smiled at him and walked to Gerald and Maria.

"We'll take good care of her", Gerald saluted.

"Keep everything top-side, ok?" Maria waved goodbye.

"Sure", Shadow nodded.

"See you soon", Amy's soul smiled again with tears.

"Yeah…You too", Shadow said with tears himself.

_**Fly in the freedom,  
Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!)  
Looking for answers and looking for the clue. **_

Fly in the freedom,  
There's a lot of things to see.  
Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game.

Fly in the freedom,  
Tell me, what is the feeling? (show the way!)  
I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. 

After taking one last look, Amy's soul turned around and walked into the gates of Heaven. Maria and Gerald waved goodbye and Shadow waved back. Then they walked in the gates. Slowly, it closed and departed. The morning sunlight got brighter as the yellow sun reached all the way up to the sky. Shadow shaded his eyes until he could see again.

_**Fly in the freedom,  
Dreams are always around me.  
Oh, it comes to my hands, it's really clear to me.  
**_

As he lowered his head, he suddenly notices something. It was a red rose that looked brand new. If he could recall, it was the same rose that he left for Amy at her funeral! He knelt down and picked it up before the water could've washed it away. The wind blew in his quills freshly as he held the roes close. To his surprise, it hasn't lost any of its pedals. _**  
**_

_**Ooooh...  
**_

"Rest in peace, my love", Shadow opened his eyes. "Rest…" he turned around and walked away. He looked back and now knew that Amy was really going up there. Frowning sadly, he looked at the rose again. He continued to walk slowly as the ocean wave reached up to his air shoes. Releasing a sigh, he turned back into Super Shadow again and took off. However, he had to stop by somewhere for the moment.

_**  
Looking for answers, looking for the clue.  
I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever.  
Looking for answers, looking for the clue.  
I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever.**_

**_(INSTRUMENTAL) _**

* * *

Back at the Rose's house, the husband carried his wife in a bridal style and took her inside. Kayla shook her head because she knew that her parents were going to have their "private moment" in their bedroom. Yawing with tiredness, she turned around and walked inside of the house. Just then, she heard something that fell out of the sky and landed behind her. She quickly turned around and ran back outside. On the ground, she saw Amy's old locket. Next to it was a beautiful red rose that looked brand new. A small sticky note was placed on it. She picked it up and looked up at the note.

_You're in charge now. Take care of your family._

_-Shadow_

The message was read in the center of the yellow sticky note. Kayla smiled as she looked up at the sky. The sun was shining among the orange yellow sky and the white puffy clouds. Just then, she saw a golden flare that passed by the sun. The little hedgehog scratched her head curiously. Was that a shooting star? Nope, it was Shadow actually.

_"Thanks, Shadow",_ Kayla smiled happily. _"I knew I could count on you. And the others…"_

**_Song fades, and then ends._**

* * *

Whoo! Another chappie done on a Sunday night! I'll try to write the next one tomorrow, but the stupid final exams are coming up and I have to study…ugh…Anyway, what will be next for Shadow and the gang? Are they really going to have a sad ending or a happy ending? Tune in next time!! 


	42. Going Back to the Past

_**Chapter 42: Going Back to the Past**_

Back on the **Egg Carrier**, Sonic and Silver were back to normal as their friends were giving them tight hugs. Their faces began to turn purple as they panted for some air. Dr. Eggman looked away as he crossed his arms. Now, he maybe glad that they and Shadow saved the world, but he still was going to try taking over the world. So he won't give up too easily as it seems. Super Shadow returned there and turned back to normal. Rouge and Kia turned to him happily as they gasped.

"Good job, Shadow!" Rouge cheered as she gave him a tight hug around the neck.

"Um, too tight-," Shadow tried to speak.

"Whoo, rock on!" Kia gave him a hard hug around his waist.

"Release me!" Shadow gasped for air as his voice squealed and his face was turning blue.

"Sorry", the two girls released him embarrassingly and he panted hardly.

"So what happened?" Knuckles asked. "Is she…?"

"…" Shadow nodded. "She's going up to Heaven…where she can rest in peace."

"That's good", Sonic sighed in relief. He took a good look at Shadow. Obviously, he didn't look too happy. He crossed his arms and looked away sadly. A tear fell out of his eye but he quickly wiped it off. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked him kindly and worriedly.

"Well…I'm really gonna miss her…" the black hedgehog sighed sorrowfully.

"…Same here", Sonic lowered his head.

"Yeah", Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles agreed as they lowered their heads with melancholy.

Silver looked at everyone, then at Shadow. He didn't like how they looked. They were sad, depressed, but most of all, miserable. Basically, he didn't want a sad ending to happen around them. So he began to think to himself. How was he going to set things right? He didn't really like to do favors, but at least he felt like offering an opportunity to help his friends. Just then, he snapped his fingers as he came up with an idea.

"I got it."

"Huh?" everyone turned to him.

"Shadow. Do you wanna go back to the past and save her?" Silver asked him nicely.

The black and red hedgehog turned to him surprised. Did he just ask if he wanted to change everything? If that could work, then maybe he and Amy might end up together. Still, what are the risks and chances? Would things go smoothly? At first, Shadow thought that Silver was talking crazy, but he remembered that he and Blaze came from the future. So maybe Silver can travel through the past too!

"Yes", Shadow nodded.

"And how are we supposed to go back to the past?" Blaze placed her hands on her hips.

"Tada", Silver pulled out a green **Chaos Emerald**.

"Ooh, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme", Eggman reached for it slowly as the white hedgehog stepped away from him.

"**BACK OFF!"** Knuckles punched Eggman up to the air.

"**YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEE!!!"** the evil doctor flew all the way up to the atmosphere and became a speck in the sky.

"Nice shot", Tails complimented Knuckles.

"Thanks."

"So all we have to do is go back to the time when Amy was killed and stop that from happening?" Blaze asked intriguingly.

"Yep", Silver nodded with gleam.

"Not only that, but you might need to go WAY back to when Sin was alive", Kia pointed out. "So that way you can kill him and the vampire that bitten him."

"Good idea", Silver turned to her. "Man, you're smart."

"Well, I am smarter than yours truly", Kia titled her head to Sonic with tease.

"What?!" the blue hedgehog turned to her crossly. "Man, come here", he pulled her close and kissed her wildly.

"Oh, not again", Tails covered his eyes.

"And as for you", Rouge said and pulled Knuckles into a long kiss.

"**TOO YOUNG! NO MORE!"** Tails begged for mercy.

"Um…" Blaze swift her eyes side to side nervously.

"You know you want to", Silver waved his finger to come to him.

"Oh, alright", Blaze sighed with defeat as she walked to him.

"_Score",_ Silver smiled as he and she shared their own romantic kiss.

"**NO MORE! NO MORE!!"** Tails shook his head as he kept his eyes closed.

"Should we get going before Tails gets a heart attack?" Shadow asked with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, yeah, that's right", Silver finally remembered as he released his lips. He turned to his right and focused on the emerald's power and his Psychokinesis powers. Then a giant time warp hole appeared in front of him.

"Good luck, you guys", Sonic gave him, Blaze, and Shadow a thumb's up as he held Kia around her waist with his right arm.

"Hope you set things right", Rouge saluted them.

"Good luck, friends", Knuckles waved with a smile.

"Is it over?" Tails took a peek through his fingers slowly.

"I'm ready", Shadow stepped up to Silver and Blaze.

"First things first", Silver said. "We have to go back to Sin's time and stop him and the vampire. Then we'll take you to the time when Amy was killed."

"Hm", Shadow nodded.

"Ladies first", Silver offered.

Blaze smirked as she gave him a playful punch on the cheek. Then she took a big jump inside the time warp. Next, Silver jumped in. Before Shadow jumped in, he looked back. His comrades waved and gave him great big thumb ups. He was going to miss them, but he would see them again. Not only that, but he would go back to where he doesn't meet Kia, and that Rouge and Knuckles don't confess their feelings. Still, it was his decision. He gave them a small thumb's up with a wink. Then he jumped in the warp hole. Soon enough, the time warp hole disappeared into light.

"I wonder what the future's gonna be like if they change everything", Tails pondered to himself.

"We'll have to see", Sonic said. "We'll just have to see…"

* * *

(1906, in the streets of Grace City…) 

Sin was walking to a red hedgehog as she backed away. He wasn't in his devil form yet, because he hasn't met the vampire yet. As a replacement, he was a regular dark gray fox that wore a black tuxedo, had short black hair, and he had an evil smirk on his face. The red hedgehog looked about 16 years old, wore a long blue ball gown, and had beautiful green eyes. She was afraid of him because he was going to take her as a prisoner at his home. The time was at night, so there was no chance that someone could rescue her.

"Stay back", the hedgehog begged as she continued walking backwards.

"Now, now", Sin said as he continued to walk to her slowly, filled with lust and desire. "Come with me."

When he was coming close to his next victim, a sudden light appeared behind him. He looked back and shaded his eyes. A warp hole came up and three creatures jumped out of it. One of them was a purple cat, the other was a white hedgehog, and the other hedgehog was black. The red hedgehog decided to run away, because she was extremely terrified at some sort. Sin glared at the three creatures with rage and madness. Then he charged at them. Shadow charged at them as Silver and Blaze watched. First, Shadow vanished and left Sin looking around for him. Next, he appeared behind him and pounded him down. Sin turned himself and looked up at the black hedgehog. Before he got up, the black hedgehog stepped on his neck and began to squeeze it with all of his might. He coughed for some air as he struggled to get away. Aggressively, Shadow got down and twisted his neck. He panted as he rose up to his feet slowly.

"That's one down."

"But where's the vampire?" Blaze asked.

"Uh-oh…" Silver pointed to the sky.

* * *

Shadow and Blaze looked up at the sky. They saw something flying around the full moon. It had large wings and started heading down to them. The vampire landed a few feet behind Shadow. He gasped as he turned around. The vampire looked like a dark orange hedgehog that had crimson red eyes, wore a torn up suit, and had an evil grin with terrifying fangs. So he was the one who turned Sin evil after all! Shadow growled as he got into his fighting standpoint. 

"Are you challenging me to a battle?" the vampire asked.

"You think?" Shadow said sarcastically. He charged at the vampire as it just stood there. He swung a few fists at him, but the evil thing kept dodging his attacks instantly! Still, he wasn't going to give up. He ducked down from the vampire's claw and gained some power for his **Lightning Bolt** attack. After that, he vanished. With the vampire looking around, he reappeared in front of him with his right fist covered with lightning. **"LIGHTNING FIST!"** he swung it and punched the vampire in the chest. Then he electrocuted the monster as he hollered in pain. A moment later, there was a flash.

* * *

Silver and Blaze roofed their eyes from the massive blast. A couple of minutes later, they opened their eyes. They saw Shadow standing there with his fist inside of the vampire's chest. He had his eyes shut tightly, hoping that he made it. Actually, he killed the beast! The vampire turned into dust and it all landed on the ground. Shadow opened his eyes and glanced at the light brown powder. Strongly, the wind blew all of the dust away into pieces. Then they all vanished. The heroes sighed in relief. 

"Got him", Shadow said.

"I guess now it leaves with going to the time when Amy was about to face her death", Blaze spoke.

"Oh, yeah", Shadow turned around.

"Well…There are a few things that you should know first", Silver crossed his arms. "First, when you go to that time, you only get one chance to change everything. Just one shot. If you fail, then it's all over. Second, if you do change things, then you're in luck. But the better news is that Sin won't be in that time, now that you killed him and the vampire. Lastly, you won't see us again, because we'll be heading back to the future."

"I won't?" Shadow blinked twice.

"We wish that we could come", Silver sighed. "But you have to face the challenge yourself."

"…I'll go", Shadow nodded heroically.

Silver and Blaze nodded. The white hedgehog did his job and created another warp hole. Shadow ran to it and jumped in. Now he was on his way to save Amy's life. But then, Silver thought of something. He threw the green emerald in and watched it disappear.

"Huh?" Blaze looked at him.

"C'mon", Silver took her hand. Then they jumped into the warp hole before it could've closed up on them. Both of them began to head to their time period in 2007 while Shadow was finding his way to 2006. Hopefully…and hopefully...they could set things right…

* * *

Will Shadow make it to the past, or future, or whatever :/ to save Amy? If he does, will he confess his feelings? And will she return back? Tune in next time! 


	43. This Time, Everyone Lives

_**Chapter 43: This Time, Everyone Lives**_

Shadow made it through the time warp hole and got out. He looked around and noticed that he was on the **Egg Carrier**. First, he looked back and noticed that his comrades, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were fighting off some robots. Then he looked ahead and saw that Amy was watching them. Suddenly, a robot came out of nowhere and landed in front of her. She gasped in fear.

"_I remember this part",_ Shadow thought to himself as he rushed to save her life. **"CHAOS SPEAR!"** he launched his attacks and destroyed the robot.

"Huh?" Amy opened her eyes. "Thanks, Shadow-,"

"Amy", the black hedgehog came up to her and took her hands. "There's something that I must tell you."

"What?" Amy asked him with a small blush.

"**INCOMING!"** Tails shouted out and ruined their moment.

"Dang it", Shadow looked back angrily and Amy gasped.

* * *

Just as he saw before, further in front of the team was Dr. Eggman. He was sitting on the top of the same robot that killed Amy. Again, he had his hands on the levers so he could fire at the heroes. Shadow began to think to himself. He had to do something to save Amy, no matter what! All of the sudden, a small wrap hole appeared to his left. A green **Chaos Emerald** popped out of it as the warp hole disappeared. Amy looked down curiously as Shadow picked it up. Did the emerald come from Silver? If so, then Shadow has a chance! He turned around and listened to the old conversation that Eggman, Sonic and Knuckles had before everything happened. 

"You're time has come, Sonic! This time I WILL kill you!"

"That's what you think."

"Seriously. As if some dumb ass robot could get rid of us that easily."

"Really? FIRE!!"

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** Shadow yelled out as he held the green emerald.

Thankfully, the time stopped before Eggman could've reached for the levers. Shadow only had 10 seconds to make things right! He rushed to Eggman as he charged up his **Lightning Bolt** attack. With 5 seconds left, he swung his right fist filled with lightning into the huge robot.

"**LIGHTNING BOLT!"**

After the five seconds were up, Shadow was able to electrocute the robot and Eggman at the same time. The evil scientist yelled in pain as his mustache poof out a little. Sonic and the others shaded their eyes because of the bright light. Shadow had his closed tightly as he gave in a lot of power to defeat his enemy. A minute later, there was an explosion. The enormous blast sent Shadow and the others back and they rolled backwards on the ground. Then they became unconscious. As for Eggman, he flew up in the sky in his Egg Mobile.

"**CURSE YOU ALLLLLL!!!"** he shouted angrily and became a speck in the sky.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes and then gasped. She saw all of her comrades on the ground on their backs. Were they unconscious, or worse, dead? She didn't see any blood coming out, but just a few spots of dust on their bodies. The first person she wanted to check on was Shadow. She ran to him and got on her knees. She held him up and placed his head on her lap. Now she was getting worried. What if he sacrificed his life for everyone just to kill Eggman? Amy patted on his right cheek softly and he began to open his eyes. 

"Amy?" Shadow said weakly.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked him nervously.

"Yeah…" Shadow sat up and looked at her.

"What was the thing that you wanted to tell me?" Amy asked curiously.

"…" Shadow gulped as his cheeks blushed red. "Amy…I'm…in…love…with…you…" he said slowly and shyly.

"Huh? Say that again", Amy came closer to him.

"…I'm in love with you", Shadow finally spoke clearly.

"You are?" Amy asked with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Yes", Shadow took her hands gently. "I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you. Look I know that you're in love with Sonic, but…I don't think he loves you back…Sorry, but it's the truth."

The pink hedgehog lowered her head silently. From the looks on her face, she wanted to cry. However, she didn't. Shadow looked at her, hoping that he didn't say too much to her. All he ever wanted to do was to be with her, and nothing more. If she turned him down, then he would've come back for nothing! Amy began to think to herself. For a long time, she truly has been in love with Sonic. Still, he turned her proposal down, he skipped their arranged dates, and worse, he never told her that he ever loved her back! But now, she found love finally.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…" Amy spoke softly.

"I'm really sorry-," Shadow looked away sadly.

"You just got yourself a girlfriend", Amy lifts her head up with a gorgeous smile.

"Really?" the black and red hedgehog turned to her in shock.

"Yeah", the rose nodded. "Sonic was just a silly crush. But you…I'm all yours and your all mine."

Golly, Shadow couldn't believe his eyes! She actually said yes! Now he felt really happy. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, they closed them and reached for their lips. Then they began to kiss each other romantically. Softly, Shadow brushed the hair out of Amy's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ugh", Sonic sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"That was a good nap", Knuckles yawned as he sat up.

"You were sleeping?" Rouge sat up as she looked at him oddly.

"What happened to Shadow and Amy?" Tails sat up and looked forward. "Yuck", he said quietly as he covered his eyes.

Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles looked forward and noticed that Shadow and Amy were making out. The white bat smiled with joy as the red echidna raised an eyebrow. Sonic just blinked twice, but then glared at them jealously. They were shocked.

"Get a room", Sonic crossed his arms. In result, he received a hard pound on his head from Shadow. "Oww, I was only kidding!" he complained. But then, he got a bigger pound on his head from Amy. After that, he fell back unconscious.

"Nice shot", Shadow gave Amy a thumb's up.

"Anyone else?" Amy crackled her fists warningly.

"Oh, no, no, no, no", Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles shook their heads, since they were now terrified by her.

"Good", Amy calmed down. "Let's go", she took Shadow's hand.

"Let's", her boyfriend said as he and her turned around. Then they walked to the X-Tornado.

"Aww, they make such a cute couple", Rouge said joyfully as she stood up.

"Well, since they're happy, that's fine with me", Knuckles got up and brushed the dust off of him.

"But what about Sonic?" Tails turned to his unconscious friend, who had two BIG red bruises on his head.

Knuckles sighed as he shook his head. With no other choice, he took Sonic's left arm and walked on. He dragged the unconscious blue hedgehog along. Tails and Rouge looked at each other with a sweatdrop. In the end, they followed Knuckles too. Minutes later, everyone got in the X-Tornado. Then it took off from Eggman's flagship. Now, everything was ay ok, thanks to Shadow…

* * *

WHOA, WHOA, TIME OUT! This is not the last chappie! The last one will be coming up next! See ya!! 


	44. Happily Ever After

_**Chapter 44: Happily Ever After**_

A week has passed since the last battle with Eggman. So far, Amy has turned 13, and her birthday party was a blast! All of her friends came and gave her a lot of gifts. Sonic only gave her a card with money in it, but Amy didn't mind the cash that was inside of it. Tails decided to make her a perfectly knitted sweater for her. The background was red and her name was in the middle of it in a bright white color (It's the same sweater that he gave at Amy's funeral at the beginning of this fic). Knuckles got her a few CD's with some cool music on them for her to enjoy. Rouge gave her a necklace with a diamond heart hanging down on it (Another gift that was given at Amy's funeral at the beginning of this fic). Her parents and her sister baked her a delicious chocolate cake decorated with pink icing on it. Best of all, Shadow bought her a huge bouquet of roses and gave her 13 cute kisses on the cheeks. Since that day, Amy has been the happiest girl alive, because she now became a teenager!

* * *

Now a few days later, Shadow and Amy decided to go to the park together. They sat under a huge oak tree as they slept. Amy laid back on the tree bark as Shadow rested on her lap. The sun was shining, the flickies chirped some beautiful melodies, and the wind whistled in the air. A couple of yellow/green leaves fell off of the tree and landed on Shadow's head. 

"_Thanks…"_ a familiar voice said in his thoughts.

Letting out a small gasp, Shadow sat up and looked around. The leaves that landed on him fell to the ground. He looked at Amy, who was still asleep. Then he looked around and found out that no one was around them. But that voice…who was that? Where did it come from? And what did it mean "thanks"? Just then, Shadow remembered that Silver and Blaze weren't in the time era that he was in right now. So Silver was thanking him for making things right. The black hedgehog sighed in relief.

"You're welcome, Silver", he said with a small smile.

"Hmm?" Amy opened her eyes slowly. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, it's nothing", Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing at all", he turned to her with a smile.

"Cool", Amy smiled back.

Both of them were silent. Shadow took a seat next to Amy and wrapped an arm around her. Slowly, they closed their eyes and leaned for a kiss. However…Someone was watching them from the top of the tree. It was Sonic, who was looking down with his binoculars. Along with him, Tails and Knuckles were recording everything with their digital cameras. Rouge was with them, but she kicked back on a tree branch above them. She didn't want to join them, but since Knuckles became her boyfriend, she wanted to spend a lot of time with him. Hopefully, all of them wouldn't get caught.

"Ugh, that is so gross", Sonic whispered in a disgust tone.

"Is it obvious that you're jealous, Sonic?" Tails asked him as quietly as he could.

"Man, oh, man, give her some tongue", Knuckles grinned evilly as he continued watching Amy and Shadow like the others.

"Maybe you guys should stop", Rouge convinced them as she opened her left eye. "I mean, let them have some alone time, ok? Otherwise, ya could get in trouble."

"**SHH!"** the boys shushed her rudely.

"Fine", Rouge snapped back and closed her eyes.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles turned back around and got back watching their two comrades. Suddenly, they heard a small crack. The boys yelped a little as they looked around. Nothing else happened. Then they decided to watch more of the "action" that was going on below them. But then, the branch shook a little. The three men gasped a little, but tried not to sound too loud.

"Cut it out!" Sonic whispered as he nudged Tails.

"That wasn't me", Tails whispered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me", Knuckles pointed at himself.

All of the sudden, the crackling continued. Sonic looked to his left and noticed that the tree branch that he, Tails, and Knuckles were sitting on was about to break. The three sweatdropped, realizing what was about to happen. Rouge was asleep as she stretched out her arms. Unfortunately, the tree branch snapped. Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic screamed in fear as they fell down. They landed on the ground, on their backs, in front of Shadow and Amy. Apparently, the couple turned to them before they could've shared their kissing moment. Sonic groaned in pain as he got up and rubbed his head. Tails and Knuckles got up and checked to see if their digital cameras were not broken.

"Ahem!" Shadow and Amy cleared their throats uncouthly as they crossed their arms.

"Gah!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles shrieked as they turned around.

"Oh, um, hiya, guys", Tails waved with a frightened smile on his face. "How's it going?"

"What a nice day for a jog, right guys?" Sonic sighed as he stretched out his arms, looking away from Shadow and Amy.

"Yes, indeed", Knuckles approved as he rolled his shoulders.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Amy asked coldly with a livid look on her face.

"Spying?" Sonic laughed as he turned to her. "Don't be silly. Why would you think of that?"

"Those", Shadow pointed at his binoculars madly. Then he pointed at Tails and Knuckles' digital cameras before they hid them behind their backs.

"We were just um…Enjoying the nature", Sonic lied as he began to sweat in fear. "You know, watching the clouds go by…and um…counting the flickies…and uh,-,"

"We are so screwed", Knuckles whispered in defeat.

_**(BGM plays "It Doesn't Matter" (remake) by Ted Poley)**_

Looks like he was right. Amy and Shadow stood up with death glares on their faces. The black hedgehog crackled his fists as his girlfriend pulled out her **Piko-Piko **hammer. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gulped as they sweatdropped. Screaming like little girls, they all took off away from them. Instead of letting them go freely, Shadow and Amy chased after them.

_**Well I don't show off don't criticize**_

_**I'm just living by my own feelings**_

_**and I won't give in wont compromise**_

_**cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold**_**  
**

"**COWARDS!"** Shadow yelled out angrily.

"**GET BACK HERE!"** Amy hollered out also.

Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic continued screaming in fear as they ran away from the couple cowardly. Then they all began to run around in a large circle over and over again. Rouge watched the scene with her own digital camera. So she had hers through the whole time! She just couldn't wait until she gets home and puts the video on the internet. It would be the most hilarious thing ever! The snow white bat laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

_**I don't know why I can't leave though it might be tough**_

_**but I ain't outta control just living by my word**_

_**don't ask me why I don't need a reason**_

_**I've got my way**_

_**my own way**_

"I told them so", Rouge said to herself as she zoomed in the "run and chase" scene on her digital camera. "I love this town…"

* * *

And so, Shadow and Amy continued chasing Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all around the park. They begged for mercy, but Shadow and Amy denied them. The Chaotix noticed and decided to record everything with their camera phones. Then Kia came along and began to record the funny scene. Soon enough, Amy's family, Cream, Vanilla, and the news team came by and observed the very funny scene. Everyone laughed loudly. As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles started going faster, Amy began to slow down as she panted exhaustedly. Shadow turned back around and took Amy by the arm. She sat on his back, held onto him with her left hand and held her mallet with her other hand. Then Shadow took off to follow the idiotic spies. Tails looked back and let out a scream. Stupidly, Sonic and Knuckles looked back then let out a girly scream in union. 

"**MAMA-MIA!"** the blue hedgehog said in fear.

"**THEY'RE FREAKING CRAZY!"** the red echidna pointed at them.

"**LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!"** the orange fox began to run faster and the others followed. However, Shadow and Amy began to catch up with them.

_**It doesn't matter now what happens**_

_**I will never give up the fight**_

_**long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight**_

_**It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right**_

* * *

Sooner or later, the whole town watched the scene with their binoculars, telescopes, camera phones, digital cameras, or with old film cameras. They all laughed at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, who were still running away from Shadow and Amy. Suddenly, they all tripped by accident. They looked back and let out a scream in union. Shadow and Amy came up to them with evil looks on their faces. They were about to kick their butts! While Shadow squeezed his fists, Amy tapped her foot with the **Piko-Piko** hammer held on her shoulders by her right hand. 

"Mommy", Tails, Knuckles, Sonic whispered in fear as they shook like leaves.

_**Well I don't look back I don't need to**_

_**time wont wait and I've got so much to do**_

_**Where do I stop now its all a blur its so unclear**_

_**Well I don't know but I cant be wrong**_

Madly and powerfully, Shadow and Amy began to beat the HELL out of them senselessly! Those that watched the scene laughed harder as they continued recording with their cameras. After the couple got done, they left the three unconscious heroes on the soft green grass. Sonic had a couple of black eyes and a bloody nose. Tails had a lot of bumps and bruises on his face and head. And Knuckles' jaws were swollen up and he had a HUGE red mark on his forehead. All three of them learned their lesson. And everyone lived happily ever after…

_**It doesn't matter now what happens**_

_**I will never give up the fight**_

_**Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight**_

_**Place all your bets on the one you think is right**_

* * *

However, the time changed. 10 years later, Silver and Blaze decided to go live in **Emerald Town**. Silver and Blaze were about 26 and were happily married. As they walked down the sidewalk, they noticed something. Up ahead, they saw a familiar black hedgehog and a familiar pink hedgehog together. The pink hedgehog looked like the age of 22 or 23. Aside that, they had twin children. One of them was a black hedgehog with pink streaks in her long hair and on her body that matched the color of her short dress. The other twin was a boy, had red streaks, and wore a gray sleeveless top and jeans. Both the twins look like the age of 7. The family wore sandals, because it was in the middle of the summer. Silver and Blaze were about to recognize them as they stopped. It was Shadow and Amy! And they have kids! As the mother and the children walked off, Shadow looked back. He saw Silver and Blaze. From the looks on his face, he was able to recognize them! So he didn't forget the long adventure that they all had in the past! He winked and gave them a thumb's up. Silver and Blaze winked back as they gave him two thumb's up. After that, Shadow took off to follow his family. 

From the past, present, and future…there was happiness, and peace…

_**Ohhhhh it doesn't matter now what happens**_

_**I will never give up the fight**_

_**Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight**_

_**It doesn't matter who is wrong and who right**_

_**No no no no**_

_**It doesn't matter!**_

**_Song Ends._**

**El Fin.**

* * *

WHOO-HOO! Now that's what I call a happy ending!! Thanks for reviewing, favoring, and alerting this fic! And I'm about and over 100 reviews again!! Hallelujah!! Now that I'm done, I'm gonna continued to study on the rest of my finals for the rest of this week. Wish me luck! Again, thanks, and see you on a new ShadAmy or Sonic fanfic!!! P.S., Happy Holidays! Keep it up with your cool fanfics guys! 


	45. Update: My Thoughts on this Story now

_**READ IT! READ IT! READ IT NOW! AND READ IT CLOSELY!**_

Good afternoon, everyone. Yes, it's a few minutes after 4 PM, and I felt like doing something today…

(Cue kickass **Halestorm** music. Yes, it's a real band. Listen to their music, it's pretty good.)

Giving you all my personal thoughts on this story today.

Now, if you saw my updated chapter of my **Detective Rose** story when I gave my personal update, then this is going to happen again for this fanfic. I know I have not have been updating on my recent stories, but come on guys, I'm trying to find a job and get prepared for college for fuck sakes! Gosh, I mean, why not just go outside or something? Anyway, since I still have no ideas to continue on any of my stories, I decided to look back at my older fics and give my personal views on each and every one of them. Welp, here goes nothing.

After finishing **Detective Rose**, I came up with an idea of a story like this: Amy dies, comes back to life by the power of evil, etc, etc, etc. Kind of like the anime **Inuyasha** when the priestess Kikyo was brought back from the dead. Of course, I wanted to add in some ShadAmy stuff into it, since I think they make a cute couple. This story didn't have a lot of chapters like my first story did, but it was good enough. And as for adding some OC's of mine (including my favorite, Kia the Echidna) for the first time, I thought I did pretty ok. Of course this story had mixed genres such as Spiritual, Romance, Drama, Action, and Adventure. And just a tiny bit of Humor. Again, I used the Rated T rating.

NOTE: If you were to look at the date to when it was first published and when it ended, well that I have to explain to you. There was no way in Hell that I was going to complete this story within a month. The full story is that when I needed a new router for my computer, I was stuck with no internet for almost 3 months! But thank God I still had **Microsoft Word** so I could type the chapters. So everyday when I came home from school, I would type up the chapters, fix spelling and grammar mistakes, and well, there you go.

Welp, I pretty much explained how this story came to be, so um, how do I feel about it now?

One thing for sure, I think it is WAAAAAYYY better than **Detective Rose**, but it still could've done better now that I am reading this story again. Remember, this is my fanfic, so I get to say what I want dammit! If I were to give this fanfic a grade, it would deserve a 'C' average. Why? Just sit back and listen. Ok, the plot is ok I guess, but I wished that it would be more epic and bloody. But then again, I didn't want to go over the Rated T mark. Perhaps I could've done better with the fighting scenes, but hell, this was my second Sonic fanfic to this website, so yeah. Also, I wish that I did better with the other villain characters. Sure they are only my OC's, but I could've done better with um…maybe giving them more 'screen time' I suppose, so that way we could see their characteristics fully. Yeah, I know they're evil, but think a bout it. In all honesty, we barely got to know them. Well, I did. I'm not sure if anyone else will agree with that statement, but hell, it doesn't bother me.

And once again (I'm sure everyone can figure it out nowadays), I thought Shadow was really out of character. Just reading on how I made him in this story back then makes me want to throw up. My same thoughts on Sonic-Ok, he's not all the way out of character, but go read Chapter 1 and 2! Plus, I'm kinda thinking that it wasn't really necessary to bring Silver and Blaze into this story. However, I can see that the reviewers actually liked the fact that they were in the story, so I can't complain there. As for Knuckles and Rouge, I sometimes think that they should've only appeared a few times in the story and not all the way, since I didn't find them necessary in the plot either. Maybe I could've only have Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Kia, Sin and his servants as the only characters in the story. Yes, I know I let the Chaotix, Cream, and Vanilla have their small cameos in the story, but that was good. Plus, I really didn't want to have too many characters in the story. Think of how much dialogue that would be if I did do that when I first started typing for this fanfic! Not only that, but I wish I didn't put too much romance into this. Yes, this is a romance story, but come on now; it's not the only genre in this story. Maybe I could've developed the ShadAmy relationship a bit slower. And I definitely could've made the ending a bit better. It's not terrible; I just thought that the final battle and the events after it should've been better. And I perhaps should've not put in too much humor, since I now think that this would've been a great serious story. Don't get me wrong, but I had thoughts on doing a remake. If that were to happen, these following things would happen…

#1: Shadow would've been the one to die and being brought back by evil.

#2: Amy would be the one trying to save his soul.

#3: Speaking of which, Amy would suddenly discover some new powers and have some sort of a mysterious guardian that follows her on her adventure.

#4: Yes I would keep the OC's, but as for Sin's little creatures, I would make them really scary looking for good imagery reasons.

#5: This may sound weird, but having Sin seeing Shadow as his 'favorite' and Desiree would be piss jealous and try to win his heart again (kind of like in the original story).

#6: Lots of twists of drama, some sort of Gothic style into this story. You get what I mean…right?

#7: Better details and descriptions in this story. Trust me; I could've done better with that crap.

#8: And I guess there would be slight references to Kingdom Hearts. (Great, now I hear Square Enix fans going hyper-happy-crazy. Keep it down! You'll scare my neighbors!)

READ THIS: If you're wondering about the sequel and how I feel about it, I shall tell you now.

Well, the sequel is not terrible but not good either, in my honest opinion. And I'm not sure if I want to continue it or how to continue it. In terms of plot, I don't really like it that much. Again, I wish I did better with it. But hell, it's not too bad. Of course, Mephiles is a great villain; he's one of my favorite characters! Now that I look at it, I'm constantly thinking to myself, 'Why the hell did I add Cosmo into the story? Was it really needed?' And again, too many characters to fit in the story. (Sigh)

I'm sure that there are those out there who still like this story and the sequel, so I appreciate the reviews and such. But hell, all of the things I've said are all based on my opinion as I am looking at those two stories now. If you don't agree entirely with me, I won't get mad about it.

Anyway, I hope you understand my thoughts on this story and the sequel in today's time. Thanks for taking your time and have a nice day. God bless.

One more thing: I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY COMMENTS LIKE "Um, uh, are you gonna continue the sequel anyway?" or "When are you going to continue it?" and something like "Blah, blah, blah, I understand your thoughts, blah, blah, blah, but yeah, can you update the sequel please?" Dammit, I'm not psychic so I have no clue! Plus, as I've said before, I'm not sure if I want to continue it! Until then, stay cool and take care.


End file.
